


Teach. Love. Inspire.

by simplepleasures101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, English teacher Alec Lightwood, Family Issues, First Time, Fresh Start, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Literature teacher Magnus Bane, M/M, New Job, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Teaching, Teenagers, Therapy, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Trauma, conversion therapy, mentor, self hate to self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 117,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepleasures101/pseuds/simplepleasures101
Summary: Magnus was a university lecturer who'd just lost his job of 10 years. Looking for opportunities, he chances upon a teaching job in a different country and decides to take a risk.Alec decided to leave the States many years ago, to have a fresh start at new place where he wouldn't be judged for who he was. Having been told there were many things wrong with him in his crucial, developmental years, he began his journey of self-love and rediscovery in Pamani.As an English teacher of teens, he made sure that what happened to him never happened to the kids under his charge. He acknowledged them, made sure they knew their value, and knew that there were adults who loved and cared for them.What happens when he's asked to mentor a new literature teacher from the US?(Sparks. Sparks happen.)Check out my other fics,AlwaysandLet me inif you haven't! 😊😊😊😘😘😘
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 968
Kudos: 920





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus had enough of the stupid system in the university he was currently employed at. _Was it still currently though?_ He had needed to get tenure in order to stay on as a Professor in his university. It’d been between him and Camille and of course, it had been his luck that she’d gotten it. She hadn’t even needed it to continue teaching there, with the lack of Professors available for chemistry. And yet somehow, she’d managed to get it.

_By sleeping her way to the top,_ a voice inside him sulkily supplied.

It was her way after all. When he first started after publishing his book, that vulture had been all over him. And the naïve man that he was, he bought it all. A gorgeous woman, fawning over him, loving him… he’d thought life couldn’t get better.

It definitely got worse though. When the next big shot came along, someone who’d won some prize or award or something, she’d sank her hooks into him as well. It was unfortunate that that had happened in their own home.

So technically she’d had her hooks in two people at the same time, never letting one go while trying to get another. His literature degree told him that there was probably a metaphor there somewhere but he refused to think about it.

After finding his own place, he did his best to make it his own and moved forward, pitying every person who had been in Camille’s eye.

That had been 10 years ago.

He hadn’t dated much since then, having a few casual flings here and there but he never found someone he clicked with. Perhaps he was just afraid of getting his heart broken again. Sometimes, alone in the middle of the night, he thought that maybe there just wasn’t anyone for him.

10 years on, he was a once well-known author with no new books on the horizon. The board had come to him and informed him that he needed to get tenure which meant getting the funding for his research project if they were going to keep him on.

It was always difficult to get funding for the arts as compared to the sciences and yet, he’d had a little bit of confidence this year. He’d had a brilliant idea that probably had nation-wide implications about the study of literature in high school and university.

But it all went to naught, when Camille got the grant instead.

And that left him, in his office, packing up 10 years of his life.

Maybe this was a sign to move on. Maybe he was destined for other things. Maybe this chapter of his life had ended and it was time for a new one to start.

Which was why, he was packing his things, before they officially came to ‘fire’ him. It was fine. Things were getting a little monotonous anyway and the passion he once had for stepping into the lecture halls and addressing masses of students was dying out.

He was feeling mostly resigned, having accepted the outcome and yet it was of course, a little bittersweet to have so many years reduced to a couple boxes.

Cat was driving up soon and as soon as Ragnor was done with his work a couple of offices down the road, he’d come and help Magnus carrying down his boxes as well.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Magnus spent his days (and maybe nights too) in front of his TV comforting himself in the form of Netflix and his concoction of cocktails. He had dance parties by himself in the middle of the living room and enjoyed and mourned being jobless once again.

It was almost a month later when he tried to start looking for a job again. He sent resumes to a couple of universities, with a heavy heart, knowing that perhaps his passion had run out a little.

But what would one do with a degree in literature? Sure there were other things too… but if he didn’t want to start at rock bottom at 34, he definitely should look in the education sector.

And of course, with the way some mysterious algorithms in his computer worked, once he started searching for jobs in universities, he began to see ads for teaching jobs all over his social media accounts.

_‘Teach in Pamani! A scenic town amidst majestic landscapes where you can fulfil your passion and soothe your soul!’_

Pamani. A whole other country.

Magnus clicked on the link.

It brought him to a site that was filled with information about the country, town and of course, the education landscape. They were looking for English, Literature and Geography teachers who had to have degrees in those areas and Magnus of course, fit the bill. The only difference was that he would have to teach teens ranging from 13 to 16 years of age in a secondary school which was slightly different from the American concept of high school.

He checked to see if he was eligible and he met the various requirements easily. No criminal record. No dependents with health issues. English was his first language. And he was open and committed to upholding racial, religious and social harmony. There was even a part in the website that explained that acceptance of people from different racial and religious backgrounds as well as different identities.

Magnus, looking down at himself, knew that that was something that drew him. His exuberant clothes, makeup and open bisexuality and Asian descent… Pamani seemed like it was made for him.

He continued reading on, learning what teaching looked like and entailed before getting to the segment about pay.

_Hmm. I’d definitely have to take a pay cut. But $3000-$4000 was not too bad. High school teachers didn’t even earn that much here!_

The next hour was spent learning more about the country and reading up about it before Magnus decided to just fuck it, and apply.

And so, the waiting game began.

* * *

Two weeks later, he got his only reply. Of course, it was from Pamani. They had to arrange a slot for a skype interview.

The interview, Magnus thought, was a success. The principal had asked him about his education qualifications, his years spent teaching in a university and asked about how he felt receiving a pay cut. He was honest in his responses, explaining that he felt that he needed something new to reignite his passion and that lecturing in front of a hall with no connection to most of his students wasn’t doing it for him.

She had asked him to share a teaching idea with her and his mind had finally sparked with excitement. He’d talked about getting students to act out certain scenes and pausing the act, dropping questions for the rest to answer before continuing the scene. He talked about interviewing the characters and asking them why they did certain things, which would force students to think from their perspective. All in all, he thought he’d answered well, given the lack of warning.

Next, he was asked about his family and how soon he could make the move if needed. He knew he could make it pretty immediately and informed her as such.

The last part of the interview involved the principal sharing about the profile of students who went to that particular school. Low-income families, broken families, students who were apparently “slow” learners. The students didn’t like to and didn’t want to learn. It was difficult to when their lives were filled with other problems. Which meant that half of the teachers job involved convincing them to learn. She kept it real, not hiding the real situation because she knew that Magnus needed to know it and be prepared for it before he actually moved there if he accepted the offer.

Magnus nodded in understanding before saying that he was up to the challenge of helping these students.

After thanking him for his time, the principal said they’d be in touch before hanging up.

* * *

Three days later, he got the official offer, and they gave him a week to consider it and reply.

He thought about it, long and hard… and he knew his decision. It was a yes. It had been such a long time since he felt excitement burning in his veins and he didn’t want to give it up.

However, he also respected the opinions of his best friends and wanted to run it over with them before giving his reply. He wanted the assurance that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

“Magnus, we’re here!” Cat called out as she and Ragnor stepped into Magnus’ apartment, removing their coats at the doorway.

“I’ll be right out!” Magnus shouted from the kitchen, removing a roasted chicken with a teriyaki glaze from the oven. He’d done that and made some spicy fried shrimp while Cat and Ragnor had brought mashed potatoes and a fruit salad.

“Smells delicious my friend,” Ragnor smiled as Magnus glided out of the kitchen, somehow managing to look graceful while wearing mittens and holding a tray.

“Thank you. Come take a seat… I’m famished!” Magnus exclaimed as he walked back into the kitchen to bring the other dish.

“Cat darling, help me pour the wine I set out?” he called from the kitchen before walking out again with the shrimp.

This dinner happened so often that they were used to what they needed to bring and they even had their own spots at Magnus’ dining table. It was a meal among family, with each helping to serve the other before sitting down.

Magnus sat down, a beaming smile appearing on his face as he relaxed.

“Go on. Spill your news. We can see that you are practically dying to,” Ragnor said dryly.

“I got a job!” Magnus burst, bubbling with excitement.

“That’s great!” Cat smiled at her friend, happy to see the light come back into his eyes.

“Let’s eat first and I’ll tell you more after dinner k?”

“Alright. Keeping the suspense up I see. You’ve always had a flair for the dramatics,” Ragnor grumbled and Magnus happily stuck out his tongue at his friend.

Magnus made it a point to catch up with Cat and Ragnor’s lives over dinner, loving to hear Cat’s stories of incredibly brave children she met as a paediatric nurse while Ragnor updated him about his ex-colleagues he used to have in the university. Maybe a couple of weeks back, he might have been slightly bitter to hear about them but he was in a better place now.

As they finished their meal, their clean-up was quick and efficient, and they worked like a well-oiled machine to clear the dishes before moving to the sofa to continue having their wine.

“So are you going to tell us now?” Cat asked, the curiosity clear in a tone. Magnus had made them wait long enough.

“I got a job working in a high school!” Magnus explained, and saw Cat and Ragnor pause for a second before nodding, able to see Magnus as a high school teacher but at the same time understanding that it involved a major pay cut.

“And…” Ragnor said carefully, having a feeling that there was more to it.

Magnus swallowed then, the only break they saw in his excitement.

“It is a really good opportunity,” he continued slowly, still with a small but yet careful smile on his face, “But it’s in Pamani.”

“Pamani the country?!?” Cat blurted.

Magnus nodded slowly, watching his friends carefully.

They were quiet for a bit, taking in the new information. Not only that Magnus was going to become a high school teacher… but that he wanted to move to a whole other country to do it.

“Magnus… are you sure?” Cat asked softly.

“I am. I think I am,” he said quietly, nervous still about their reaction.

“You sure it’s not some mid-life crisis or pain from leaving the university?” Cat asked gently, worried about Magnus’ sudden decision.

Ragnor however, looked at him carefully and asked him to tell them the whole story which resulted in Magnus going into detail about the ad, his research, the phone interview and finally the offer.

Ragnor, having left the UK to work in America, understood more. But having heard the whole story, both of them could clearly see the happiness and excitement that working there might bring Magnus.

“Magnus. I really understand… working in another country… the new opportunities and how much it can rejuvenate your soul. So you have my support, my friend. But I’ll miss you terribly,” Ragnor said seriously.

Tears welled up in Cat’s eyes as Ragnor spoke, having some to the same conclusion herself, as she stood up to give Magnus a tight hug.

“It’s been a while since I saw you this alive, Magnus. So you have my support too. But god I’ll miss you,” she whispered.

“I’ll miss you both too,” Magnus said hoarsely, the decision to go now final. “I’ll miss you so much.”

* * *

“Mr Lightwood,” Principal Lydia greeted.

“Principal,” Alec answered easily as students moved to their next classes around them. They weren’t so formal when students weren’t around, reverting to calling each other by their first names but when they were, they didn’t, subtly reminded students about respect in the process.

Alec thought it was different though, calling a principal by their first name. He’d had principals and headmasters insisting that they be called formally, with their titles. But he liked the way Lydia had built a family among the staff especially when hierarchy didn’t come into play. They each knew their jobs, and understood her position as principal, following through on her instructions and decisions when needed.

“We are going to have a new member of staff next Monday. Mr Magnus Bane from the US. He’d be teaching literature so I thought you’d be a good choice to mentor him since you teach English and all. You’d be working closely together.”

“I see,” Alec said slowly, taking in that information. He welcomed another member of staff. They really needed it. They’d had temporary, untrained teachers going in to try and teach the syllabus so having a professional would be welcome. If he lasted that is.

They’d had many who’d come and left within a couple of months, unable to cope in a different environment and the rigour of the job.

“Help him out won’t you? Show him how things work here? You know how different it is from the US,” she continued, reminding him of where he came from as well.

“I will,” Alec agreed, smiling at her before she walked back to her office.

The US. It had been home a long time ago. Until he left, leaving behind his siblings and parents. Parents who won’t speak to him again.

A gay kid in a household with conservative parents? It had been a recipe for disaster.

Getting caught while being intimate with his boyfriend, having that boyfriend accuse him of vile things, having his parents perpetuate the same horrible things before sending him to conversion therapy… it had all but destroyed him.

His confidence, his faith in himself, his thoughts about himself… had been shaken and turned.

But he’d fought it. It was his siblings who had helped him keep sane. Who had managed to bring him back from self-hate by assuring him that there was nothing wrong with him after they found out where their parents had sent him.

They’d gotten him therapy after he’d come out and that had probably saved him and allowed him to become better at loving himself again.

He’d hidden being gay the moment he’d come out, letting his parents believe that it had worked. That he had magically become straight. At least until he became of legal age to move out.

And once he was out… he didn’t look back. He grabbed opportunities that allowed him to move to another town, and then another country.

It hurt, being so far from his siblings… but the peace of mind that came with it… was unimaginable.

His journey of recovery from self-hate to self-love was progressing and he still had sessions with his therapist online. He hadn’t come around to being able to trust another person yet to even go on a date with them. In fact, he’d barely crossed the line into being able to accept his body and his needs that came along with it.

So he understood. The journey, leaving home behind in hopes of starting afresh in a new place. He wondered if Magnus had such a story. Most people who left a country did.

Alec decided to head back to his classroom, to print out the necessary things Magnus would need on his first day. As his mentor, these tasks were left to him.

He made sure he had his timetable, a map of the school, break slots, calendar of events and contact numbers of important people printed and sorted into a folder before heading in to check on the classroom Magnus would be using.

With the space not belonging to anyone in a while and the number of temporary teachers who used it, it was no surprise to find it a mess, with tables in disarray and torn pieces of paper strewn all over the room.

The students had probably been throwing small rolled up pieces of paper at each other during class.

Looking at the mess, he knew there was a lot that needed to be done and he didn’t have the time. And he also didn’t want to scare the poor teacher off on his first day.

Walking into the room where detention was held, he looked at the students there carefully, watching them staring back at him.

“Ms Roberts. Can I take these three boys please?” he asked, pointing them out.

“Of course Mr Lightwood,” she agreed.

“They’re going to be cleaning up the literature classroom for me,” he explained as he heard groans from the three of them.

Shooting a fierce stare at them, he stopped any more grumbling as they reluctantly dragged their feet behind him.

No one dared to defy Mr Alec Lightwood after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' first day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost couldn't finish writing this but i did! Phew! Hope you like it!!

Magnus carried his _most important box_ as he’d liked to call and made his way to the front door of Pamani Crest Secondary School. The box was filled with all the things he thought he’d need almost immediately. He had another three boxes sitting in his car that could wait. If he found any free time during the day, he’d head back to get those boxes but for now, he was all set.

His personal stationery, markers, thumb drives and hard drives along with coffee and his mug were all found there, along with his laptop. He knew he would be given a school-issued one as well, but it may not be ready for him yet, so he was well-prepared. He wasn’t exactly sure of his timetable yet, but that was fine. The first day of school routine was the same for every class: getting to know your students and setting rules, routines and expectations.

Squinting up at the building as he walked towards the main doors, he was pleased to see that it looked relatively new. _Perhaps they just moved here or this is a pretty new school._

It was when he reached the main doors that he was presented with a conundrum. _How was he supposed to open the doors while holding a huge, heavy box in his hands?_ It wasn’t one of those push/pull doors where he could use his back to push his way in; there were handles that he had to work first before doing that. If he put the box down, it would be rather difficult to slip his hands back under it to lift it back up- it wasn’t one where you could just lift it by its sides.

His muscles strained as he lifted the box slightly higher, still holding the base firmly with one hand while moving its weight slightly from his other hand over to his forearm as he tried to somehow grip the handle of the door to open it.

_Come on._

He smiled when he made contact, and carefully maneuvered the handle. _Success!_

As he tried to push the door open with his body, he felt the pressure from the door suddenly leave him as someone else opened the door and he stumbled in and would have fallen if the person who opened it hadn’t stepped into his way so that Magnus crashed into him instead. He felt two strong hands grab his forearms to steady him and make sure he didn’t drop his box.

“Whoa! I’m sorry! I saw you struggling and was trying to help but I didn’t realise I was making it worse instead,” the stranger said sheepishly.

“No it’s fine! Thank you. I only wished I had that help about a minute earlier. Would have saved me a _enormous_ amount of trouble. But really, thank you for making sure I didn’t fall on my face on my first day here,” Magnus said cheerily, before winking at the stranger.

Alec, had a moment that slowed down, where he noticed every bit about the brown eyes, outlined in black that had the slightest shimmer over the lids as the stranger winked. He couldn’t help the redness that bloomed over his pale complexion as he struggled to find the words to _just say something._

“I-I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood,” he stammered slightly, before outstretching his hand.

_Interesting,_ Magnus thought as he noted the blush spreading across his face. Not the reaction he had expected. It certainly made things interesting… if a small wink caused that reaction in the lovely Mr Lightwood.

He saw the outstretched hand and raised his eyebrow and smirked at Alec.

“It’s lovely to meet you Alec,” he grinned.

“Right,” Alec said embarrassed, because of course… he was holding a box. How was he supposed to _shake his hand?!_ He seemed to be only making a fool of himself around him.

“Are you the new Literature teacher? I’ve been looking out for you. I’m supposed to be your mentor… teach you how the system works over here,” Alec continued quickly, wanting to move on from his awkwardness.

“Oh you can teach me anything Mr Lightwood,” Magnus purred, grinning in delight as the blush appeared on Alec again.

_Not straight. Definitely not straight,_ he concluded.

“Come on. Let me show you to your classroom,” Alec started. “Can I help you with that?”

“I’ve got it,” Magnus smiled gratefully.

Alec peered into the box still, and pulled out two of the heaviest things he saw. His laptop and a bottle.

“There. That should make things easier.”

“Aren’t you a gentleman,” Magnus murmured.

Alec turned quickly and walked ahead, assuming Magnus would follow him. He couldn’t be blushing in front of him again.

“This is my classroom,” he pointed out, as he walked past it. “And this… is yours,” he confirmed as he walked into the room next to his and put down the laptop and bottle on the table.

Magnus walked in, taking in the rather bare classroom that had table and chairs arranged neatly. He had about 36 seats in the classroom, he noted quickly. And the room needed work but he could work with it.

Carefully placing his box on the table, he swivelled on his foot and stretched out his hand.

“I don’t think I formally introduced myself. I’m Magnus Bane,” he said wryly.

Alec gripped the outstretched hand firmly, “Alec Lightwood,” he said automatically again but Magnus didn’t tease him about it.

“Short for Alexander perhaps?” he asked.

Alec heard a faint occur of his mother’s voice chiding him while using his first name.

“Yeah. It is. No one calls me that though.”

“Hmmmm,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “It is a lovely name. Are you opposed to me using it?”

“Thank you. No. I’m not. Not really. It just reminds me of times I’ve gotten into trouble,” he admitted.

“Don’t worry Alexander. You won’t be in trouble with me. Unless of course you’d like to be?” he flirted, unable to help himself.

_There it was. The delicious blush that spread over his face._

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Alec spluttered.

“Am I? What am I doing?” Magnus asked innocently.

Alec gave him a stare. The teacher glare, as he looked at him dryly. _Nice try,_ his look said.

“Alright. I’m going to leave you to it and maybe be back here in about half an hour to show you around the rest of the school okay?”

“Sounds good Alexander.”

* * *

Three raps were heard from the door as Magnus looked up, meeting Alec’s gaze with a welcoming smile.

“Hi, if you’re ready… let me show you what you need to know,” Alec suggested.

“Of course! Please do Alexander.”

“Alright,” Alec said, walking in with big strides as he brought a folder to Magnus’ attention. “In here, you have your timetable- your first class is at 10 today so that gives you plenty of time- and a map of the school and important contact numbers- the principal, office staff, janitors and mine…” he said slowly, seeing Magnus’ eyes sparkle in delight.

“This is your access card. You’ll need it to get to certain areas only available to staff. Certain rooms in the office, the staff lounge, the gym when no class is using them and such,” Alec quickly continued.

“Alright,” Magnus said cheerily, grabbing the card and placing it in a landyard around his neck, similar to Alec. The only difference was, where Alec’s was plain and black, his was a brightly coloured, floral printed one.

“Okay. Maybe I could show you around the school now?” Alec asked hesitantly. “You should probably bring your map with you.”

“Yes Mr Lightwood,” Magnus said in a perfect impersonation of a student as Alec quickly spun around to walk out the door, trying to run away from Magnus and the blush he so easily caused.

Alec brought him firstly to the office, where they had to go to print their lesson materials and attend to other admin matters and introduced him to the various staff. Magnus smiled politely at all of them and shook their hands happily, dropping compliments as he went by. He wondered if Magnus knew the effect he had on people, brightening them up with his presence. When he left the office, he had them waving at him with grins on their faces as Alec looked on in awe.

Next, he guided Magnus towards the staff lounge and showed him where he could get hot water, and some coffee and tea if needed. It was also where most of the teachers escaped to, to have their lunch to avoid eating in the crowded cafeteria with the students.

“I love my students. But you know after dealing with them the whole day, I just want to eat my lunch in peace where I don’t need to stop suddenly to stop them from doing silly things you know?” he asked. “That break in the lounge keeps me sane.”

Magnus nodded seriously, taking in the words he said. It was true. Having conversations with adults helped to make them feel better before they had to go out into battle.

When Alec walked Magnus back to his classroom, he didn’t hesitate to offer reassurance.

“You’ll do fine Magnus. And I’m right next door if you need anything,” he offered, smiling kindly at him. It was intimidating, meeting students for the first time.

“Thank you Alexander, for all you’ve done. I truly appreciate it,” Magnus said gratefully, and waved goodbye rather gracefully.

* * *

Magnus buried his head in his hands as his last class of the day left, feeling rather overwhelmed. He had high expectations of himself and thought he had been well-prepared but things changed with the students.

He heard three raps on the door and lifted his head from his heads, meeting Alec’s slightly apprehensive eyes.

“That bad huh?” he asked.

“Oh god Alexander. You have no idea. I used to teach kids in the university. Why did I think I could handle _teenagers_?!” Magnus complained.

“Trust me Magnus. That’s a question all teachers ask themselves. Want to tell me what happened?” Alec asked gently as he sat on one of the tables in the first row of the classroom.

“My first class- with the year 2s, everything was going great. We played some introduction games and I set my rules and routines. As I was speaking to the class, there was this boy who randomly stood up and started sweeping the room!” Magnus exclaimed, gesturing at the broom and dustpan with incredulity.

“Wait. Nathan?” Alec asked, remembering the boy in question.

“Yes! I was so surprised I just stared at him dumbfoundedly! I politely suggested that maybe he could help me do that a little later, once he’d completed his work… he _ignored_ me and continued sweeping! I was about to get firmer and then I saw a classmate signalling me and shaking his head in a ‘ _don’t stop him’_ manner… so I continued my lesson with this _random_ student walking up and down the aisles _sweeping_!!”

“Oh no. Yeah. He does that. He has this thing where he needs to clean up spaces and bring order to them. I usually distract him. Make him help me do things- give out and collect worksheets, clean the board, click my slides… it helps. But if he does start to clean… we need to set a goal for him. Like Nathan for every question you answer, you get to sweep one aisle or something like that.”

Magnus was eating up everything Alec said.

“So it’s not me?” he asked hesitantly.

“It’s not you Magnus,” Alec confirmed gently.

“Thank you Alexander. But that’s not all. In the next class, with the Year 3s, I did a short intro of the book we’re doing and made them do a reflection at the end of the lesson. Three things they’ve learnt, two things they wonder about and one question you have. Just look at it!” Magnus said sadly and shoved the reflections in Alec’s direction.

The first few seemed alright, he noticed but then he began to see the problem.

_I learnt that Mr Bane dresses very well._

_Mr Bane is a nice teacher._

_Mr Bane likes literature._

_Mr Bane is fun!_

_I wonder if Mr Bane has a lot of cool clothes._

_I wonder why Mr Bane came here._

_Is Mr Bane gay?_

_Does Mr Bane have friends?_

  
Alec couldn’t help it! As much as he tried to control it, a slow smile began, before he cracked up and his shoulders shook as laughter bubbled up in him!

“Alexander! It is not funny!” Magnus complained.

“Come on! It’s a little funny!”

“No… I feel like such a failure,” he admitted and that got Alec laughter to die down.

“Magnus. You’re not. Learn from this. These are general reflection templates that you can use every now and then. You can do one of two things I think. Either you ask them specific things like three things you learnt about this chapter or you tell them verbally when you give out the worksheets that it should be about the content covered in the lesson,” Alec gently suggested.

“You really think that would reduce all this?” Magnus gestured to the reflections.

“I really do. Magnus it’s okay. It’s going to be a steep learning curve and you’re doing great,” Alec reassured. “In fact, one of the most important things we need to do is build rapport with our students. And you’ve done that! All these reflections… it shows that you’re interesting to them and they like you. If they’re indifferent… that could cause you more problems. It means you didn’t connect with them. And our type of students… they work for teachers they like. Not those they don’t,” Alec explained.

Magnus absorbed what he said before his shoulders relaxed slightly. Drawing in a deep breath, he let it go slowly, releasing the tension he felt.

“So I didn’t screw up.”

“You didn’t.”

“Okay then,” Magnus said, a small smile finally appearing on his face again. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. You heading out soon?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. I just wanted to measure a few of the walls first so that I can buy some materials for the décor you know?” Magnus explained, as he reaching for a measuring tape.

“And you plan to buy these tonight?” Alec enquired.

“Yes I think so. Which reminds me. I’ve been meaning to ask, you know where I can go?”

“I do. And you get a 40% off if you show them your official card- which I now realise you don’t have yet. The access card doesn’t count because all staff get them. You only get it when they can see you’re a teacher.”

Magnus sighed heavily, the excitement leaving his eyes. He’d been looking forward to shopping.

“But you know what?” Alec started, noticing the change in Magnus’ mood. “If you don’t mind some company, I could go with you. You’d get the discount then,” he proposed.

“I’d _love_ that! Thank you, Alexander. You’re a god-sent _angel_!” he beamed.

* * *

As Alec wandered down the aisles, giving Magnus a little privacy as he shopped, he couldn’t help but wonder about Magnus’ sexual orientation after reading one of the students’ question earlier.

Was he gay? The way he dressed certainly was different. But of course, he knew that judging someone based on what they wore was rather stereotypical. He thought about how he could find out though. And realised that he had absolutely no idea how to do that.

And then he started overanalysing the situation, thinking about why he wanted to know if Magnus was gay.

Was he trying to see if something could happen? But it couldn’t. Not yet and not for a long time. He was nowhere ready for that. Maybe he just wanted someone to talk to. He’d never really had that and Magnus seemed so confident about himself- something Alec sorely lacked.

He wasn’t afraid to be himself, to wear what he wanted and put on makeup. He was gorgeous.

He realised then that he was blushing. ‘ _God even when Magnus isn’t here, I blush because of him.’_

He’d never really blushed. Ever. And yet now he couldn’t seem to stop. It was the weirdest thing.

“Hello. You come here often?” a stranger tried to start a conversation with him.

“Hi. Just when I need supplies,” Alec supplied.

“Oh me too! Great shop huh?” she continued, coming closer to Alec and that was when he realised she was trying to flirt with him.

Oh god. _Why did this always happen to him!_

“Yeah. Excuse me,” he tried to say politely.

“Hey if you’re not doing anything later…” she started and Alec knew, he knew where she was going with it and his mind scrambled to find an excuse to let her down. _You’re not my type_ perhaps?

“Darling! There you are!” Magnus exclaimed with a bright smile on his face as he came up to Alec. He’d noticed immediately how uncomfortable Alec was and decided to rescue him. “Come on I need to show you something. Oh…” he continued, pretending to just notice the woman. “Is this someone you know?”

“Nope,” Alec said, taking the lifeline before smiling politely at the woman and walking to Magnus.

“Thank you,” he whispered once he reached Magnus.

“No problem. You looked like you were about to faint,” Magnus winked.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You called me darling…” he then said slowly.

“Yeah. Is that a problem? I do, do that sometimes… to everyone,” Magnus said softly.

“I. I don’t have a problem with it. She probably thought we were… you know,” Alec stammered slightly.

“Together? That was the point. Subtlety to get her to stop. I’m sorry if you had a problem with that,” Magnus quietly said.

“Are you?” Alec mumbled. He hadn’t known how to ask earlier… but opportunity had presented itself and now he couldn’t help ask.

“Gay? No.”

Alec felt is heart drop a little.

“But I am bisexual,” Magnus admitted. “And you?”

Alec swallowed hard. His sexuality… was something he didn’t make known to many. It’s not that he wasn’t out. He was okay with his siblings and counsellor knowing. It was just that after everything that he’d been through, he wanted to regain his confidence before being more open about it. But he did promise himself that he’d never hide that part of himself. He wouldn’t pretend to be someone he wasn’t.

Taking a deep breath, he confessed, to someone new.

“I’m gay.”

Magnus’ smile then, was both brilliant and encouraging. “Nice to know I’m not the only queer one around,” he said lightly, and Alec relaxed.

That hadn’t been so bad.

Magnus of all people, would understand. It was nice too, to have someone who did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! And if you'd like to see something happen! Ideas are always welcome! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little challenging the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day yall! Hope you like it!!

Magnus was determined that his second day would be way better. Heading in early, he planned to do up some of his noticeboard ideas. He’d gotten a huge amount of things from the stationery shop the night before and an even bigger discount thanks to Alec.

Alec. Who had admitted he was gay. Rather seriously, he thought and wondered how many people actually knew about it. It certainly made things interesting. They seemed to click and it was too soon to tell if it could develop into something more. He was way too old to do casual. So he’d wait and see. But one thing he knew for sure was that Alec and him had the makings of becoming really good friends.

Playing music on his laptop, he let his hips move to the rhythm as he started to cover the smaller noticeboard with black paper. He wasn’t really one to choose black but he wanted everything else he put on it to really pop.

Feeling the rhythm of the music, he didn’t even realise when Alec arrived.

Alec usually arrived early but after finding out that Magnus was coming in earlier, he decided to be slightly earlier himself. Maybe Magnus could use some help.

And he knew Magnus needed to use a paper cutter and laminator which he’d prevented Magnus from buying the night before because he could easily borrow his.

Taking a small sip from his scorching coffee, he leaned against the door and admired the way Magnus moved. The man’s hips… and well other parts of the anatomy could really move. And so, he didn’t interrupt, giving in to his strange need, and watched him dance until the song died down.

“Hey. Morning,” Alec called out. He couldn’t continue watching him for another song. At least this way, he could use the song being played as an excuse.

Magnus’ head swung towards the door and he actually blushed.

“Alexander! Good morning! How long have you been standing there?” he asked sheepishly.

“About halfway through the previous song,” he said with a warm smile.

“Oh god,” Magnus whispered.

“Need help?” he offered, taking another sip of his coffee, enjoying the fact that Magnus was finally the one blushing instead of him.

“Yes I think so,” he said thoughtfully, turning his attention back to the board. “The one at the back… I was planning to use the huge roll but I need someone to hold it in place while I pin it.”

“Sure,” Alec agreed, and Magnus looked him up and down. He was wearing a navy shirt and black pants- simple and classic but oh how good it looked on him.

Alec caught his perusal which Magnus immediately tried to hide. His eyes found the mug Alec was holding.

“Nice mug!” he tried to divert the attention from what he’d subconsciously doing.

It was a nice mug though. Perfect for an English teacher.

Magnus stepped closer to read it aloud. “i before e. Except when your foreign neighbour Keith received eight counterfeit beige sleighs from feisty caffeinated weightlifters. Weird.”

Grinning at Alec before a small laugh escaped him. “That’s an awesome mark for a English teacher! It must crack your students up!”

Alec smiled brightly. “It’s funny. Some of them say when they need to write, they tend to recall my mug since I always have it on my desk. I even had one student who was muttering that sentence out to himself during a test! My mug wasn’t even in sight!” Alec laughed.

“Oh my. That’s hilarious. I’m just trying to imagine it!” Magnus chuckled.

“Alright what’s next?” Alec asked when they were done.

“I just need to borrow your paper cutter and laminator. Would you be so kind as to bring them over while I get stuff printed?” Magnus asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Alec.

“Of course Magnus.”

When Magnus came back after grabbing a his printouts, he saw Alec casually sitting on his desk again, drinking his coffee.

“Alexander. You didn’t have to wait… you’ve already helped me so much. I’m sure you have better things to do.” Magnus insisted.

“It’s fine Magnus. I don’t mind. I’ve already prepared for all my classes and to be honest, I’m excited to see what you have planned over here.

“Okay then,” Magnus smiled softly.

“Come on. Put me to work,” Alec ordered.

“Alright. Laminate first. Then we cut and put it up,” Magnus instructed.

They sat down, side by side and worked out a system where Alec would put the papers in a laminating sheet and Magnus would insert it. When Alec was done with all the pieces of paper, he began to use the paper cutter, checking in with Magnus only when he wasn’t sure about the size Magnus wanted.

While Alec did that, Magnus was stringing up pom poms and paper fans to decorate the corners and borders of the notice board before heading back to Alec to grab things he’d already cut out.

Magnus’ smile was heartfelt as he slowly started to see it coming together. In front, he had one board with expectations of what a student should do in the classroom, for easy reference during his lessons. The other one was a feel-good board where students could grab compliments, a statement about their mental health which allowed the teacher a quick check in, and values strips that they could give each other. Of course, the heading of the board was ‘Be kind to one another’- great words to live by.

The board at the back was devoted to literature. Some of his favourite quotes where pinned there and when he was searching for ideas, he found one that he really liked. An interactive poetry board. Essentially, he was going to start with Tupac and Shakespeare, and have quotes from the both of them and students had to read the quote and guess who said it, before flipping it open to find out the answer. It was something that could be changed every term, so they could learn about different authors. Another segment of the board was filled with good vocab to use when analysing texts and right in the middle was his favourite part.

A Christmas tree was pinned there with the quote ‘Reading lights up the mind’ around it and Magnus had put colourful fairy lights around the tree.

When Alec finished his cutting, he looked around the room, amazed at its quick transformation.

“Wow Magnus, this looks amazing. You could be some classroom designer!” he said in awe.

“You think so? I did a lot of research and narrowed down a lot of ideas.”

“It’s amazing. The kids are going to love it too!” Alec confirmed as he walked to the back to try out the interactive poetry board. “I love this!”

“Thank you,” Magnus said, walking up to join Alec, before making him guess out loud and teasing him when the English teacher got some wrong.

* * *

Magnus’ first class of the day went off without a hitch with the 16-year-old Year 4s. Having major exams this year, they were serious about work and motivated to do well. Still, they took longer than usual to settle down, fascinated by the classroom décor. It was easy though for Magnus to get them to settle down with a bribe of ending earlier if they finished their work, to allow them to explore the room.

During the last five minutes, he gave them that time, and felt rather satisfied to see them engaged in the games and even picking out some compliments and dropping in on their classmates’ tables. To his surprise, he even received a few.

_You have a great smile._

_You light up the room._

_You are wonderful._

It touched him really, that his students were that considerate especially since they barely knew him.

His second class though, was where things went to hell.

“Alright. Class stand,” his voice boomed.

He had half the class standing immediately while the others continued their conversations or use of their mobile phones.

“I said, class stand!” he repeated, trying to glare at them. That got more of their attention but there were still some who were on their phones.

“Oh my god. Chill dude,” an annoyed student spoke. Magnus felt the real anger start then, on the inside though he maintained a calm façade on the outside as he scrambled to think about what to do.

Unbeknownst to him, Alec had just come out of his classroom, to head to the staff lounge to get more hot water when he heard Magnus’ loud voice. He stood near the doorway, in full view of the students but hidden from Magnus’ view and stared at those not listening.

All it took was one student to see him. Hushed whispers started spreading and soon the class stood attention.

“It’s about time,” Magnus said. “Good morning class.”

“Good Morninggggg Mr Bane,” they chorused.

Alec remained there for a few moments, checking if everything was okay before he left them to it.

“Alright. Today our aim is to learn about metaphors- what they are, how to identify them and how to write our own. We’ll also learn how to analyse writer’s meanings when they use them,” Magnus introduced, as he wrote the objectives on the board.

When he turned back, there were two students looking down, under their tables- using their handphones. No one really looked at their crotch like that.

“Please keep your phones away,” he reminded, his tone happy and light. He waited while one of them did that. The other student continued using his phone and the class stared at the student before staring at Magnus, waiting to see what he’d do.

“Hi. What’s your name?” Magnus asked softly and got no reply. How rude.

Magnus turned to look at a classmate who happily supplied it to him. “It’s Oliver.”

“Oliver. Either put away your phone, or hand it to me,” Magnus continued softly, though he still kept his tone light and easy.

Oliver, on purpose, continued to use his phone for a few more seconds before he sighed in annoyance and kept it in his bag.

“Thank you Oliver. I’m so glad you made that choice,” Magnus said before he continued with his lesson. Honestly, he was thankful that it had worked. Oliver seemed like one of those difficult ones. And if he had refused to put it away and continued using it… Magnus honestly didn’t know what he’d do.

He quickly went through a few examples of what a metaphor was before asking them to pick out one in a text.

“Alright, which one of you can pick out one from this text?” Magnus asked and smiled when hands immediately shot into the air.

“Alright. When I pick you, do introduce yourself to me before giving me your answer. Why don’t you try first?” he suggested, indicating a student.

“Hi Mr Bane. I’m Amelia. The metaphor is the black night showed its teeth in a flash of lightning.”

“Excellent Amelia, well done. Now who can tell me why that is a metaphor. The rest of you, do make sure you’ve got that highlighted.”

“Me Mr Bane!” a voice called out eagerly and Magnus nodded at him.

“I’m Rajan. It’s because the night is described as having teeth.”

“Right you are!” Magnus chirped. “Now what is the author trying to say here?”

“Um. It’s fierce?” a small voice said.

Magnus smiled encouragingly at the girl. “What’s your name?”

“S-sorry. It’s Lixin.”

“Hi Lixin. I think you’ve got it actually. Maybe you can explain it a little more?”

“When animals flash their teeth, they’re usually being fierce?” she said tentatively.

“Wonderful! And yes. Do jot that down in your worksheet!” Magnus instructed and noticed Lixin, the quiet and shy girl, beaming in a seat. He noticed that the students really craved for praise so he sought to give it to them.

Oliver he noticed, was doodling all over his worksheet, not writing anything of value on it.

“Oliver,” he called out. “Would you like to give me the next metaphor?”

Oliver had a look of mild irritation on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Come on Oliver. I’ll give you a little hint. It’s in the next line.”

Oliver looked it over before he said sullenly, “storm growled.”

“Great job Oliver. And he is absolutely right! What was the author trying to say about the storm?”

“How the fuck would I know?” Oliver muttered and a few students sniggered. Magnus heard that soft comment but decided to pretend not to hear it. He’d just praised the boy after all.

“The storm is violent!” another boy called out. “I’m Jamil,” he said sheepishly after.

“Thank you Jamil. And yes, that’s right! Excellent!”

As Magnus turned back, he noticed a student leaning forward with a pair of scissors in his hands, about to cut someone’s hair.

“Stop that!!!” he shouted, and most of them jumped in their seat at the sudden increased volume.

“We never, ever play with scissors! And to cut another’s hair? You have no right!” he chided, grabbing the scissors. “What if she’d leaned back huh?”

“Sorry Mr Bane,” he said while trying to laugh it off.

“No. Apologise to her.”

“I’m sorry Sophie.”

Sophie actually nodded quietly and Magnus saw a shine in her eyes.

“Sophie. Go to the toilet and calm down a little before you come back okay. I’ll be calling his parents. Can I send a friend with you?”

“I’ll go with her,” Lixin volunteered and Magnus nodded, allowing her to leave as well.

The girls left quickly before Magnus turned to stare at the boy.

“Your name.”

“Emil.”

“Emil. She’s so upset with what you did.”

“I didn’t even do it!” he defended.

Magnus noticed that he had his own hair styled and decided to try something.

“How would you feel Emil, if I took a whole lot of your very long fringe and snipped it all off?”

“Upset,” he said sulkily. “But I didn’t…”

“People react differently Emil. And they get upset to varying degrees. Her getting upset at almost having her hair snipped off is understandable. You think you’d be safe here. Then she realised she wasn’t,” Magnus continued and Emil finally looked more contrite.

“I thought of it as a joke.”

“To who?” Magnus asked and didn’t get a reply. Knowing that he got his point across, he went to the front and made the students complete the worksheet by themselves.

* * *

When Magnus’ last class left at about 3, he let out a long breath and slumped on his chair. He was exhausted.

“That bad huh?” Alec asked, leaning against the doorway.

“Oh god, Alexander. I’m completely and utterly exhausted. I can feel every bone and muscle in my body! How do you look so alive?” Magnus complained.

He didn’t need to be so alert when teaching university students. Usually, it was just him speaking into a microphone and them listening and taking down notes. Here, he found himself constantly needing to be almost hyperalert, watching to see if they were paying attention, using their phones, talking to their friends, or like today, trying to cut someone’s hair.

“It does take some getting used to,” Alec confided. “And it’s normal to feel drained.”

“I need a drink. You wouldn’t believe some of the things I had to deal with today,” Magnus muttered.

“Magnus. It’s only 3!”

“It’s five o’clock somewhere darling,” Magnus insisted.

“No. No drinks. I know what you need. Trust me?” Alec asked, deciding to bring Magnus to his favourite dessert place- his guilty please.

“What do you have in mind?” Magnus asked, his curiosity piqued.

“If you don’t have anything else to do, we can pack up?” Alec suggested. “Then you can take your car and follow mine.”

“Okay. Sounds good. I’m definitely intrigued,” Magnus murmured.

“Good. You won’t regret it,” Alec smiled, and it struck Magnus really, how gorgeous the man was. And he didn’t even seem to know it. He had this adorable charm about him that really pulled at Magnus.

It didn’t take them both very long to pack, both having decided to leave their marking in school for the next morning.

When Magnus pulled up his car after Alec, he realised that Alec had brought him to a dessert place.

Alec’s large strides got him to the door first and he reached out to pull Magnus in. “Come on. You’re going to love it!” he said excitedly.

Belatedly, he realised that he’d actually held Magnus’ hand, and he let go quickly once they got to the ice cream section and tried to act nonchalant. Unfortunately the redness blooming on his face gave him away, though Magnus didn’t comment on it. Well if an attractive man wanted to hold his hand and drag him somewhere, who was he to refuse?

“S-So what you need to do is to choose a cookie, which is going to explode from a filling inside, choose a filling and the ice cream flavour that you want!” he eagerly said.

“That sounds amazing,” Magnus commented as he scanned the various flavours. “Order first Alexander. I might be a while. There so many flavours!”

“I’ll have a double chocolate cookie, with salted caramel filling and vanilla ice cream,” Alec said quickly, not even needing to glance at the menu.

Magnus scanned the menu and requested to try some of the flavours before he made his decision. He was going to be having a chocolate chip cookie, with a white chocolate filling and lychee raspberry flavoured ice cream.

As he went to join Alec, who had kindly gotten them some water, Magnus thanked him first.

“I appreciate this Alec. Being in a new country and not having people to count on… Thank you for this,” he said quietly.

Alec looked at him carefully before he said anything. “I do get it. And you can count on me Magnus. If you need something or you just want to talk, text or call me.”

Magnus smiled, a heartfelt one that reached his eyes, making them sparkle in delight.

“I don’t get how you’re not attached,” he said lightly and Alec stiffened, a decision that didn’t go unnoticed by Magnus.

“I- I. The last time… it didn’t go so well. And I don’t exactly advertise my orientation. I don’t lie about it… to adults who ask. But no one but one colleague ever did. Students have, and I always steer them away from it… because adults would know not to out someone… but kids…” he shrugged.

“I get it,” Magnus assured, reaching out to squeeze Alec’s hand once before letting go.

“Want to tell me what happened today?”

“You teach Oliver?” Magnus asked.

“I do. What did he do this time?” Alec said and Magnus was a little glad that he hadn’t done that just to him. He recounted the whole handphone incident and his general tone and vibe to Alec while he listened attentively.

“He’s done this a couple of times. He’s testing you, seeing how you’d react so it’s good that you didn’t let it go. You could try pulling him out of class and talking to him… he’s a lot more receptive then when the rest of the students’ eyes are not on him. Plus, he’s not that brave. He does have a lot of issues at home- not that that excuses his behaviour. Be careful about being too harsh though. He doesn’t respond well to a authoritative tone,” Alec advised.

“Ah. Alright. Thanks for that. I’ll keep that in mind,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “You know Emil?” he then asked.

Alec nodded.

“He tried to cut Sophie’s hair! Sophie was so traumatised!” Magnus exclaimed as their food came.

“Wow this looks fantastic,” he commented. “Let’s eat first!”

“MMMMMMMmmmmmmm,” Magnus moaned loudly when he took the first bite and white chocolate oozed out of his cookie. “This. Is. Orgasmic.”

He knew it would happen but he couldn’t resist his choice of words.

The blush that came over Alec was fast and furious, even as he sampled his own one.

“Come on Alexander, you have to try this!” Magnus chirped as took a spoonful of his dessert and brought it quickly to Alec’s lips before it dripped.

Alec was shocked and didn’t even have time to be embarrassed by the gesture. His mouth opened automatically, and he took it off the spoon, forcing himself not to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“You’re right. It is delicious,” he commented and saw Magnus eyeing his own dessert. “Help yourself,” he told him, a little too intimidated to repeat Magnus’ gesture. It came naturally to Magnus but it didn’t to him. He was too awkward.

“So Emil?”

“Yeah. I yelled at him,” Magnus said, a little sadly.

“It’s fine. Sometimes they need it,” Alec assured. “Different students react differently and our job is to fine a strategy that works- within reason of course- to teach them the right things.”

“So I didn’t screw up?”

“No. I think you handled things really well. Let me know though, if any of the students give you any issues,” Alec offered. “I can give you advice.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

They continued having their dessert, talking about random things in school. Alec told Magnus about the different colleagues they had and also some of the different programmes they had. They did have one coming up in three weeks, that involved appreciating different types of people and accepting differences.

Magnus agreed at once to be involved in that programme and plan it together with Alec. It was something that could very easily become very close to his heart. They bounced ideas off each other, improving on each other’s and ideas soon became firmer, almost confirmed decisions.

As they left the place, Magnus did realise that he felt a lot lighter and less exhausted.

And when Magnus went back home that day, he found himself being a little less homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think darlings!!
> 
> I'm more than open to any suggestions about things you'd like to see!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments really make their way to my heart and keep me going!!
> 
> And come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two steps forward, one step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited for you to read this chapter! We start to see and learn more things about them. Can't wait to here what you think about Alec!

Two days later, Alec found a note on his desk, dropped off by one of his students.

_On a scale of 1 to 10, you’re an 11._

Magnus, he realised, remembering fondly the compliments he had on one of his noticeboard. Such a brilliant idea that he thought would stay confined within his classroom. But if it was spreading around the school… well that was amazing wasn’t it? You could never have too much of kids being kind and complimenting each other.

Even he felt a soft smile on his face as he looked at it.

Deciding to see if Magnus was free, he popped by next door and was glad to see that Magnus wasn’t having a class.

“So this was dropped off on my desk today,” he casually mentioned as felt his heart stutter when Magnus perked up as he heard his voice, a sincere, beaming smile lighting his face.

“Let me see! On a scale of 1 to 10, you’re an 11? My my Alexander, these students got it wrong! You’re a lot more than an 11,” Magnus winked, before a small laugh escaped him as the blood rushed to Alec’s face.

“You do it on purpose!” Alec accused.

“I can’t help it. You’re absolutely _adorable_ when you blush. And I don’t say something I don’t mean,” he murmured, his eyes meeting Alec’s.

He saw the want in them, and a little fear and vulnerability as Alec face became more sombre. He didn’t push. Based on what he knew… Alec didn’t really go out too much… because of something that had happened to him. Which meant he probably stayed away from relationships.

He wondered if that incident was something that happened here, or back in the US. It made sense that it happened there… and that was why he left. But he was guessing here and it could have gone way differently.

“Anyway. This idea. It’s brilliant. I thought it’d just stay within your class you know. But if they’re taking it out… that means that it spreading around the school!” Alec smiled widely.

“Oh yes. That’s true isn’t it. I didn’t think of it happening like that but that sounds great. I think I need to cut more out though,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“Let me know and I’ll help,” Alec offered.

“Why thank you Mr Lightwood. Have you eaten lunch yet? I was planning to go to the lounge now and have mine.”

“I haven’t as well.”

“Come on, join me,” Magnus convinced but Alec didn’t need much persuasion.

“Sure. Let me just lock my room.”

“So what are you having today?” Alec asked they both took their food from the fridge.

“I made some seafood mee goreng yesterday,” Magnus replied. “What about you?”

“A burrito. Spicy pork.”

“That sounds delicious! Here, let’s heat it up together,” Magnus suggested, balancing both containers in the microwave.

“What do you miss about the US?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Pizza. New York Pizza,” Alec stated quickly, like he didn’t even need to think about it.

“That was fast. A fan huh? How long have you actually been here?” he then asked.

“Yes. I love the uniqueness of New York Pizza. Comfort food y’know?” Magnus nodded immediately.

“What about you? What do you miss?” Alec asked.

“I miss having food everywhere. Takeout, different cuisines. All so easily accessible. I miss my friends too,” Magnus admitted.

“Yeah. I miss my siblings too.”

“Do you go back often?” Magnus enquired. Maybe they could plan to head back at the same time. It’d be nice to have some company during the long flight.

“No. Not really. My siblings… they come here,” Alec explained, and they heard the microwave beep. “Our timings don’t really match, so when my youngest sibling, Max, is on summer break, they come here and relax on a tropical island. If I go back during our holidays, they’d all be working or at school.”

“Ah I see,” Magnus said, carefully putting both their containers on the table, before sitting down.

“Planning to go back already?” Alec asked, a little too carefully.

Magnus, gaze swung to his, a silent question in his eyes.

“Many teachers who come don’t stay too long,” Alec said quietly.

“Alexander,” Magnus murmured, reaching out to give Alec’s hand a squeeze. “I’m here to stay. It’s challenging yes, but I feel a spark inside me I haven’t felt it a long while,” he confessed.

“Good,” Alec said before looking at Magnus’ food. “That looks mouth-watering! It smells delicious too!”

“Wanna share?” Magnus offered.

“Sure.” Alec carefully cut his burrito into two, as Magnus piled some noodles on his lid and pushed it towards Alec.

Alec reached for Magnus’ mee goreng first and moaned at the first taste of it. “Wow. The flavours here are amazing!”

“You like it?”

“I love it!” Alec exclaimed and watched as Magnus tried his burrito.

“MMmmm. I love this too,” Magnus praised. “We should make this a regular thing-splitting lunch.”

“Sounds great. Or we could take turns to cook,” Alec suggested.

“That sounds good too Alexander. This was last night’s dinner,” he then said, coming to a realisation.

“Right. We’d still be cooking every night for ourselves anyway. So we’ll split like today when our breaks match?” Alec proposed.

“That sounds fantastic darling,” Magnus confirmed.

* * *

The next day, with prior permission from Alec, Magnus pulled Oliver out of his class, who walked out a little embarrassed.

“Yes?” he said, wondering why Mr Bane had pulled him out.

“Oliver. Let’s go sit by the benches over there,” Magnus said, indicating the ones near the canteen. “Want a drink?” Magnus offered.

Oliver’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at Magnus. “Um- I’m supposed to be in class. In not break yet,” he said hesitantly. Mr Bane was rather odd.

“Come on, don’t be shy now. Coffee? Tea? Milo?” Magnus prodded.

“Milo.”

“Great. That wasn’t so hard was it?”

Oliver waited quietly, staring at Mr Bane curiously as he purchased two drinks and came back to the table.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said.

_Ah. So he can be polite._

“So Oliver, I wanted to talk to you about class yesterday,” Magnus began, and watched as a small flush of embarrassment came over him.

Oliver really didn’t want to be there. But he couldn’t exactly stand up and leave right? Mr Bane had bought him a drink after all.

“Did I, somehow, offend you in any way?” Magnus asked, shocking the boy immensely.

“What? No…” he denied quickly, surprised at that question. Mr Bane, a teacher, was asking him if he had offended him? A student?

“Okay. Because based on your behaviour, I thought I must have done something to earn that disrespect,” he continued softly.

“D-disrespect?” he stammered.

Magnus eyes the boy who now, suddenly, didn’t seem so confident any more. This was what Alec had talked about. In class, because of their pride, they tended to act up more. Pull them out and suddenly, they lose the guts they had.

“Yes. When I asked the class to stand, I was upset that you remained seated when I know you heard me. Then when I started the lesson, you continued to use it and took your time to put it away. I didn’t feel very respected at that moment and I thought I’d really done something to offend you,” Magnus said softly, explaining his feelings. He knew though, the effect his words were having on Oliver. He could see the guilt and shame welling up in him.

“I also heard what you said when I asked what the author meant. You said how the f- would I know.”

Oliver stared down at his hands, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t say anything could he? He’d really done all that.

“Honestly? It affected me the rest of the day. I didn’t know what I did wrong,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” a hoarse whisper came from him.

Magnus looked at him carefully, wondering if he should let it go.

“Help me understand Oliver. Is there something going on at home? In school? That’s got you that angry? It’s got to suck right? To be that angry all the time when there was no need to be?” Magnus asked, his tone filled with care and concern.

He knew exactly when Oliver reached his limit. His eyes blurred before he quickly looked down at his hands in shame.

Magnus sighed softly. The boy definitely had problems. And it was difficult to get him to open up.

“Here drink a little of your milo. You’ll feel better,” Magnus suggested, backing off for the moment.

Oliver clutched it and drank the first sip too quickly, coughing.

“Slowly, Oliver,” Magnus guided patting his back.

“So. What do you like to do? In your free time?” Magnus asked, changing the topic.

“Play basketball,” Oliver said quietly.

“Ah. That’s good. Where? How often?”

“I used to play in school. Once classes ended… but I don’t have a lot of time now,” he explained.

“Oh? Why?” Magnus asked.

“I need to head back and take care of my siblings.”

“I see,” Magnus said thoughtfully. That meant that his parents couldn’t do it. So there was some issue there. “How many do you have?”

“Three.”

“Ah. And you’re the oldest?”

“Yes.”

“I think it’s really admirable of you to step up and take care of your family, and sacrifice your own time,” Magnus said quietly, his praise touching Oliver as his eyes swung to him.

“I had to.”

“No Oliver. You could have chosen not to. But you didn’t. you stepped up when your family needed you. I know it’s not easy,” Magnus empathised.

“It isn’t. I come to school, then I go back and take care of them. I don’t have time for homework. I’m tired and can’t focus in school. I just want to be with my friends and play basketball,” he admitted.

“You’re doing the best you can,” Magnus confirmed, and saw tears fill his eyes. Reaching out, he gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, while Oliver got control of his emotions.

“You are. I think it’s great. Let me think over this and see if there’s anything I can do to help you. And Oliver? When it gets too much, and you need someone to talk to, there are people here who care about you. Me, Mr Lightwood, your other teachers… Come and talk to us, if you need to alright?”

“I will. Thank you Mr Bane. You’re not so bad,” he said softly, and Magnus’ heart sang.

Progress. This was really, _really_ good progress.

* * *

After finishing a skype session with his therapist, Alec thought deeply over what she’d said. This time, they’d addressed sex and talked more about Alec’s hang-ups.

It wasn’t their first time addressing it, and it helped that his therapist was a woman who was very matter-of-fact about it all. So, when Alec stumbled over his words, she managed to understand him and talk about those issues.

When they’d started out, she’d asked Alec what his ends goals were- sexually, and in a relationship. He’d been dumbfounded, unable to answer the question. She’d encouraged him then, and gave him options to choose from.

_Would he be satisfied without sex with a partner? Did he feel mutual handjobs were okay? Blowjobs? Anal?_

Through their discussion, she’d constantly reassured him that it was something he needed to know now, she just wanted to know what she’d need to help him work out. They’d finally ended up with Alec wanting to be able to have and enjoy anal sex with his partner.

And Alec had shared rather openly that he never thought that was even plausible. Or achievable.

But he tried.

He’d come so far from that first conversation. At that point of time, he could even fathom the idea of touching himself and giving himself pleasure because it had been drilled into him that it was wrong for him to do so. It was a disgusting act.

They’d addressed that, talked about how it was a spectrum really. She’d broken it down for him, questioned him about why they taught him that.

‘ _It’s unnatural and wrong for men to be together_ ,’ he remembered saying.

And that was what was first addressed. Through repetition and encouragement, Alec understood that love was love. There was nothing wrong with it. The gender didn’t matter.

But that understanding was restricted to only that- love.

It took him longer with masturbation.

“ _Men who are straight touch themselves too Alec. Is that wrong?”_ she’d asked.

_“I guess not,”_ Alec said slowly.

“ _So the same act, with a man who was gay… is that also wrong_?” she’d asked.

_“I guess not,” he said, tentatively._

His homework that week was to come up with acts that both straight men and gay men performed.

Three things. He’d come up with three things.

Masturbation, handjobs and blowjobs.

The next time, they tackled the issue of how someone’s sexual orientation didn’t determine if an act was right or wrong.

Alec said that it was wrong for gay men because they thought about other men while doing it. That was unnatural.

His therapist had reiterated that it wasn’t wrong for men to be together, not if they weren’t harming each other.

They’d talked about pleasure and fantasies and what was acceptable and what wasn’t.

Pleasure, was good. They’d talked it out and Alec himself had come up with his own limits. Pleasure was good if it didn’t harm him or his partner-physically, emotionally and mentally. Pleasure needed to be consensual. Fantasies were fine as long as they didn’t involve harming someone, someone underaged or unable to decide for themselves.

Slowly, Alec was able to get to a point where he was open and willing to experiencing some things- touching himself.

That was where he was at. He was finally, able to give himself that pleasure and stroke himself off without feeling like it was a horrible act that he shouldn’t be doing.

The first time he’d done it, it was like he was on a cloud for a few days. Not only because of how good it had felt, but because of the progress he’d made. For the first time, he’d actually felt like he could get to his end goal and that it wasn’t an impossible task.

Aside from briefly telling his therapist that he had done it and how he felt about it, they’d not touched this topic for a while.

This time though, he’d been given a task. He was supposed to write down all the things he thought were wrong about anything anal.

People could get STDs, AIDs, other diseases. It wasn’t exactly hygienic. It was painful and against the natural order of things. Sex was meant to be between a man and a woman- for procreation. Plus, poop came out of there. So its purpose wasn’t exactly supposed to be pleasurable was it?

He remembered being told that USLegal labelled it as unnatural sex, along with oral sex, incest, bestiality and necrophilia. If an act was lumped together in the same category as doing it with the dead, didn’t that make it horribly wrong?

So what did it say about him, that that was his end goal?

He refused to think more about it. Finishing up the task that was set for him, he sent it to his therapist ahead of time as was requested.

‘Thank you Alec. We’ll tackle this during our next session. These are totally normal thoughts that people have about it, even people who haven’t gone to conversion therapy and everything you’ve mentioned, can be corrected/avoided. Have a good week ahead. I’ll talk to you soon. Do drop me a text if you need me.‘

He didn’t of course, managing to hold out and be patient. Compartmentalising was something he’d learnt to do early so that he could live with himself.

He wondered what Magnus thought about all these things. He breathed confidence in everything that he did so he probably thought all these hang-ups were stupid really, Alec thought derisively to himself.

He wished he could be worthy of someone as brilliant as Magnus. To be at a stage where he could enjoy being in a relationship and being intimate with someone like that. It seemed though, that he was way too far from being able to have that.

And that was a sobering and immensely saddening thought.

* * *

Magnus hadn’t seen Alec at lunch the next day, because their breaks didn’t coincide. They’d arranged a meeting in the afternoon though, to plan their Appreciation Day.

He was looking forward to planning that event with Alec.

They’d both ended class at the same time that day and Magnus had agreed to pop over to Alec’s room for that discussion.

“Hey. Is it a good time?” Magnus asked as he knocked the door.

“Magnus hey. Come on in,” Alec said, with a small smile.

Magnus sauntered in, grabbing a chair to pull up to the front of the class.

“You need a break or anything first?” Magnus asked, understanding that Alec had had a long day.

“Nah. I’m good. Let’s get some ideas going,” Alec directed.

“Straight to business and no time for play huh?” Magnus smirked, pretended he got stabbed in his heart. A reaction, that usually would have gotten a blush or a laugh from Alec. Today though, all he got was a small smile.

He wondered what was up with Alec. Perhaps he had a bad day?

“I was thinking perhaps we could easily incorporate elements of appreciating different cultures and people into our English and Lit lessons? Poems, texts, assignments, discussions and activities all related to that?” Magnus added, still looking at Alec carefully.

“That’s a good idea,” Alec confirmed and wrote it on the board.

“We could have games and puzzles throughout the week,” Alec suggested.

“Ooooh Kahoot! The kids love Kahoot!” Magnus said excitedly.

“You’re right about that. Maybe I could get the students who were given detention to work on that,” Alec said thoughtfully.

“That sounds good. Any ideas for other games or puzzles?” Alec asked.

This was the most serious Magnus had ever seen Alec. Usually he was a little more… jovial?

“Hmmm. A word search?”

“That works,” Alec said writing it down. “Games… Perhaps some cultural games as after school activities?”

“Sure! We’d need to tap on some of the teachers’ and students’ knowledge there,” Magnus decided.

“Oh wait. What about some sort of amazing race? We could hide clues around the school or give them to specific teachers? Maybe they need to do a task or get an answer to a question right to get the next clue?” Alec considered.

”Oooooh that sounds fantastic Alexander!” Magnus praised.

Alec smiled, turning to look back at the board they’d created.

“What about food?” Magnus then said, his eyes lighting up.

“What do you mean?” Alec enquired, turning to look at Magnus.

“Maybe we could work with the cafeteria? Have themes for different days? Spanish, Chinese, Italian, Indian?”

“Hmmm. That actually sounds really good. Probably need to get the principal’s approval with that one,” Alec theorised.

“Okay then. You want to split the work? Divide and conquer?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and allowed Magnus first pick. “We each plan our own subjects. And maybe plan the amazing race together?” Magnus suggested.

“Alright,” Alec easily agreed.

“You okay with me taking the word search and I’ll leave the Kahoot quiz and talking to the principal to you?” Magnus asked. Alec knew the kids and the principal better than him so that would probably work in their favour.

“Ok. Sounds good.”

Alec took a picture of the board and sent it to Magnus, while Magnus looked him over.

“Alexander? Are you alright?”

Alec jerked at the question, unsure about how to answer. He was still a little out of sorts after the session the day before and was working through a lot of things.

“I am Magnus. Just a lot on my mind,” Alec confessed. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about all the things that were brought up. All the worries and things he felt that were wrong about anything anal, not being able to have what he wanted, being alone… it was a lot. But sometimes, that was how therapy worked. A slightly more difficult task, things to work through… mentally and emotionally.

“You know you can talk to me right? About anything?” Magnus offered.

“I… Thank you,” Alec eventually said. “That’s kind of you.” How was he supposed to talk about his issues? To Magnus of all people? Magnus would probably think it was silly. And to share things like that? Did people even do that?

With Alec’s formal tone, Magnus somehow felt like they’d stepped back to being acquaintances rather than the good friends they were and couldn’t help the worry in his eyes.

“I’ll talk to you if I need to Magnus,” Alec reassured. “This is just something I need to work through myself.”

“Okay. You take care Alexander. Text me if you need to alright?”

“I will.”

Magnus got off the chair slowly and offered Alec a tentative yet worried smile, which Alec returned. It was the same small smile he’d been giving Magnus the whole day.

“Bye Magnus.”

“Bye Alexander. Rest well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo. What did you think?
> 
> Malec lunches+ Magnus and Oliver + Alec's progress+ Malec again. 
> 
> Let me know! Things are starting to get interesting. If there's something you hope to see, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Do drop me a kudo/comment! They mean a lot to me! 
> 
> And come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a session and his assigned to do a few tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didnt think i could finish this today but it's 1220 am and i did! Phew. 
> 
> Hope yall like it!

Asking for an earlier therapist session was something Alec had never done, but felt it was needed this time. After meeting with Magnus and having him realise that something was off with him, gave him the incentive he needed to make the arrangement, since his therapist had always told him to do it if it was affecting him outside a session.

It was the next evening that they arranged to have their skype call.

“Good evening Alec,” his therapist, Dr Aline Penhallow greeted.

“Good morning Dr Pen,” he replied, their usual banter because of the time difference.

“How’ve you been doing?” she asked gently.

“I… I’ve thought a lot about what you said… came up with a list. I just can’t get it out of my head and it’s affecting me. One of my colleagues even noticed it… and you always said I should…” he said quickly before trailing off.

“Hey. It’s okay Alec. I’m sorry it bothered you but you made the right call, setting this appointment earlier,” she assured.

Alec nodded hesitantly, meeting her eyes.

“You said you made a list about the issues you have with anal?” she asked gently.

“I did.”

“Why don’t you read it out to me?” she suggested.

He went through his list with her as she diligently took down notes about what he said. Hygiene, diseases, pain, unnatural, procreation, pleasure. He’d also brought up USLegal’s definition of unnatural sex that included oral sex, incest, anal, bestiality and necrophilia.

“Alright Alec. These are really normal thoughts and fears people have about anal. Let’s start with hygiene and diseases alright? Tell me more about why this segment affects you?” she prodded.

Alec reached for a glass of water and took a big sip first, forcibly swallowing down that bit of water to wet his suddenly parched throat.

“Um. It’s not very hygienic? Because it’s where… you know… poop comes from? There are a lot of germs. And it’s dirty. So I’ll make the other person dirty too. There’s also a lot of STDs and even HIV and AIDS that people could get. A large percentage of people who get it are men,” he finished off, feeling embarrassed.

“Okay. These are all true Alec. And yet, people still perform anal. Let’s work through it okay? How do you think people deal with the hygiene aspect?”

“I- I don’t know,” he stammered, ashamed at his knowledge or lack thereof.

“Condoms would help. What do you think about them?” she asked.

Alec considered what she was saying. Condoms. For hygiene.

“I guess that would be okay? Like I know that nothing dirty from me would touch another person?” Alec said hesitantly. “But people in long term relationships don’t use them right?”

“That’s not always true. Some do. Some don’t. There’s no right or wrong answer here Alec, just what you’re comfortable with.”

“A-alright,” he said slowly.

“That also helps with diseases that you mentioned. STDs and AIDS… also affect straight couples. And you’re right to say that statistics show that between men, the rates are higher. But why do you think that is Alec?”

“Because it shouldn’t be done that way,” he said sadly.

“Try again, Alec. I promise it’s not that.”

“I-I don’t know,” he whispered.

“What is the purpose of condoms? Between a man and a woman?”

“Contraception. To prevent the woman from getting pregnant and from protecting them from disease.”

“That’s right. So between men, there are more cases of people not using protection… because no one can get pregnant… so with that logic, there’s less protection between them and more chances of getting diseases. So if you were to use a condom…. That would help with two of those issues.”

Alec stared thoughtfully at her, taking in and digesting what she’d said. It made sense. It really did. What they’d told him during conversion therapy was only half of the truth. That gay men got HIV more. It wasn’t the full picture he realised.

“Have you ever heard of douching?” she then asked.

“N-no,” Alec answered, feeling out of his depth yet again.

“It involves cleaning and flushing out everything in your rectum so that it’s clean. That’s another option for you and it’s something I’d like you to research this week. I’ll point you in the right direction with a few websites. If done correctly, that could help you feel clean as well.”

“Okay. That sounds good,” he replied. Research was something he liked. Finding out more and learning… helped him.

“Good. And any concerns it brings up, remember to write it down and we’ll discuss it okay?”

Alec nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Okay. Next, we will address the procreation and how some people say it’s unnatural. You want to tell me more about it?”

“Um. I was told… sex was meant for procreation… so it should be between a man and woman. Anything else was against the law of nature and was unnatural. And USLegal said it’s unnatural too,” he finished softly.

“Okay. Alec let me ask you this alright? Do you think that men and women only have sex when they want a baby?” she asked gently.

As gentle and unassuming as the question was, Alec felt a wave of embarrassment overwhelm him.

“I’m so stupid.” Alec realised, that of course… they did it for pleasure too.

“No, Alec. You’re not. Sometimes we just need someone else to affirm us and put us on the right path,” she assured.

“Now, let’s move on to it being unnatural. I know you keep reminding me of what you saw about the definition of unnatural sex. I just wanted to remind you Alec… that to some people… it is. They go their whole lives believing that. And if such a person wrote a law- which was most likely written eons ago when people didn’t have the knowledge they do today- then they’d most likely lump it together with the rest of it.”

Alec looked at her, uncertainly but he was yearning to believe her. She could see that.

“Anal sex… is intimate and a lot of people do that to experience intimacy with their partner. It is a form of trust and a way to give each other pleasure too. If it didn’t… there wouldn’t even be a debate about it ya?” she continued.

“That’s true too,” Alec said quietly.

“And just for your information Alec, it is not something that straight couples avoid… 38% of them do try anal too. Sure… there is a lot of things that come out of there… but there are a lot of nerve endings there too and there’s nothing wrong with exploring it and deciding for yourself if you like it or don’t. If it brings you pleasure and you want to keep trying it, there’s no harm in that. If it doesn’t, you don’t have to try it again. It is about what feels good for you Alec, while you’re safe.”

He couldn’t really explain why the words caused a shine in his eyes nor did he think too much over it. It had been a long time since he managed to feel that his desires were normal. In fact it was a long time since he even thought about them. He’d always been overwhelmed with the memories of what had been told to him… by so many different types of people during his conversion therapy. And now, there was this one person… who was telling him what his heart wanted. But he was so afraid to believe her.

“I have another task for you Alec, if you’re up to it,” she said then, reading him correctly. “I know I’m just one person, and that you may have issues believing what I say. This week, if you can, I’d like you to ask three people that you trust, what they feel is unnatural sex. Do you think that’s a manageable task?”

Alec thought over it quietly. He could ask Izzy and Jace easily… they knew where he’d be coming from if he said it was because of therapy. It was the third person that stumped him. He could ask Magnus perhaps? He’d really like to know what he thought. But… how did he bring up this topic? Deciding that that was a problem to solve on another day, he answered Dr Penhallow.

“Yeah. I can do that I think.”

“Alright then. The last thing we need to cover is pain. What makes you say that it’ll be painful?”

“When we were in conversion therapy, they showed us injuries… bleeding, anal tearing and even got people to share about it,” Alec softly said.

“I can’t believe they did that,” she voiced, swallowing her horror and disbelief. “Alec… anal requires a lot of prep. Unlike the vagina, it doesn’t self-lubricate and it takes time to stretch. If both are not done right, it can hurt. But if done right and you read your own body’s cues, it shouldn’t come to that. Maybe that could be our third item- researching on prep needed for anal,” she suggested.

Alec nodded; his mind filled with many thoughts. It was a heavy session, that left him with a lot of questions he still needed answers for, but he had faith it in.

“Okay Alec. I think we’re reaching the end of our session. So three things for you to do this time yeah? Douching, getting opinions about unnatural sex and prep for anal. If anything is uncomfortable or overwhelming, you don’t have to do it. There’s nothing wrong with that. Just do what you can.”

“I will. Thank you Dr Penhallow. For all your help. I really appreciate this,” he said quietly, before ending the skype call.

He had a lot of things to think about but he felt mentally drained. A nap. He needed a nap first.

* * *

As Magnus grabbed his food out of the microwave and sat down beside Alec, he noted that Alec seemed a little lighter that day. When they’d discussed the programme previously, he’d been really off, and something had been bothering him. Today, his smile felt a little more genuine, though it wasn’t back to his usual wide and brilliant smile.

He felt a little relieved, hoping that Alec was managing to deal with whatever was bothering him.

“Hey I haven’t told you how that talk with Oliver went,” Magnus recalled.

Alec nodded eagerly, his mouth full after having taken a bite from his sandwich, and indicated that Magnus should continue.

“I think I shocked him first, by taking him out of class and buying him a drink. He didn’t know what to do with me really,” he explained with a twinkle in his eye, as Alec’s smile widened.

“Then I talked about how he upset me and that I was upset the rest of the day… I asked him if I offended him and he started to feel really guilty over it- which was good. At least he realised that his actions were wrong. Then he opened up a little. He’s had to take care of his three siblings after school and he hasn’t had any time for himself- for homework or for sports. I didn’t ask why he was doing that though… the fact that he was telling me any of it was a big deal,” he informed Alec.

“You’re right. He doesn’t usually open up. His mom’s a single mom- dad’s in jail. Their expenses have gone up and she just took a second job,” Alec confided.

“I see. Do you think we could do anything for him Alexander?” Magnus asked, desperately hoping to help the boy.

“Maybe teach him some strategies to manage his time? Meal prep so that he doesn’t need to cook every day?”

“That’s a great idea!” Magnus beamed. “Then some days he could have more time for homework.”

“Yeah. I’m wondering if his siblings’ school has some sort of after school programme. Our school does. The students can stay behind and complete their work and get their teacher’s help if they need it… or play in the playground. We could do the same with Oliver and if he doesn’t have a lot of homework, the rest of the time could be spent playing basketball,” Alec pondered.

“I like that. Can we call up their school? Is that weird?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah a little. We might need to get the Mom involved in that,” Alec said slowly. “Though you should let me handle the Mom… she’s not exactly an easy character.”

“I see. Alright. That sounds good. Maybe I’ll run these by Oliver first and see what he thinks? Then we approach the Mom?”

“Sounds good Magnus,” Alec confirmed.

“You free now to discuss the amazing race?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. I have some ideas,” Alec said.

“Me too! I thought two of the tasks could be something related to a song or dance. They’d need to get a friend to teach them a traditional song or dance and record it. They could post it on Instagram and use the hashtag #pamanicrestamazingrace. So people could learn from them and it makes it easier for us to judge too.”

“I like that. I was thinking along the same lines too actually. And like maybe getting them to learn to say a phrase in 5 different languages? And some trivia questions?” Alec asked.

“Sounds good. In that sense, our aim here is to raise awareness of different cultures?” Magnus clarified.

Alec nodded quickly.

“Oh! The trivia could be on different festivals, celebrations and even things about religion?”

“Yeah. I think we’ve got it,” Alec confirmed, and remembered that he was actually supposed to ask Magnus something.

But he didn’t know how to bring this up in the staff lounge.

_Hey Magnus… can I ask you… what do you think is unnatural sex?_

Nope. Definitely not.

“Alexander. Everything alright? You look… troubled,” he decided.

“I am Magnus. A lot on my mind,” he replied slowly.

“You know you can talk to me right? About anything?” Magnus offered.

“I do. Thank you. I’m just not sure how to do it yet, but I probably will take you up on that offer some time,” he said quietly, looking rather serious and vulnerable at the same time.

“I hope you do darling,” came the quiet whisper as Magnus reached out to give his hand a squeeze before letting go.

* * *

The following week, they started their Appreciation week with a briefing to the students, telling them the range of activities they were experiencing. The class with the most number of points was going to get pizza for the whole lot of them and the kids were really motivated.

During lessons, they played their cultural games and even had their fun quiz on Kahoot- which the students got excited for.

Magnus had his first experience using Kahoot and he made a beginner’s mistake. He’d forgotten to tell the students that they had to choose acceptable nicknames. He’d already projected his laptop onto the huge projector screen before he started seeing nicknames like sexgod and ihaveahuged joining the game session.

Scrambling to stop the projection, he quickly yelled that they were supposed to keep it clean, before he removed the unacceptable nicknames.

Lunch was different the whole week, with each day focusing on a certain culture. Throughout the cafeteria, they had posters up about that culture and what the food entailed. So many students had asked if they could have this arrangement permanently.

Both Alec and Magnus had enjoyed meeting up with each other at the end of every day, to take a look at the progress of the students in the amazing race. They tried to delay them a little, giving them clues to a task that would only appear the next day so as to keep the race going the whole week. They updated the scores every evening before they left and in the mornings, there was always a buzz that surrounded the leader board as the classes tried to one-up each other.

They’d had rich discussion in class about stereotypes and how differences shouldn’t be a target but a point of appreciation. Different students had shared, in that safe space, comments they’d heard about them and how it had made them feel. It was definitely an impactful lesson.

Magnus had chosen specific poems and proses for his lessons and they spent their time analysing discrimination, which also led to rich discussions. He’d been particularly impressed by the poems his students had written after that. He’d made them each focus on a group of people and they had to write about what they should and shouldn’t do. Some of them were so good that he considered sending them for competitions.

It was Thursday that Alec had stormed into Magnus class looking comically indignant.

“Magnus!”

“Alexander?” Magnus said tentatively.

“Your word search Magnus. The _word search_ ,” Alec groaned.

“What happened? Are there issues? Was it not good?” he asked nervously.

“We asked them to find words to answer the question, ‘What can we do to improve harmony?’ right?” Alec clarified.

“Yes?”

“Take a look,” he groaned, practically shoving the papers in Magnus’ direction.

Magnus started flipping through the work, realising that the first one didn’t have an issue. The second and third ones did. As did many others. The boys’ worksheets mainly.

“Oh god Alexander! I’m sorry. Was it very bad?” he asked, realising how out of hand it could have gotten.

“I didn’t realise too. At first I started hearing sniggers and I saw a few of them grin widely and nudge each other. I scolded them and told them to be serious if not I wouldn’t count their points. They went silent after that but the damage was done. They’d found the randomly placed ‘sex’ and ‘cum’ and some how most of the boys managed to discover it. And you know… the moment class ended… it was pure chaos!”

Magnus didn’t know whether he should laugh or be upset.

“I’m sorry Alexander. Who would have thought a word search generator would randomly place _those_ words together. Lesson learnt I guess? Always vet the word search,” Magnus decided.

“It was a little hilarious though,” Alec said, a small laugh escaping him and the moment that started, his body started shaking as peals of laughter came from him.

His contagious laughter spread to Magnus as well, and soon both of them were wiping their eyes.

“Thank god we didn’t decide to blow it up on the noticeboard outside the principal’s office,” Alec then said and they broke out into laughter again.

“Oh god. I would’ve been fired!”

“Nah.”

“You have a class soon?” Magnus asked, thinking of getting lunch.

“I do. Go ahead with lunch though… help yourself to mine,” Alec encouraged.

Magnus knew exactly which container belonged to Alec. The blue one with many compartments that he could use to separate his meat and vegetables.

It was ribs today, Magnus realised. He unashamedly took one for himself before putting some of his own pasta into Alec’s container and keeping it back in the fridge for him to try.

* * *

The next day, they gave out the awards for the whole week and the whole school waited in anticipation to see who had won. It was rare that they had such treats and they’d really worked hard. It was Oliver’s class and both Magnus and Alec had stood up to clap for them.

After that, the principal herself, together with the rest of the staff had told them how wonderful the programme this year had been and how they really liked it.

That sense of accomplishment, after having had a job well done left Alec feeling like he was on cloud nine. It made him feel a little brave, like nothing could go wrong and it gave him a little more courage than he usually would have.

“Hey Magnus?” he asked after he’d packed up.

“Alexander?” Magnus said, the question clear as he looked at him with a soft smile on his face.

“Can I take you up on that offer? To talk?” he asked hesitantly, nerves showing clearly.

Magnus’ expression turned serious at that question. “Of course Alexander,” he assured.

“I want to ask you about something. But not here…” he said nervously.

“Name the place darling,” Magnus said without any pause. Was Alec going to ask him out? Was that why he was this nervous? He did say that though he was out, he didn’t exactly advertise it… maybe he hadn’t gone on many dates.

“I was thinking of celebrating the success of this week with ice cream maybe? And after maybe I could come over to yours or you to mine? I don’t exactly feel comfortable having that conversation outside…” he said slowly, wringing his hands.

“Alexander. I’m more than happy to do that. You can come over? We can order some food for dinner maybe and then talk?” Magnus suggested.

“That sounds good. Let’s pack up and head for ice cream then?”

“Let’s go darling.”

Ice cream was a quick affair, both buying unique flavours to share to celebrate a job well done. Magnus bought a spiced pear and strawberry while Alec had a snickers flavoured one.

Before heading back to Magnus’, Alec suggested that they pick up some food along the way, since they’d be passing a Thai restaurant that he liked.

“Well this is it,” Magnus gestured, once he opened the door to his home.

“Your home is beautiful Magnus,” Alec said, his eyes flitting all over the living area, taking note of the mustard yellow sofa, and art pieces placed in strategic places to bring light to those areas.

“I’ll give you the grand tour later. Hungry?”

“Yeah. The food smells really good.”

“Come on, let’s eat then. You want to eat at the table? Or the living room?” Magnus asked.

“Netflix and eat?” Alec suggested, before blushing. It was so close to Netflix and chill and he _knew_ what that meant.

“Okay. Let’s find something we both haven’t watched then.”

It seemed that Netflix was on their side as the moment they opened the app, the ad for the witcher started playing and it was pure chance that both of them hadn’t watched it yet.

Magnus hit play on the first episode and they both began to dig into their food. They had a pineapple fried rice, basil seafood, green curry with chicken and tom yum soup and a papaya salad that they both polished rather quickly.

“I like the strong stoic vibe the witcher has going,” Alec commented.

“You would. He’s just like you sometimes!”

“No way Magnus!” Alec objected.

“Yes way! When you’re just standing or addressing your students… you have this stare… and it looks just like that!” Magnus pointed out.

“Oh noooo,” Alec groaned.

“Aw come on. He does look hot,” Magnus added, winking at Alec.

Alec blushed the moment he realised what Magnus was trying to say. He was subtly alluding to the fact that Alec looked hot and Alec… didn’t know what to do with that. So he continued eating.

The moment they finished eating and cleared up, Magnus didn’t press play on the show just as yet, and turned to Magnus saw that Alec was rather nervous again, his earlier bravado missing. He knew that it was time for them to talk but…

“Alexander…” he said slowly. “I know we agreed to talk… but darling, you told have to tell me or ask me anything if you’re not ready to.”

“I know Magnus. I want to. It’s just a really personal question and I feel like I need to explain.”

“You can just tell me what you can Alexander. I’m not going to ask you more about it and I’ll answer you as best I can.”

“I’m in therapy,” Alec finally decided on saying. “I skype with her. She saw me before I moved here.”

“Okay,” Magnus said, unassuming and without judgement, giving him an encouraging nod.

“There was something in our last session that she asked me to ask three people. I’ve asked my siblings and I wanted to ask you as well.”

“Alright Alexander. You can ask me anything,” he assured.

“It just… an odd topic to just bring up like that,” he said uncertainly.

“Don’t worry about that. It’ll be alright. I meant it darling. You can ask me anything,” he emphasised, reaching out to squeeze Alec’s hand in encouragement.

“Okay. Okay. I- What do you consider… to be unnatural sex?” he stammered, before his face burned furiously.

Magnus was shocked and taken aback. It hadn’t been where he’d expected Alec to go but he refused to let Alec see that on his face.

“Unnatural sex?” he said slowly, thinking over it.

“Y-yeah.”

“Hmmmm. To me, it involves really hurting someone and not in a fun, agreed upon way like through a spanking,” he started saying, with no hint of judgement or tease. “Maybe taking advantage of someone as well? If they’re drunk, too young, or have special needs?”

“Yeah. I agree,” Alec said quietly.

“Let me think over it a little,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“Bestiality? Necrophilia?”

“Of _course_ ,” Magnus said immediately. “I think that’s about it I guess? That’s all that comes to my mind.”

Alec looked down at his hands, thinking over what he’d said. His siblings had also said something along the same lines.

“Anything else darling?” Magnus gently asked.

“Um. What about anal?” he whispered hoarsely.

Magnus reached out immediately to grab his hand. “Alexander. Between two consenting adults… there’s nothing wrong with that darling. It can feel quite pleasurable,” Magnus said softly, trying to be as frank as possible.

Alec was quiet for a few moments, while Magnus waited patiently.

He finally lifted his eyes and met Magnus’. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“You’re most welcome. If you have need to talk more about any of that stuff… you can come to me alright?” Magnus encouraged.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Would you like to ask me anything else?”

“No. Not yet. I need time to absorb what you said first,” Alec explained.

“Okay then. Want to continue watching this show?” Magnus asked with a gentle smile.

“I’d like that,” came the quiet reply, but Magnus noticed the way he finally relaxed. Giving his hand one final squeeze, Magnus let go and reached for the remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Let me know!! 
> 
> Do drop me a kudo/comment! They mean a lot to me! 
> 
> And come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post dinner reflections + developments in school + plus personal realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So glad to get this out! Love yall!

Alec left for home around 1 am that night, after watching two more episodes with Magnus after they’d had that conversation. They had both gotten a lot more relaxed after that, the tension leaving them.

To Magnus, it had been a test almost. Alec had tested him and he’d passed with flying colours. Alec had asked him something he’d been incredibly nervous about and Magnus hadn’t pushed him on it.

And that had led to some wonderful moments between them on the sofa.

As the episode went on and on and Magnus had stretched, he realised it had gotten a little colder and he rubbed heat into his arms.

“Cold?” Alec asked, already reaching for a throw Magnus had on the arm rest at his side.

“Yeah. A little,” Magnus sheepishly admitted.

“C’mere,” Alec said softly, indicating that Magnus should move nearer as he threw the woollen throw over the both of them.

Magnus was quick to snuggle up into it, pulling it all the away to his neck before he sighed happily.

“Thanks Alexander,” he sighed happily, loving the throw. He’d bought it on impulse because of how comfortable it looked- it was a knitted throw with huge threads that soothed and comforted the soul.

Together, under a throw, it was a subconscious decision then made Magnus gravitate towards the warmth of Alec’s body.

But it had been Alec. Alec who had closed the last bit of distance between them and allowed their arms to touch, their bodies leaning ever so slightly against each other.

It was a simple, small thing really… but goosebumps erupted all over Magnus. He didn’t understand why. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done that before. But it seemed to be different with Alec.

As one episode turned into two, and as Magnus felt sleep yearning to take over, he had decided to ask Alec.

“Can I put my head on your shoulder?” he murmured. If he’d been more awake, more alert, he wouldn’t have gone there yet with Alec. But it was 11pm on a Friday night and he’d had the most exhausting week. He was ready to hit the bed and yet desperate to finish the episode.

“Go ahead Magnus,” Alec quietly confirmed.

And so, he rested against Alec’s shoulder, pressing a little more into him. It would have been nice to reach over and intertwine their fingers. Or even feel Alec’s arm around him.

The moment that thought crossed his mind though Magnus knew he was too far gone with Alec, the endearing man who always made him smile and had gone out of the way to make him feel good.

Controlling himself, he allowed the action to be innocent- just him with his head on his shoulder. Friends did this too right?

Though he welcomed something more, they were definitely not there yet and he didn’t want to push or scare Alec especially after his earlier question. He wanted to however. He yearned to do so… but he didn’t want to push Alec yet. Not after that conversation. He wanted him to feel relaxed and comfortable.

The funny thing was, as groggy as he was, when Alec finally left, he became more alert, his mind sharp as he did a quick clean-up.

Then he couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering to Alec and his question.

The way Alec had phrased it… unnatural sex? There could have been so many reasons why that had happened. _Unnatural sex had happened to him perhaps? Abusive relationship? No consent? Shit a family member? Maybe he needed help and affirmation that what he’d been told was wrong. That it wasn’t okay if there was no consent?_

But he’d asked about anal too. _Was he made to feel that anal was bad? Perhaps it was part of him coming out… him exploring new ideas. If someone was straight, they could actually live their whole lives without entertaining the thought of anal. And Alec had said that not many people knew about him. If that was the case, perhaps he was still discovering things about himself?_

It worried him a little, whatever Alec was going through by himself and he really hoped he’d open up a little more to Magnus at least. He didn’t seem like he had many people that he could talk to about that.

Over the past few weeks as he got to know Alec a little more, he began to like the man. He cared for his kids, and got their respect, and he worked hard. They worked really well together and he honestly felt really content as he talked to him. He was rather endearing and genuine. _So genuine._ And Magnus could do with a person like that. Someone who cared enough about him to bring him out for ice cream to make him feel better, instead of an insincere equivalent of a ‘ _there there_ ’ pat on his head before strolling out- which was what happened at his previous job.

The person who managed to have Alec, he realised, would be an immensely lucky one.

* * *

Alec forced himself to stay alert on the roads as he drove back home. Thankfully, it wasn’t too far away. He was exhausted. And yet, he tried his best to stay awake and watch the episodes with Magnus, not wanting to move away from him.

When he got home and got into bed after a really quick shower, he thoughts went back to the night he had with Magnus.

It was surprisingly comforting- his presence. He felt a sense of closeness that he hadn’t felt with anyone. Magnus was… amazing really. He managed to bring out the lighter, less formal side of him and made him relax so easily. And he hadn’t pushed, giving him exactly what he needed. And when he lay his head on his shoulder… he’d enjoyed it and hadn’t wanted it to end.

It had been a short conversation but after it, he felt better than he had in the previous week. Not even his siblings or therapist had managed that. But Magnus had.

He was afraid to let himself feel more for the man. He had already dug his way into his heart and made himself comfortable there. It had become normal for them to talk to each other about their day and share their lunch over animated conversations.

His heart beat a little faster whenever he heard Magnus’ voice and when he saw him… it stuttered. Every day, he looked forward to seeing what Magnus wore. His style was impeccable and so uniquely him- no one else could probably pull it off the way he could.

And the way he cared about and loved his students… was something that energised him. After seeing the same issues, year in, year out, he’d gotten used to it. Magnus had danced his way in and questioned everything, coming up with innovative solutions and even forcing him to think out of the box. He’d forced him to become better.

He’d want to be with someone who made him better.

And that was his final thought before he drifted off.

* * *

They’d made arrangements the next week, to help Oliver out. Magnus had called Oliver’s Mom, who was more than happy for the schools’ support. His younger siblings had their own after school programme in their school, giving Oliver the time he needed to complete his homework and play basketball in school.

“So, in this part, it’s not one of the advantage but one of the advantages,” Alec slowly explained, going through the errors he had in his essay.

“I don’t get it Mr Lightwood. I’m just talking about one advantage,” Oliver said, confused.

Alec was glad that he decided to ask for a consultation with him, to work on his grammar mistakes when writing an essay. He would pass his English, probably. But he was capable of doing so much better. Aside from his grammar, Oliver raised really good arguments when writing and he really hoped to help him improve as much as he was capable.

“If you were to say one advantage, that’s fine. But here… it’s one out of many. So that’s why it’s advantages. One advantage _or_ one of the advantages,” he clarified slowly, looking at him carefully to see if he understood.

“Ah. I get it,” he said slowly, correcting that error.

When they’d gone through the whole essay, Oliver thanked him profusely for staying back with him to help him.

“You still have an hour. What are you going to do?” Alec asked, though he knew the answer.

“I’m going to shoot some hoops,” he quickly said, a beaming smile on his face.

“That’s great! Enjoy yourself.”

“Hey Mr Lightwood? You play?” Oliver asked with a grin.

“I haven’t in a long while. I used to play for school when I was your age,” he easily answered, a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah? Maybe you could join us sometime,” Oliver suggested.

“Really? I wouldn’t mind that,” Alec commented.

“Great. Maybe next week? You think Mr Bane plays?” Oliver asked.

“I have no idea honestly. Mr Bane is capable of brilliantly doing a wide array of things, I suspect,” he said thoughtfully. “Why don’t you go and ask him?”

“Great idea! I’m going now!” he said before rushing off.

“Mr Bane!” he heard faintly from his classroom and he decided to head over to hear what Magnus said.

“I do actually,” he heard Magnus’ light reply.

Oliver turned and saw him standing by the doorway.

“Mr Lightwood! Mr Bane says he plays too! I wonder which one of you is better,” he said with a smirk, eyeing the both of them.

“I mean I played for school,” Alec playfully shrugged his shoulders.

“And you’re tall,” Magnus commented.

“So Mr Bane, will you join us next week?” Oliver said eagerly.

“Of course. Let’s make our school player work hard,” he said with a wink.

Oliver bid them both goodbye and headed out to meet his friends, thinking that he had really good teachers. Since when did they agree to play a game of basketball with their students?

Magnus looked at Alec with a huge grin on his face.

“So basketball huh?” he said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Alec said sheepishly, for some reason.

“Guess we’ll have to see if can score a point against you next week,” Magnus teased.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle,” Alec teased him right back.

“You don’t have to always be. I like it rough too,” Magnus said suggestively.

“Magnus!” Alec hollered, turning red quickly.

Magnus burst out laughing. “Come on. You led me right there!”

“I suppose I did.”

With mirth in his eyes, Magnus looked at how relaxed and happy Alec was. And thought about how he’d easily agreed to something as unconventional as staying back to play a game with his students, showing how much he cared really.

His smile slowly became smaller as he gazed at Alec thoughtfully. He wanted to ask him out. Really badly. He wanted to make his intentions known and know how Alec felt about it. This man… was worth the risk. Perhaps he actually took time to think over it, he’d talk himself out of it.

“Something on your mind?” Alec asked, looking at the way Magnus’ attention seemed to turn inward as he thought over something important.

“Alexander. I guess I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” he paused and Alec gave him an encouraging nod. “Would you consider going out with me?” Magnus asked, a little nervously.

“M-magnus?” Alec hesitated. Was he serious? In the way that Alec thought he meant? Yes. He liked Magnus. But…

“I’d love to take you out… on a date,” he clarified.

He saw the way Alec’s eyes widened, before turning vulnerable as he gripped his own hands, wringing them slightly in a nervous gesture.

“Magnus I-,” he said before breaking off. A date… had expectations. Of a follow up, of intimacy. There was a three date rule right? How in the world was he supposed to go there when he wasn’t even comfortable with his own body? Was he even comfortable enough to be with a guy and experience intimacy again? After being let down so terribly the first time? Considering all this just overwhelmed him.

“Alexander. It’s okay. If it’s something that you’re not comfortable with, just tell me. No hard feelings I promise. I think you’re amazing. And I feel we click. I’d like to see where it goes but it’s more than okay if you don’t want this,” he said slowly, reassuring Alec. His eyes were soft and serious, assuring Alec that this wouldn’t affect their friendship in any way.

Magnus thought he saw a shine to Alec’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure.

“Magnus. I think you’re amazing too,” Alec said quietly.

“But?”

“I’d love to be able to say yes. I- I I’m dealing with a lot of things Magnus. I don’t know how I feel about going out on a date. I haven’t, since-“ he broke off.

“So it’s not me, it’s you?” Magnus asked with a small, reassuring smile.

“Essentially, yes. I really think you’re amazing and if I was ready to go out with someone, I’d love for it to be you. But I can’t. Not yet,” he whispered.

Magnus saw his nerves and walked a little closer to him.

“Alexander. I understand. No hard feelings okay? Whenever you feel ready, you come to me. I’m not asking for anything more than dinner and conversation. I have no expectations of you here. So whenever you’re okay with that, let me know. Okay?” he asked gently.

“Okay. Thank you. I’m sorry. I need to work on myself a little first,” he said softly.

“And that’s perfectly okay darling. You don’t have to apologise for that,” Magnus assured, reaching out to give his hand a squeeze.

* * *

The next afternoon, Magnus’ class worked on writing a poem in groups. Each poem needed to be on a topic allocated to them and had to include metaphors, similes, personification, hyperboles and imagery.

They were mostly on task and Magnus walked around to give them suggestions, while checking on their progress. Here and there, he needed to stop helping his groups and get other students from other groups back on task as they tried to talk to their friends in different groups, slowing down the progress of both groups in the process.

“Wen Jie, get back and help your group!” Magnus hollered from the other end of the class.

“Yeah help your group!” Brian, the student from another group who was distracting the boy in question shouted. “Maybe it’s difficult for him to help with the eyes he’s got. He probably can’t see too much out of them,” Brian teased, before proceeding to pull his eyes into a slit. “Yup! Can’t see much like that!”

“Hey!” Magnus bellowed, wanting to stop the situation from escalating. Wen Jie and Brian were good friends, but he saw the way Wen Jie’s face had fallen and darkened. Brian may have just taken it too far this time.

Another Asian girl, Soon Ching, stood up with angry, defiant eyes.

“Don’t you think we’ve had enough? That’s all we hear over and over and _over_! There’s _nothing_ wrong with us!” she screamed in anger.

Magnus was already making his way towards them. “Soon Ching, let me handle it,” he tried to soothe.

“Aw why are you getting involved? I was talking to Brian. This has nothing to do with you! Why do you have to be so sensitive? Jesus,” Brian taunted Soon Ching, digging his grave and aggravating the situation.

Soon Ching’s face reddened and tears of frustration blurred her vision, as she visibly became more upset. “I have the _same_ eyes!” she cried before running out of the classroom.

“Brian shut up!” Wen Jie shouted, just as Magnus did, his voice booming. “Enough!”

“Oh you sensitive too?” he goaded, turning defensive that more people were against him and everyone had their eyes on him.

It was the last straw on the camel’s back. The tension and rage Wen Jie was feeling reached a crescendo as the blood rushed to his face and his eyes glared daggers at Brian. He swung his fist in the direction of Brian’s face just as Magnus ran the two final steps to get between the boys.

Brian’s nostrils flared and he clenched his fists, trying to punch Wen Jie back, defending himself, also too worked up in that moment. A fight or flight response, but he’d decided to fight.

Magnus used all his strength to push them apart, two teenage boys high on adrenaline as they tried to harm each other. The most important thing was he keep them safe from harm, even if it meant getting hit in the process.

“Boys. I need you to stop. Let’s solve this another way!” he tried to reason.

“Come on. Brian. Wen Jie. Stop this right now!” he tried to command, but his words fell on deaf ears. Both of them were livid with anger, with their jaws clenched shut. Magnus could see the tenseness in their neck as their veins stood out in livid ridges.

And that was when he got hit. Wen Jie’s swing had accidently met Magnus’ jaw as he jerked in front to try and protect Brian. Wen Jie hadn’t had time to stop, operating on instinct and almost like a bullet train without a break. He hadn’t even realised that he’d hit a teacher as he still tried to reach Brian.

Fuelled by fury, they tried to rush by Magnus to get to the other but Magnus made sure to stand in the middle as he tried to stop the fight, his own emotions building as he tasted the slight metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He was lost, his students were not listening to him and he honestly didn’t know how to make them stop. Was he really so incompetent?

Alec, having been alerted by the commotion, took in the situation quickly and barked an order with the authority of someone who was not to be crossed. Reaching Magnus quickly, he noted the blood on the side of his mouth as he dragged Brian away, making it easier for Magnus to pull Wen Jie as well.

“Stop this right now you two,” he said sternly. “Whatever happened, this is _not_ going to solve it.”

Their rage simmered down slightly, as they were further away from each other. The two boys and Magnus were panting heavily, at the exertion and adrenaline that pumped through them. Magnus’ own body was trembling because of that, and he fought to get it under control. He wished he could shake some sense into the boys, but of course, he couldn’t.

He was also stumped at what to do. His class was still there, his lesson had not ended and these two boys could go at each other again.

Alec on the other hand, knew from experience what to do and how to handle the situation.

“Magnus I’m bringing him to my classroom. I want this whole class to sit down and write a statement of what happened,” he ordered, even as his eyes roamed Magnus. _Are you okay?_

Magnus gave him a small nod.

While the rest of the class sat down quietly and did what Alec had asked, Magnus sent a student out to check on Soon Ching, remembering that she’d run out earlier.

Wen Jie, he pulled out of the class and the moment he was out, he leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor in defeat.

“I’m sorry,” he said bitterly, still upset over everything that happened. Magnus wondered if he was apologising for fighting or for hitting him. Had he even realised that he’d struck a teacher?

“We’ll talk about this later. For now, I need you to maybe drink some water and write that statement for Mr Lightwood alright?”

He nodded, standing up to head back into the classroom sullenly.

No one said anything when he returned, stomping to his seat. Grabbing a pen, he took out paper and began to write.

Magnus took some tissue and wiped at his mouth, seeing a little stain of red. He didn’t taste blood anymore and knew that he had cut his lip or cheek. He’d probably get a swollen cheek and a bruise as well.

_Just his damn luck._

He was already condemning himself, blaming himself for not having stopped it, and for not knowing how to react. He honestly didn’t know what he could have done.

Racist comments like that were not rare. He knew that. Hell, that exact comment had been used on him. How exactly did he get Brian to see that what happened was wrong? With Wen Jie and with Soon Ching? That there hadn’t been anything wrong with Soon Ching getting upset?

He seemed adamant in his actions, feeling that he was right and that everyone else was just too sensitive- a rather common narrative really when people were called out on racist comments.

His phone buzzed and he realised he got a text from Alec.

_Hey. I don’t think we can get through to them today. They may reach that meltdown again. Let’s give them time to cool off and tell them we’ll deal with this tomorrow and that there will be consequences. May need to call their parents to say they almost fought and it was stopped, we will investigate and mete out the appropriate consequences._

_Will do,_ Magnus replied quickly, reassured by Alec’s experience here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Hope you liked it! What do you want to see in the next chapter?
> 
> Let me know!! 
> 
> Do drop me a kudo/comment! They mean a lot to me! 
> 
> And come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall! 
> 
> Also, anyone interested in the darkshade con happening in Singapore? I'm superbly excited for it!! Finally a con I have a chance of attending! Go follow Klz events on twitter and ig! And darkshade con!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything and another therapy session for Alec!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Hope everyone's doing okay with the widespread Covid-19 pandemic. Take care and be safe yall. Hugs!

After getting the statements from both students and the rest of the class, Magnus and Alec asked Brian to follow him to the office first where he said that Brian would need to be sent home.

His father was rather understanding until Alec had said that he needed to come and get Brian. That was when Brian’s dad began to argue, asking for a little understanding as he was working and unable to get him. He had a really important meeting which he couldn’t get out of and asked if Brian could be allowed to go back himself. It wasn’t their usual policy and Alec knew the parent was just going to be difficult about it so he consulted the principal. After her okay, Brian was allowed to go back.

Alec quickly went back to get Wen Jie then, stopping by the staff lounge to get some ice for Magnus. Knowing that Magnus had somehow gotten hit, he knew that it was probably going to bruise and swell.

He knocked the door as he entered, alerting them to his presence. The rest of the class had left for their next lesson and only Magnus and Wen Jie remained.

“Here,” Alec said softly, passing Magnus the ice.

“Thank you,” Magnus’ reply was quiet, and Alec saw that his eyes had lost their usual lively spark. And his heart clenched. He wanted to make Magnus feel better again with a desperate need that filled his body.

Alec’s eyes tried to convey as much comfort as they could as he squeezed one of Magnus’ hands before turning to face Wen Jie.

“Alright. Let’s go to the office. We’ll call your parents and get them to come get you,” Alec explained, staring at Wen Jie sternly.

“Okay,” he agreed dejectedly.

“Magnus? I’ll come look for you after? Will you be here?” Alec asked, his eyes turning soft the moment they looked at Magnus. He could tell that what happened was weighing heavily on him and he wanted to soothe him.

“Y-yeah,” he said hoarsely, his voice catching a little as he tried to give Alec a small smile that didn’t quite make the cut.

“Hey. We’ll talk,” Alec tried to comfort without giving Wen Jie too much information about Magnus emotional state.

Magnus nodded before walking to stand by the window, staring out at the running track they had in their school.

Alec made quick work for calling Wen Jie’s mother who immediately said she’d come down to get her kid. Wen Jie would remain in the office until she arrived.

Taking large strides, Alec walked quickly back to Magnus’ class, finding him at the window still. He quietly closed the door so that they could have a little privacy.

“Hey…” he said softly, alerting Magnus to his presence.

“Hey,” Magnus replied, and his voice sounded a little watery.

“C’mere, sit with me,” Alec cajoled, pulling two chairs together.

Magnus sat down quietly, staring at his hands, not saying much.

“You okay?” Alec gently asked, knowing the answer already but he didn’t know another way to start the conversation.

“No. Not really. I feel so stupid Alexander. That should never have happened,” he said hoarsely.

“Magnus. Don’t beat yourself up-“ he tried to comfort, before Magnus cut him off.

“I was so shocked I didn’t know what to do. I-I should have stopped the remarks earlier or been stricter so they weren’t talking between groups. And once they started, I couldn’t get them to s-stop. I felt so u-useless. I don’t even know how to make Brian see reason that what he said was wrong. The comment and what he told Soon Ching,” he confessed, his voice cracking at some points.

Alec reached over to grab Magnus’ hand, gripping it tightly.

“Magnus. When I walked in, you were in the middle of two, adrenaline pumped teenage boys, trying to make sure they both didn’t get injured and injuring yourself in the process,” Alec stressed, reaching out with his other hand to gently touch the side of his cheek that was swelling. “This needs to be iced more,” he added.

Magnus took the ice pack from his table that was within easy reach and placed it against his cheek, numbing the tingles that Alec’s soft touch had caused.

“You did the right thing okay? It’s normal that you won’t know what to do. In fact, the first time that happened to me, I did way worse than you. I froze and my students both managed to throw punches at each other and injure each other. You got in the middle of them immediately,” Alec reminded.

“Yeah but…”

“Magnus. You need to give yourself a break okay? In these types of things, we can only reflect and think about what we can do better. It happens so fast Magnus. It’s tough to know what to do right,” Alec convinced.

“What could I have done Alexander?” Magnus whispered.

“First priority is to always make sure your students are safe. Which you did brilliantly. The second thing is to get help. Send a student out to get another teacher or help from the office. Then we separate them, get statements and follow up with a consequence,” Alec explained.

“Okay. So that wasn’t a total disaster then,” Magnus tried to smile.

“It really wasn’t,” Alec assured, giving Magnus hand one final squeeze before letting go.

“Now comes the tough part though. Deciding what to do with them,” Alec said slowly. “Let me go get Brian’s statement.”

“You know, it’s ironic really. I had a lesson last week on stereotypes and how differences shouldn’t be something that we choose to make fun of. I had it with this class too! And yet… this happened. Brian was actually giving me all the right answers in class,” Alec recalled.

“Yeah. Did we do something wrong?”

“No. Not really. They sometimes live in this box you know? In class, they can give you all the right answers. When it comes to applying them though… they struggle. This could be a point to stress to them- knowing what the right thing is doesn’t do anyone any good. You need to practise it.”

“That’s a good idea,” Magnus said.

“I have English with them second period. I’m going to talk about that,” Alec decided. “You want to sit in?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Alright. Next, we need to talk about consequences for Wen Jie and Brian. Brian started it with the racist comments and instigated it. They both reacted in violence and Wen Jie even hit you,” he reiterated. “I suggest 2 days of being suspended internally for Brian, 1 day for Wen Jie, followed up a week of detention after school?” he suggested.

“I think that sounds good. What do they do while internally suspended? And during detention?”

“When they’re internally suspended, they sit in the office and copy lines. We usually take passages that’s related to what they did wrong. In this case it would be something about violence and passing hurtful, racist remarks. Detention usually involves them staying back after school. They either do nothing- which wastes their time, or teachers can get them to do tasks around the school,” Alec explained easily to Magnus.

Magnus nodded slowly, taking in everything that Alec said. “I think that’s good.”

“You’re free first period tomorrow right?” Alec asked.

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“Let’s pull out Brian, then Wen Jie, to talk to them about the consequences of their actions. We usually do a little counselling first, make them understand why what they did was wrong before informing them of the consequence.”

“That sounds good Alexander. Though I have to be very honest. I have no idea how to get through to Brian. How do I make him see that it wasn’t them being sensitive? That others being affected by is comments is perfectly normal because his comments targeted anyone with such eyes? He seemed to think that if you get affected, you’re being too sensitive and I have no idea how to make him see reason,” Magnus said slowly, feeling out of his depth again.

“I’ll help Magnus. Let’s work on him together. I’m thinking of using you actually. You can say how you were hurt by it too and maybe that would have a greater impact on him with you being a teacher and all.”

“Okay. That’s fine. I’ll take my cues from you then,” Magnus proposed.

“Alright. Wanna go for ice cream?” Alec asked with a small smile.

Magnus gave him his first genuine one after everything that happened. “I could do with some,” he smiled.

“Alright let’s pack up and head out.”

* * *

“Brian. Both of us would like to talk to you about your behaviour yesterday,” Alec started, seated next to Magnus.

Brian nodded, his agreement a little hesitant and reluctant. He would rather been anywhere else but he knew he didn’t have a choice here.

“We have a few things to address. Let’s start with hurling racist remarks, shall we?” Alec said sternly.

Magnus saw Brian swallow. The tone that Alec used… it was not something that he could get away with. The students knew Alec and he’d built up a reputation. They liked him and knew him to be strict. So when he spoke that way… it was accepted. If he tried it, he knew Brian would try and talk back. He hadn’t earned their respect yet and it was more difficult to do that.

“Now. Can you please explain why you said what you said to Wen Jie?” Alec asked, staring at him intently with a pen in his hand, as he waited to write whatever Brian said.

“It was a joke,” he quickly said.

“I see. Do you think Wen Jie found it funny?” he then asked.

“I don’t know what was wrong with him! He was being too sensitive! I’ve said it before to him and he was fine!” Brian exclaimed defensively.

“I see. Why do you think he was hurt?” Alec then asked, wanting Brian to think through and reflect on what he said.

He shrugged in shoulders in annoyance.

“Mr Bane. Have you ever had these comments directed at you? How many times? And how were you affected?” Alec turned towards Magnus and asked.

Magnus knew what Alec wanted. It wasn’t very difficult too.

“When I was 4, I was told I had ugly eyes and couldn’t join a group. When I was 8, when we took a picture, all my friends pulled their eyes and made them into slits so that everyone looked the same. I couldn’t look like them but they could look like me. Throughout my teenage years, my eyes were always made fun of, over and over and over again. It got to a point that if I wanted any friends, I had to take it. But every time they said it, it made me feel lesser,” Magnus said quietly.

The more he spoke, the more Brian turned red with shame.

“Do you understand now?” Alec asked.

“Y-yeah. I didn’t mean to. I thought it was harmless fun,” he said softly, and they both heard that he was less defensive.

“For you? At the expense of another?”

Brian remained quiet.

“I won’t do it again,” he finally said.

  
“So the next issue is about you yelling at Soon Ching, telling her that she was too sensitive,” Alec began.

“But she was! I wasn’t even talking to her! Why did she have to get involved? That wasn’t my fault.”

Magnus exchanged a look with Alec. He didn’t know what to do here and was hoping for Alec’s expertise.

“Mr Bane. Were you affected by that comment? It wasn’t directed at you,” Alec turned towards Magnus.

It seemed that Magnus was becoming some sort of a standard when it came to racist comments and feelings and reactions.

“It reminded me of all the times that insult was directed at me. It didn’t make me feel good, for sure,” he said simply.

“Brian if I were to walk into a classroom, look at another student and say ‘hey you stink because you’re white!’ Do you think other white students would get affected?”

They saw the exact moment when he began to understand and looked down sullenly.

“It wasn’t wrong of her to get offended Brian. Your actions and words have consequences on anyone who hears them. You don’t get to decide that only the person you’re addressing should get affected,” Alec finished.

Brian just gave one jerky nod.

Alec then explained to Brian the consequences and explained why Wen Jie would be getting one day lesser of internal suspension.

They allowed him to go back to class then, before pulling Wen Jie out.

It was easier to talk to Wen Jie, who agreed that what he did was wrong and he needed to find a better way to deal with being upset. They listed out a few ways for him before Alec asked if Wen Jie knew he had hit Magnus.

He stared dumbfounded at them with wide eyes.

“I hit you?”

“You did,” Magnus quietly confirmed.

“I’m so sorry Mr Bane. I-I didn’t mean to, I promise. Am I going to get expelled?” his voice began to crack.

“This is one of the reasons why we don’t support fighting with your fists. If you get too angry, the people around you can also get hit. Mr Bane was only trying to keep the both of you safe. It wasn’t fair that he got injured and that your punch resulted in his mouth bleeding,” Alec said. It was harsh yes, but it needed to be said so that the boy would always consider his decisions first.

“I-I’m so sorry Mr Bane,” he said hoarsely, his voice choked with emotion.

Magnus nodded, showing that he accepted the apology.

Wen Jie readily and almost eagerly agreed to his consequences before they sent him back to class.

“That went well,” Magnus commented.

“It did. Thanks for sharing your feelings about it with Brian,” Alec said. It was Magnus putting himself in a vulnerable position after all.

“No problem. I was glad I knew where you were going with it,” he admitted sheepishly.

* * *

Alec’s class about racist comments and stereotypes had gone really well during second period. Both Wen Jie and Brian attended it before their internal suspension began.

They’d made the students sit in a circle before they each shared one comment they heard about themselves.

Interestingly enough, the whites in the classroom hadn’t heard any of such comments. The other races- Asian, Spanish, African-America, Italian- had more than enough to say.

That itself had been a learning point about majority privilege.

The most eye-opening thing though, was when everyone was asked to share their feelings about it.

It was the same idea that resonated throughout the room. The idea of not belonging, of their differences being emphasised and used to make a joke out of, and how the repetition hurt them immensely.

The class was quiet by the end of that segment.

The final thing they did was an individual student reflection about what they could do better.

It was one of the best and most impactful lessons Alec and done and both of them had come out of it feeling really good. Their point had gotten through.

* * *

Later that week, Alec had a session with his therapist again.

“So did you do your homework?” Dr Penhallow asked with a grin. It was fun to ask the teacher about homework.

Alec let out a small laugh. “I did.”

“Tell me how it went,” she encouraged.

“I did do research on douching. It sounds good but honestly? It’s a little intimidating to try on my own,” he first said.

“That’s perfectly fine. As long as you know what your options are,” she assured.

“And I looked up prep needed for anal too. Many websites suggest stretching with 1 to 3 fingers. Or using toys in increasing size,” he said, as a flush stole over his face.

“Ah okay. And when you’re ready, that is something you can explore. And did you ask three people about unnatural sex?”

“I did. They all said that anal wasn’t it. They names some of the others- rape, incest… you know,” Alec gestured.

“That’s good. And how did that make you feel?”

“Good? Like I wasn’t weird? Like my desires are normal?” Alec said slowly.

“Excellent. That was what I was hoping for. Who did you ask by the way?”

“My siblings. And um Magnus,” he stammered, and his face reddened ever so slightly.

“Magnus hm?” his therapist immediately caught. “Who is he?”

“A colleague at work,” Alec admitted.

“Tell me about him,” she encouraged, having a feeling about this.

“He’s really… amazing. He cares a lot for the kids and he brightens up any room he walks into. We’ve gotten close,” he said quietly.

“Is he…”

“Gay? He’s bisexual actually.” Alec informed her.

“I see. Do you like him Alec? It’s okay if you do,” she assured.

“I- He. He asked me out,” he whispered.

“Wow. What did you say?”

“I turned him down,” he said sadly.

“I see. Why?” she asked without judgement. If Alec said he didn’t like him, that was fine. She had a feeling though that that wasn’t the case.

“I like him. I really do. But how can I be with someone, when I’m not even comfortable with myself?” he asked irately.

“Hey. It’s okay Alec. Let’s talk about this okay?”

“Okay.”

“When you say you want to be more comfortable with yourself, what do you mean? What would you need first, before you went out with someone?”

Alec took a moment to consider what she said.

“I’d like not to be disgusted by certain thoughts… you know about pleasure or anal. I don’t want that to affect someone else and make them think badly of themselves,” he began. That was what happened to him.

“That’s perfectly okay Alec. And you thinking about others, it’s really something,” she praised.

“I want to be more confident. About being with a man. I don’t want my actions to in any way affect them too. Like going out with people knowing… I’m still a nervous,” he confided.

“That’s normal too. It’s why people don’t come out before they’re ready too.”

“I know. I’m out you know? Technically. I just… what if we go out and I feel embarrassed? I don’t want that for him.”

“You can talk to him about it too,” she suggested, hurting for him.

“I know. I just… want to be good enough for him,” he whispered.

“That you are Alec. Everyone has issues. You can set your boundaries with him too, whenever you feel ready.”

Alec nodded. “I just need some time first? And to like progress a little more with figuring out things about myself too. I really do like him though.”

“I’m happy to hear that Alec. I hope he waits for you. I have one suggestion for you then.”

Alec nodded at her to continue.

“Go online and get yourself some toys. Read the reviews to see what people like about them. You don’t have to use any of it yet… if you’re not comfortable. Just have them so that when you are, you have what you need.”

“I-I. Okay. I think I can do that,” he agreed.

“Great. We’ll get you there Alec,” she reassured softly.

“I hope so. I really hope so.”

They spent some time talking about Alec's week after that, and he shared what had happened in class. When she heard Alec talking about Magnus and how he helped him, she knew that Alec really cared about Magnus a lot- way more that he probably admitted even to himself. Maybe he hadn't even realised the extent yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know! Anything you'd like to see?
> 
> Kudos and comments and majorly appreciated!! Love yall! 
> 
> And come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets some answers to some very personal issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Yr emotions might swing a little in this chapter though. Just a little warning. 
> 
> Hope this brightens up your day and that all of you are staying safe! Hugs to all!

That night, as the cool breeze wafted through his curtains, Alec turned on his laptop. He had one aim, and that was to order himself some toys.

First thing was, they needed to deliver to Pamani. They weren’t many that did.

Next was to choose something appropriate and that was where he realised how out of his depth he was.

Scrolling down, he notices how many types there were. Dildos, plugs, different shapes, colours and materials. Fifty shades edition of everything. And everything was for anal. What the hell? How was he supposed to choose one?! Which was the right one?

It was rather overwhelming. He scrolled to the top again, and slowly began to click on one, to read up about it.

The first was a vibrating black penis. _Real black man feel._

Okay.

The reviews said it was huge. _Duh,_ Alec thought to himself. _Did they see the size of that thing?_ He honestly didn’t think that was meant to go up his ass. Perhaps a woman?

Reviews continue saying that some people loved it. And some felt it was too big, wasn’t realistic.

At the end of that first one, he just knew he wasn’t getting it.

The next one was a dildo.

_Okay. This was better,´_ Alec thought to himself. It looked like a dick- except that it was hot pink. There were options of different sizes to select. But it was 100 bucks. Was it worth it? He didn’t even know if it would fit.

Reviews said that it was versatile. The woman said it went anywhere- mouth, vagina or ass.

_Okay so a unisex sex toy._

Yet still… he wasn’t sure. Would it work? Would he like it?

Then he saw something that made his eyes widen. Anal beads. He was already sure he wasn’t going to get something so odd looking- but why in the world did people buy and use them? He was curious so he clicked on it.

“Feels so good in there. Pulling it out was amazing,” a man had commented.

He didn’t get it.

God this was incredibly overwhelming.

He saw anal plugs next and tried to determine what the difference between a plug and a dildo was. It looked pretty similar to him- except that dildos tended to resemble a dick and some plugs looks really wide. What did he choose though? The smallest?

He saw that there was actually an option to filter the options for beginners.

Thinking that that would help him, he tried to do exactly that only to find the exact same types being listed. Dildos for beginners. Anal plugs for beginners. Vibrators for beginners. Anal beads for beginners.

_Well thanks that was really helpful,_ Alec thought sarcastically.

The night ended with him closing his laptop in frustration.

His mission, or so he thought, was supposed to be simple enough. But his mission failed.

Laying in bed, he stared as his plain, white ceiling, trying to think of a way to solve his problem. The solution was to ask someone. He was too embarrassed to ask his female therapist- or god forbid, his sister. There was no way in hell he was asking Jace. And objectively speaking, he felt that there was a higher chance that Izzy had explored this, compared to Jace. Straight men… had no need to right?

And that left him with Magnus.

Magnus had told him that he could ask him about anything.

But god… how did he ask about this?

He was sure though… that Magnus wouldn’t make fun of him. He would take his questions seriously and do all that he could to answer him and give him advice.

Magnus wasn’t the one with the issue. He was.

He needed to build up the courage to actually ask him.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Alec was quiet, trying to think of a way to bring up the topic with Magnus. Magnus hadn’t realised though, and was happily telling Alec about Ragnor and Cat and what they had gotten up to during the weekend.

After a while, Magnus decided to ask Alec about his own family.

“So how have your siblings been?” he asked.

“M-my siblings?” Alec stammered, his brain scrambling to switch its train of thought from sex toys to siblings.

“Yeah!”

“They’re alright. Busy with work and school,” Alec said eventually.

“Alright. Everything okay with you Alec?” Magnus then asked, giving Alec the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

“Yeah. Just tired. Mondays y’know? Couldn’t really fall asleep last night,” he explained, choosing not to say anything just as yet. He needed a little more time. And a little more courage.

* * *

Later that day, Magnus had his final class from two to three in the afternoon. Everything went as good as it could go, for students who were having their final period for that day.

They were always more boisterous, loud and it took way more cajoling for work to be done.

It was after class though, that Oliver approached Magnus with another student. Lynn.

“Mr Bane?” Oliver asked slowly, looking over to Lynn for a moment to check if that was okay. Lynn gave him a shaky nod.

That itself got Magnus’ hackles up. Something was wrong. He looked carefully at the both of them, wondering if this was some sort of relationship issue.

“We can talk to you about our issues right?” Oliver continued.

“Of course you can,” Magnus informed them gently. _Shit was she pregnant?_

“Lynn? You can tell him,” Oliver encouraged. “He can help.”

“I-I. M-my father has stage 4 prostrate c-cancer,” her voice cracked. Her eyes filled instantly, and her pain poured down her face. Oliver immediately had an arm around her as she sniffled loudly in an attempt to get control of her emotions.

_Oh no. Oh fuck._ Magnus could feel his eyes sting, but he blinked hard. He had to comfort the kids first. This wasn’t about him.

“Let’s take a seat you two,” Magnus said softly, reaching out to squeeze Lynn’s shoulder. While Oliver guided Lynn to a chair, Magnus pulled out a box of tissues and gave two pieces to Lynn.

“How long have you known?” Magnus asked quietly.

“Since two months ago. It was stage 3 and it became stage 4 last week. The doctor said he’ll have 4 months to live,” Lynn wept brokenly. Oliver tightened his grip on her, and Magnus reached out to hold her hand.

“I’m so sorry Lynn,” he whispered, his heart breaking for the child. She was so young. It was too soon.

“How’s your mother doing?” Magnus asked after her crying abated a little.

“She… works harder. But takes leave to get Dad to his chemo and all. It’s hard because we don’t really get to spend so much time with them. Dad sleeps a lot at home and Mom works late most of the time. I’ve seen her come out of the toilet with red eyes though,” Lynn admitted.

“I see,” Magnus said quietly, trying to understand more about the family. “Are you an only child?”

“N-no. I have an older brother.”

Oliver was rubbing her back gently in an attempt to soothe her.

“Ah alright. What has he been doing?”

“Playing basketball. Shutting himself in his room,” she sniffled.

“I see. Lynn? It’s not going to be easy. It’s going to be hard and painful and you can lean on everyone here okay? Oliver, me, your other friends and all. Do your friends know?” Magnus asked, wondering what sort of support system she had.

“Y-yeah. Our close group of friends… I just told them at lunch today,” she whispered.

“Good,” Magnus said, remembering the group that they always hung out with. They were a good bunch of kids.

“What can I do Mr Bane?” she sobbed softly and his hand tightened his grip slightly.

“Sweetheart. The only thing that I can think of, is to feel. Don’t alienate yourself, talk to your friends. When you are in school, it will be a break from home. Try to do the things that make you happy in school. Play, talk, and confide- when things get too much,” he began slowly.

“At home… I know you seem a little frustrated with your brother. The thing is… everyone processes things differently… and this may be his way of doing it. It may not be the best or the right way, but this may be the only thing he knows how to do. Your mother? See if you can take some load off her. Help out around the house, cook her favourite meal, talk to her and ask her how she is. She may have no one to talk to and keeping things bottled inside… it’s not good,” Magnus continued, watching tears stream down her face, but she nodded intently, glad to have someone tell her what to do.

“Your Dad… honestly its going to be scary for him. Plus he might be in pain. I think he needs things to make him happy? Tell him about school, funny things, maybe watch a show on Netflix with him if he’s up to it,” he suggested.

“I-I can do that,” Lynn said softly.

“Good. And Lynn? We’re all here for you alright?”

She nodded shakily. “T-thank you Mr Bane. I feel a lot better,” she said, wiping her tears.

“Look for me whenever you need to,” Magnus encouraged.

They both thanked him again, before Oliver and her walked out, his arm still around her.

And Magnus allowed his façade to break.

His heart hurt. It wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t. She was so young. He needed desperately to talk to someone. Alec. Of course.

He walked briskly to the classroom next door, saw that Alec was marking at his desk. Closing the door gently, Alec looked up immediately with a smile for Magnus.

“Magnus! Hey!” he said happily, before his smile left his face. He took in Magnus’ seriousness, the furrow between his brows and the pain he held in his eyes and the way he was clamping his lips shut. “What’s wrong Magnus?” he asked as he stood up.

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm down a little as he shook his head wryly.

Alec was beside him, the warmth of his hand spreading on his back.

“Lynn and Oliver came to speak to me,” Magnus said quietly.

“Okay,” Alec said, encouraging him to go on. What could they have said or done?

“Lynn told me her Dad has Stage 4 cancer. I just spent all that time, telling the girl what she can do when I wish… I really wish I could take the pain she’s going to feel away,” Magnus said hoarsely.

“Oh god,” Alec whispered, in shock, as he pulled Magnus to him, giving him a hard hug.

Magnus hugged him back, letting the comfort wash over him for a moment, before breaking the hug. Alec’s arms fell back to his side, and Magnus missed the warmth they offered.

“I’m okay. I just… hurt for her,” Magnus explained.

“I know. Me too,” Alec agreed.

They stood quietly beside each other for a moment, thinking over what they could do.

“You done for the day?” Alec then asked.

“I was planning to mark. But I don’t think I’m in the mood now.”

“I know. I feel you. Let’s go get ice cream and coffee?” Alec asked.

“Okay. I think I really need that today,” Magnus said, giving Alec a small, tremulous smile.

* * *

They sat there, having ice cream and tea- for Magnus, while Alec had coffee. It wasn’t hard to feel a little better, with the company and light conversations they had.

It was what gave Alec an idea. “Hey what are you doing for dinner?”

“Nothing really. Haven’t planned anything yet,” Magnus answered.

“Wanna come over? I was planning to make beef and spinach pasta,” Alec invited.

“That’s sounds delicious Alexander,” Magnus smiled. “I’d love to.”

They headed back to Alec’s place then, and Alec poured them both a glass of red wine, while Magnus jumped up on his counter and drank it, watching as he prepared the food.

“Are you sure I can’t help you?” he asked again.

“I’m sure. Just drink your wine,” Alec said sternly.

“Why Alexander. Are you trying to get me drunk?” Magnus said teasingly, laughing as Alec started blushing.

“You’re a menace,” Alec stated.

“You love it,” Magnus smirked.

_I do._

Alec gave him a wry grin instead, not saying anything. He began to chop an onion, expertly handling the knife, and Magnus didn’t want to say anything in fear of distracting him.

When he was done though, Magnus asked. “Hey you have some music?”

“Yeah. My laptop’s on the dining table, feel free to open up spotify. It’s connected to the speakers,” he explained.

Magnus walked over to open the laptop, and realised it was on sleep mode, opening up to the last page Alec was on.

“Oh wait! Shit!” Alec shouted.

But it was too late. Magnus was looking at a page full of anal sex toys, filtered for beginners. The page Alec had been looking at before he shut his laptop the previous night.

Alec came rushing out of the kitchen and Magnus turned his wide eyes to him, almost like a deer caught in headlights.

“No no no no no,” Alec panicked, his hands clenching. He closed his eyes immediately, walking back to the kitchen, placing his hands on the countertop and clutching tightly.

He was beyond embarrassed. What would Magnus- of all people, _Magnus_ \- think of him? That he was some dirty, disgusting sex fiend? How did he face Magnus ever again? He scrunched his eyes shut, absolutely horrified and Magnus could see the way the veins in his neck stood out.

“Alexander,” Magnus said slowly. Gently even. He needed to tread carefully. His mind worked incredibly quickly, remembering Alec’s question about unnatural sex and then him asking if anal was unnatural. If this was Alec starting to explore… he in no way wanted to push him back.

“Alexander… I’m sorry darling,” Magnus whispered, coming to stand beside him. He reached out to lay one hand on his back, and froze at the way Alec stiffened, his back going rigid.

But he kept his hand there.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. We’re both adults here,” he continued gently.

Alec still hadn’t said a thing. His skin grew clammy and he felt a knot in his stomach due to his shame and embarrassment.

“There’s nothing wrong in seeking to explore. It’s normal and understandable. I do it too,” he continued and that, apparently had been the right thing to say because Alec finally looked up, his eyes filled with shame.

“You do?”

“I do. It feels good and is healthy even. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s normal and it’s just me. I’m not judging you for it. Please darling. It’s alright. We don’t even need to talk about it,” he said softly, as he rubbed Alec’s back.

Alec gave him a rigid nod. He knew he wanted to ask Magnus something. But it was too intimidating. He couldn’t. Not with Magnus right there, even when the perfect opportunity had come up. He had wondered at first… how he could possibly bring up the topic. But now that the topic had been brought up, he couldn’t do it. Not with Magnus _right there_.

“Why don’t you put on the music? And come back and finish the dish? I’m really looking forward to trying it,” Magnus said with a small smile.

“Okay,” Alec agreed. “Thanks,” he said quietly. _For not making it weird. Or making fun._

“No thanks necessary darling,” Magnus said, before he went back to grab his wine, giving Alec the opportunity to close whatever pages he wanted to on his laptop.

Dinner was delicious of course, and Magnus told Alec so. The tenseness in Alec slowly abated as the night went on, when he realised that nothing had changed between them and Magnus hadn’t brought it up.

When Magnus left, Alec did a quick clean up, before showering and heading to bed.

**_1206 am: Just got home darling. Rest well._ **

A text. From Magnus.

_1207 am: Glad you got home safe. Sorry about earlier._

Magnus read the message rather thoughtfully. Alec was the one who brought it up after all. And it seemed as though he was just beginning to explore that side of himself. He crafted his reply carefully.

**_12010 am: No problem at all Alexander. And if you have any questions… you know you can ask me right? No judgement._ **

It was Alec’s turn then to take his time to reply.

_1213 am: I know. I just… it’s kind of embarrassing._

**_1214 am: You don’t have to be embarrassed. Not with me. I won’t make fun of you Alexander._ **

_1215 am: I know._

_1216 am: I’m trying to get past my insecurities and bad experiences. And a lot of them have been about that._

**_1217 am: Anal?_ **

****

_1218 am: Yeah._

**_1220 am: I think it’s very brave of you to want to try that again._ **

****

Alec thought about his words. Brave? He didn’t consider himself brave. The opposite more like. He didn’t have the guts to try so many things. He was uncomfortable. He didn’t feel very brave.

_1222 am: I don’t feel brave._

**_1223 am: I think you are. If something traumatic happened to me, I think I’ll be more than within my rights to avoid or stay away from it. You decided to combat it head on. If that’s not bravery…_ **

****

_1224 am: Thank you. I needed that._

**_1224 am: You’re most welcome darling._ **

_1225 am: If you’re really serious about me asking you a question…_

**_1226 am: Go ahead Alexander. Trust me. You’re not going to scare me off._ **

****

_1227am: Okay. What would you recommend for someone wanting to try for the first time?_

**_1229 am: Just to be clear darling, we’re talking about anal pleasure?_ **

****

_1229 am: Yeah._

**_1230 am: Can I call you?_ **

****

**_1231 am: You can say no if you’re not comfortable. It’ll just be easier to explain._ **

****

_1233 am: You can call._

Alec felt his nerves flutter again as his phone rang.

“Hey,” he greeted softly, his head against his pillow and his blanket drawn over him.

“Hello darling,” Magnus replied. “So about your question. Have you read up about them? The different types that are used?”

“Not really. Just the descriptions I saw on the website,” Alec said softly.

“Ah I see. It must have been really intimidating,” Magnus commented.

“God you have no idea. Which was why I had just the laptop in frustration without even turning it off,” he confessed.

“Aww. I can imagine. Okay. So anal toys. There are a few. Dildos, plugs, anal beads and prostrate massagers are some that I can think of now. All of these come with a vibrating option,” Magnus started.

“Yeah. I saw all of these and I just… didn’t understand some and some just looked too wild?” Alec said slowly.

“Ask me then, I’ll try to explain,” Magnus encouraged.

“You serious?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Dildos and plugs seem rather similar.”

“Ah. I understand. Okay firstly, dildos tend to look like penises and plugs don’t. So for straight guys sometimes, they are more likely to want to buy something that doesn’t look like a penis.”

“Okay. I get that.”

“However, I do recommend getting plugs. They have this wide base at the end y’know? It prevents it from getting sucked in- which can be rather dangerous,” Magnus advised.

“Oh. I see. Thanks,” Alec said gratefully.

“Anything else you’d like to ask about them first? Before I tell you my recommendation?”

“Anal beads? They look so odd and I have no idea why people use them!” he exclaimed.

Magnus smiled at his incredulity. “People enjoy the sensations of the bead going in and coming out. Sometimes they put it all in, and when they’re close to coming… they start pulling it out. It can feel good and heighten the sensations,” Magnus explained.

“Oh okay. I- um. Didn’t see much about prostrate massagers,” Alec then said, almost sheepishly.

“Ah. That. They target a spot inside- the prostrate. It can give a person really strong orgasms,” Magnus informed him.

“Oh okay,” Alec said hoarsely, still unable to believe that they were having this conversation so casually.

“Anything else?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay. So back to your original question. What toys to start with. I suggest anal beads and plugs of varying sizes, not too wide with an option of vibrating. Anal beads that are smaller too, just to experience the sensation and see if you like it. And just a word of caution on the vibrating… I wouldn’t recommend that for beginners… it’s usually too much. At the start, just try it without that… but for versatility and in the future… you can explore that option too,” Magnus enlightened.

“Ah okay. But even among those two. There were still so many options,” Alec grumbled.

“You trust me Alexander?” Magnus asked then.

“I do. More than anyone here,” he admitted, and Magnus felt joy burst in him.

“I’m glad. Let me order for you,” Magnus then said, shocking Alec.

“Magnus what? You can’t,” Alec refuted.

“Hey. It’s fine. We’ve had this whole conversation. It’s not much for me to go online and order two for you. It’ll save you a lot of trouble,” Magnus convinced.

“It’s too much!” Alec protested.

“It isn’t. Really. But if you’re really uncomfortable, I won’t. I can send you links instead?” he then asked, the idea popping into his head.

“Yeah. That would be good. Better,” Alec clarified. The thought of Magnus actually choosing it and then buying it and getting it delivered… it made him feel horrified almost.

“Alright. Give me 5 minutes then. I’ll send it over now okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye darling. Good night. Thank you for confiding in me and trusting me with this.”

“Good night Magnus. Thank you. For not teasing me and making this easier. I appreciate it,” Alec said softly.

They hung up and Alec lay on his bed, waiting for Magnus’ reply.

The first time his phone beeped, Alec opened up his messages to see a link to anal beads. Magnus had suggested a thin, black one and the beads weren’t too wide and were all of the same size. Now that he understood its function, it didn’t seem too intimidating.

The next one came a couple of minutes later. A set of three anal plugs that could vibrate. The plugs were of different sizes, increasing in length and width among the three. That didn’t look so bad. The biggest plug was probably similar to the size of a penis.

**_1 am: This is what I suggest. The plugs- you’d need to work your way up slowly. And no vibrations yet, trust me._ **

****

_103 am: Thanks Magnus. They look like good choices. I’ll get them._

**_104 am: You’re most welcome. Sweet dreams darling._ **

104 am: Good night. Rest well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I feel like lesser people are actually reading fics nowadays. 
> 
> Or maybe it's just me. 
> 
> Do give me some encouragement in the form of a kudo/comment! Love yall! 
> 
> Stay safe yall! Stay home and read fics! Hehe!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's realisations and Magnus' comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope yall are alright and safe. Hugs! 
> 
> Thank you all for your encouragement in the previous chapter! This one's longer and i really hope you like it and that it brightens your day even a little.

It became routine for them to talk or text at night before they slept. It was something they both looked forward to, more than they’d like to admit. In the cold night, when they lay in bed snuggled under the warmth of a blanket, it was when they were most relaxed and comfortable. Their walls were down and they were more likely to have conversations that made them vulnerable.

The following Wednesday, was one such example.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Alec asked softly.

“Go ahead darling,” Magnus murmured.

“What was it like when you came out?”

“Hmmm. To family? Well. I was careful actually. My Dad hadn’t been in the picture from when I was born. My mother was a single mother but she died when I was 4,” Magnus began.

“Oh god Magnus. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Alec whispered hoarsely.

“It’s all in the past. To be honest, I can’t really remember her voice now,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “But I remember that she sang songs and cooked for me,” he added.

“Ah. I’d love to hear about her, if you want,” Alec encouraged.

“Maybe later. Let me answer your question first. So I was adopted. I had good foster parents… but I was scared at first. I made sure I dressed conservatively and I only wore my makeup once I went out and removed it before I went back home,” Magnus continued.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But one day, I got caught,” Magnus drawled.

“What? Was everything okay?” Alec asked, worried for the boy Magnus had once been.

“It was fine. More than fine actually. They saw a pic of me and realised or assumed that I was different. Sat me down and had a whole conversation about it, telling me they accepted me however I was- which was a relief. I had thought that if they’d found out, they’d kick me out!” Magnus exclaimed.

“I’m glad they accepted you,” Alec said softly.

“Yeah. They were good people. But not everyone did as you can imagine,” Magnus continued.

“Yeah? What did you do?”

“I worked out. Learnt to hold my own in a fight so that I was confident in myself… if it ever came to that. But more than that, I used words. I realised that when people couldn’t win you in an argument… they back down. There was once, at this supermarket, this lady in sweatpants and this messy bun that looked like she hadn’t done anything to it weeks, looked me up and down and said _Get out of my way, you disgusting piece of shit,_ ” Magnus mimicked.

“Oh no! That’s horrible. What did you do?” Alec asked earnestly.

“I told her, _I am so sorry my makeup and velvet jacket offends your sweatpants. I sincerely apologise for the sacrifice you’re making,”_ Magnus continued, the sarcasm in his tone evident. “She just muttered to herself and walked away and I happily continued grocery shopping!”

“Wow. That’s amazing. I like that- how you didn’t let her affect you,” Alec praised, almost in awe.

“Thank you darling. I learnt it though. The more… you live for other people’s opinions… the more unhappy you’d be. There is always someone who is not going to like you. I chose to live for myself and be happy rather than for the other person because trust me, they’re not the one who is going to be upset by you and think about you the rest of the day- unless they deserve it, of course. But if you let their words affect you... you would be,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“You’re right,” Alec agreed. It was freedom- freedom that meant that you decided your own happiness, and if other people came only and made comments, and you brushed it off, or didn’t let it affect your mood, that’s a win.

“I’ve been known to be,” Magnus said teasingly, earning a small laugh over the phone from Alec.

“Was it… was it like that when you came out?” Magnus asked slowly.

Alec was silent for a long time and Magnus thought he’d overstepped.

“Alexander… you don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry. I realised I may have overstepped,” Magnus apologised softly.

“I- It was bad when they found out. I didn’t exactly come out. They had evidence though. Strong evidence. It was really bad with my parents,” he finally confessed.

“I’m sorry darling. Are they still like that?” Magnus asked gently.

“Yeah. I don’t really have any relationship with them now. Just my siblings,” he added.

“And how were they?”

“They were great. It’s because of them that I finally started learning that it was okay to be gay. I wasn’t okay with it… not for a long time,” he murmured.

“I’m really really happy to hear that darling. Who we choose to love… is no one else’s business but our own… unless it’s like underage or family. There’s nothing wrong with any sexual orientation,” Magnus emphasised.

“Yeah. Realising it is one thing. I think accepting myself it another? And I’m still working on that,” Alec admitted. “which was why… the date. You know.”

“Hey. I get it. You take your time okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Simple words. But words that calmed and soothed the ache in his heart. More than anything, Alec wanted to accept himself enough to say yes to Magnus.

* * *

That Friday, when Alec arrived home, he had a package waiting for him. Staring at it in confusion, it took him a moment to remember the toys that he’d purchased.

**703 pm: _Oh god. I think the toys have arrived. Found a package on my doorstep._**

He facepalmed almost immediately after that. Why in the world did he send that to _Magnus_?

705 pm: _That’s wonderful Darling. Open it!_

**_710 pm: Oh god._ **

****

**_710 pm: I’m in over my head. I’m just going to keep them away._ **

****

Alec stared at the two packages he’d opened. The anal beads and the three plugs of different sizes. They were intimidating as hell. He remembered what his therapist told him then. He was supposed to buy them and if, only if, he felt comfortable… he should use them.

_715 pm: I know they seem scary, especially if you’ve never used them. If I can make a suggestion? Open them up, wash them. Put them all away in your bedside drawer, just leave the smallest plug outside. That’s what you should start with. And when you see it by itself, it may not be that nerve-wrecking. And lube! Lots of lube!_ _😉_

Alec read Magnus’ message and blushed. He apparently received sex tips too, he thought wryly, but he was thankful at the same time. Magnus was unassuming and never made fun of him. He was always trying to help him and make sure he was comfortable. And what he said… gave him a little bit of relief too, because he realised, he couldn’t do it- the choice had been taken out of his hands.

**_717 pm: Don’t have that._ **

****

_720 pm: That’s something we need to rectify immediately._

Alec stared at Magnus’ message and felt a blush stain his cheeks. We?! He couldn’t imagine shopping for lube with Magnus. Did people do that? Fuck!

* * *

The following Monday, Alec went in early as was his usual practice, to get started on what he needed to do for the week. He had classes in the afternoon so his morning was spent planning and printing his materials.

Magnus glided into his classroom, holding a small paper package that had been folded and sealed.

“This is for you,” he said with a wide smile on his face.

“Thank you?” Alec said hesitantly, with a small smile at this unexpected gesture.

“Don’t open it here. Put it away and in your bag Alexander. Trust me,” Magnus encouraged strongly.

“Okay? What is it?”

“Promise you’ll open it once you’re home only. It isn’t safe for work,” Magnus all but gushed.

Alec felt the wheels turning in his head before it suddenly struck him.

His eyes widened as he looked at Magnus. “You didn’t!”

“I did!” Magnus exclaimed proudly.

“Oh my god, Magnus!” Alec hollered and Magnus… Magnus giggled.

And that shocked Alec again.

“You’re a god damn menace,” Alec hissed.

“You’re welcome. Come on. I saved you the embarrassment of going to a supermarket and picking one out!” Magnus objected with a teasing smirk.

“That you did.”

Alec listened to Magnus, since he knew what it was, and only opened it once he got home, to find a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube in his hands.

* * *

The smallest anal plug, sat outside on his side table for about a week. Staring at it every day, Alec realised that Magnus was right. After a while, it started to get less and less intimidating. During the week when he touched himself, the plug was there- though he didn’t use it. He imagined though… What it would feel like to have that inside himself. Pressing in back there while he stroked his dick.

And towards the end of the week, he actually felt like trying it. First step though, he went online, to find tips about using plugs. He realised that they recommended using a finger in himself first, especially if the plug was small enough. Use the finger to lube himself up, use two if needed, before going on to the plug.

And then he realised he had another problem. He had the plug. He had lube, thanks to Magnus. Strawberry flavoured for god’s sake. But the thought of putting a finger in himself… in _there,_ brought up bad memories. During his conversion “therapy”, he’d been told over and over again, by different people, how unclean that area was, how many diseases you could get and how anal was just unnatural. But he was working on it and he’d come so far.

As he thought about it seriously, he came to a realisation. He didn’t want this experience to be lessened because of his memories. He didn’t want the memories to come to his mind as he tried to learn how to pleasure himself this way- because that would surely dampen any pleasure he was feeling. So, needing to stretch himself with his finger and lube himself up, without feeling “dirty”, he decided that he needed gloves. Silicon gloves perhaps. At least then, he wouldn’t be so self-conscious and think about how unclean it was.

So on his next grocery run, that was what he got. He knew it was a temporary measure, he wanted to work on being able to touch himself without it, but he needed to choose his battles. And maybe after he felt pleasure from this, that would be a smaller battle that he needed to fight.

That very evening, he gloved up, and lay in bed. He’d dimmed the lights and kicked the covers to the foot of his bed. Spreading his legs, his fingers inched towards his dick, lightly touching the around the base of it.

He allowed them to skim over his balls, the featherlight touches inciting the flames of arousal in him. As gently as he could, his fingers grazed the length of his dick, from the base to the top, feeling the way he slowly hardened until he was standing rigid.

His nails grazed over the top of his cock and he gasped quietly into the silent room. It was deafening almost. Teasing himself, he used soft touches to heighten his arousal until he couldn’t take it anymore.

That was when he let his hand close around himself. He gave himself slow and gentle strokes, his breath hitching at the sensations he was feeling.

Relaxed and turned on, that was when he reached for the bottle of strawberry flavoured lube, thanks to Magnus.

The scent of summer berries filled the air as he coated his gloved fingers. Strawberry flavoured because… people were meant to taste it, yes?

The moment the thought crossed his mind, he raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked the very tip of one, rolling the taste around his mouth.

Alright. That was nice. He understood the appeal. Especially if oral sex was involved.

His curiosity abated, he reached for the very first time, towards his back entrance. His heart was thumping wildly as his body readied itself mentally for the new experience.

Gasping softly as his finger brushed over his entrance, he lingered there, just feeling the gentle touch and getting used to it. Taking deep breaths to calm his nerves, he let his fingers trace circles around his entrance and a small smile appeared on his face when he realised, it felt good. It was just like how he got aroused earlier when he’d used light touches on himself.

Feeling more confident now, he took a deep breath and pushed his finger in slightly. His breath hitched and he trembled slightly. It felt… like an intrusion. It wasn’t bad. But it wasn’t exactly good yet. With his other hand, he stroked his dick again, touching himself firmly as he allowed his thumb to glide over his head.

A small, soft moan escaped him, a sound he wasn’t used to as yet. He felt a blush stain his cheeks even though he was alone in his room with no one that could possibly hear him.

Pushing his finger it deeper, he started to thrust it in and out in tandem with his strokes. It felt… better than it normally did, he realised, though he wouldn’t say that one finger by itself was incredibly pleasurable. But together with some dick action… he liked it.

And it pleased him so much that he was actually learning this about himself and accepting his desires.

When he felt comfortable with a finger and well-lubed, he reached for the plug then, coating it with more strawberry lube. It had a small width and length, that was bigger than his finger. Perhaps the size of two fingers. Holding on to the base of the plug, he brought it to his entrance and started nudging it in, gently.

He groaned as he felt his entrance widen to allow the intrusion, the stretch definitely more than before. Too distracted by the stretch, he forgot about touching his cock and turned his focus inwards, on his breathing. Being extremely mindful of relaxing and taking slow, deep breaths, he tried to push out against the plug and felt the way it was slipping it easily. Slowly he continued until just the base of it remained outside.

Closing his eyes, he tried to assess how he felt. It was different- the feeling of fullness he was experiencing. Deciding to pay attention to his waning erection, he began to stroke himself earnestly now, allowing his ass to adjust.

His arousal bloomed again, and his hips began to undulate, moving up in time with his strokes. Gasping hoarsely, he let his fist drag over his length, before his thumb rolled over his head, the sensitivity overwhelming him.

Today, because of all the knew experiences, everything felt heightened and intense.

Slowly, with his other hand, he reached for the plug as he let go of his dick and when back to letting his fingers run up and down over it. He began to move the plug gently.

“Fuck,” he moaned, the stretch incredible.

It didn’t hurt and again, coupled together with the feelings he was getting on his dick, it was a heady sensation. A tingling awareness in his body- it was something he had never felt before.

Gaining confidence in moving the plug, he went back to letting his hand enclose his cock as pump himself. His whole body was tensing up, and his mind was utterly blank, just focused on pleasure.

Using the base of the plug, he began to spin it a little and try to find his prostrate. He was a good student- he’d done his research. It took him a couple of tries before he realised, he’d found the spot that seemed to consume him. It was electricity running all over his body.

And it felt so damn fucking good.

“Oh god,” he whispered hoarsely, feeling himself climb so close. He was almost there.

Stroking himself in earnest, with firm, quick strokes, he used his other hand to thrust the plug in and out of him, aiming for the sharp pleasure that came with having his prostrate stimulation.

He drove himself higher and higher, until he stood there on the precipice of the edge. And that was when he used his nails to glide over his head, followed immediately by his thumb and he came, writhing on the bed as his mouth opened in a silent scream. White ropes of his release coated his abdomen as he felt the longest orgasm he had ever felt. His head rolled from side to side as he began to gasp and pant when it finally subsided and he released himself, trying to catch his breath while his chest heaved.

“Fuck,” he whispered in awe.

He’d done it. He’d explored that desire. A desire that people had told him was unnatural. He had done it. And he’d discovered that he liked it.

With the plug still in him, he came to a realisation and acceptance. There was nothing wrong with this. It wasn’t dirty. It felt good. So good. He’d even thought he might come out feeling horrible about it but how wrong he was. It was incredible.

It was strange how this act had made him realise that he was okay. There was nothing wrong with him and he was finally wholeheartedly convinced.

He… was okay. He could do this. He was actually capable of exploring his desires.

So he knew what else he was ready for. His date. With Magnus. It was finally time to give in and explore not just his physical desires. But his emotional ones as well. And he had faith that he could do it.

With that realisation, came another one. He needed to clean up. Reaching for the plug again, he gasped as he felt himself stretch around it to allow to come out.

Moving gingerly off his bed, he moved towards his toilet and dumped the plug in his sink first, before removing his gloves and throwing it away. Using warm water and soap, he washed the plug thoroughly, and smiled to himself.

He was okay. He was good. And he could go on a date with Magnus.

* * *

“Hey have you signed up for the carnival?” Alec asked in his room with his phone cradled against his ear.

The carnival was coming soon and it was one of the school’s major fundraisers. Teachers each had booths to look after and participate in and students and their families bought tickets for the carnival. It had a huge range of games and food and promised a fun day for anyone who attended.

“No. Not yet. Still thinking about it actually,” Magnus confirmed. “What about you Alexander?”

“I have. It’s kind of like a tradition for me. You know how firm I am with the kids… so during this carnival, I’m always at the dunking station. And they absolutely love trying to get me dunked!” he sheepishly said. “You can join me there too? If you want.”

As attractive as the offer was, to join Alec and spend time with him, Alec had picked the only one that Magnus didn’t feel comfortable with. He had a thing with water. After having almost drowned as a kid in the public swimming pool when his adopted mother had run to the toilet, he feared water bodies for the longest time.

Now though, he was better. He could go swimming in pools and even in the ocean. He had to be mentally prepared for being in water and it had to be something within his control. So the suddenness of dropping into water when a student hits the mark? A huge no for him.

“If it were anything else darling… I would. But I have a thing with water,” Magnus said apologetically.

“What do you mean?”

“I um actually had a fear of water growing up?” Magnus admitted. “But it’s better now. I can swim and everything but dunking? Can’t.”

“Oh no. Alright. No worries Magnus. What do you have in mind?”

“Maybe I can do something like you, you know? Volunteer at something that the students would love to go to just so they can see me make a fool out of myself,” Magnus suggested.

“Pie smashing! The Pie Face game! Get a student to compete with you and have a chance that you get a pie smashed in your face! They’d love it!” Alec exclaimed.

“That actually sounds like a plan darling,” Magnus confirmed. “I’ll sign up for that tomorrow.”

* * *

The carnival was two weeks away and before they knew it, their school was filled with students, their families, and the public who had gotten their tickets for the carnival. Everyone walked around with a wristband and the teachers had a luminous green one on them for easy identification. The rest wore yellow. People walked around with balloon shaped animals, temporary tattoos on their face and colourful clouds of cotton candy.

Their were many queues at various game stations and loud, energetic cheers and laughter engulfed the school.

It was one of Alec’s favourite days of the year. And he was hoping that he’d be able to find the time to let Magnus know that he was ready to go on a date together. Maybe when they went for ice cream after.

“Oliver! How dare you!” Alec shouted as he sat on his spot over the huge pail, waiting to be dunked again. “I was very nice to you! I played basketball with you! And this is how you repay me? The outrage!!” he exclaimed dramatically as his siblings laughed around him.

Both Alec and Magnus had given Oliver 100 dollars of coupons that he could use today in the carnival so that he could enjoy himself with his family. And he apparently wanted to use some of it to dunk Mr Lightwood.

“Can’t do this often Mr Lightwood! This is for all the homework!” he called back.

“It helps you impro-“ Alec was saying as Oliver hit the bull’s eye and his chair gave way, and he went underwater with a huge splash, coming out to applause and cheers as he flung his hair out of his face.

Oliver was smirking at him, a grin on his face.

“Extra homework for you next week!” Alec threatened, though he smiled as well.

“Yeah yeah,” Oliver brushed him off before walking up to the dunking station. “Thank you for the vouchers. My family is having a wonderful time. I haven’t seen everyone relax and smile like this in forever,” he said gratefully.

“You’re most welcome,” Alec said softly, before playfully trying to get him a little wet.

“Hey!”

“Go on! Enjoy yourself!”

“I will!”

“And thank Mr Bane too!”

“He’s my next stop,” Oliver returned with a happy smile on his face.

Alec watched him walk away before turning his attention to the next person in line to dunk him.

Magnus’ booth wasn’t too far away and Oliver was quick to queue up and land a spot right in front of Magnus. There were two other teachers at the same booth and students could choose which one of them they wanted to have a chance of getting pie faced.

Sitting side by side, they had to take turns to put their faces in a cut out and have the risk of getting whipped cream smashed onto their faces whenever they turned a handle on their side. If they were lucky, the hand that had the whipped cream in front of them wouldn’t move. If they weren’t…

“Think I can get you Mr Bane?” Oliver asked cheekily.

“You have three turns. Let’s see how lucky you are. But I don’t know. I’ve been pretty lucky today,” Magnus smirked. He’d made special effort today to ensure his make up was waterproof. No amount of whipped cream was messing that up.

“Yesssss!!!!!!!!” Oliver yelled as the hand smashed the whipped cream on his face on the second try.

“Urrrrgh,” Magnus groaned, reaching for a towel to wipe of the cream before glaring at Oliver through narrowed eyes. “Get out of here!” he said exasperatedly.

“Bye Mr Bane!” Oliver laughed. “Also, thanks for the vouchers. My family is really having such a good time. They haven’t in a while.”

“No worries Oliver,” Magnus said seriously, a gentle smile on his face.

As Oliver ran off, Magnus waited for the next person who wanted to smash something on his face.

Towards the evening, Magnus’ booth had lesser business and the teachers there decided to take shifts so that they could take turns to walk around the carnival. Magnus let the other teachers go first before taking his own turn.

Of course, he decided to make his way to Alec, finding him still sitting above the pool of water.

“Mr Lightwood, how’s the day been?” he called out as he sauntered up to Alec. He noticed that Alec was in a long sleeve rash that he’d changed into earlier.

“It’s been great. I see you still look… good,” Alec commented, trying to say that he didn’t look that messed up because of the pie face game but then he realised how he sounded- like almost as if he were giving Magnus a compliment, telling him that he looked good. Magnus of course, gave him no respite.

“Why thank you Alexander, I do try,” he teased with a wink.

“You’re horrible!”

“I’m about to get even better,” he whispered playfully before grabbing a ball, so that he could hit the target Alec had.

“Oh wow! You think you can get me Mr Bane?” Alec smirked.

“Mr Lightwood? I know I can,” Magnus said confidently, and their loud, open banter drew students there.

“Go Mr Bane!”

“Yesssss! I need to watch this!”

Magnus looked at Alec carefully, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Think I can get you on my first try?” he asked.

“Nah. I think you’d get me on your third!” Alec disagreed.

“We’ll see! So if I get you on my first…” Magnus said suggestively.

“Lunch for a week!” Alec shouted.

“Ooooooh interesting. I like it,” Magnus agreed before taking aim. He threw the ball with strength, and its path was true to its course, heading straight for the target.

Alec saw that too and could only mutter a quick “Shit.” His seat fell and he splashed loudly into the water.

“Yayyyyyyyyy!” a huge cheer went up around Magnus.

Alec came up and glared at Magnus who was busy smirking at him.

“I was _nice_ to you!”

“I know!” Magnus said happily before walking away. He saw that Alec only had three more students before he would be done.

Visiting a few booths, he enjoyed talking to the students and his colleagues in this relaxed atmosphere. It was really, a truly enjoyable day.

Once Alec was done, he changed out into a clean tee before heading to look for Magnus.

He saw Magnus from a distance, recognising his graceful walk and stance easily. He’d been called by a group of students and was happily chatting with them. It was then that he noticed a group of boys, carrying a pail of water towards Magnus. The students did this sometimes, only to fun teachers and teachers they liked. But he remembered what Magnus had said- swimming was fine and suddenly getting dunked wasn’t. And this would be one of those times, he was sure.

“Magnus!!” he tried to warn, but he was too far away. He broke out into a run, deciding to target the boys instead.

“Boys! Don’t!” he hollered, and one boy, the one furthest back, turned to look at Alec and smile cheekily. Shit. They didn’t understand. They were having fun with their teachers the whole day and didn’t realise that Alec was serious now.

Magnus turned in his direction then and Alec tried to gesture to warn him, but he was too late.

A bucket of water with ice was thrown over Magnus who gasped, before freezing as every student ran way as Alec reached Magnus.

“Shit. You okay?” Alec asked.

Magnus stood rooted to the spot, his eyes pressed shut, almost like he was in a catatonic stupor. His mouth was clamped and he was quickly turning pale. His heart was racing even as his stomach contracted into a tight ball, and he couldn’t hear Alec.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted to him, but there was no one else in the vicinity to hear him.

The shock of that volume brought Magnus out of that state as his eyes flew to Alec. He began taking in harsh quick breaths.

“You’re okay. I’m here. Tell me what to do,” Alec encouraged.

“G-get m-me out of h-here,” he stammered, barely holding it together.

Alec looked around and saw students watching them from a far. He knew Magnus wouldn’t want this to be called to their attention and if he put his arms around him like he wanted to, everyone would know that something was up.

“They’re watching us. Or I’d hold you. Turn around with me? We’re going to walk back to school and I’m going to be right beside you all the way alright?” Alec said softly as he allowed his arm to press against Magnus’ side.

Magnus gave him a jerky nod and fought to get his legs to work. He was unsteady on his feet and his breathing was still rapid. His heart was still pounding loudly in his ears.

He turned, tried to take one step, and almost stumbled. Alec caught his elbow while using his body to hide the gesture.

“That’s it baby. Keep going. I won’t let you fall,” Alec assured. He held on to Magnus’ elbow for one more step, noting that it had been steadier.

Letting go, he walked beside Magnus, talking to him softly.

“Just a little more Magnus. Just a little more. You’re doing great,” he praised. He saw how Magnus trembled slightly. His breathing was heavy and ragged and Alec wanted to get some water into him.

They reached the school and were hidden to the rest of the carnival. Alec immediately had an arm around Magnus, pulling him to his side.

“I’ve got you. Let’s head to my class okay?” Alec gently guided, as Magnus turned towards him a little, finding comfort in his presence.

Once inside, Alec immediately locked the door and drew Magnus into his arms, embracing him and holding him tightly against him.

“It’s okay. You did so well. Let go,” he whispered, his thumbs stroking his back.

Magnus’ quavering got worse, and he felt the exact moment the dam broke. With his head buried against Alec, he cried softly, the small sobs only heard by Alec.

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus and spoke to him quietly.

“I’ve got you. You did great okay? I’ve got you know. And it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe,” he assured gently.

It took a few minutes, before the trembling lessened and only soft sniffles were heard. He reached for a bottle of water he had on his desk.

“Magnus? Drink some water for me, will you?” he asked before letting go of Magnus. They still stood close to each other, and Alec opened the bottle for Magnus before handing it over. Magnus took it, though his hand shook as he tried to drink some. Alec’s hand immediately closed over the hand he had on the bottle, steadying him and helping him to drink.

“Slow sips,” he guided.

Magnus could feel the impact of the water almost immediately, in the strength that was returning to him. Strength and embarrassment.

His face begin to flame at his meltdown over such a simple and small thing.

“Hey. None of that now. It’s just me,” Alec said softly. “It’s okay. I think you’ve helped me with things worse than this.”

“No.”

That had been Magnus’ first word since he told him to get him out of the carnival, objecting to say that this was worse.

“It’s okay Magnus. I’m just glad I was near and you weren’t alone with that.”

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely.

“No problem at all. Hey, let’s get you changed okay?” Alec suggested with a small smile.

Magnus nodded shakily.

Though they weren’t holding each other anymore, Alec still walked close to Magnus to grab his clothes until they reached the toilet where he waited outside for Magnus.

Magnus took longer than he usually would to slowly change but Alec was patient.

“You okay?” he called.

“Yeah.”

Once he was done, Alec looked at Magnus carefully. He doubted he was in the right state right now to head for ice cream.

“Let me drive you home and make you dinner?” he asked instead.

“Alexander. You don’t have to,” Magnus tried to object. Alec had already done so much for him.

“It’s okay Magnus. I want to,” Alec assured.

Magnus gave him a small nod and an even smaller smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things happening! Hope you liked it yall!
> 
> Was more inspired here! Hehe. Let me know what you thought of it and how you'd like to see this develop?
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe and healthy and stay at home if you're advised to do so!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤😘😘😘😘😘😘
> 
> See yall next fri!!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!
> 
> In other news, I'm so excited for darkshade con Asia on feb 6 and 7 in 2021! Hopefully the whole covid 19 situation is better by then. I'm just trying to gear myself up to go by myself. Any advice? Or anyone in the same boat? Hehe


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec being there for Magnus+ breakfast & communication + Lynn & Magnus + Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it! It's been an exhausting week and my country just closed schools starting from next week. It's going to be so crazy planning all those elearning lessons.

Alec made Magnus a quick dish of spaghetti and meatballs, after seeing what he had in his fridge.

Besides a murmur of ‘thank you,’ Magnus remained quiet throughout their dinner- most unlike him.

Alec was lost. He knew why Magnus was upset but he didn’t know how to make him feel better. He wanted to though, with a kind of desperation he didn’t know was possible, wishing that he knew what had to be done.

Once they were done, Alec took both their dishes, even though Magnus tried to protest.

“It’s alright Magnus. It’s just two dishes. Let me do this,” he asserted.

Magnus sighed. “Thank you.”

“Why don’t you take a shower?” he suggested instead.

“Can’t,” he said hoarsely.

Alec put down the dishes in the sink before turning to Magnus, who was looking down at his hands in shame.

“The water?” he asked gently.

“Y-yeah. Too soon. I’ll do it tomorrow,” he said quietly. It had been a long time since he’d had such a reaction and he knew how it went. He needed to sleep and sleep would not be peaceful. He’d wake up multiple times throughout the night, sometimes because of nightmares from when he had been swimming in the pool as a kid. But the next day, he’d be fine, back to his usual self.

“Magnus? Can I suggest something?”

Magnus raised his eyes to meet Alec’s gentle ones. After an affirmative nod from him, Alec continued.

“When I was a kid, whenever I had a fever, I couldn’t fathom stepping into a shower. My mother used to fill pail with warm water and soap and use a towel to wipe me down. Do you think… do you want that?”

“You… wanna wipe me down?” Magnus asked, confused and with a small smile. If he were alright, he’d tease Alec endlessly over making such a comment.

“N-no,” Alec immediately said sheepishly. “I meant I can help you get the water ready and you can wipe yourself? You can do it yourself right?” he then asked, suddenly wondering if Magnus had enough energy for that.

“And if I can’t?” Magnus wondered what Alec would do.

“T-then I’ll help,” Alec offered, his face burning.

“Thank you Alexander. You’re really sweet. I’ll take you up on that offer of getting the water ready for me. But… I think I can manage to clean myself,” he said softly.

Alec’s heart clenched, and he didn’t know if it was in disappointment or relief.

“Alright. Wait for me alright? Can I go to your room?”

Magnus gave him a reassuring nod.

“Yeah. Towels are under the sink.”

Alec gave him a gentle smile before walking towards his room, taking in the décor for the first time. The room gave off a rather warm and cosy feel, with earthy tones. The chocolate brown headrest and the down lights exuded comfort and warmth. The bathroom, was decadent. Magnus had a tub and one of those showers with many nozzles. Noting that Magnus’ sink could be plug, he filled that up with warm water from the tap before adding a little soap in there. Small bubbles frothed in the sink as he reached for a small towel that Magnus could use.

All ready, he walked out to find Magnus in the same spot, staring off into space.

“Hey. It’s all ready. You can go and get cleaned,” Alec informed him.

“Thank you Alexander. It’s… been a long time since someone tried to take care of me,” he said wryly.

“Get used to it,” Alec replied and gently pushed Magnus in the direction of his room. “Yell if you need me.”

Alec then proceeded to relax on the sofa, and watch something on tv as he waited for Magnus.

It took maybe about 15 minutes, before Magnus called out to Alec. Alec found Magnus sitting on his bed, his makeup washed off, looking younger and even more vulnerable. And lost. Magnus looked lost.

“Hey. You okay?” Alec asked tenderly.

“Yeah. I should probably go to bed. I’ll feel better in the morning,” Magnus murmured.

“I’m hoping you do,” Alec confirmed. “Come on. Let me tuck you in,” Alec requested, and Magnus huffed, a smile appearing on his face.

He allowed Alec to pull the comforter over him as he lay down, and felt rather loved when he made sure to tuck it around his neck.

“There you go,” Alec said softly.

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus said again.

“No problem. I’ll just head home alright?” Alec asked and saw the slightest fall in Magnus’ face.

He didn’t want to be alone, he realised.

“Unless. You want me to stay?” Alec then offered.

“I can’t. You’ve already done so much,” Magnus objected. He didn’t want to burden Alec any more than he already had. But to have someone… no to have Alec stay with him on a night he knew was going to be rough…

“Magnus,” Alec said seriously, kneeling down beside him. “I don’t mind. Do you want me to stay? Will it make you feel better?”

After a few quiet moments, the softest whisper was heard. “Y-yes.”

Alec saw Magnus looking at him with vulnerable eyes after that admission.

“Okay,” he agreed easily. “I _want_ to make you feel better okay? Shall I sleep here or outside?” Alec then asked.

This was comfort. Nothing more, and nothing less. Did it mean a lot to the both of them? Yes. But it wasn’t anything sexual. They weren’t even together- though their intentions had been pretty clear. This was almost like how Izzy came to him whenever she’d had a nightmare as a child. Alec was just offering Magnus a reassuring presence next to him.

“Here. If you’re okay,” Magnus finally said.

“I’m okay Magnus. Let me be here for you.”

Magnus gave him a small nod of acquiescence.

“Okay. Let me take a shower first and I’ll be right back. Can I help myself to some sweatpants and a tee?” Alec asked softly, brushing his knuckles over Magnus’ cheek.

“Okay.”

Alec gave him a pat on his shoulder before squeezing once, before he walked to Magnus’ wardrobe. The sweatpants were easy to find among all the other clothes because they were the only ones that didn’t exactly fit into Magnus’ rather fashionable wardrobe. He went to the bathroom then, to quickly clean himself before returning to Magnus.

He saw Magnus still had his eyes open even as he turned the lights off before climbing onto the other side of the bed.

_Was this enough?_ Him being there on the other side of the bed while Magnus faced the opposite side, clearly not going to sleep yet. _Was there anything else he could do for Magnus?_ Alec asked himself.

Yes there was, he decided. Slowly inching towards Magnus, he gently pulled him back and put his arm around his waist, holding him against him.

Nervous about the gesture, he had to ask. “This okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you,” Magnus whispered, his own hand coming up to hold on to Alec’s.

“Goodnight b- Magnus,” Alec said quietly.

* * *

Magnus jerked awake in the middle of the night before he froze, realising he had an arm around him. Alexander, he realised. His heart was pounding due to the receding nightmare, his breaths quick as well, as if he had just come up for air after being underwater.

He had frozen because of the shock of having someone hold him and then because he didn’t want to wake Alec. Alec was still asleep, based on the soft snores he heard and the warm breath he felt on the back of his neck. But he had realised Magnus had jerked on some level because his hand tightened on him, and he snuggled closer.

To have this hold, after a nightmare… wasn’t something Magnus took lightly. It was a type of comfort that was unknowingly given, and yet so precious. How many times had he awoken alone? This time he hadn’t, and just Alec’s presence and hold calmed his heart. Alec didn’t know how much this meant to him. He wouldn’t even know how much he’d done for Magnus… having been asleep.

But Magnus knew. And he would forever be grateful for this.

Holding on to the feeling of closeness and shared strength, Magnus tried to go back to sleep, but realised he needed to drink some water. His throat was dry and parched from when his breaths were ragged during the nightmare.

Sorrowfully, he tried to slowly move out from Alec’s grip, trying not to wake him.

“Mhm,” Alec grunted in objection trying to hold on to Magnus.

Magnus lifted Alec’s arm off him and climbed off the bed, only to turn back to see Alec blinking rapidly, looking rather confused.

“M-nus? You okay?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Go back to sleep Alexander. I’m just going to grab a glass of water,” Magnus assured.

“Mmm. Kay,” Alec said groggily, and dozed lightly, waiting for Magnus to come back. His arms felt like they were missing something, and he wanted that warmth back.

Once Magnus had drank a glass of water in the kitchen, he came back to the room and climbed back onto his bed. Alec opened his eyes a little when he felt the bed dip, taking in Magnus.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mere,” Alec said hoarsely and all but pulled Magnus onto his chest. Magnus went willingly, trying not to laugh. Sleepy Alec was adorable. “Mmmm. This nice,” Alec murmured, with one hand on Magnus’ back.

Magnus lay on his chest and slowly, put his own arm around Alec’s waist. “Mmm,” Alec sighed, his breaths getting deeper.

Lulled by the gentle rise and fall of Alec’s chest, Magnus slowly felt himself drifting off.

* * *

When Magnus next woke, he saw and felt the light streaming into the room, basking it in a warm glow. It 8 or 9 he surmised. And he was still on Alec’s chest, being held by him. One of his hands lay on his chest as well, and he could feel the gentle thrum of Alec’s heart.

He knew he should move, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He wanted to enjoy this closeness, just a little longer. After they woke up, they’d go back to the way things were, and he was fine… so there wasn’t going to be an opportunity to get held like this again. So he lay like that as long as he could.

They were really pushing boundaries. This… was intimate. Not just sleeping next to each other but holding each other throughout the night. They were friends. Good friends. But then again, he’d never done this with Cat or Ragnor. He’d held Cat once, after a bad breakup when she was sobbing and stayed the night. He’d never been held by either of them like this though.

So yes. They were crossing some boundaries. And that was okay because they’d both their feelings clear. They were going to go on a date. As soon as Alec was ready. Which was also why they stood in this grey area- somewhere between friends and something more.

His finger gently started drawing small circles on Alec’s tee, well technically, it was his.

“You awake?” Alec said softly, as if he’d been awake for a while too, and had just stayed like that, holding him.

“Yeah. Good morning Alexander,” Magnus whispered, before reluctantly pulling away to meet Alec’s eyes. They lay side by side on the pillows, as Alec turned towards Magnus as well.

“How are you?” Alec enquired, his eyes searching Magnus’ face.

“I’m good darling. Really. I appreciate everything you did for me,” he said gratefully, his eyes soft and tender.

“It was nothing,” Alec objected, giving Magnus a heartfelt smile.

“It meant a lot. No one’s done that for me before. Been with me when I wasn’t okay, and held me after a nightmare. Maybe I didn’t let them or allow them to. But you… it was easy with you,” he finally said.

Alec beamed at Magnus’ admission before his expression turned serious. “I’m glad. You had a nightmare?”

At Magnus nod, he raised his hand to let his fingers run over Magnus’ cheek in worry. “You should have woken me.”

“I- You were already holding me. And that was all I needed,” he admitted.

“Okay. Good,” Alec agreed.

“Let me buy you breakfast? To make up for all this?”

“You have nothing to make up for Magnus, but sure. I’ll let you buy me breakfast,” Alec said easily, an affectionate smile on his face.

He wanted to tell Magnus he was ready for a date. But it was too soon right? He didn’t even know if Magnus was really okay. And today was about Magnus. Not about him being ready.

“Oh but do you mind if we pop by my place first? For me to get changed?”

“Of course. We need to get my car too,” Magnus remembered. It was still in school since Alec had driven him home.

Alec’s home was rather lovely. Simple and minimalist, but he had photos put up around the house in simple black frames. As Alec went to shower and get changed, Magnus stood by a wall filled with family photos and took them all in. He saw Alec grinning and laughing with what looked like his siblings. He had three, Magnus remembered. But he didn’t see any photos of his parents.

It was such a wonderful sight, to see Alec’s beaming smile in all the photos. He didn’t smile like that often, a huge grin that seemed to light up his entire being.

Which actually reminded Magnus that they had absolutely no photos together. None. What an absolute tragedy.

He saw more photos along the hallway, pulling him towards them. This time, he saw nature. Fiery sunsets, majestic mountains and lush forests painted the walls. It made the whole area seem rather serene and posh at the same time, and gave him holiday vibes.

When Alec opened the door to his bedroom, dressed in a simple white short sleeved collared shirt, and khaki coloured slacks, he jerked to a stop at Magnus’ unexpected presence right outside his bedroom door.

“Magnus!” he exclaimed and Magnus saw the shock on his face.

“I’m sorry Alexander,” Magnus said sheepishly. “I was looking at your pictures and I got carried away.”

“Yeah? You like them?” Alec asked.

“I do. Your family seems delightful. I love seeing you so open with them. These landscapes are beautiful too!” he gestured around him gracefully.

“Thank you. I took these pictures y’know?” Alec said bashfully.

“You did? They’re brilliant darling!” Magnus commented, looking at them again with fresh eyes. “Wow.”

Alec gave him a soft smile at that praise, that reached Magnus’ heart. A small flutter and then Magnus collected himself. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Yeah. I’m starving.”

“Alright. I have a place in mind.”

Alec drove them to the place, based on Magnus’ directions and was glad to find themselves at a restaurant he’d been wanting to try- Breakfast International.

It was a place that sold breakfast all day, from all over the world. He’d seen the advertisements recently and knew they had Tunisian, Brazilian, Spanish and European.

Once they had been seated at a table, Magnus and Alec browsed the menu, trying to figure out what to eat.

“I can’t decide if I should go for sweet or savoury!” Alec complained. He wanted both but he’d managed have a glimpse of a portion earlier and knew that their servings were huge.

“We could share,” Magnus suggested. “I’m eyeing the French toast!”

“Okay. Let’s get that,” Alec decided, reading the description. It came with bananas, salted caramel mascarpone and toffe’d walnuts, drizzled with a salted caramel sauce. It sounded decadent and sinful.

“Any ideas for the savoury one?” Alec asked.

“You should pick darling,” Magnus said, trying to be a gentleman.

“The Spanish one okay with you?” Alec asked. It was a hash, consisting of chorizo, corned beef and potatoes, with poached eggs, hollandaise sauce and brioche bread.

“It sounds delicious,” Magnus agreed, reading what it had.

They each ordered a coffee and waited for their food to arrive.

Alec looked at Magnus and took in his light expression and genuine smile, so different from how he was the previous night.

“I’m really glad you’re okay Magnus,” he then decided to say, his voice soft and tender.

“I am. Thank you again for what you did. I- I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there. If I could have made it back to school without breaking,” Magnus whispered.

“You would have Magnus. You’re strong,” Alec asserted.

Magnus gave him a small smile, which Alec gladly returned.

“You’re incredible Alexander,” Magnus suddenly said truthfully and his genuine words caused Alec to flush.

“You are too,” Alec said, looking down at his hands. This was it, he realised. The moment he could tell Magnus he’d like to go on a date. It was the perfect opportunity. Though he’d been hesitant earlier, not knowing about Magnus’ emotional state, he now knew Magnus was good.

“Magnus I-“

“Excuse me sirs, your orders?” a waiter interrupted.

Magnus guided him to place them both in the middle so that it’d be easier to share. “Thank you,” he murmured politely once the waiter was done.

“You were saying Alexander?”

“I- Um,” Alec stammered and that was when Magnus realised that he was nervous.

“Hey,” Magnus said softly, reaching for his hand. “What is it?”

“I. You asked me once. And I. I think I’m finally ready?” Alec said.

Magnus’ brain wasn’t catching on to what Alec was saying and Alec saw it in his clueless eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he finally gave Magnus the answer he needed. “A date.”

Magnus froze, his hand tightening on Alec’s hand before a smile broke on his face, reaching his eyes which sparkled in delight.

Alec couldn’t help his own shy, answering, smile.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“You… never cease to amaze me,” Magnus murmured.

“In good ways I hope?”

“The best darling. Will you let me plan everything?” Magnus asked pleadingly. He wanted to do that for Alec.

“You sure? You don’t mind?”

“I’d love to. You can plan the next one,” Magnus suggested.

“The next?”

“Of course. Me and you? We’re definitely having more than one date,” Magnus smirked, his eyes laughing in delight.

“Okay,” Alec said wryly, giddy with happiness.

They enjoyed their meal over light conversation, and Magnus couldn’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Alec smiling and laughing at the jokes he made… was certainly a beautiful sight. And after all he’d already done for him… it made his heart clench. They had just decided to go on a date, and yet, he didn’t think a first date had even meant this much.

Towards the end of the meal though, he looked at Alec in all seriousness.

“Alexander. Can I ask you something?” he said solemnly and Alec sat straighter seeing that expression on Magnus’ face. He knew it was going to be a serious question and he prepared himself mentally for it.

“I know you’ve mentioned before about not exactly advertising your sexual orientation. And I know you’ve not gone on a date after your… bad experience,” Magnus continued. Alec hadn’t shared yet but his previous experience was like and that was all Magnus knew. Perhaps an abusive one that made him feel horrible about himself. That was his guess.

“So… I just wanted to be clear on what your boundaries are over here. I remember you saying only one colleague has asked about whether you were gay and you always steered students away from that question. So what I’m really asking is… would you be comfortable going to a restaurant on a date with me? Where other could see? Students or parents or colleagues?” he asked gently, with a small smile on his face that showed that he was okay with any answer.

“Oh,” Alec said softly before thinking about it. Looking down as he collected his thoughts, he slowly met Magnus’ eyes again.

“Thank you. For asking and thinking about me. I never even thought about that to be honest.”

“That’s okay darling. I’m more than okay to plan a night in as well. I just need to know what you’re comfortable with,” he asserted.

“If you asked me this when I had just met you… the answer would have probably been to stay in,” he started saying. “But now… I think I want to go out with you. I’m ready for that. I’m gay and there’s nothing wrong with that. And I’ve beginning to believe it more and more. Talking to you… helped me accept myself so much Magnus,” Alec admitted, looking down at his hands before meeting Magnus’ eyes again. “So yes. I’m okay to go out with you. Just… be patient with me,” he requested.

Magnus reached over to give Alec’s hand a squeeze. “Of course.”

“Though I am ready… I just fear how people would react. I don’t know what I’d do if what happened to you, happened to me… you know with the woman insulting you and everything. I don’t care a lot about what people think. But if they were nasty… I’m not certain I’ll know what to do, especially if they use my insecurities against me. But I’m not backing down or shying away. Plus, if students and colleagues found out… I’m okay but I just don’t know what would happen? I’ve never had such conversations about myself with many people. It’s just… something I have to get used to,” he finished.

“Alexander… if we meet anyone nasty… let me handle it. You’re with me, and I know what to do. It’s okay if you don’t. I’ll help you… if anything like that happens. And with colleagues? There’s not much you need to do. Adults would probably just wonder how come they never knew… all you have to do is say they never asked. For students… you could always just agree to being gay and pushing any personal questions aside and telling them exactly that- that those are rather personal questions,” Magnus advised.

“That’s actually good advice,” Alec praised.

“Why thank you,” Magnus said, batting his eyelashes at Alec. His flirtations immediately brought a smile to Alec’s face, which Magnus savoured. “Okay. Besides all that. A more pressing issue. What if students or teachers saw us outside? Like together on a date? Like do we want to make it seem as if we are just friends?”

“Magnus I’m not ashamed of you,” Alec started. Magnus gave him a soft smile.

“But… this is still new… and I don’t want the students to know we’re… dating? I know eventually they’ll find out… but I’d like to keep it to ourselves for a while. As long as we’re not caught doing anything like a couple and we’re just having dinner… I think that’s okay?” he said nervously.

“Okay so no holding hands or anything else in public. That sounds good darling. That’s also what I thought. I don’t want my… no our personal lives to be a topic for gossip yet. But you’re right. It may not be something we can control but I will definitely try and control myself in public,” he said with a wink.

“But if say… I were to reach over and squeeze your hand like this… that would be okay?” Magnus then asked while doing as he said.

“That’s more than okay. In fact… I think if we’re at a restaurant and we don’t see anyone we know… then I’ll even let you hold my hand,” he teased, his voice turning deeper as if sharing a secret.

“Why Alexander, are you flirting with me?” Magnus said, surprised.

“Maybe.”

“I’m enjoying this side of you darling,” Magnus commented.

“Good. You’re… kinda the only one who’s seen it,” he said softly.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, in reverence. He didn’t know how to feel about that. He definitely felt privileged… but at the same time, sad for Alec.

He didn’t have too much time to think about it though, as Alec smiled shyly at him. His brain moved on to thinking about how adorable Alec looked like that. The softer side of Mr Lightwood that no one got to see.

And that just made his heart flutter.

* * *

He planned their date for the following Friday night, and they’d both been giddy with happiness throughout their week. They were careful yes, but small touches were permitted. So whenever they’d walked into each other’s rooms during their free period, Magnus had put his hand on Alec’s back as he talked to him. After a while, Alec had taken to doing it at times. Just a small, casual touch as they stood side by side. That touch though, meant a lot to both of them.

Both of them were excited and anticipating their date. It was seen in their tender smiles, thrown at each other when they were alone and at lunch. Lunch. Lunch had gotten a little more intimate. They’d definitely gotten more comfortable with each other, each of them not thinking too much about reaching out to grab each other’s hand while making a point or when they were excited about something. It was something innocent, that they’d already been doing before deciding to date each other, but now… all of those things made their hearts flutter and joy ripple through them.

So, it was rather different when Magnus finished talking to Lynn and Oliver on Thursday after class. Lynn had shared that her father was now permanently hospitalised. In their first conversation, she’d said the doctors had informed the family he had four months to live. Now, barely a month later and with him not expected to leave the hospital, the prognosis had become one month. In one month, Lynn would lose her father.

She’d cried, and Oliver had his arm around her while Magnus gave up all sense of decorum and knelt on the floor, taking both her hands.

“Let it out Lynn. It’s alright. You don’t have to be strong here,” Magnus had said hoarsely, taking a tight hold of his own emotions. His heart broke for her and he hated that he couldn’t do anything more.

The only thing he could tell her was that they were all here for her in school and if she needed a shoulder to cry on, she had many.

It took her a good five minutes to cry herself out, and Magnus knew it was because she had been trying to stay strong for her family.

Both herself and her brother made frequent trips to the hospital now, and it was going to get worse as they saw their dad slowly fade in front of them. At home, Lynn tried to cook for her family and her mother and take care of her mother. She sometimes slept next to her mother so that she wouldn’t be alone.

Her brother was very subdued, keeping his emotions to himself. But he had stepped up and tried to take ownership of the chores. It was an unspoken agreement that they had, to make things as easy as they could for their mother.

But Magnus understood that and the problem with it. She was busy taking care of everyone else, and she didn’t have time to process her own feelings.

“You’re doing great Lynn,” Magnus murmured and that affirmation brought a few more tears to her eyes.

When she was finally calm, she turned to look at both Oliver and Magnus. “T-thank you,” she whispered.

“Anytime. I mean it. We’re all here for you. If you ever need anything, let me know okay?” Magnus offered.

“Thank you Mr Bane.”

“Hey. You wanna go get some cake or something?” Oliver asked.

“I- I’d like that. I can’t stay long though- have to get to the hospital,” Lynn replied hesitantly.

“No problem. Just a quick one,” Oliver assured before both of them offered a smile to Magnus and left.

Magnus knew that that was the day Oliver was supposed to stay behind and complete work in school and have time to play basketball. But he was giving it up and going to get cake with Lynn. Much like Alec and him and ice cream.

Which also made him wonder if they had feelings for each other. There might be something that would develop in the future, he thought.

Feeling a little despondent after talking to Lynn, he headed over next door to see Alec.

“Hey. You free?” Magnus asked, closing the door behind him.

Alec looked up from his marking with an affectionate smile on his face, a rare one, that he didn’t give to many.

“Yeah. What’s up?” Alec answered, looking at Magnus carefully.

Magnus let out a heavy sigh, and walked up to Alec, watching as Alec’s face became grim, noting Mangus’ low mood. Magnus reached for Alec and was immediately enfolded in a hug.

“What’s wrong baby?” Alec whispered, the endearment slipping out again but he didn't care. They'd made their intentions clear and he was worried about Magnus. They’d never hugged before… not like this. Cuddling at night was different. This was Magnus initiating some much needed comfort.

Magnus realised that Alec had used an endearment on him and his heart warmed slightly. Somehow, it seemed a little familiar. Like he had known that of all the endearments Alec could have used, that was the one he’d go for. Had Alec used it on him before? He couldn't really remember.

“Nothing really. I just feel a little down and helpless. Talked to Lynn,” Magnus explained and broke off the hug. Their arms hung loosely around each other as understanding filled Alec’s eyes.

“Shit. What happened?” Alec asked quickly.

“Remember last month? She said her Dad had four months left to live?”

Alec nodded solemnly.

“It’s down to one now,” he finished softly. “And he’s not expected to leave the hospital anymore.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Sorry I just needed you… after comforting her earlier. She had a breakdown. I think she was trying so hard to take care of everyone else, she didn’t give herself any time to just feel. And her dam just broke. And I’ve never felt as helpless as I did then. I wish we could solve all their problems for them sometimes,” he said hoarsely.

“I know baby. We can’t though. We can only be there for them and help them through whatever they’re going through,” Alec comforted and reminded, rubbing Magnus’ back soothingly.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. You… wanna go out? Coffee or ice cream?” Alec offered.

Magnus thought about his plans for their date the next day before he replied. “I- I know we usually do ice cream but can we do coffee today?”

“Sure. Let’s pack.”

“You sure? I know I just disrupted your marking,” Magnus hesitated.

“Nah. Don’t worry. I’ll get to it some other time,” Alec assured. “Go on,” he gently pushed Magnus towards the door.

Magnus had a small smile on his face as he walked away, thankful for Alec’s presence in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up first date!
> 
> If you have any requests, let me know!! 
> 
> Also, give a girl some love! Kudos and comments keep me going and inspire me! Love yall! 
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nafaid for this idea! I was going to go with something else but this is way better!
> 
> Hope yall like it!

With their date looming on the horizon and after spending the afternoon with Magnus, as Alec lay in bed that night, his thoughts kept wandering to him. It had pleased him greatly that he’d managed to make Magnus feel better. By the time they left the café they’d been having coffee at, Magnus was smiling genuinely.

Magnus. He couldn’t believe that they were going on a date together tomorrow. Magnus and him. It was his first date in many years and he was actually really really looking forward to it. The thought of it used to make him really apprehensive and scared but now the anticipation he was feeling was a welcome change.

He wondered if they’d kiss. It was different with them after all. They knew each other… they really knew each other and were going on a date together. The usual first date rules about discovering each other didn’t exactly apply since they already knew each other. If it had been his first time meeting someone new, there would not even be a question about kissing. But this was Magnus. And he was exceptionally exquisite.

And Alec really wondered what his lips would taste like. How it would feel to move their lips against each other while holding each other. How it would feel to press up against him as their tongues danced. God.

It was just kissing, or thinking about kissing Magnus, wondering about all the possibilities their date would entail, that got him hard.

He palmed himself lightly, over his shorts, gasping quietly when that pressure felt good. He’d gotten this way because of Magnus. Thinking about him. Fantasising about them.

He did feel a little uncomfortable thinking about Magnus this way… but they were… dating right? If anything… Magnus was the only one he should be thinking about yes?

At least, that was what he told himself. Magnus would never know.

He slowly drew his shorts down and started gripping his dick lightly, stroking himself gently at first. His thoughts ran to Magnus, imagining their first kiss in greater detail. Magnus smiling as he slowly pressed his body towards Alec’s. How he’d slide one hand around Alec to rest against the small of his back while the other would cup Alec’s face tenderly. How it’d feel to hold Magnus’ body in his own arms and be that close to Magnus. How he’d have to tilt his head down and how Magnus would tilt his up so that their lips were aligned before they met.

“Fuck,” he groaned, the sight in his head spurring his desires. His dragged his hand firmly over his dick, shivering at the awareness spreading throughout his body while his other hand cupped his balls.

His mind went to how it might feel to kiss Magnus with passion. He’d seen movies. How people did it. Bodies moving against each other in wild abandon as their mouths practically devoured each other. Teeth clashing and hands roaming. He wanted it. God, how he wanted it.

He’d only imagined that with Magnus. Before, when he thought about some faceless stranger, the thought all but terrified him. But he was comfortable with Magnus, his trust in him absolute.

His pumped himself with firm strokes, rolling his balls in his hands before he decided to take it one step further. Opening the drawer next to his bed, he took out his gloves, lube and two of the plugs.

He had to stop touching himself to put on his gloves, after which he quickly poured some lube on his hands. The smell of berries filled the air as he ensured his fingers were slick.

Closing his eyes, he gripped his dick without moving his hands as he brought the first finger to his entrance. His breath hitched loudly in the silent room at the coldness of the touch. Gently easing his finger in, he moved it slowly, getting used to the sensation. It definitely felt less foreign this time and he was getting used to the tingling awareness inside him.

Feeling slightly bolder, he moved on to two fingers quickly, the stretch familiar to him. Breathing deeply, he pumped them slowly, letting his body adjust to the intrusion. A slight, welcome burning and pleasure bloomed within him as he attempted to curl his fingers slightly, searching for the spot that made every sensation soar.

He let that touch engulf him for a while before continuing to stroke his dick. And he allowed his mind to roam again. This time, overwhelmed by everything, he didn’t fight it when his mind thought about what it would be like to be naked with Magnus. To have him be the one touching him.

His gasp was loud and his breath hitched, thinking about Magnus’ elegant hands and perfectly painted nails wrapped around his dick. Stroking him. Gripping him. Claiming him. To have their bodies and hands sliding against each other as they both let themselves be utterly consumed by each other.

He needed more. Withdrawing his fingers, he immediately reached for the smaller plug and added some lube to ease the pressure. The plug slipped in easily, and Alec wasted no time thrusting it while letting his fingers skim and graze over his dick with light touches.

He groaned, feeling flooded by the frissons of desire. Taking his dick in his hand, he let his thumb slide over his dick head, the sensitivity soaring within him. God, he was so close.

But he had an aim. An agenda. A target to meet.

Easing the smaller plug out, he reached for the slightly bigger one. It was longer and wider and hopefully, it would be able to give him pleasure.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself a little as he tried to insert the now-lubed plug into himself. He definitely needed to use a little more pressure before it slipped in and he took his time, thrusting in gently and slowly inserting it deeper into himself. It burned a little, slightly more than before, and the pressure was something he needed to get used to so once it was in, he left it there and went back to giving his dick his undivided attention.

Less distracted, he immersed himself in his fantasy, imagining how Magnus would sound like in the bedroom. Would his voice turn deeper? Huskier? Sexier? Would he tease Alec?

The thoughts made a fire start in his loins, a burning that filled his being. It didn’t take him long to reach the same level of arousal as before. His body was undulating on the bed, his eyes clenched shut. His veins were stood out rigidly as his passion was driven higher and higher.

That was when he reached behind. Taking hold of the handle, he moved it slightly, and after being assured that it was okay and that his body was more used to it, he quickened his movements. He didn’t withdraw it too much though, focusing on small thrusts instead.

His hips began to buck up into his hands, gasping hoarsely as the pleasure swelled in him. Letting his thumb slide over his dickhead one last time, he exploded as it swamped him, spilling his seed on his hands.

Letting go, he lay on his bed, his chest heaving as he panted.

_Fucking hell. That was amazing, he thought._

His phone ringing suddenly startled him out of his bliss. Reaching for it, he saw Magnus’ name on his screen.

_Speak of the devil. Or well, think about the devil._

His earlier thoughts still fresh in his mind, he couldn’t help his blush from spreading, even though Magnus wasn’t even there.

“Hello,” he said hoarsely, his voice still not recovered.

“Hello Alexander. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Magnus asked, noting how his voice sounded.

“No,” Alec quickly answered. You caught me just after an orgasm I had while thinking of you, the thought sprang to his mind. “Just. You know when you’re alone and haven’t talked in a while…” he tried to explain his voice.

“I see. Perhaps I should give you a warning next time then. I’m calling in a bit, please drink some water,” Magnus teased. “But then again, your voice all deep and husky… does things to me,” he purred.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed. It was too soon after what he had done and what Magnus was insinuating. Fuck. It did things to him too. And he’d just had a mind-blowing orgasm.

“We’ll come back to that in the future darling,” he acquiesced, letting Alec have a break. “Anyway, I was calling about our date.”

“We’re still on right? For tomorrow?” Alec asked quickly, before getting embarrassed at his eagerness.

Magnus didn’t tease him about that though, choosing to assure him instead. “Of course. I’m looking forward to it!”

“Me too,” Alec confirmed sheepishly.

“Great. So… I wanted to run the plan by you, and see if you’re okay with it. I thought of surprising you, but… I want you to be comfortable and based on what I planned, we’d definitely be seen by students or staff… I have an alternative in mind too, if you don’t like it,” he trailed off, realising that he was rambling.

“Magnus, it’s okay. Just tell me,” Alec persuaded.

“I was thinking of going to the carnival? You know the one that’s here for two weeks? Tomorrow’s going to be the first weekend so it might be crowded. It’s open till 11,” he informed Alec, waiting nervously for his response.

“Oh. Um. I’m good with that actually. Just… we won’t do anything that would make it seem like we’re on a date right? Like in case parents or students see us?” Alec asked carefully.

“Yes of course darling. Not where they can see us for sure. However… I was hoping you’d let me hold your hand if we’re far away from the carnival,” Magnus implored.

Alec smiled widely at that. Magnus seemed to be just as eager for it as him. “I’d really like that,” he said softly.

“Great. I do have part 2 planned too. You okay to stay late?”

“Of course. It’s not a school night after all,” he chuckled.

“Excellent. Do you mind if we head back to my place for dessert? I promise I’m not using it as a line or anything to like get into your pants or anything like that. I really do mean dessert. I had this idea to do a do-it-yourself kind of dessert?” Magnus said quickly, not wanting Alec to get the wrong idea.

“Magnus, I don’t mind. I… trust you. And that sounds like a great idea but are we really going to bake a cake at 11pm?” Alec clarified.

“No not a cake Alexander. Prep time will be minimal trust me,” Magnus confirmed.

“Okay. I’m looking forward to it,” he confessed.

“Me too. Can’t wait. I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Good night darling,” Magnus murmured.

“Goodnight Magnus. Sleep well,” Alec said softly, before hanging up.

He looked at himself then and realised, he really needed to clean up. He couldn’t believe he had that conversation with Magnus with his cum drying on his stomach.

* * *

Magnus was picking up Alec this time for their date, they’d both decided. Alec had actually gotten ready way earlier than he was supposed to. They’d both agreed to keep their attire casual, or at least smart casual, considering that they were heading to the carnival.

Alec had decided to wear a dark blue denim jeans, with a black pullover, toping it off with a black leather jacket, in case it got chilly at night. It was simple, classic, and one of his favourite looks for when he had to head out. But he hadn’t really had much opportunity here at Pamani.

When his doorbell rang, Alec rushed to his feet, taking big strides to open the door, before standing there stupefied.

“Wow. You uh. You look amazing,” Alec finally managed to get out. Magnus was playing with his ear cuffs, looking bashfully up at Alec through hooded lids. He wore black slacks, with a red long-sleeved top with three buttons near the top, which were open of course. It framed the two necklaces he was wearing around his neck perfectly. On top of all that, he wore a light blue jacket. He really did look incredible. Colours that Alec wouldn’t have ever chosen to put together but on Magnus… they fit. They fit perfectly.

“You look rather dashing yourself darling,” Magnus commented, taking in Alec. It was truly something to see him dressed this way, different from the formal attire he usually wore to school. “The very definition of tall, dark and handsome,” he continued and Alec of course, blushed.

“Thank you,” he said softly, before stepping out and locking the door.

“Shall we?” Magnus offered his hand.

Alec reached for it and intertwined their fingers. He took a moment, just to look at the way Magnus’ fingers with glittery blue tips held his hand.

“Let’s go,” Alec said softly, meeting Magnus’ eyes with a small smile. They only walked to the car, which was just there, and all too soon, they let go.

Magnus smiled in surprise as Alec quickly opened the driver’s side of the door, allowing Magnus to step it before closing it gently and then walking to his own side. Magnus had reached over to open it for him.

Getting in, and wearing his seatbelt, he turned to look at Magnus, a giddy look of joy on his face.

“Ready darling?”

“Yes.”

Magnus took the wheel with one hand, and with his other, he reached over and placed it on Alec’s thigh, close to his knee. Alec lay his hand over Magnus’ holding on to it with a gentle grip. Exchanging another soft smile, Magnus started the car and began driving.

Soft music played in the background as they updated each other about their day in school. It was something they were used to and calmed a little of Alec’s nerves.

All too soon, they pulled up at the carnival, and Magnus gave Alec’s hand one last squeeze, before they got out of the car, knowing that they’d need to be on their best behaviour where they could be spotted by students or teachers.

After paying for their tickets, which Alec insisted that they share, they got a brochure with all the rides available.

“Now. I have a really important question Alexander. Roller coasters. Yes or no?” Magnus asked, peering up carefully at Alec. “And choose your answer carefully. This could make or break it,” he teased.

“Yes?” Alec replied. “I mean… it’s not my favourite thing in the world… but I don’t mind going on it.”

“Shall we do that first? Before we try the other, tamer rides and get some carnival food?” Magnus persuaded, batting his eyes at Alec.

“Sure,” Alec agreed easily.

Heading to the rollercoasters first, they watched the current one spin and speed through a few corkscrews. It was really huge. 

“It’s amazing huh? How they managed to set this up in an empty field?” Alec asked while waiting in the queue. Thankfully it wasn’t long.

“Yeah. I can’t believe this wasn’t here like two weeks earlier,” Magnus agreed.

All too soon, it was their turn. Magnus chose a seat it the middle, walking in first before Alec entered behind him, taking the seat at the end. There were only three seats per row, and no one else joined them on theirs.

When the safety harness and protection came down over their shoulders to hold them in place, Alec swallowed nervously.

Magnus reached for his hand, gripping it firmly and the clickety clackety of the roller coaster started, signalling their ascent. It had a steep climb first before a series of sharp turns and drops.

Holding his hand all the way, he gulped when it stopped right at the top for a moment. Shit, he realised. Fucking shit.

They released their hands, both gripping their cushioned bands over their shoulders and the whir of movement started and tipped over the edge and barrelled down what seemed like at almost vertical drop. Magnus shouted all the way. Alec on the other hand, clenched his eyes shut and had a white-knuckle grip on the restraints. 

It was probably two to three minutes but time passed really slowly.

Alec heaved a sigh of relief, panting slightly when it slowed and went back into the platform.

“You alright?” Magnus said hoarsely.

“Yeah. You?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. That was cathartic. All that screaming,” Magnus said lightly.

“You really screamed all the way!” Alec teased.

“You should try it! It feels wonderful!” Magnus asserted.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Alec agreed as the restraints came up. “Let’s get you some water, you must be thirsty.”

“I’m thirsty all right,” Magnus murmured, eyeing Alec from top to bottom, knowing that he’d blush.

And of course, a warm blush spread over his cheeks at that comment.

“I hate you,” he grumbled.

“No you don’t,” Magnus sang.

As they walked out, the next ride that caught Magnus’ eye was the pirate ship. Pointing at it, he turned to Alec, about to ask him if they could go for it.

“No. Absolutely not,” Alec asserted.

“Alexander!” Magnus entreated.

“No. I can’t Magnus. I’ll wait for you if you really want to do it but that ride seriously messes me up. I’d feel uneasy and feel like throwing up for hours. I’m not even kidding,” Alec explained.

“Oh. I see. I’m sorry, of course we don’t have to,” Magnus gave in.

“I’ll make it up to you okay?”

“Sure. Wait. let’s get a drink. I’m really feeling how dry my throat is now,” Magnus suggested.

There was someone selling slushies with an assortment of flavours and Alec chose orange and Magnus, the strawberry flavoured one. His eyes lit up the moment he had his first taste. “This is amazing!”

“Yeah. Try mine,” Alec urged, reaching for Magnus’ to try. They taste each other’s and realised that both were really good so they decided to switch every now and then.

As they continued walking, they strolled past some food stalls and Alec saw the way Magnus’ gaze kept wondering to the food.

“Wanna share some food?” he asked.

“Yes. I feel like the adrenaline rush made me hungry,” Magnus admitted sheepishly.

“Okay. What would you like?”

“Fries? And some cheesy chicken bites? Oh look! They have kebab skewers! And prawn fritters!” he said excitedly.

“Here. You hold my drink and let me get the food.”

“We can share Alexander,” Magnus tried to object.

“Nah. Take it as pay back for not going on the pirate ship with you,” Alec cajoled.

Magnus gave him a small, sweet smile. “Okay then.”

Magnus took a seat at one of the benches nearby, and waited for Alec to come to him. Somehow, he managed to balance all the food and bring it to them.

“Oh it looks so good!!”

Alec had selected cajun seasoning for the fries, which Magnus immediately tried first.

“Ohhh I like this,” Magnus praised, taking one and feeding Alec. The gesture stunned Alec for a moment before he opened his mouth and accepted it.

Alec used a toothpick given to him, to get one of the chicken bites and offer it to Magnus carefully.

Magnus’ eyes sparkled with delight as he met Alec’s eyes and took it off the stick.

Alec swallowed hard. And Magnus would have laughed, if his mouth wasn’t full of chicken.

They began to eat in earnest, feeding themselves because how much could they feed each other in a crowded carnival right?

Alec had gotten them a lamb and beef skewer which they happily shared. Magnus moaned the moment the spices hit his tongue, thoroughly enjoying it.

The prawn fitters were good as well, fried to crispy perfection.

After finishing their meal, Magnus dragged Alec towards the direction of the carousel.

“Magnus! We’re the only adults here!”

“No look!” Magnus said, pointing at others.

“They’re parents!”

“Pleasee?” Magnus begged.

Alec really couldn’t say no to him.

“Alright,” he agreed.

Yes, they were the only two adults there. Magnus hopped up onto a horse and Alec rode the zebra next to him.

Magnus grinned at him before taking out his phone to snap pictures of Alec. “Smile for me dalring,” he guided.

Alec gave him a soft, shy smile as Magnus took the picture before taking out his own phone to get a few of Magnus.

Magnus of course, posed for the camera, switching every other second to a new pose as if he were in a photoshoot. A child nearby giggled and even Alec had a huge grin on his face.

“Let’s take one together,” Magnus said.

Alec thought about it and quickly climbed off his zebra since there were parents still getting their children strapped in. Handing Magnus his phone as he stood slightly behind Magnus. Magnus took the selfie, and it looked as if they were both on the same horse, and their smiles were wide and goofy.

Magnus was grinning and bouncing on his seat as the ride started, and Alec couldn’t help the tender smile that appeared on his face. Magnus’ child-like innocence on the ride was endearing to say the list. The ride that he didn’t think he’d enjoy, he actually did, because of Magnus who seemed to light up any place he went to. He didn’t care what people thought- even if they were the only two adults who weren’t parents- he did what he wanted and lived each moment to the fullest.

When the carousel ended, Magnus sighed happily. “Shall we play games next?” he asked excitedly.

“Sure. Let’s go see. I may even win you something,” Alec said with a grin.

“Now I can I refuse that?”

They took turns playing a few games and collecting some coupons. First they tried hitting six cans from a distance. Alec went first, holding a ball in his hand as he took aim. The first try, one can remained behind. The second time, he managed to hit all of it.

“Yes!!!”

“If you can get three in a row, you get to pick a toy,” the stall owner said.

“Okay. I’m up for the challenge,” Alec easily agreed.

Alec, once he got the hang of it, knew exactly where to throw, easily making the cut as Magnus cheered loudly.

“Magnus. You choose what you what,” Alec encouraged, giving him a smile.

Magnus grinned before scanning all the toys. “The rainbow unicorn!”

It fit really. The unicorn was as unique as Magnus was. Once it was put in his hands, he smiled even wider and whipped out his phone, trying to get a selfie with Alec, him and the unicorn and Alec gladly obliged.

“Alright. Now I have to win you something,” Magnus asserted, dumping the unicorn in Alec’s hands before striding up to a game stall of his choice.

He’d picked darts and had to make the bull’s eye three times in a row as well.

“Magnus! You don’t have to,” Alec tried to say.

“Come on. It’s a great way to remember our first date!”

Alec nodded eventually, seeing how much Magnus really wanted to do this.

It took Magnus longer than Alec did, his first three tries hitting the outermost circle. He went again, inching closer and closer. It was on his 7th try that he made the bull’s eye and knew the exact movement he needed to get there. The next two were thrown in quick succession, and he grinned at Alec when he made all three.

“Choose your toy, Mr Lightwood,” he said teasingly.

“Why thank you, Mr Bane.”

Alec looked over the toys trying to decide on one. There were orange monkeys, pink cats and even leopards. His eyes finally settled on a grey elephant that looked cute.

“I’ll take the elephant,” he said, and Magnus brightened up. “I love that!”

They needed to upgrade their selfie, now taking a photo with their new addition before continuing to walk.

“Wanna go on the ferris wheel?” Alec asked.

“Sure. I do believe the view would be really good,” Magnus said with a smile thrown in Alec’s direction.

Together with their unicorn and elephant, they waited in line to be admitted. They didn’t even have to queue that long and before they knew it, they were buckled up in the wheel.

As it started moving and they went out of sight from the crowd, Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Alec looked at their joined hands before turning to give Magnus a tender smile.

“I had a really good time tonight Magnus,” he said softly.

“Me too darling,” Magnus whispered, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder and taking in the view. It was almost 10 and the stars had definitely started shimmering in the dark, cloudless sky. Alec slid one arm around Magnus, holding him close. This was nice.

The Ferris wheel stopped every now and then, letting people take in the view.

“It’s really beautiful,” Alec commented.

“It is,” Magnus confirmed, turning his head slightly to look at Alec. Since his head had been on his shoulder though… he suddenly realised that they were really close.

Alec must have thought the same thing, as he looked down at Magnus’ gentle eyes, he nervously licked his lips which drew Magnus’ attention to it.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, a question and a warning. If Alec didn’t want this, he had to say it now.

But Alec gave him a small nod.

Magnus tilted his head a little more, moving closer before he felt his phone vibrate hard against his leg that was pressed up against Alec.

“Shit,” he muttered as he jerked awake. His stupid phone. Being a cockblock.

“It’s okay Magnus,” Alec assured, watching as Magnus wiggled it out of his tight pants.

“It’s Oliver?” Magnus said confused.

“Oliver? Answer it,” Alec encouraged. It was odd that a student would call, especially this late. Usually contact between teachers and students involved whatsapp reminders and such.

“Oliver?” Magnus greeted.

“Mr Bane! Thank god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“It’s okay. Tell me what’s wrong Oliver.”

“My sister. I think she has a really high fever. She hasn’t eaten much today and it seems to be getting higher. I tried to call my mom but she’s working and our doctor is closed already. She’s shivering and crying and my younger siblings are too. I don’t know what to do. The nearest doctor is far and I can’t drive,” he spoke quickly, and his voice trembled slightly.

“Oliver. I’m with Mr Lightwood. We’ll be there in a bit okay? You’re doing great. Now take a wet cloth, and gently wipe her to cool her down. We’ll get there as soon as we can alright?”

“Okay. Please hurry.”

“We will.”

Alec looked at Magnus worriedly as he hung up. He’d heard Magnus commit to them going there. Magnus updated him quickly about the situation.

“Oh no. Of course. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww. Tell me how did you like that? Any requests?
> 
> Let me know! 
> 
> Do drop me a kudo or comment. This week as been an absolute nightmare. School closure has started and it's been wild trying to teach from home! Sigh. 
> 
> Hope yall are safe and healthy. Stay safe and stay home if you can!
> 
> Love yall!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and kids and date part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very fluffy. We need fluff right? We need fluff.

Magnus drove them quickly to Oliver’s house, and they both hurried to get out. Oliver had already opened the door to his home, allowing both his teachers entry.

Oliver’s sister who was sick was nine years old and he was carrying his four-year-old brother while his other sister who was six, tried to pat her sick sister.

“Mr Bane. Mr Lightwood. Thank you so much,” Oliver said gratefully, bouncing his brother on his hip. He was sniffling as if he had just stopped crying.

“Hello darlings. We’re Oliver’s teachers from school,” Magnus greeted his siblings after offering a reassuring smile to Oliver. “Let’s see what’s happening here okay?”

“Denise is sick,” his six-year-old sister helpfully supplied.

“Oh dear,” Magnus said seriously. “You’ve been taking care of her huh? You’re doing a great job,” Magnus praised as he felt Denise’s burning forehead.

“Hmm. That feels really hot. Oliver you have a thermometer?”

“I know where it is!” Grace supplied, before running to get it.

Alec meanwhile, talked to Oliver.

“You’ve really done a great job Oliver,” he spoke, smiling widely at the youngest brother, in an attempt to get him to smile.

“I… didn’t know what else to do,” Oliver said softly, and helplessly.

Alec reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll help you. What time does Mom come back?”

“About one,” Oliver informed Alec.

“Alright. Her fever is still really high, and you’re saying she didn’t eat anything much today?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. Is she gonna be okay?”

“I think we should bring her to the doctor. Has she had any medicine?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. I gave her some children’s one for fever.”

“Okay. Let’s get that bottle and bring it with us.”

“Okay. You think your younger two siblings can stay here with Mr Lightwood? While you and me bring her to the doctor?” Magnus knew there was a 24-hour clinic about a 10-minute drive away.

“Hey Grace, Tim. Do you think you can stay here with my favourite teacher while my other favourite teacher and me bring Denise to see the doctor?” Oliver asked gently.

He saw the way their eyes widened pleadingly, and Tim’s eyes filled again while Grace was already shaking her head.

“Shit. It’s not going to work,” Oliver told Alec.

“Okay everyone. Seems like all of us are going,” Magnus said quickly, trying to prevent the younger ones from crying.

“Let’s get all your jackets okay? Oliver do you have car seats?” Magnus asked.

“N-no,” he admitted, panicking a little.

“Okay. It’s alright,” Magnus and Alec exchanged a look.

“Oliver give me your mom’s number will you?” Alec asked.

After getting it, he tried calling it and to everyone’s surprise, she answered.

“Hello, who is this?” she asked.

“Hi is this Oliver’s mom?” Alec replied.

“Yes. Who are you? What happened?”

Alec updated her quickly, and she gave them permission to bring all the kids to the doctor, understanding immensely about what was going on. “We do have an old car seat in storage. Tell Oliver to check on top of the cupboard,” she mentioned.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Alec informed Oliver who immediately when to check while Magnus helped the others put on their jackets.

“I’m going to leave work and meet you all at the doctors. It’ll take me half an hour to get there,” she said.

“Okay. If you want, we can call you once we get there and keep you updated? If we’re done quickly, maybe it’s better to meet you back home instead?” Alec offered.

“Okay. Okay that sounds good too. Thank you Mr Lightwood. This is seriously above and beyond,” she said softly.

“Hey. It’s not an issue. We’ll call you soon.”

They made quick work of bundling everyone up in the car. Grace sat in Oliver’s lap and Oliver had an arm around Denise while they strapped Tim into the car seat.

Tim was sucking on his thumb nervously, as they began their journey. As Magnus drove, Alec called ahead to the clinic to inform them of the situation before hanging up.

He looked in the rear view mirror and noticed how nervous and scared the kids looked.

“Hey. Let’s sing a song alright. Tim, what’s your favourite song?”

Tim’s eyes widened but he kept sucking his thumb, turning to look at Oliver instead.

“It’s baby shark,” Oliver said.

“Of course it is!” Alec exclaimed, he should have known honestly. “We’re going to sing it okay? Everybody in 3-2-1 go,” Alec guided and the whole car, including Magnus, sang along to the words. They got through the song three times before Magnus pulled up at the doctor.

They got everyone in through the door as the receptionist on duty looked up at them. “How can I help you?” she asked, taking in the four kids, Magnus and Alec and trying to understand what’s going on.

“Hi. She’s sick,” Alec started, indicating Denise. “She’s got a really high fever and hasn’t eaten much today. She has been given this medicine,” Alec continued, passing the bottle to the receptionist. “But it hasn’t really worked.”

“Okay. Are you the father?” she then asked. They both looked way too young to be the parents of four kids, the oldest of whom was a teenager.

“No. We’re his teacher,” Magnus answered, indicating Oliver. “He called us in a panic. His mother’s a single Mom working now and he couldn’t get through. We managed to though. And she knows we’re here.”

“Okay,” she said, trying to assess the truth.

“We can show you our IDs from school? We work at Pamani Crest.”

It was at that moment when the doctor stepped out of his office. “Mr Lightwood?” he asked in confusion.

“Hey. You’re… Hui Lin’s Dad,” Alec said in relief.

“Yeah. How can I help?” he asked, gesturing for them to enter the office.

Alec exchanged a look with Magnus, their unspoken agreement clear. Magnus would stay outside with the younger two, while Alec went in with Oliver and Denise.

“Alright Grace and Tim, let’s see what fun toys they have to play here while these ones go to see the doctor okay? It’s going to be so much fun. Oh look,” Magnus said excitedly point to a toy whiteboard.

With the younger two occupied, the rest went into the office. “Alright. What can I do for you?” Dr Lee asked.

Oliver got Denise to sit down in the examination chair.

“I’m really sick,” she rasped.

“She’s been having a fever. A high one. The medicine is not really working. It comes back too fast. She hasn’t eaten anything today,” Oliver said quickly.

”Okay. Let’s take a look okay?” he asked gently. He took her temperature and realised that her temperature was already at 39.8 .

“Oh dear. That’s high. Let’s take your pressure. Are you having a headache?”

“Yeah. I thought it’s because of the fever,” Denise said softly.

“Maybe. Okay. Pressure is a little higher than usual. But that’s most likely due to the headache and fever. Let’s take a look at your throat now alright? Open wide and say ahhhh,” Dr Lee guided.

Denise did as asked as the doctor shined a light into a mouth to take a look.

“Hmm. Does it hurt to swallow?” he asked, turning off the light throwing away what he used to push her tongue down.

“Yeah,” she said quietly.

“It looks like ulcer at the back of your mouth and an infection because of that which is causing your fever. I’m going to give you some antibiotics, lozenges for your throat, some medicine for your fever and headache alright?” the doctor said, before carefully exchanging a look with Oliver and Alec.

“But first… your fever is really high and I need to bring it down. Unfortunately, I’m going to need to give you an injection,” he said sadly.

“What? No. Please,” Denise said immediately, her calm façade breaking.

“Hey. It’s okay,” Oliver comforted immediately. “You just have to be brave for three seconds and it’ll be over and you’ll feel so much better.”

“Two seconds actually,” Dr Lee corrected.

Alec knelt down in front of her, gesturing for her to take his hands. “Denise, you’re doing so well. You want to get better don’t you?”

Denise put her hands in his and nodded, even as her eyes started to fill.

“I’m going to hold your hands and Oliver is going to hug you okay? Do you think you can be brave for two seconds so that you’ll feel better?” Alec asked gently, with an encouraging smile on his face.

“O-okay. But tell me before you do it. Please,” she looked at Dr Lee.

“Okay. I will. You’re being really brave. My bravest patient today,” he praised and Denise gave him a tremulous smile.

“Okay so first, I’m going to disinfect the area okay?” Dr Lee warned so as not to spook her as he rubbed the disinfected over her arm.

“Okay,” he said, nodding at Alec.

“Here Denise, hold on to my hands okay? You can hold as tight as you want,” Alec said kindly. “Oliver’s going to hug you now.”

Oliver pressed her face against him and held her, offering her comfort.

When the doctor placed his hands on her arm, she jerked.

“Just getting ready. It’s alright. I’ll tell you,” he guided as he removed the safety tip from the injection and got ready.

“Okay Denise. I want you to count to 2 in your head okay? Ready? Go!” Dr Lee said and gave her the jab quickly.

Denise tensed in Oliver’s hold but didn’t pull away, gripping Alec’s hands with a fierce grip.

“There we go. It’s done,” Dr Lee told her.

“It’s done?” she whispered in shock. That hadn’t been so bad.

“Yes. You were great. Now just hold this there for a bit okay?” the doctor gently pressed cotton onto the site and Denise took over holding it.

“Alright. That’s it then! Rest well Denise. You can wait outside for the medicine and make payment before leaving.”

They all thanked the doctor and Alec shook his hand gratefully, staying behind while Oliver and Denise walked out.

“We teach Oliver, the eldest brother. He called us, frantic, because he couldn’t get through to his mom. She’s a single mom. They have it tough,” Alec mentioned.

“I see. He did the right thing. They look like lovely kids.”

“They are. At least, Oliver is. I only teach him. The rest we met tonight.”

“You’re a great teacher Mr Lightwood,” Dr Lee praised.

“And you’re a great doctor too. Say hi to your wife and Hui Ling for me.”

“Will do.”

* * *

A mere five minutes later, Alec walked out, only to see Magnus playing with the kids, telling them a rather imaginative story using the animals he’d found. Oliver and Denise sat close, with Oliver’s arm around her and they both looked at Grace and Tim giggling and laughing with soft smiles on their faces. Alec made a quick call to Oliver’s Mom to update her. He heard the relief in her voice and they agreed to meet back home.

Soon enough, Denise’s name was called and the receptionist went through the prescription with them, which Oliver paid attention to Alec saw.

Alec was prepared to pay the bill, but the receptionist refused.

“Dr Lee said it’s fine. He’ll settle it. We do help families who are in need every now and then,” she said understandably.

Oliver’s eyes widened and they shined when they looked back at the nurse. “Thank you. Thank you so much. We really appreciate it,” Oliver said quickly. He walked back to Dr Lee’s door to knock on it and thanked him too.

They left after that, making the quick journey home.

“Alright Tim and Grace, it’s almost time for bed,” Oliver said before turning to look at Denise, not knowing how to handle both at the same time.

Magnus spoke up then. “Why don’t you get them in bed and we’ll help get some food into Denise so that she can take her meds?” he suggested.

“Okay. Thank you Mr Bane,” he said with an appreciative smile, bringing the two younger ones up.

“Okay. Let’s see what we can get you to have alright Denise. I know you don’t have much of an appetite but we’ll get something simple k?” Magnus said as Alec began opening the cupboards in the kitchen.

He found Milo which he thought was good. It would give her some energy and vitamins especially since she hadn’t eaten much. And some biscuits that she could dip into the milo.

“Would you object to a simple meal of milo and biscuits?” he asked her gently.

“No. I think that’s fine,” she answered. Her fever had been going down since the jab and she actually felt that she could stomach that. The thought of milo had made her queasy earlier in the day when Oliver had suggested it.

Denise was slowly drinking her milo when Oliver’s mom returned, and immediately began thanking them profusely.

Alec told her that it was no problem at all and that they really understood how hard she must be working to support her family. That simple statement of acknowledgement brought tears to her eyes and Alec reached out to squeeze her shoulder.

“Oliver is getting Grace and Tim to bed and Denise needs to finish eating before taking her meds,” Magnus informed her before Alec went through the prescription with her.

Once that was done, Alec and Magnus took their leave, barely an hour after they left the carnival.

Once inside Magnus’ car, Magnus turned to Alec.

“I know it’s late darling. Do you want to continue our date? Or shall I send you home? Either is fine with me I promise,” Magnus said gently.

Alec knew that Magnus had planned dessert for them and honestly, his adrenaline was still high from the situation they just handled.

“I don’t mind dessert,” he told Magnus softly and his heart clenched a little at the earnest smile that lit Magnus’ face.

“Let’s go then,” he said as he shifted the gear into drive.

Soft music played in the background while Magnus drove with relaxed confidence. Alec had a heartfelt smile on his face as he gazed at Magnus, unable to take his eyes off him. He was beautiful really, inside and out. Everything about him. And he’d planned a perfect date for Alec.

“You know, tonight- emergency call withstanding- was one of the best nights of my life,” Alec bashfully admitted.

Magnus shot him a quick, beaming smile, before turning his eyes back to the road. “I’m immensely happy to hear that Alexander.”

Alec thought about his previous experience in dating and realised that they were worlds apart. He thought maybe he could tell Magnus a little more about it and his expression became more sombre.

“I’d like to tell you something. But keep driving okay?” he said slowly and with hesitance.

Magnus darted a look at him, taking in his expression quickly and immediately turned more serious. It seemed like Alec was going to tell him something important.

“Okay,” he agreed swiftly, expertly switching lanes.

“The previous person I dated… it was a really bad experience. He was the first person I’d ever dared to and we were both in the closet. We’d just began experimenting with each other. I was…” Alec trailed off, looking down at his hands in embarrassment.

“Darling? You really don’t have to tell me anything, if you’re not comfortable with it,” Magnus reassured kindly.

“No it’s not that. I am. Just embarrassed about telling you this part.”

“You can tell me anything. No judgement, I promise,” Magnus stated.

“I was… more comfortable doing stuff to him than allowing him to do it to me. We didn’t go all the way though- we both weren’t ready,” Alec finished and waited for a reaction from Magnus. He didn’t know if this was too much or even taboo. But he was trying to explain something to Magnus.

“Alright,” Magnus said easily, nodding in acceptance.

“He um… took a video of me. Doing stuff to him. And sent it to my parents,” Alec whispered, trying to swallow a lump in his throat. “It turned out, my parents had suspicions about me being gay. They paid someone… who really needed the money to get proof. So he did. And after that… it all went to hell,” he choked out.

Magnus had tensed up in his seat, gripping the wheel hard. Fuck. The betrayal. To someone as sweet as Alec who was just learning to explore… He wanted to pull over desperately but he didn’t know if Alec was done.

“Is that all that you planned to tell me?” he asked gently, though his nails were digging into the wheel.

“Y-yeah,” Alec mumbled, staring down at his hands. “I just… wanted you to know… some of what I have been through. It’s not all of it though. But… it is also why you have no idea how special tonight was to me,” Alec admitted.

Magnus was already pulling over when Alec said he that he was done sharing. When the car stopped, he immediately pulled Alec into a tight, fierce hug.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. Violated by people you were supposed to trust. It kills me… that your first experience with someone turned out like that. I swear to you though, I would never betray you like that,” Magnus promised vehemently.

Alec jerked out of the hug at that statement and he was immediately shaking his head in denial. “Magnus. No. I trust you. I know you’d never. I’m careful yes… but I never thought you’d do that,” he protested.

Magnus smiled gratefully at him and pulled him into another hug, feeling the way Alec relaxed against him.

“You deserve the world Alexander,” he whispered and Alec couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered in his chest.

He didn’t say anything, and Magnus placed a soft kiss against his cheek before releasing him. When he started the car again, and was driving, he reached over to hold on to one of Alec’s hands.

They weren’t too far off from his house and he tried to process everything Alec had said, trying to put it together with what he already knew. It was like a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle of Alexander Lightwood that was slowly forming. His parents must have reacted horribly for him to feel horrible about himself. Alec hadn’t gone there yet tonight and that meant that it was a lot worse than what he’d already shared. And his heart clenched painfully at that thought.

Pulling up to his house, he parked his car efficiently and they both got out of the car.

“I’m looking forward to dessert,” Alec said softly, giving Magnus an endearing smile. It was so easy to make an innuendo after that, but this time, he didn’t, still feeling rather protective over Alec.

“Good. I hope you like it. I need a couple of minutes to prepare though. Less than five definitely,” Magnus said lightly.

“Of course.”

Walking in, they hung their jackets while Magnus asked Alec what he’d like to drink.

“I know I should say something like red wine or beer but honestly? Tea would be great,” Alec said sheepishly.

“Of course that’s okay. In fact, I think it would go really well with dessert! I have a couple of good ones. Would you like to take a look?” Magnus asked, smiling eagerly at Alec.

“Go ahead and pick for me. I’ll put something on alright?” Alec said, gesturing to the tv.

“Of course,” Magnus replied, his mind already trying to select one of his teas. He set water to boil before looking at his tea selection. He narrowed his selection down to two. Contessa Grey which was black tea with oil of bergamot, Shiso leaves, eucalyptus, orange blossoms or another called Nymph of the Nile- organic white tea with Persian pink rose, rosehips, Egyptian basil and strawberry leaves. He personally thought Alec would prefer the latter.

His water boiled quickly and he brought out two steaming mugs of tea to put on his coffee table and Alec immediately moved in to inhale the scent of both, trying to reach for a mug. Magnus smacked his hand with indignation.

“Let it set first.”

“Okay. Sorry Mr Bane,” Alec said teasingly and a laugh burst out of Magnus.

“Let me get dessert darling,” Magnus smiled.

Walking back into the kitchen, he pulled out a baking tray used for making muffins from his fridge. It had 12 moulds which he was using for ice cream toppings. Since grabbing ice cream was something they’ve always done together, he thought choosing that as dessert would be something meaningful to both of them.

In each mould, he had a different topping. The first row of four had fruits. Sliced strawberries, bananas, blueberries and cherries. The next row was full of other toppings- sprinkles, marshmallows, crushed caramel cookies and peanuts. The last row, was for sauces which he began to heat up before placing it in the mould. He’d prepared milk chocolate, white chocolate, butterscotch, which he thought went better warm, and strawberry sauce.

He’d chosen three ice cream flavours, that he thought were versatile enough to go with all the toppings. Birthday cake, Peanut Butter cup and Strawberry Cheesecake. Unique flavours that they hadn’t really tried together yet. It had taken him some planning to choose the flavours and ensure the toppings could go with them while staying away from the usual chocolate or vanilla.

  
“Alright Alexander! Can you close your eyes for a minute? I’ll tell you when to open them!” Magnus called out.

“Okay!” Alec said excitedly.

Magnus carried out the tray of toppings first before returning for the ice cream and then finally for bowls and spoons.

“Okay, open your eyes!” Magnus sang and watched in delight as Alec’s smile turned brilliant as he started taking in everything.

“Magnus. This is amazing! Wow!” Alec said. He tried to take everything in, the toppings, the flavours… he knew Magnus put a lot of effort. For him. And that was when it struck him.

He loved him, he realised. Deeply. The sweet man who cared so much, who did his best to give his all to those around him, the one who brought joy wherever he went. The way he enjoyed everything to the fullest, reminding those around him of life’s simplest pleasures.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice full of emotion and Magnus’ face softened at what he saw on Alec’s face.

“Alexander. You’re most welcome. I wanted this to be special for you and us,” he said quietly.

“I have never felt like this,” he confessed, his voice going deep.

“Me too. You’re… something special. And I wanted to do this for you,” Magnus admitted a little shyly. He didn’t always wear his heart on his sleeve, especially at the start of dating someone. But it was different with Alec. “Shall we?”

“Yes. I want to try everything!” Alec exclaimed.

Magnus went for the birthday cake, while Alec went for strawberry cheesecake, both saving the richest flavour for the last.

While Magnus chose sprinkles, marshmallows, strawberries and chocolate sauce, Alec decided on the crushed cookies, peanuts and all the fruits except for bananas.

“Oh god. So good,” Alec mumbled, closing his eyes as he savoured the flavours. Magnus, having tried his own, just took in Alec’s expression of satisfaction.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Magnus’ mix. “Here,” he said, passing over his bowl before making a grab for Magnus’. “Let me try yours.”

Magnus had to laugh. His eagerness and assertiveness and how he all but grabbed it out of Magnus’ hands… was rather endearing.

He tasted Alec’s mix before he commented. “You’re right Alexander. This is exquisite.”

They traded back and off happily, before deciding to go for the last flavour. They decided to share a bowl this time, both choosing the toppings. Magnus added bananas and nuts and Alec added some chocolate sauce and crushed cookies.

It was Alec who shyly offered Magnus a spoon. Magnus’ eyes sparkled in delight at the gesture before he returned it, gently feeding Alec some as well. There was a lot of tenderness in their gazes as they did it, and the bowl finished quickly.

“More darling?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t think I can eat anymore,” Alec said regretfully, eyeing the toppings.

“Okay. Help me finish up the strawberries and bananas though? The rest would definitely keep.”

“Of course!”

Once that was done, they both cleaned up together before returning to the couch. A show had been playing in the background and both of them had no idea what it was.

Gazing at each other again, Magnus moved in slowly, giving Alec all the opportunity to back out. He didn’t.

Their lips met again, softly and gently, their kiss taste like peanut butter. Moulding against each other, they expressed their gratefulness, and tenderness. It wasn’t a firestorm but more of gentles waves crashing against the shore. Magnus made sure to keep their kisses from getting too hot and heavy. They teased each other, tugging at each other’s lips.

When they broke off, both had equally giddy smiles on their faces, and Alec’s was a little shy as well. Their swollen lips matched each other together with the crinkles in their eyes.

“I should head home soon,” Alec said when he realised what the time was. It was 130am and it was late. And he hadn’t driven which meant Magnus had to drive him back. Or a cab. He could call a cab. But he didn’t want to end their magical night as well.

“I can drive you back. Unless…” Magnus trailed off, sounding unsure.

“Unless?” Alec encouraged.

“You could stay over if you want. I mean… you have before.”

Alec didn’t need to think it over for long before he knew that was what he wanted. And he could see that Magnus was nervous about the offer so he wanted to reassure him.

“I think I’d like that,” Alec confirmed.

“Yeah? You want to head to bed?” Magnus then asked hopefully.

“Okay.”

Taking his hand, Magnus led Alec to his bedroom.

As they were walking, Alec realised he was a little out of his depth here. Previously, their boundaries were clear. Now that they were dating… what was expected when they shared a bed? What was okay? What did sharing a bed mean?

When Magnus turned to look at Alec once they were in the room, his expression grew serious.

“You’re nervous,” he stated, worried. Maybe they were moving too fast. “Darling. If you’re uncomfortable… I can sleep on the couch,” he offered quickly, as he stepped close to Alec, their bellies pressing against each other while his hand soothingly rubbed his back.

“I- It’s not that Magnus. I just… previously… when we did this… the boundaries were clear. Now… the lines are a little blurred and I don’t know what is expected,” he admitted.

“ _Alexander_. Boundaries can always be set or negotiated by both of us okay? Never be afraid to tell me what you are or aren’t comfortable with. For tonight, I thought it would be nice to cuddle and maybe kiss a little, like we did on the couch,” Magnus said softly, peering up at him with a soft smile. There was no pressure in his gaze as he waited for Alec’s reply.

“I’m okay with that.”

“Alright. Let’s take turns to take a shower and get to bed okay?” Magnus said with a smile. Then, another thought crossed his mind. “Darling… what do you usually wear to bed?”

Alec looked at Magnus carefully. “Why?”

“I was… and again… you need to let me know how comfortable you are…” Magnus rambled.

“I will. What is it Magnus?” he asked softly, searching Magnus’ face as he saw signs of nerves.

“I am _not_ pushing you okay?”

“I know,” Alec assured, waiting patiently.

“I know we’re dating. And I was wondering… what you wore to bed because well… I usually just sleep in my underwear and if you’re not comfortable with that I can-”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered before swallowing because the thought of Magnus in his underwear… brought other thoughts to his head. “I’m okay with that,” he finally said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I trust you. And I want you to be comfortable,” Alec assured.

“What about you?” he then asked.

“I- um usually sleep in my boxers,” Alec admitted.

“Are you comfortable with that? Or would you like me to get you a t-shirt and sweatpants?” he offered without judgment, gently brushing his fingers over Alec’s cheek.

Alec had never slept in his underwear next to someone before. Not like this. It was knew and he felt a little vulnerable but he took a deep breath and made up his mind.

“No. I’m okay with that,” Alec said softly.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Magnus asked, searching Alec’s face.

“I am. I… I’ve not done this before though. But I do trust you Magnus. And I’m okay with it,” Alec tried to explain his nerves.

“Okay. If you’re certain. If you change your mind…”

“I know,” Alec assured, smiling at Magnus and feeling more confident in his decision. “Why don’t you go shower first?”

“You’re the guest,” Magnus tried to object but Alec was having none of it.

“And you planned this amazing first date for me,” Alec asserted, pushing Magnus in the direction of the toilet.

Magnus turned to shoot him a smile before heading it. He removed his makeup, and took a quick shower before brushing his teeth, walking out in his towel and finding Alec sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed.

“Alexander! Why are you on the floor?!”

Alec’s eyes shot up, and he swallowed, taking in Magnus’ bare torso for the first time.

“I- um I didn’t want to make your bed dirty,” he said sheepishly, his eyes still roaming over Magnus and that was when he realised that Magnus had removed his makeup, his hair flat and combed to the side. There was a tiny bit of vulnerability in his gaze.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec said truthfully, meeting his eyes.

“Thank you,” Magnus answered, giving Alec a small, shy smile. “Go ahead and shower darling and help yourself to whatever you need,” he urged.

As Alec headed off, Magnus found a pair of black boxer briefs to put on and he climbed under the covers, sitting up against the headboard and using his phone as he waited for Alec.

Alec came out 10 minutes later, he was in his boxers, holding his neatly folded clothes in front of him, he was a little self-conscious. The lights had been dimmed and it’s soft glow filled the room.

“You get put your clothes on the chair darling. And come to bed,” Magnus encouraged.

When Alec slipped under the covers and faced him, Magnus moved closer slowly, giving Alec all the time in the world to object. Alec watched him with wide eyes, his trust clear. Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s waist, feeling him jerk a little at that body contact before he pressed their bodies closer, holding him against him.

He felt the deep breaths Alec was taking against him before his hand slowly slipped around Magnus too.

“You’re breathtaking Alexander,” Magnus whispered huskily. Alec hadn’t given Magnus much time to look, hiding his body with his clothes before quickly slipping in under the covers but Magnus had seen him. Was it enough? No. But he could wait.

Alec opened his eyes to meet Magnus’, seeing his gentle, reassuring smile. It helped calm and soothe his nerves a little more.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yeah. I am,” Alec whispered, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Good. Can I kiss you?”

“Y-yeah.”

He moved in closer, meeting his lips gently while his thumb moved softly over his back in small rhythmic strokes. He felt the way Alec slowly relaxed into the slow kiss as his body lost its tension. They exchanged slow, languorous kisses, like they had all the time in the world.

When they finally broke up, Alec smiled bashfully at Magnus and Magnus was glad to see then he was a lot more relaxed. He moved back to his pillow and pulled Alec gently towards him, guiding him until his head lay against his bare chest, his hand falling next to his head. It was different with their bare bodies touching, the warmth of their skins making it seem like more. So much more.

“Good night Alexander,” Magnus whispered, holding Alec to him.

Alec had never felt safer, even though he was the most exposed he had ever been. “Goodnight baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! I struggled to finish this chapter with all that has been happening and it's been so incredibly crazy this week. 
> 
> So let me know how you found it!! Give it a kudo or comment! 
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, cuddles, gifts and comfort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkk! Hope everyone had a good week (of what felt like a year). I hope you enjoy this chapter and it brings a smile to your face during this time. Hugs!

Alec’s eyes blinked slowly, waking up to soft light streaming in from where the curtains hadn’t been fully closed the night before. He knew they had fallen asleep with Alec on Magnus’ chest but now he found them both on their sides, with Magnus’ head on his shoulder and his face against his chest. Alec’s arm was around Magnus holding him to his chest while Magnus’ hand curled up against his chest as well. Their legs were intertwined, almost as if they were using the other as bolsters.

A tender smile appeared on his face as he placed a soft kiss into his hair and he took a deep breath, inhaling the spicy scent of Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo, a scent uniquely his. Musky and woody, it was a smell that aroused- which Alec immediately realised.

It didn’t help that he woke up feeling relaxed and light… it only spurred other parts of him to react in a less than ideal manner at the moment. He really couldn’t have Magnus waking up to his morning wood. What would he think of him? He couldn’t go there yet. Yes, he thought of Magnus when he had last satisfied himself but to have Magnus vividly aware of his arousal when they weren’t there yet? Hell no. Magnus might think him a creep, lying there, all hard in bed.

Alec knew he had to extricate himself and he hated it. Thank god those parts of themselves weren’t smashed together at the moment- that would make things even harder (in all meanings of the word). Moving slowly, he began to move his legs first, lifting one and pulling the other out from Magnus. Magnus stirred slightly, grumbling in his sleep.

“Shhh,” Alec whispered, trying to lull him a little. It was difficult to do while needing to remove both an arm and leg from him. Magnus stirred slightly murmuring a soft “-lexander?”

“Go back to sleep baby. I need the toilet,” Alec whispered and Magnus lifted his head immediately, allowing Alec to get away. The moment Alec got up, his head plonked back onto the pillow and he moved over Alec’s spot and sighed, snuggling deeper into the warmth left behind by him.

Alec smiled lovingly at him. He was adorable really, all half-asleep and ruffled-haired. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss against his temple, earning himself another happy sigh from Magnus before he tugged the comforter up over his shoulder, tucking it carefully around him.

He washed up and used the toilet, brushing his teeth with his toothbrush, the one that he had used previously. It looked nice really on the stand next to Magnus’. Like it kinda belonged.

When he walked out of the toilet, Magnus was still fast asleep on his side of the bed. His side of the bed?! The part where he had slept, he mentally corrected himself.

Walking out in his boxers, he decided to try making Magnus some breakfast after the wonderful date that he had planned for them the previous night. Alec couldn’t have asked for a better one. It had been full of funny and cute moments, and tender, loving ones as well. And the amount of effort he put in… blew him away.

He opened the fridge first and saw the muffin tray with some of the toppings for the ice cream still in them. He thought about what he could do with them and the answer came to him almost immediately. Pancakes. Pancakes would go with the fruits, the sauces and all of it really.

Next, he had to find out whether or not Magnus had the necessary ingredients. He really hoped that Magnus didn’t mind him rummaging through his cabinets. Perhaps with any other first date… he wouldn’t dare. But it was Magnus. And they were already close before this. Hell. With any other first date, there was no way in hell that he would even stay over.

Opening some of the drawers, he found a baking section that thankfully had what he needed. He set about preparing a quick mix, loving that he was able to do it again. It was difficult to make pancakes when he was living by himself because when he made the batter, it usually resulted in more pancakes that he could have for breakfast. Which either meant he had them again for dinner or on other days as well. So as much as he enjoyed them, he always made sure he really wanted them before he made them.

But for two people? The batter would do perfectly. He sizzled some butter on the pan, just a little, before he poured some of the batter carefully, so that it formed a nice circle. While waiting for small bubbles to appear to show that it was almost ready to be flipped, he took out two plates. He was doing pancakes for himself first, so that it would be warmer for Magnus when he woke up.

Magnus jerked awake suddenly, looking around the room wide-eyed and sniffing. He could smell the delicious scent of butter and something else and saw that there was a missing Alec. Alec was cooking, he realised. Cooking breakfast for him.

A beaming smile grew on his face as he quickly used the toilet and brushed his teeth before walking out. He jerked to a stop when he saw Alec, in his boxers, standing at his stove and expertly flipping a pancake. God, he loved the man.

Wait he _loved_ the man?!

Apparently so, he realised, bemused. Alec… was genuine and real. As real as someone got. He wouldn’t be afraid of Alec breaking his trust or betraying him at all. He knew he could always count on him and god… Alec really cared for him and took care of him.

Could he really fall for someone after a first date?

Maybe. But… it wasn’t like the usual first dates, was it? They knew each other. Well. He’d never dated someone he’d gotten close to first and maybe that was what made all the difference.

Walking up to Alec slowly, he was afraid to shock him so he decided to warn him first.

“Good morning Alexander. That smells heavenly,” Magnus murmured, a soft, earnest smile on his face.

“Hey! You’re up!” Alec exclaimed as he took the pancake out onto a plate. “Let me just…” He poured the batter for the next pancake in before he turned to Magnus, his smile wide and a little shy.

Magnus walked right to him and embraced him tightly, pressing his whole body against him before leaning back slightly. Alec’s arms wound around him immediately, resting against his back.

“You’re making me pancakes,” Magnus playfully accused.

Alec blushed, feeling a little sheepish. “I am. I hope you don’t mind… that I looked through your cabinets and got what I needed.”

“Darling… I cannot remember a time when someone made me pancakes. Thank you. This is an incredible thing to wake up to,” Magnus whispered, a tender and vulnerable smile appearing on his face.

“You’re welcome baby,” Alec said quietly, and blushed a little, still not used to using the endearment in a situation where they were both fully awake and not emotional. The other instances… it had slipped out, unintentionally. But this morning, he’d used it on purpose and waited for a reaction.

Magnus’ face was loving and endearing the moment he heard it. He wasn’t sure… but he knew Alec hadn’t used endearments much, unlike him. Maybe it was even his first time.

“I love it when you use that. Or when you say my name. Do you know your voice changes ever so slightly when you do?”

“It does?” Alec immediately asked.

“Yeah. It goes… softer. A little deeper. And it makes me feel really… special,” he admitted.

“It should. You are. Come on. Let’s eat breakfast,” Alec stated. “Do you mind if I borrow a shirt?” he then asked. It was a little nerve-wrecking to be so casually exposed when the day had clearly started. Before Magnus had woken up, when he was still sleepy… it had been different. It was as if the day hadn’t started yet but now it clearly had and it made him feel a little exposed.

“Of course darling. I should probably get dressed too,” Magnus assured immediately, realising that Alec felt a little vulnerable and maybe even uncomfortable. “Let me grab something for us.”

Alec set the table while Magnus dressed in a t-shirt and shorts while handing Alec one as well. It was still really really casual… but a little more appropriate for spending the breakfast/morning or even day with Alec. They were still new to each other after all, especially when it came to intimacy and being in a relationship.

Alec and Magnus had almost a repeat of the previous night where they both took turns to design their pancakes with the various toppings available. Three pancakes meant three different creations and it made eating pancakes a lot more fun.

Once they were done and Magnus had cleared the table, there was a little bit of nervousness from Alec. He didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to do. Should he leave? Or stay? It was very difficult to leave Magnus when they both didn’t have plans for that day. “Wanna relax and watch shows today? Or do you have other plans?” Magnus asked, giving Alec a way out.

“Yesterday it was late and I stayed over… shouldn’t I…” Alec finished, unsure of his welcome. He didn’t know what was acceptable… and he didn’t want to make Magnus uncomfortable either.

“Alexander… I love spending time with you. If you’d like to stay… please stay. But if you have plans or things to do at home or errands to run, no worries darling,” Magnus said softly.

“I’d like to stay then,” Alec decided. “And take you up on the offer to watch shows.”

Alec sat back on the sofa, and Magnus, immediately took out a throw before laying down, resting his head on Alec’s lap.

“This okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Of course,” Alec assured, his hand coming up to rest on Magnus’ waist after pulling the throw up for him. His other hand, eventually began to play with his strands of hair, gently running his fingers through them in a soothing motion.

“Mmm. This is nice. Let me know if your leg cramps,” Magnus murmured after a while.

Alec however, thought that for the life of him, he wouldn’t tell Magnus whenever that happened. He wanted to prolong this moment for as long as possible.

* * *

When they went back to work that Monday, Magnus was setting up in his classroom when Oliver walked in early. They had first period together but he was definitely early.

“Hey! Oliver! How’s Denise?” Magnus immediately enquired.

“She’s good. Getting better,” he quickly assured before removing something from his back rather sheepishly. “This is for you.”

It was an A3 card. Lovingly made by all of the members of Oliver’s family. Every one of them had written a message to thank him and the younger two had even drawn the animals that he had been excitedly telling them about in the story in the doctor’s office. They used buttons and other materials to make the border and it was… beautiful really.

“I know it’s not much… but we wanted to thank you,” Oliver said quietly.

“Oliver. This means the world to me. Thank you,” Magnus murmured, appreciating the card genuinely. It was the sweetest thing really- their child-like handwriting and drawings, together with the heartfelt messages… he wasn’t lying. It really meant the world.

“Yours has animals and Mr Lightwood’s one has lots of glitter,” Oliver then said and a laugh burst out of Magnus.

“Oh he is going to love that! Make sure you tell it to him like that too. That I got animals and he got glitter,” Magnus said, his eyes full of mirth. He was so going to tease Alec with that.

“So…” Oliver said slowly. “You two came together.”

Magnus _knew_. He knew what that kid was insinuating and his poker face was on. He kept it light and he didn’t change his expression.

“Yeah. You know we’re friends. We decided to check out the carnival.”

“But you were dressed nice. So was Mr Lightwood,” he said suspiciously.

“Oliver. Look at me. I always dress fabulously,” Magnus smirked and Oliver laughed in agreement. “And Mr Lightwood… and all your teachers… dress differently outside of school. I mean have you ever seen them outside?”

Oliver thought over it a moment, staring at Magnus, trying to determine if he was being played or not. “Yeah. You’re right,” he finally said.

Internally, Magnus heaved a sigh of relief, as more students started arriving to class and Oliver smiled and went to his desk.

* * *

That afternoon, Oliver walked into Alec’s class after lunch, also trying to be early so that he could pass him the card.

“Mr Lightwood?” he knocked on the door to alert him.

“Oliver! Hey! How’s your sister?” he asked immediately and Oliver was once again made aware of how wonderful these two teachers were.

“She’s doing better. We made you something,” Oliver said, and he was less sheepish this time after having already gone through it with Magnus.

Handing Alec the card, Oliver waited for a reaction.

“Oliver this is amazing,” Alec said, appreciating the genuine messages from the whole family. There were also hearts drawn and a lot of glitter glue that had been used.

“Thank you. I know it’s not much but we all really wanted to thank you.”

“I love it. Did you give one to Mr Bane too?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Oliver smiled widely. “He said to tell you that he got a lot of animals drawn on his- because he was telling Grace and Tim animal stories and you… got glitter,” he finished teasingly.

“Haha. Mr Bane is trying to make fun of me. But I love it,” Alec answered with a laugh.

“Soooooooo,” Oliver drawled, deciding to see if his teachers’ stories matched up. “You came together.”

“Yeah,” Alec answered with a little bit of panic inside. He knew where this was going and honestly? He didn’t know how to react. Well. First rule of teaching… don’t let them see that you’re nervous. “We went to the carnival together,” Alec said easily, trying to look for something on his desk to appear preoccupied so that he wouldn’t need to meet Oliver’s eyes and god forbid, do something stupid like blush.

“You were dressed nice. So was Mr Bane,” he continued.

“Come on. Mr Bane always dresses nice. And how would you know how I dress when I don’t have to dress like this huh?” Alec tried to say teasingly and hoped to hell he pulled it off. He took some worksheets he needed for his class and started to count them in sets so that it would be easier to give out later.

“That’s true,” Oliver said, and Alec sighed internally, relieved that he believed him. He wasn’t sure what to do if they found out. Not that he was gay… but more the fact that Magnus and him were dating. The rumour mills…

He tried not to show his relief and continued counting his worksheets.

Oliver however, wasn’t so convinced.

* * *

Their class was supposed to do a writing assignment on an argumentative topic that day and Alec was walking around the class to check on their progress. He noticed that Nick had still not started on his work and was gazing out the window.

“Hey Nick. I noticed you haven’t started yet. Get on it okay? The next time I come around, I’d like to see you working on that introduction,” Alec guided with an encouraging smile. Nick jerked his head in a nod but continued looking out.

Alec tried to give him space, after that first reminder, and continued checking on the other students. He praised Oliver, among a few others for a well-written intro. When he finally came back to Nick, he noticed that he now had his head on the table, trying to fall asleep. He felt a bout of irritation at the blatant disregard of his instructions but he knew he had to tread carefully. Teens… sometimes needed a gentle word, no matter how infuriated they might make someone else. If he scolded him… most likely he’d end up not doing the work anyway. If he tried to persuade him… and show concern for him… that might work better. And sometimes… they did have other issues going on that made them react a certain way.

“Nick,” Alec said softly, bending forward to speak to him. “Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?”

Nick lifted his head up and stared at Alec, emotion slowly filling his eyes at that question.

“Hey. It’s alright. Tell me what’s going on,” Alec guided, putting a hand in his shoulder in comfort and reassurance. He realised then that there must have been a really good reason for him not doing his work. It wasn’t just because he was lazy or something like that. He was glad he hadn’t chosen to be harsh to get him to do his work. Different kids… needed different approaches. With some… being harsher was the only thing that worked. But with most of them… being gentle did it better.

“Drink some water, take a deep breath and talk to me. Whatever it is, we’ll see what we can do to help you,” Alec guided, giving him a small smile as he did as instructed.

After taking a deep breath, Nick looked at Alec. “I’m gay,” he whispered.

It was Alec who then took a sharp inhale. Of all problems in the world, this was one he felt the least equipped to deal with. But he vowed to try.

“There’s nothing wrong with that Nick,” he tried to assure.

“How would you know? It’s easy for a straight person who doesn’t need to come out and fear being disowned or ostracised.”

Alec had to think over his response to that statement. Did he admit his own identity? I mean he wasn’t exactly hiding it if he was asked but no student had ever bothered to. And it wasn’t like he was asked this time too so he didn’t really need to say it. But he felt it was the right thing to say and he realised that more students knowing… didn’t really frighten him. It did mean that he might have uncomfortable conversations in the future but wasn’t it the same when they tried to tease him to ask if he’d gone on any dates with a woman? Wouldn’t they receive the same dry and firm response that a teacher’s personal life was none of their business?

“I’m gay Nick,” Alec admitted, watching the emotions flit over his eyes. Shock and guilt.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Nick said.

“I mean it’s not as if we wear a big sign right?” Alec tried to lighten the mood.

Nick gave him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I came out to my parents,” Nick then said, and Alec realised the root of the whole problem. They must have reacted badly then. He’d heard of stories of kids being abused or even disowned.

“They don’t agree with my _choices_ ,” he continued.

“I see,” Alec said in understanding, trying to process his thoughts and think of something to say. But one did one say really, when the people who were supposed to love you, didn’t accept you? He wished Magnus were here. He’d know what to do.

“They want to send me to my uncle in the US. And make me go for conversion therapy,” he whispered, and his voice broke with the final statement.

Alec’s hand squeezed his shoulder hard at that statement. His heart began to pound in his chest and all he could think about was Nick- innocent and genuine and kind- being torn down, broken and made to feel like his very being was wrong. Disgustingly so.

It made him think about people he knew during his time who had come out and committed suicide.

The blood drained from his face, making it grow ashen. He was stricken and absolutely horrified that his student… a student he cared for… would be made to go through the same horrible things that he’d gone through and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. His nostrils flared and his breathing grew laboured and he tried to think of something to say but his mind was drawing up a blank.

His stomach contracted into a tight ball, and he… he didn’t feel very good. His breathing was ragged and he knew he needed to step out of the classroom.

“S-sorry. I’m not feeling very good. I p-promise we’ll talk about this,” he stammered, before rigidly walking out of the class, to some of the students’ amazement.

It was Oliver who realised something must be wrong and walked over to Nick, immediately noticing the tears he wiped away.

“Hey Nick. You doing okay bro?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah. Just going through some stuff,” he answered Oliver. He and Oliver were friends but they weren’t really the types to share their feelings with each other.

“Hey if you need to talk… I’m here okay?” he offered.

“Thanks.”

“Was Mr Lightwood okay? I can’t believe he left the class,” he then asked, a little worried.

Nick wasn’t sure. He only knew that after his last admission, Mr Lightwood had gone really pale and his breaths weren’t so steady. He looked like he might faint. Maybe it wasn’t what he said… Maybe he was coming down with something.

“I’m not sure. We were talking and I was sharing about what happened with me… and all of a sudden he was really pale and even his breathing shaky?” Nick shared slowly.

“Hmmm. Maybe another teacher should check on him. Mr Bane. He’s right next door. Come with me?” Oliver immediately asked and Nick agreed.

They left the class and saw that Mr Bane was marking inside his classroom.

“Mr Bane?” Oliver asked.

“Oliver! Hey aren’t you both supposed to be in class?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s Mr Lightwood. He walked out of class after talking to Nick and I think he doesn’t feel very good. He was really pale. Maybe he’s falling sick,” he continued.

Magnus was trying to process everything quickly. He was immediately worried the moment he heard that Alec had walked out of class. He wouldn’t do that. Was he mad? Had Nick said something to make him upset? He doubted Alec was sick… to the extent that he’d need to walk out of class suddenly. Food poisoning, he understood. But they’d both shared lunch so it clearly wasn’t that.

“Thank you. I’ll go check on him. Your class is alone right?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute. You head on back Oliver. Thank you for coming to me. I appreciate it. I’ll be there as soon as I have a quick word with Nick.”

“Okay,” he agreed, leaving Nick alone with Magnus.

“What happened when you were talking?” Magnus asked gently.

Nick knew that Magnus of all people would understand. He knew that Magnus was bisexual after all and after going over the first hurdle by telling Alec, it was easier to tell Magnus also because he wanted him to check on his other teacher.

“I was telling Mr Lightwood about being gay and coming out to my parents. How it didn’t go well. They want to send me to my uncle in the US so that I’ll go for conversion therapy,” he said softly. “I think Mr Lightwood started feeling bad about then. He looked like he was going to throw up. Maybe it was something he ate at lunch,” Nick tried to explain, but Magnus felt as if a lightning had struck him with a stroke of understanding. Conversion therapy. It made sense. It all clicked and fell into place. He remembered their past conversations… talking about what was natural and unnatural when it came to sex. It fit.

“Okay. Thanks Nick. I’m sure that’s what it is. Let’s get you back to class okay? And I want you to know that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. And we’ll talk about the rest okay?” Magnus said quietly while walking him to class.

“Sure. I hope Mr Lightwood is okay.”

Magnus let Nick walk into class, while he assessed how they were behaving. Most of them were still on task though they looked up at him with questions in their eyes when he appeared.

“Hi everyone. I think Mr Lightwood is not feeling well and I’m going to go check on him. Can I trust you to behave and continue doing your work?”

He got nods from everyone and decided to leave to check on Alec. With another class, he might have gotten another teacher involved but he trusted this one, they were generally very well-behaved. He knew that they would be fine for another 20 minutes.

“Okay at the end of class, if we’re not back, place your work on Mr Lightwood’s desk before leaving.”

After a chorus of ‘Yes Mr Bane,’ Magnus headed off to fine Alec, desperately hoping that he was okay. He’d figured it was the conversion therapy that sparked him off.

The man had really been through so much. The betrayal from someone he’d been with was already bad enough. And his parents had sent him to conversion therapy? It explained so much. Why he hadn’t dated, why he had asked Magnus what was unnatural… Magnus understood so much now. And the battles Alec must have fought to come so far… he could only imagine.

His heart ached for the man he loved as he sought to find him.

He went into the male staff toilet right at the end of the corridor, and found a door closed inside. There were only two cubicles in there.

“Alexander?” he asked softly, waiting for a reply. He could hear the loud breathing inside but there was no reply.

He bent slightly, trying to look at the person’s shoes, and recognised them as Alec’s.

“Darling. I heard what happened,” Magnus murmured.

“You know,” Alec accused softly.

“I do,” Magnus replied calmly, wanting to reassure him.

“Magnus. I can’t. I can’t do this,” he pleaded.

“Hey sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m not asking for anything. You don’t owe me any explanation. I’m just asking you to let me be there for you. All you have to do is open the door and let me in. And if you can’t… I’m still going to be right here, being here for you. You don’t have to do this alone. You have me,” he stressed, softly and gently.

Magnus smiled, when he heard the click of the door opening, though the door didn’t move. He opened the door and saw the clear vulnerability written all over Alec’s face. His eyes were shining with emotion and his hair was messy as if he’d run his hand through it multiple times and he was still breathing too heavily for his liking.

“Come here darling,” Magnus encouraged, pulling him to his chest and enfolding him in his arms. He held him firmly against him, trying to give him the comfort and strength he needed. “I’ve got you. It’s alright.”

Feeling small shudders from Alec, he continued to soothe him, while letting his thumbs move gently over his back.

“Darling. I’m here for you. I know you’re trying to hold it together. You don’t have to. If you need to break, then break. I’ve got you I promise,” Magnus whispered to him and felt the way Alec’s trembles intensified as he buried his head against Magnus’ neck. He felt the wetness his him as Alec cried softly. It wasn’t harsh sobs that filled him but soft sniffles. Magnus placed small kisses against his cheek, temple and any part of his face he could reach while murmuring to him.

“I’ve got you Alexander. It’s okay. Let it all out,” he encouraged.

Alec cried. He cried for the boy he’d once been, for all that he’d gone through and he cried for his student, for all the he had to go through and the unfairness of it all.

His trembling eventually reduced, as his tears ceased but he remained in Magnus’ hold and Magnus let him, vowing to hold him for as long as he needed.

“Sorry,” Alec eventually rasped.

“Don’t apologise darling. Not for this. Thank you for letting me in. I hope it was better than trying to go through that on your own.”

“It was,” Alec said hoarsely, breaking away from Magnus to finally meet his eyes.

Magnus felt his heart clench at the red swollen eyes he saw but he hoped that releasing that emotion was cathartic for Alec.

“Feel better?”

“A little,” Alec replied but he still felt upset though not to the earlier extent.

“Why don’t you wash your face and I’ll go get you some water to drink?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

It only took Magnus about a minute to return and by then, Alec looked better. He had more colour on his face and his eyes were a little less red.

“Here you go Alexander.” Alec took a long swig of water, that felt like heaven to his dry and parched throat.

“Thank you. I feel a lot better,” Alec admitted.

“That’s good. You want to head home early? Tell the principal you’re not feeling well and rest?” he suggested. Alec didn’t look like he should be staying behind after that. And he didn’t need to since his lessons were over.

“Yeah. I think so. I don’t think I’ll manage to do anything now,” Alec confessed dejectedly. “Shit. My class. I walked out.”

“Shhh. Everything is fine. Oliver and Nick came to get me. They think you have food poisoning. I told them to leave their work on your desk before leaving and I just checked on them when I was coming back. They’re fine.” 

“Ok good. Thank you.”

“You go home and rest… I have one more class. And then I’ll come over okay?” Magnus asked.

Alec searched his eyes, feeling a little uncertain. He didn’t know if he could talk about it yet and Magnus read him well.

“To be there with you. To comfort you. To hold you. That’s all okay? You don’t have to explain anything to me. And if you feel up to it, maybe we can discuss how to help Nick alright?” Magnus said with a tender smile.

“O-okay. okay. Thank you,” Alec whispered.

The bell had rung somewhere during their conversation and Alec knew his class had ended. Magnus walked Alec to his room and watched as he packed up before heading to the principal’s office to let her know he had to leave earlier.

The official dismissal time for teachers was about an hour and a half more, right about when Magnus’ lesson ended.

All he needed was to get home and take a long, hot shower to calm his mind and wait for Magnus. Maybe a nap after. Hopefully with cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this chapter!! What were your favourite moments? How would you like to see things develop?
> 
> Hehe. Do drop me a kudo/comment! I appreciate them all!! 
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping Alec and Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! Stay safe and healthy everyone!!

When Magnus ended class, he decided to head home to grab a few things first before heading over to Alec’s. He didn’t want to assume… but he predicted that there was a high chance of him staying at Alec’s that day and they did have work the next day. So if he didn’t want to wake up at an even more ungodly hour to head home and change, he needed to make sure he had everything in his car if he stayed over. If things were fine… then he’d leave and it wouldn’t be an issue.

It took him an hour after his class ended to get to Alec’s and he knocked firmly on his door. If Alec was out he probably would hear it and there was no need to ring the jarring doorbell.

True enough, Alec opened the door swiftly, revealing to Magnus that he’d changed into a comfortable black tee and shorts.

“Hey darling,” Magnus greeted, before stepping to him to cup his face and press a gentle kiss to his cheek. Alec’s arms automatically circled him and he closed his eyes, absorbing the comforting gesture.

“Hey Magnus,” he answered, before urging him inside. “Would you like something to drink?” he offered, feeling a little uncertain at what to do. Magnus was there for him. This wasn’t a date or dinner so there wasn’t exactly a manual for him to follow.

“Just water would do Alexander,” Magnus replied softly, smiling at him with fondness while his eyes searched his face for how he was feeling.

Alec filled two glasses of water before handing one to Magnus and they both headed to the living room to take a seat.

Magnus took slow sips of the cool, refreshing water but he saw the way Alec took a few quick gulps. He was nervous, he realised.

“How are you doing sweetheart,” he finally asked, his tone sombre.

“I-“ Alec started and didn’t know how to continue. He had been about to say he was fine… but truthfully he wasn’t. But it was the most automatic reply though. Whenever someone asked how you were, whether you were alright or not, the response that was expected was that you were fine or that you were doing good.

“You can be honest with me darling. You don’t have to sugar-coat it. It’s _me_ ,” Magnus stressed.

Alec met his eyes, and more of what he was feeling welled up in him. He was… distraught. He was worried about Nick. And he was unsure of what to do. The memories of what he’d gone through… he’d dealt with them and worked to overcome them. But what happened earlier had reopened past wounds and the pain was fresh.

Magnus gave him a small, assuring nod and a smile to encourage him.

“I… I’m not okay. Not as bad as earlier… but I still feel so helpless for Nick. When he said that… it’s like I felt all the pain I’d gone through over many months accumulate and hit me in one moment,” he whispered, staring down at his hands in shame.

Aside from his therapist, he’d never admitted not being okay to anyone. His siblings had known of course. Because they’d watched him carefully but he’d never outrightly admitted to not being alright.

He felt two warm hands take his in a firm grip and squeeze once, as if trying to absorb his pain. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet Magnus’, letting him see the eyes that were haunted by nightmares of his past.

“We’ll take it slow okay? Let’s help you first before we do all we can to help Nick okay? And I promise you Alexander, that you and me will sit down and come up with plan after plan to help him. No matter how long it takes, we will do our very best for him. And hope that’s enough. If it’s not, we’ll help him after. I swear to you Alexander, we will make sure he’s okay,” Magnus stressed vehemently.

With that, Alec felt that a weight had been slowly lifted off his shoulders. This was not a problem he needed to go through and try to solve alone. He wouldn’t be fumbling, being uncertain of his actions when he tried to think of a solution. He had Magnus. And he valued his opinion about this so much and he had faith in what he said. Working on it together, bouncing ideas off each other… they would definitely come up with the best plan possible.

“Okay. I… would really like that,” Alec admitted and Magnus gave him an understanding nod.

“Now. Back to you darling. I know you said the pain is rather fresh,” Magnus started and saw the way Alec’s expression become more guarded. He was nervous that Magnus was going to ask him something about it, he realised.

“I’m not asking you to explain okay?” he immediately said with gentleness. “What I am asking is… what do you need? What do you need from me?” Magnus finished softly, reaching out with one hand to brush the back of his fingers over Alec’s cheek tenderly.

Alec’s eyes met his before he started speaking. “A nap would help.”

“Then let’s do that. And did you mean a nap with me? Because if you want to be alone… I’ll be right here,” he offered, not wanting to presume what Alec wanted. He didn’t want to overwhelm and crowd him. This was about Alec, not him.

“I want you with me,” Alec confirmed and his words allowed Magnus to stand and tug Alec in the direction of his room.

Once there, Magnus turned to Alec. “Let me just go remove my makeup okay? Don’t want to leave marks on your covers.”

“Of course. You want a shirt or anything?” Alec then asked, wanting Magnus to be comfortable.

Magnus looked at Alec carefully. “That’s up to you. What are you comfortable with?”

“Whatever you want Magnus,” he said agreeably.

“You’ll be okay if I’m just in my briefs?” he confirmed and Alec nodded reassuringly.

With a pleased smile, Magnus walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

With him being only in his briefs, Alec decided to remove his shirt as well and get into bed. When Magnus came out a couple of minutes later, he saw Alec sleeping on his side, facing the pillow that Magnus would use. Once he climbed into bed, he gently pulled Alec to him, guiding him to lay on his chest. At first, their breathing was out of sync, with Alec’s a little faster. Magnus stroked his back soothingly, taking long, deep breaths in the hopes that Alec would mirror his breathing and that that would help him feel more at ease and calm.

It took a little bit of time, but eventually, Alec’s breathing matched his before it got deeper as he drifted off to sleep while Magnus held him firmly against him.

* * *

Alec opened his eyes about an hour and a half later, still on Magnus’ chest. He could feel Magnus’ hand on his back where he could feel the warmth emanating from. Magnus still seemed to be asleep so he lay there for a bit, thinking about what had transpired during that day.

He felt a lot better, and able to think about things with a clearer head. Sleep definitely had a calming and soothing effect on him and with Magnus there and holding him? It was a sense of peace that enveloped him, a sense that he honestly didn’t think he’d get that day.

He trusted Magnus immensely. And he loved him, with everything he had. It made him feel ready to address some parts of what happened with Magnus. He knew that Magnus knew he’d been sent for conversion therapy. He’d been working around to getting comfortable enough to share that with Magnus. The first step, actually telling Magnus about it… was the hardest. But he was aware now. And that kind of changed things. One of his fears had been about breaking down if he talked about it, though knowing how Magnus reacted earlier… Alec knew he would be safe with him if that happened.

Magnus must have some idea about how it was… based on his reaction earlier. Alec decided then and there that it was time he shared with his boyfriend more. It might be difficult, he knew. But he could share as much as he was able to with him. He felt rather surprised that he felt a rather calm acceptance at his decision. He was ready for Magnus to know more about that part of his life journey.

He’d already helped so much in other ways, more than his therapist and siblings had. Maybe it was time he knew why that help had been required in the first place.

When he felt the urge to go to the toilet, he slowly untangled himself from Magnus, and tucked the covers around him. It’s funny how you can be asleep and not need to use the toilet but the moment you awoke, the need became pressing.

After taking care of himself and washing his hands, he scooped up some cool water and washed his face as well, feeling more refreshed.

Walking back to the room, he saw Magnus sitting up and looking around as if in a daze. He was still blinking sleepily as his eyes searched the room and finally settled on Alec. He was looking for him, Alec realised, and Alec felt a small flutter in his stomach. He also noticed the way Magnus’ hair was sticking out in a weird angle. He’d styled it for school and the product had still been in it when he’d fallen asleep. Now it looked kinda lop-sided sticking out more towards the right. It was adorable.

“Hey,” Alec greeted with a soft smile while climbing into bed and sitting next to him.

“Hey. You okay?” Magnus said huskily, still waking up from his slumber.

“Yeah. I feel a lot better,” Alec admitted.

“That’s good darling. Glad my nap helped you too,” Magnus laughed a little wryly.

Alec’s smile turned brighter at that statement. “Well if it’s next to me… it’ll always help me,” he teased, though there was a note of seriousness there as well, which Magnus noticed.

Alec fell back onto his pillows, facing Magnus which resulted in Magnus doing the same thing, with one arm loosely thrown over Alec’s waist.

Alec gazed at him, with a solemn look in his eyes and Magnus began to wonder what had caused it. He said he was feeling better right? Was he uncomfortable?

Alec took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them again, gathering his courage. “I’d like to tell you about some of it,” Alec began and waited for Magnus’ reaction.

That statement gave Magnus pause. He wasn’t expecting it, and he thought about Alec’s earlier reaction and thought he probably wouldn’t even want to go near that topic. Yet here Alec was, surprising him yet again.

Magnus shuffled a little closer to him, his hand firmly pressed against his back now. “If you sure Alexander. I’m here to listen to whatever you feel comfortable enough to share,” he assured quietly.

“So… you know what happened with the guy I was seeing. After my parents found out… they cornered me about it and screamed at me until I came out. And then… there was silence. It was like… living in purgatory and not knowing whether you’d end up in heaven or hell. After a couple of days… they came to get me and told me to pack a bag, that they were going to send me to a counselling camp to help me with everything I’d gone through. I thought that meant the betrayal… and the video that he’d taken of me and shown them you know? I was really stupid,” he denounced.

“No darling,” Magnus protested at once. “You weren’t. You’d already been through something. A emotional and psychological trauma. Of course you’d think your parents would support you.”

“T-hank you,” Alec stammered slightly, feeling a little choked. “It didn’t click that they’d been the ones to ask him to do that in the first place. I mean… my parents couldn’t do something so horrible right? I was in denial. Until I realised they’d sent me to conversion therapy.”

He’d been betrayed and let down not once but twice. Majorly. His heart broke for the boy who he’d been and he realised that that wasn’t even the worse part yet. And still, this man had somehow found it within himself to trust again. Brushing his cheek tenderly, Magnus leaned in to place a long kiss against his cheek in comfort. He felt Alec’s sharp inhale and held him as his breaths turned deeper.

“It was the worst few months of my life,” Alec whispered brokenly as his eyes shone while meeting Magnus’ for an instant before he closed them tightly.

Magnus pulled him into his arms, letting him bury his face against his chest and holding him there, his fingers gently moving in his hair while he spoke to him softly. “I’m sorry darling. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. If this is too difficult… you don’t have to go on,” he assured.

“I w-want to. Just n-need a moment,” Alec said quaveringly.

“As long as you need sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.”

He felt Alec take a few deep inhales, trying to get control of his emotions while he kept up the soft strokes of his fingers through his hair. A minute later, Alec pulled away again and Magnus let him, though he still kept his arm around him.

“They taught me that my desires were wrong and unnatural. Liking men, anal… anything then fell into the category of what men did together… was wrong. They had evidence from so many people Magnus. Doctors, teachers, normal people from the community. They had scientific evidence about why it was natural, how dirty everything was… it was hard not to get affected. Eventually… I believed some of it at least,” Alec said, with shame coating his face.

“It’s okay Alexander. Of course you would. It was like brain washing,” Magnus said softly, his eyes pained as he looked at Alec.

“Eventually… I realised I couldn’t change. That I was wrong. There was something fundamentally wrong with me, which after I came out, I read a lot about. But back then… I hated myself. I didn’t understand why I couldn’t be normal. I tried to think of girls… but I couldn’t. I thought I had to be alone all my life,” he said brokenly, as his tears finally spilled from eyes.

Magnus pulled him to him immediately, letting him sob quietly against his chest as he held him tight. “I’ve got you darling. I’ve got you. You’ve fought so many battles and you’ve come so far. I’m so so incredibly in awe of you, and proud of you,” he whispered into his ear while soothing him.

He felt him try and gain control of his emotions again, before he continued.

“When I c-came out,” he said while sniffling, “It w-was my siblings who helped me. They found out what happened, made me talked to them, sent me to therapy. If not for that… I don’t know what I might have done. There were two friends I made inside… who ended their lives,” Alec’s voice cracked.

“Oh god, Alexander. I’m so sorry,” Magnus whispered hoarsely. “I’m also incredibly thankful to your siblings. And you are strong darling. You went through so much. So fucking much. And you’re still so beautiful inside. You trusted me, even after all that. You took a chance on me. And god. I’ll forever be grateful you did,” he admitted, his emotion coating the words.

Alec gave him a watery smile at that, before hugging Magnus again.

They lay there in silence, just holding and absorbing each other’s strength.

“Thank you for telling me,” Magnus said softly.

“It was time. And you’re right. I do trust you Magnus, more than I have anyone. This… wasn’t as tough as I thought it would be,” he admitted, and those words sounded like high praise to Magnus.

“I’m glad. You’re the most beautiful person I know Alexander. Inside and out,” Magnus said solemnly.

Alec didn’t know what to do with that statement really, as he met Magnus’ eyes and saw the conviction in them.

So he decided to let Magnus know what he thought of him as well.

“I would use those words to describe you actually,” he said seriously.

“Let’s just agree we’re both too beautiful and are absolutely perfect together,” Magnus said with a lop-side, wry smile.

“Okay,” Alec said easily.

They lay there in quiet again, just enjoying each other’s embrace until their peace was interrupted by a rumble from Alec’s stomach.

Magnus let out a snort at that unexpected sound, and tried not to laugh. “Let’s get you some food, sweetheart. It seems that I’m starving you. Want do you want?”

“Pizza?” Alec asked. It was his go-to comfort food and it felt like it was that kinda day.

“Sounds good. Flavours?”

“Pepperoni and seafood?” Alec said hesitantly.

“Sure. I’ll make the order,” Magnus stated, before sitting up and calling for a delivery next to Alec while he played with his hair.

* * *

As they waited for their pizza, they discussed what to do regarding Nick, both bouncing ideas off each other easily. In the end, they came to one conclusion. They’d talk to Nick, and find out more, and seek his permission to talk to his mother regarding it. Hopefully, they could talk her out of it. Magnus had assured Alec that he didn’t need to say anything about his own experiences, reminding him that the students thought he had food poisoning that day.

They’d think about what to say to his mother another day.

When the doorbell rang, Alec pulled on a shirt and moved to answer it quickly while Magnus slowly came out of the room in his briefs. When Alec turned back with the pizza and saw him standing nervously in the hallway, he froze for a moment. Magnus looked absolutely sinful like that.

“You wanna borrow a tee and some shorts?” he asked a little sheepishly.

“That would be wonderful darling,” Magnus commented, not sure if he should bring up the part about having a bag in his car. It was mainly for work the next day though.

Once he was dressed in a tee that was a little too big for him and some shorts, they began to dig in.

They ate in companionable silence, watching a random comedy Alec had selected on Netflix. Once they were done, Magnus sat beside Alec and lay his head on his shoulder happily and Alec reached for his hand to grasp. This was really nice.

When the movie ended, Alec turned to look at Magnus solemnly. “Do you have to go soon?” he asked.

“I- If you want me to,” Magnus said softly, smiling at Alec.

“I’d love for you to stay… but I know we have work tomorrow,” Alec said forlornly.

“Um,” Magnus began sheepishly. “I wasn’t sure earlier… how’d you’d be today. And if I’d even want to leave you to be alone tonight. I- um- actually packed a bag for tomorrow just in case?” he finished his rambling sheepishly.

“You do? That’s great then. You can stay and we can get ready and head in to work together,” Alec said with a small, earnest smile.

Magnus sighed internally, with relief. He was glad Alec didn’t think him too presumptuous.

* * *

The next day, they got ready quickly, both having decided to sleep in a little since they had stayed up later than usual to talk. Magnus got ready in the guest bathroom and by the time he was done, Alec had gotten himself dressed in a grey shirt and black pants and he had breakfast ready for the two of them. French toast.

“It smells wonderful Alexander,” Magnus praised as he helped himself to the plate prepared for him and the coffee.

Alec joined him at the table, smiling at him. Mornings with Magnus… were really really incredible, he decided. From waking up together, and getting ready, to having breakfast… he wanted this. He would love to have this with Magnus on a more permanent basis.

“How long do we have till we need to leave?” Magnus asked then, having just swallowed a bite of the toast.

“About 15 minutes to get there early,” Alec informed him.

“That’s good.” They had enough time to enjoy each other’s company and savour breakfast. Magnus couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his face as he looked lovingly at Alec.

“I packed us some leftover pizza for lunch?” Alec added sheepishly. It was all so domestic really. Cooking for Magnus, packing lunch for them.

“That’s perfect darling. Thank you,” Magnus said gratefully, leaning over to kiss his cheek gently.

They drove to school in their own cars, arriving one after the other. Their plan was to pull Nick out during their first period, so that they could talk to him. First, they needed to seek his first period teacher’s permission, which Alec volunteered to do so.

Once Alec managed to pull Nick out, he brought him to the benches near the canteen where Magnus was waiting. Alec climbed in to sit next to Magnus while Nick sat opposite them.

“First Nick, I’d like to apologise for walking out on you yesterday when you told me something really important. I… wasn’t feeling very well,” Alec told him seriously.

“That’s okay Mr Lightwood. I kind of realised…” Nick said easily.

“So Nick, we wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday. About your mom wanting to send you to conversion therapy. May we ask what happened?” Magnus asked with a gentle smile.

“She came home early and caught me kissing a neighbour,” Nick admitted sheepishly. “She was really nasty to him and then she turned around and yelled at me. About being gay and how that was wrong. That my life wouldn’t be normal because of it,” Nick said quietly, his eyes leaving their to look down at his hands.

“Oh Nick. You know that’s not true right?” Alec said softly. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay. Sure there will be people who don’t accept that, but there is absolutely nothing wrong in liking men,” Alec stressed and Magnus couldn’t help but look at him proudly.

“I… I think so. It’s hard though… when your mother feels that way. You always look to them to tell you what’s right or wrong…” Nick trailed off.

“I know. My parents… weren’t so accepting either. It is tough. How was your relationship with your mother before you came out?” Alec asked.

“It was alright. We were close. We talked every day. We haven’t in a while though. Not since she yelled and then the next time she told me she’d send me to conversion therapy during our year-end break this year,” he finished sadly.

“Oh god,” Alec whispered, only to be heard by Magnus who immediately put a hand on his leg in comfort. His mind at immediately gone to the same place the day before where he imagined Nick going through everything he did. It was Magnus’ touch though that had centred him and brought him back.

“I see,” Magnus said. “Nick… would you mind if we tried to talk to your Mom about it?” he asked. He heard the bell ring signalling the end of first period. Students were beginning to stream out of their classes and head to their next one.

“Um. Sure. You think it would help?” he asked hopefully, but both teachers were careful not to give him any false hope.

“We’re going to do our best,” Magnus assured.

“Thank you so much Mr Bane, Mr Lightwood,” he said gratefully, his facing lighting up with the first real smile.

* * *

Oliver was walking past the canteen when he saw his teachers talking to Nick. Nick was definitely in good hands. As he walked past, he stopped at the end to take a look at them. He could only see Nick’s side profile and he seemed to be okay. He was smiling even.

He looked over at his teachers from that angle and squinted a moment. Wait a second. Was that Mr Bane’s hand on Mr Lightwood’s thigh? Most students wouldn’t have realised anything. It was only because he’d stopped to look at them from that angle where he could just get a glimpse of what was under the benches.

Holy shit he’d been right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Really unsure about this one haha. 
> 
> Leave me a comment/kudo if you're liking everything so far and if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know!
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to pry. Alec and Magnus talk to Nick's Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! Hope you like it!

Oliver had first period with Magnus the next day, and he decided to try and fish for information regarding his teachers. He normally wouldn’t bother, respecting their personal lives but these were two of his favourite teachers. How wonderful would it be if they were together? It wasn’t like he was going to announce it to the rest of his classmates though. He just wanted to quietly support them.

They were already good friends and he knew they hung out. It would be really amazing if they were dating too.

Walking into Mr Bane’s classroom early, he decided to try his luck with him.

“Hey Mr Bane,” he greeted.

“Hey Oliver. How are you doing?” Magnus responded with a warm smile.

“I’m good. How are you and Mr Lightwood doing?” he asked.

Magnus kept a blank expression on his face, trying not to narrow his eyes at that question. Oliver was fishing, he realised. Well, two could play that game.

“We’re good. At least, I think he is, from the last time I saw him this morning,” Magnus said without batting an eyelash.

“Hmmmm. And you had dinner together last night?” he pressed.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as he stared him down. “Yes,” he answered easily. It was the truth after all, and they made sure not to act like a couple in public where any student or parent could see them, especially in a crowded restaurant.

“And how long has this been going on?” Oliver continued, a teasing smile appearing on his face.

Magnus didn’t fall into the neatly laid out trap though. “Us having dinner? Well, probably since I started teacher here really,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Ah. I see,” Oliver said carefully, still trying to watch Mr Bane carefully for any change in expression. There wasn’t though, so he went to his seat feeling disgruntled. Oh well. He could try again when he saw Mr Lightwood. Maybe he’d have better luck there.

Magnus whipped out his phone as Oliver took out his materials and sent a quick text to Alec.

_Heads up, Oliver’s fishing about us. But he doesn’t know a thing. If he does it to you, keep calm and for god’s sake Alexander, do not blush._

He knew Alec could divert questions about his personal life, all teachers could really. It was kind of like a superpower. But knowing how new this was to Alec, and if Oliver tried to tease him… he was pretty certain his adorable boyfriend would blush.

_Noted. I’ve gotten the blush out of my system._

Magnus tried not to grin widely at that. Did that mean Alec was blushing now? Oh how he yearned to pop next door and check, though he couldn’t, as more students started streaming into the classroom.

* * *

When Oliver walked into Mr Lightwood’s class before lunch, he saw that he was trying to clear his desk and prepare his materials for the class he now had.

“Hey Mr Lightwood,” Oliver greeted casually, walking up to his next.

“Oliver! Hey! You’re early,” he said quickly.

“Yeah. Are you feeling better from when you weren’t well?” he asked, remembering that the last time they’d had a class, Alec had walked out.

“Yeah. Much. Thanks for asking Oliver,” he said with a gentle smile.

“That’s good. No wonder you were able to enjoy dinner with Mr Bane last night,” he continued, watching Alec carefully.

“Dinner? Oh yeah of course,” Alec said easily, as if he was trying to remember what he’d done the previous night. “No fried or oily food makes for an enjoyable dinner.”

“True. And Mr Bane of course,” he prodded.

“Of course, of course. Mr Bane is always good company,” he agreed. Shit maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Was that going too near the truth?

“So how long have you been having dinner together?” Oliver asked, staring at Alec and trying to note any change in reaction.

“Dinner? Hmmm. I can’t really remember. I mean… if we have a late day in school, we may head off for a meal every now and then,” he said thoughtfully.

“Ah. That’s nice to know,” Oliver said appeasingly before walking to his seat.

His teachers were tough nuts to crack.

Alec knew a faint blush was appearing on his cheek and he was really glad that Oliver had left. He pretended to search for something in his drawers, bending low so he face was hidden. When he felt like the blush would have gone, he came up, clutching some stationery which he added to his holder.

Phew. That went well.

* * *

Alec and Magnus had arranged to meet Nick’s mother that Thursday afternoon. Things hadn’t been really going well for Magnus though. While he was walking to lunch, he’d found out from Oliver that Lynn had stopped coming to school so that she could spend her dad’s final days by his side, together with the rest of the family. Cancer was harsh on the family, he knew. To see someone you loved dearly deteriorate so suddenly…

There wasn’t much he could do while in school, but the heaviness in his heart was ever present. Perhaps he’d go down to visit and give her an outlet. That might help. Maybe Alec might want to go with him too. That would be better, he thought. In case he didn’t know what to do.

That knot in his stomach remained though, throughout the day and he knew they still had to get through meeting Nick’s mom and hopefully convince her not to send him to conversion therapy.

When his mother arrived, Alec and Magnus met her in the deserted canteen, and they sat together at one of the benches in a corner.

They both extended a hand to greet her, smiling politely at her before taking a seat. She was dressed in a conservative long-sleeved dress that didn’t hug any curve in her body.

“I know we asked you here today, and we didn’t tell you what we wanted to address,” Alec began quietly.

“Yeah. It came as a shock really. I’ve never really needed to go down to school to meet Nick’s teachers. He’s always been a good boy. Is everything okay now? Was he rude or is he falling behind?” she asked, concerned about his behaviour.

“He is fine in all those aspects, don’t worry. He is a rather pleasant student and he does his work well,” Magnus answered with a smile. “Though recently we noticed that he was a little down and distressed.”

“Yeah. I asked him about me and he shared a few things,” Alec said solemnly, watching the Mom carefully.

They could both see the way her entire demeanour changed. From polite and open to more closed and shut. From being willing to accept what they were saying to not being willing at all.

“Oh,” was all she said, her eyes swinging from Alec to Magnus.

“He told us he was gay,” Magnus said quietly.

Her eyes sharpened on Magnus, regarding him critically. “I suppose _you_ would have told him it was acceptable,” she said in derision, eyeing Magnus up and down.

Magnus knew what she saw. The makeup and the way he dressed… often gave people that conclusion. He didn’t mind since he wasn’t straight anyway. But the thing was… the two weren’t linked. He liked clothes and playing around with them, styling himself with accessories and makeup. It made him feel good. It had no link whatsoever to him not being straight. Even if he were, he’d probably wear the exact same thing.

It was also at that moment that Magnus knew that he would actually make less headway with her than Alec could.

“Mrs Peters,” Alec said seriously, grabbing her attention. He was trying to push her away from that train of thought. “What is acceptable or not, is not what we wanted to discuss,” Alec continued, hoping he was saying the right thing.

“Damn right it isn’t. Nick is _my_ child. You don’t get to decide what is right for him!” she burst angrily.

“We know,” Alec said gently, trying to cajole her into calming down. If he raised his voice at all, he knew how the situation could escalate.

“We are not trying to tell you how to raise him Mrs Peters. Out of care and concern for him and his well-being, we thought there were a few important things you should know. I know you have done a lot for him and are willing to do anything for him. He has told us what a great mother he has. For his well-being, are you willing to listen to what we have to tell you?” Magnus asked pointedly.

There was no way a parent could say no to that and Magnus knew what he was doing. He was manipulating the shit out of her, telling her anything he needed to tell her to get her to listen to the point they were trying to make. But it was the truth and the literature teacher, knowing the power of words, had said it beautifully. He put them all on the same side, people who were concerned about Nick as opposed to people who accepted and did not accept people in the LGBTQI community.

The fight left her abruptly as he eyed the two of them carefully again.

“Yes. I care for him. Of course I do,” she argued, though it wasn’t as against them as before.

“We know you do,” Alec assured with a smile, and she seemed to calm more. “He told us you want to send him for conversion therapy.”

Magnus could see the way she immediately bristled at that. She glared warningly at them, her jaw tensing visibly as her cheeks flamed with anger again.

“So? I don’t get why it is any of your business how I choose to deal with my child’s abnormalities. I just want to drive it out of him so he can lead a normal life!” she fumed, nostrils flaring as she glared at them.

“We understand that as parents, you need to make tough decisions regarding the well-being of your child. And we wouldn’t interfere normally-“

“Exactly. So you admit it! You are interfering in things you shouldn’t be interfering in!” came another explosion from her.

Calmly, Alec looked at her before speaking. “Mrs Peters. All we want to do is provide you with some information, about Nick being badly affected. Surely that is something we _all_ don’t want yes?” he said firmly, daring her to oppose that statement.

Pressing her lips together in anger, no word escaped her mouth this time. She gave them an abrupt nod.

“The two of us… have some experience with people who have gone for conversion therapy,” Magnus started. That was putting it lightly, to say the least. But they both knew that they wouldn’t share that Alec was the one who’d gone through it.

They checked to see how she was absorbing that piece of information but she still chose to remain silent, a rather wise decision, Magnus thought.

“When people go through conversion therapy, part of it involves making the individual feel wrong about themselves. And I know that you feel that not being straight is wrong… but how they go about doing it, tears a person down,” Alec said, trying to keep emotion out of his voice.

Magnus, knowing how difficult this topic was for him, reached over and squeezed his thigh in comfort before letting go. It was a form of reassurance, for Alec to know that he wasn’t alone.

“What they do is, they try and explain why loving another person of the same gender is wrong. They bring up religion, science, and even respected people to talk about it. It seems okay from the outside… but for the person experiencing it, all they keep hearing is that, their desire to love someone is wrong. Their body is wrong. Their thoughts are wrong. Their feelings are wrong. They can’t find happiness in life. They’re destined to live alone. And they keep hearing this over and over and over again. They can’t change their desires. Trust me. It’s hard not to be straight. Many of them, given a choice, would try to be straight. But it’s not a choice. It’s the way they are. And after a while, it will hit them that _they_ are wrong,” Magnus continued explaining.

He could see the way awareness was slowly filling Nick’s mother’s eyes. She was a parent who cared a lot for her kid and maybe was faced with a problem she didn’t know how to handle. So she wanted to therapise the gay out of her kid. But she hadn’t thought about how a child might be impacted, thinking that they could go back to status quo if he underwent such therapy.

Alec met her eyes again, looking deep into them.

“I had some friends who went through it. Many of them… chose to end their lives,” he said quietly.

“Because they ended up hating themselves and the life they’ve been given,” Magnus continued.

Through their explanations, they could see her expression changing, from defiance, to shocked, to guilty and pained. They hoped that they’d gotten through to her.

“I- I don’t want that for him,” she said brokenly.

“I know you don’t. That’s why we thought you should know,” Alec asserted.

“I just… this came as a shock. I just… want him to grow up and get married and have kids and be happy,” she whispered hoarsely, trying to get them to understand.

“I know. And trust me, being gay doesn’t change that. He can still have all of those things. And he can also have the love and support of his family,” Magnus said pointedly, hoping he wasn’t going too far.

“I don’t know what to do. I come from a very conservative Christian family. Everyone grew up, got married, had kids and have a respectable job. And now my son…” she trailed off.

“Mrs Peters. If you are willing, perhaps there can be someone who teaches you how to deal with these issues and concerns you have about Nick. Us teachers, we see it all the time and perhaps that forces us to learn quickly. But for parents, your exposure tends to be only your own kids so perhaps, talking to a professional can help. If you’re willing, I can collate some names and numbers for you to look at,” Alec informed her, really hoping she agreed.

“I think I’d like that. I just… wanted to know what to do and that seemed like the best option. But I don’t want to lose my son,” she quavered.

“We know,” Magnus smiled reassuringly at her.

“Maybe I’ll send you an email about it?” Alec asked softly and she nodded immediately.

“Please do. And I’m sorry, for snapping at both of you earlier,” she said as shame coloured her cheeks.

“It’s alright. You’re just being protective of Nick and we understand. We all want the best for him,” Magnus reminded her.

“Thank you,” she said as she stood up. “You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

Both teachers walked her to the office, outside which Nick was waiting for her. He looked at them carefully, trying to get a feel of the situation. Both Magnus and Alec shot him reassuring smiles while his mother looked at him with pain in his eyes.

“Come on Nick. Let’s go home,” she said softly.

As Nick walked out with his mother, he turned around to mouth ‘thank you’ to his teachers, who waved him off.

They were glad they could help.

Alec turned to look at Magnus then, who was looking up at him with happiness in his eyes.

“I did it!” Alec exclaimed.

“You did it?!” Magnus said incredulou

“I could really do with some ice cream,” he hinted.

Magnus laughed. “Sounds good darling.”

* * *

After they’d gotten their scoops of ice cream- Alec a rich ferraro rocher one and Magnus a blueberry cheesecake one, they slid into a booth.

They were quiet for a few moments, taking the time to savour their own ice cream before swapping it. It was a dance routine done so many times that their movements were ingrained.

“They’re both so good,” Magnus moaned.

“I know right?” Alec grinned.

“God I needed this so much today,” Magnus sighed. “You okay though about all the things we talked about?”

“Yeah. I am. It was hard in that moment… but in the end, it was definitely worth it. For a moment there with Nick’s mother… I wasn’t sure we’d be able to get through. But I’m glad we did. At least I think we did?” Alec said hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t off base.

“Yeah. I think we did. I could see the moment she understood though. Like when we were talking about how that person feels… I could see her imagining Nick going through it. Thank god for her love for him,” Magnus said gratefully.

A parent’s love for their child was supposed to be a given, but being a teacher allowed them to see how often it wasn’t the case.

“Yeah. We’ve got to ask him tomorrow how it went once they went home. And I know what I’ll spend my evening doing. Maybe I’ll ask my therapist for recommendations too, to collate for his mother,” Alec suddenly thought.

“That sounds like a great idea darling.”

“You know… I’ve always wished I hadn’t gone through that… but today, for the first time, I thought maybe it was worth it. Going through that, made me independent really quickly, I didn’t depend on my parents and I grabbed the opportunity to come here to get away. Which led me to meeting you,” Alec said softly and a blush spread over his cheeks but he continued. “And if we actually stop someone else from going through all that I did… maybe it was worth it you know?”

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, overwhelmed and a little pained. “While I am really glad I met you too, I’m hoping our paths would have crossed another way. And that even if you weren’t here… another teacher would have helped Nick. Because I’d give anything for you not to have gone through that,” he said quietly, reaching over to hold his hand.

“I know. I’m just… thinking about how it changed my life I guess? But I have to admit that there are definitely some good things to come out of it.”

Magnus smiled gently and gazed at him lovingly. He adored Alec’s optimism and that he saw the bright side of things and that he’d indicated Magnus as something good to come out of it. His heart clenching reminded him of another time in that day, his heart had clenched, for reasons not as good.

“Anyway, on another serious note, I didn’t want to ask you this earlier, but I was wondering if you found out about Lynn?” Magnus asked because maybe Alec was already aware.

“Lynn? No. What happened?” he asked quickly.

“Oliver told me today that she’s stopped coming to school for a bit to spend time with her dad in the hospital,” Magnus informed him softly.

“Oh no…”

“Yeah. I’ve had this pit in my stomach the whole day. And I was thinking of visiting her after school tomorrow… to give her an outlet you know?”

“That’s a great idea. I’ll go with you,” Alec offered immediately, wanting to be there for her as well.

“Thank you. That’s what I was going to ask you about actually,” Magnus said sheepishly.

Alec smiled gently at him. “Of course. And on a totally different note, let me take you on a date this weekend?” Alec asked softly.

He saw the way Magnus lit up at that statement and beamed at him.

“I’d love that darling,” he said tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so tired and barely managed to finish writing this chapter haha!! 
> 
> Hope it was okay!
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see! Esp for their second date hehe! Do drop me a kudo/comment!! I appreciate them alllll!
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much developments, good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... just a little warning, your emotions must swing a little on this one.

The next day, Alec had texted Nick to meet them a little earlier, before school started so that they could find out how everything had gone the night before.

Alec and Magnus were both having a sandwich when Nick came in looking for them at the cafeteria. Usually in the mornings, the students seldom went there- it was usually the teachers who grabbed breakfast and more importantly, their coffee fix.

“Good morning,” Nick greeted them, joining them on the bench.

“Morning Nick,” they both chorused.

“You want a drink?” Magnus offered and Alec smiled in his direction. It was rather sweet for him to offer to buy a student a drink.

“No it’s okay. I’m good. I had breakfast at home but thank you Mr Bane,” Nick said gratefully.

“Well, you probably know why we wanted to see you. How was everything yesterday? When you got home?”

Nick looked at both of them before answering. “It was good I think? I mean she didn’t say anything about your conversation but… after giving me somewhat of a cold shoulder the past few days, she started speaking to me normally?”

“Ahh. That’s good then,” Magnus answered easily, a warm smile lighting his face. “We gave her a lot to think about and process. We essentially talked to her about what happens to someone mentally and emotionally when they go through conversion therapy and we could tell that she really loves you because she was upset when she heard about that.”

“I see. Thank you so much. I don’t what would have happened if you didn’t talk to her,” Nick said heavily.

“Hey. None of that now. We managed to work it out. In fact, I’m going to be sending some things today for your mother to read through. Ultimately, she doesn’t know how to deal with it so I suggested talking to a few people. Hopefully, that would help,” Alec trie

d to reassure Nick.

“Yeah. Was she alright though? My Mom? I mean she wasn’t mean or anything right? Especially considering both of you are not straight?”

Alec and Magnus exchanged a careful look before answering.

“Well she doesn’t know that I am gay,” Alec offered.

“She was a little upset at the start if we’re being honest Nick, but more so because she thought we were interfering with how she parents her kid. But once she heard us out… it was more than okay.”

“I see. I’m sorry, if she said anything rude,” Nick said quietly.

“You don’t have to apologise to us alright? We’re just glad to have helped. Keep us updated on anything that happens on this front okay?” Alec asked and Nick immediately nodded, thanking his teachers again before heading off for his first class.

* * *

During his free period during the day, Alec spent some time collating numbers Nick’s mother could call. They included his own therapist, who had been happy to volunteer her services, especially with an issue so close to Alec’s hard.

He also spent a lot of time reading articles about how to support your son who is gay. It included being open and understanding, not putting them down, and even looking for sign on how they’re coping, especially signs of anxiety, depression and low self-esteem. At their age, when they came out to people close to them, some of them would face rejection so to take care of them and support them was very important. As a parent, one of their jobs was to provide them with information where possible, LGBT organisations, resources, events and even expose them to positive representation.

Another one he’d found had detailed why family acceptance mattered so much. He’d especially like the fact that it had listed out some statistics which were definitely going to help. Statistics were impartial and unbiased and they worked in Nick’s favour. Young people with high levels of such family rejection were eight times more like to attempt suicide and even six times more like to report high levels of depression.

It also helped to list common reactions from parents and reassure them. Often parents wondered if they did something wrong and whether they’d get grandkids. They think about how to tell people and how they’d treat their child. They even think it was just a phase and something that can be erased. He loved the fact that the article went on to reassure parents and combat these beliefs. And of course, the list of more accepting behaviours and examples of rejecting behaviours to avoid would be very helpful, he thought, especially with Nick’s case.

When he finished collating everything and sending it to Nick’s mother, adding a BCC to Magnus, he wondered about his own parents. Were some of these reasons why they had sent him to conversion therapy? Like Nick’s mother, did they think about the best for him in some way? Maybe they were trying to correct their “mistake”. Maybe they were hoping for grandkids. Maybe they were afraid of admitting to other family members and their friends that Alec was gay. Maybe they had been worried about how Alec would get treated by others and thought that the problem could be solved by just… not being gay.

As a kid, he might have thought that his parents were supposed to know everything. But… after dealing with many types of parents, he realised that parents could be pretty ignorant and misguided as well. Without someone to share the right way… they could have made a mistake, a terrible one yes, but a mistake nonetheless.

It made him think about whether, if they’d known the negative effects of conversion therapy, if they’d still send him for it.

He had a lot of questions and it made him feel rather unsettled, with a knot in his stomach that just wouldn’t seem to disappear.

* * *

That afternoon, as Magnus drove them towards the hospital so that they could visit Lynn, Alec decided to share his thoughts about his own parents with Magnus.

Magnus, trying to keep his eyes on the road, kept shooting Alec some concerned glances, noting the way he looked down at his hands as he spoke.

“Have you spoken to them at all since you came out darling?” Magnus asked gently.

“N-no. They both left angry voicemails about me being ungrateful but I wasn’t really in a good headspace. I changed my number and never called them back. My siblings gave them updates here and there about me. Not sure how much detail they gave them but I know they had a fight about my conversion therapy, especially once they saw me after I came out. Jace did tell me that he let how depressed I was feeling slip but after that they tried to be more careful. They did tell them that I’d left the country for a teaching job overseas.”

“I see… It’s difficult to say, not knowing them, if they had done it out of concern. And ignorance. Maybe talk to your siblings about this?” Magnus said as he pulled up into the parking lot at the hospital.

“If… having this being unsettled concerns you… maybe when you should go back and visit your siblings during break. And on one of those days, schedule a lunch or dinner with your parents to get some answers. It could go either way- good or bad. But you’d have them by the end of the night. And… if you want me there… I’ll be there,” he said softly, a kind and gentle smile on his face.

“You mean that?” Alec asked quietly.

“Of course Alexander.”

“I think I’d like that. And you’re right… I should talk to my siblings too. I never bothered to find out how they reacted to everything. I just… didn’t want to hear anything about them,” he said dejectedly.

“That’s alright darling. You couldn’t, mentally and emotionally, and for your own well-being do that. You don’t have to feel guilty over it,” Magnus comforted Alec, leaning close to pull him in for a tight hug.

“Thank you. For listening. For being you,” Alec said gratefully, whispering those words into Magnus’ ear.

“For you? Anytime,” Magnus assured, gently caressing his cheek as he met his lips in a soft kiss before smiling tenderly at him.

“Ready?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

* * *

After signing in, they headed to the High Dependency Ward, where Lynn’s father was. As they walked in, they saw that he’d been intubated and they could hear the way harsh breaths left him. He had lost a lot of weight, and the visible bones they saw did not bode well.

As they walked in, Lynn and her mother stood up to greet them and they took turns to smile and shake their hands.

Lynn was just staring at her dad, wanting to speak to her teachers but the words just didn’t come. She didn’t know what to say really.

“How has he been doing?” Magnus asked gently.

“Um,” Lynn’s mother started saying, trying to collect herself. “The last time he had food was Sunday. Lynn helped to feed him,” she gave her daughter a watery smile. “After that… he couldn’t anymore so now it’s just from the drips. He… doesn’t wake up any more too. The doctors shared that he is under a lot of pain medication and that is the only thing they can do for him now,” she finished, her speech rehearsed as if she’d gone through it a few times.

“I see,” Alec said softly. “We’re really sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do?” he offered.

“No. It’s fine really. We’re good.”

“Have you been here everyday?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. Me and the kids. Visiting hours are from 8 till 8 so we try to be here.”

There wasn’t anything much to be said really. It was a tough deal, seeing the man she loved, and seeing their father slowly deteriorate like that.

“Have you eaten?” Alec asked both of them, trying to make sure they were taking care of themselves.

“I have. The kids insisted that I go first. Lynn’s brother is eating now. And Lynn needs to go next.”

“Ah. You mind if we accompany her for lunch then?” Alec asked, hoping to get Lynn alone with them so they could talk to her too. It was difficult to be there for her when they knew she’d try and be strong in front of her mother.

Her mother smiled and thanked them for keeping their daughter company just as her brother came back. After some small conversation with her brother, the two teachers and Lynn headed down to the cafeteria.

There were many stalls to choose from an once they found a table, they made Lynn sit while Magnus went to get her some food that she’d been persuaded to tell him and Alec went to get them all drinks.

They kept light conversation flowing between them throughout the meal, the teachers silently agreeing to wait until after she’d eaten for the heavier part. They talked about their days in school and interesting things that happened.

With one of his secondary one classes, they had this annoying habit where they loved to keep shouting a teacher’s name.

“Mr Bane! Mr Bane! Mr Bane!” Magnus imitated and Lynn smiled. “And then I was can we just go for a minute without someone calling for Mr Bane?!! And then, from the back of the class came a soft… ‘um… Magnus?’ I was so incredulous!”

Lynn was laughing by then and that made both teachers smile. They were giving her a brief respite from her difficult reality.

Once they were done, they decided to get ice cream and convinced Lynn she deserved one too. They each got a cone and Alec guided them towards a garden in the compound where he knew they’d get some privacy to sit and talk.

They savoured and slowly ate their ice cream and once they were done, Alec gave Magnus a subtle nod behind Lynn.

“How are you doing Lynn? With everything?”

“I- um. It’s hard really. I keep praying and hoping for any miracle. But seeing my dad slow fade in front of m-me,” her voice broke.

Magnus was immediately patting her back in gentle, soothing motions to comfort her.

“I keep trying to do things. Help out and when there’s nothing for me to do, I text my friends or play games. But my friends keep asking about my dad… so that doesn’t help me sometimes.”

“I see. They’re just showing concern for you. And sometimes it is good to talk about it- you need an outlet too,” Magnus said softly.

“I know. But it’s difficult if my Mom and brother are there you know? Everyone’s already emotional, especially my mother… I can’t really get upset there in front of her too.”

“Hmm. Maybe try talking to your friends about it at night? Once you’re alone in your room?” Alec suggested.

“Yeah. I just…” her voice quavered, before she continued. “I keep thinking about all the things he’s going to miss. My graduation, meeting my boyfriends, my wedding. So many milestones,” she whispered brokenly.

“Oh Lynn,” Magnus said achingly, his heart breaking for her. He exchanged a look with Alec, not knowing what to say.

“If he could, I know he’d be with you. But if he can’t, he’ll be watching over you from wherever he is,” Alec tried to say in comfort.

Lynn nodded shakily and a few tears spilled from her eyes.

“It’s okay to let it out Lynn. There’s no one else but us and you don’t have to be strong right now,” Magnus said quietly.

The dam that she’d been fighting to control with every breath she took broke, and she buried her head in her hands and sobbed. Both teachers placed a hand on her, Alec on her shoulder and Magnus, on her back, both trying to comfort and soothe. Somewhere in the back of their minds was some of the briefing about professional conduct with students- how male teachers especially had to be careful with students. But the girl was sobbing and both teachers couldn’t take the gut wrenching cries without doing something to comfort her.

There were times for professionalism and there were times to just let it go and be there for someone. This was one of those times. They felt helpless and the words she’d said about her dad missing her milestones… got to Magnus immediately. He’d had similar thoughts himself but hearing the pain from Lynn… brought tears to his eyes and one of them escaped, despite his best efforts. He wasn’t supposed to be the one crying here. He was supposed to be the one comforting. Alec discreetly passed Magnus a tissue behind Lynn, which he used immediately and tried to tame down his own emotions.

Soon, her sobs began to ease and she started to sniffle. Alec gave her some tissue to wipe her tears and blow her nose.

“I’m sorry,” she said hoarsely.

“Don’t apologise Lynn. I think you needed that,” Magnus said gently.

“Yeah. I think so too,” Lynn agreed. “I might have to go back up soon. Don’t want to be away for too long.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. “Why don’t you head to the washroom, wash your face a little and we’ll walk you back up and say bye to your brother and mother alright?” Alec persuaded.

“O-okay.”

After bidding the family farewell, they got into the elevator where Magnus reached for Alec’s hand. Alec gripped his firmly, needed the touch as well. There was nothing much to be said really. They had tried to be there for Lynn and hopefully it helped her when she had let out what she’d been feeling. But they wished they could do more. The pain she felt… no child should have to go through, especially one that young.

When Magnus would have let go, once the doors opened, Alec held tight. Magnus’ eyes swung to meet his, the silent question in them clear. _Are you sure?_

Alec answered with a single nod, and they walked off, hand-in-hand, towards the car.

Once they got in, they both reached for each other, needing to feel just a little more comfort from each other.

“That was more difficult than I thought it would be,” Magnus whispered.

“Yeah. You okay?” Alec asked gently, pulling him in just a little tighter.

“Yeah. What she said… I know exactly how she feels. I’ve had those exact same thoughts about my mother missing things in my life. And I know how terrible it would be for her. Though I still think me losing my mother at 4… allowed me to get used to the idea… but for her as a teenager… it’s going to be more tough. I just wish there was something more we could do.”

“I’m sorry Magnus,” Alec said quietly, not knowing what else to say to that. “I wish she could be here too. And as for Lynn, I think we’re doing everything we can. But there will be some parts of the journey she needs to take alone.”

“You’re right. I know. But it sucks.”

“Yeah. It does.”

Magnus squeezed Alec tighter for an instant before breaking the hug, thankful for the man beside him. Above all, he wished his mother would have met Alec.

* * *

Over the next few days, they kept to their usual schedule of meetups during lunch and randomly throughout the day and Magnus kept trying to get Alec to give him hints about their date but he wouldn’t budge.

“Alexander! I have to know how to dress! At least give me that!” Magnus huffed.

“Dress like how you normally would for a date!” Alec replied easily to a disgruntled Magnus.

“You’re horrible!” Magnus complained.

“And you… can’t take a secret. Come on… I want to surprise you. Please?” he asked endearingly and Magnus gave in.

“Fine. But don’t blame me if I look superbly mismatched for the place we’re going to,” Magnus quipped.

“Magnus. You always look beautiful,” Alec said softly and that unexpected response softened Magnus’ gaze immediately and his eyes swung to the closed door at the staff lounge.

He bent forward and pressed a quick kiss against Alec’s cheek before returning to back to his seat, watching as redness began to spread over Alec’s face.

“Darling. It was just a kiss on the cheek,” Magnus teased.

“Yeah! But we’re in school!” Alec hissed.

“I checked first. You know I would never do that if someone was near,” Magnus said solemnly, wondering if he had overstepped.

“No it’s not that. I just. We’re in school! I feel like we’re teenagers sneaking around trying to grab kisses!”

Magnus threw back his head as a deep belly laugh came out of him. Alec was adorable. It wasn’t that people might have seen. It was that they were in school. Well Magnus was certainly going to corrupt this prim and proper teacher.

* * *

That evening, as Alec got into bed, he decided to try his third plug, the biggest one he had. He knew he and Magnus were taking it slow, but he’d feel a lot more confident if he knew he could take that plug. He wanted to take things further with Magnus. Using the plugs… he enjoyed them thoroughly.

Being with Magnus though, he knew that would be a lot better. He was nervous yes, but more because he’d never experienced that pleasure with another person than because of all he’d gone through.

Over time, as both of them got closer… he began to feel more certain of the fact that there would be nothing wrong in making the other feel good, and of experiencing pleasure together. Whatever they did was between the two of them, no one else. It didn’t matter if there were people in the world who would think what they did was wrong. As long as Magnus and him didn’t… it was good.

He definitely felt a lot more confident in letting his thoughts roam to Magnus. Lubing up the first plug, he began to stroke his dick lightly as he eased it in, wondering how it could feel if it were Magnus doing this to him. With the plugs or his fingers… it didn’t matter as long as Magnus was the one in control of the motion. He gasped softly when he felt himself widen enough to allow the plug entry and it slipped inside him easily. With one hand, he gently moved the plug in and out and with his other, he tried to copy the motion on his dick.

Magnus. Magnus preparing him this way, making him feel good… he knew it would feel so damn good. He wondered, how Magnus would look like when aroused. When he held Alec’s dick in his hand and whispered deeply to him as he pumped the plug in and out of him.

A soft moan filled the room as Alec felt pleasure ravage his senses. His fingers skimmed over his dick while he let go of the plug to tease the area outside, gasping at the new sensitivity.

Easing the plug out, he reached for the next one, knowing that he needed to go slow so that he could get himself up to the third one. Thinking about Magnus didn’t help really. It only spiked his arousal.

The second definitely had him clenching on it, feeling the slight burn that came with it entering him. His body was getting more used to it and it was definitely easier that the previous time he’d used it.

He fisted his dick lightly again, jerking himself off slowly as he thought of how Magnus’ manicured hands would look wrapped around it. Perfect. It would look fucking perfect. His mind swung to Magnus’ face near his dick as he tried to stretch him… and god… the moan that came out of him was loud and unabashed. Fuck. He couldn’t go there yet… it was too soon and he still and some way to go.

Thrusting the plug in and out of him, he explored with various angles, finding one that felt better. Fuck. It felt wayyyyyyyy better there. He was panting on the bed, his chest heaving as he took in air while his legs were tensed. His feet were on the bed and he spread himself wide, to make things easier for him.

Thinking of himself open that way and Magnus between his legs… he couldn’t help but blush. So intimate. So wild. So passionate. It was all he wanted.

His breath hitched as he felt his pleasure surge, as if trying to envelop him in a safe cocoon from head to toe. God he needed to move on if he wanted to do this.

Reaching for the third plug, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Breathing steadily, he pressed it at his entrance while pushing out at the same time, gasping loudly as it slipped in a little, the burn definitely more than before. He tried to take deep breaths but they were shaky as his legs quivered at the intensity of what he was feeling. He’d stopped touching his dick, finding the split focus to difficult to maintain as he worked the third plug in.

He went slowly, taking his time to let the plug fill him. He hissed at the widest stretch, but once it went in, the rest of it, his body easily took. It was a fullness he had never experienced and the burn he felt was real. Thankfully the lube seemed to ease it a little and his body clenched on the plug tightly. While allowing himself to slowly get used to it, he went back to taking a hold of his dick, using firm but slow strokes this time to work his arousal up again.

It was certainly different this time… he felt so full. His hips bucked into his hands as he pumped himself, his hand moving from the base of his dick all the way to his head. Making sure to whirl his thumb around his head, he gasped as more moisture escaped him.

It felt like everything was just building and soaring to levels higher than he thought possible. He knew he was close but he didn’t want to end yet. Reaching down gingerly to take the plug in his hand once more, he began to move it slowly and gently. He hissed at the sensations, feeling himself open and close as the plug slipped in and out of him. The burn had lessened considerably, his body accommodating the new sensation.

God was this how it would feel when Magnus entered him? He was starting to feel the prickling awareness of pleasure deep inside him when he began to search for the right angle again. God it felt so good.

His movements became unsteady as he climbed closer and closer to the edge but he held off as long as he could, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible. His mind kept straying to Magnus… how he’d look above him as his hips moved… how it would feel when he grabbed his dick in his hand.

He was writhing on the bed, knowing his dam was close to overwhelming him.

_Alexander._

Fuck. How would Magnus sound when they were in bed together? When he said his name? Would it go deeper?

A harsh moan escaped him and his eyes pressed shut, his body tensing up.

_So beautiful Alexander,_ he imagined Magnus saying, and there was no way, absolutely no way that he could fight off his orgasm any longer. His body arched wildly, his cries turning silent as white strings of cum erupted over his stomach before he crashed back onto the bed, panting hard with his heart beating erratically.

It took a few moments to catch his breaths, before he knew he had to remove the plug and clean up. He hissed as he gently pulled it out, feeling strangely empty. Now he just had to get his legs to work so he could go shower.

He couldn’t believe where he’d let his mind run earlier. He knew he was already blushing the moment he thought of it. Thank god Magnus would never know. He would be absolutely mortified.

* * *

Magnus decided to go with a colour he didn’t usually wear for their date. Black. Well. Black and gold. He wore black tailored shirt that was adorned with smooth gold buttons, pairing it with black slacks. The belt he wore had a statement buckle, also in gold. He chose his necklaces carefully, choosing three in varying lengths, smiling when he saw they matched his gold ear cuff.

It was his jacket that was the showstopper that night. He’d had it for a while… but he hadn’t had the occasion to wear it yet. It had a print on only half the jacket, a deep bronze outline of tree branches that climbed only on one side, while the other remained plain. It sparkled slightly, shimmering as the light bounced off it.

He went for a deep green and bronze eyeshadow, feeling that shades that would compliment the jacket and shirt perfectly. Outlining his eyes in kohl, he made sure the small wing he did was perfectly matched before he finished adding some glitter to his hair.

Once done, he gave himself a once over, checking that everything was styled perfectly just as his doorbell rang.

Alec was dressed in a white shirt, khaki coloured pants that seemed to fit him well and he was wearing a lovely fleece chocolate coloured coat.

“You look amazing darling,” Magnus praised eyeing Alec. He could see that Alec had made extra effort and he’d never seen those pants before.

Alec was looking at Magnus dumbfounded. “Magnus,” he whispered reverently. “You… wow. You take my breath away.”

Magnus smiled shyly at him before leaning forward to kiss Alec slowly, his hands on Alec’s lower back as he pulled him closer. As he broke the kiss, he peered up at Alec happily. “Thank you darling.”

“You ready to go?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Magnus asked as he closed the door before reaching for Alec’s already extended hand, loving the way their hands felt together.

“You’ll see,” Alexander said cryptically.

“Alexander!” Magnus complained, and the other man had the cheek to laugh before placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

Alec drove them to a popular restaurant chain that had just opened up in Pamani. Marche was a family-styled swiss restaurant where people of all ages went around to different stalls within the restaurant ordering their food. They’d give their marche card when ordering, accumulating the cost and it was only at the end where they paid for whatever amount was in their cards.

Magnus was looking around excitedly, even though it wasn’t exactly a restaurant suitable for a date.

Alec turned to look at Magnus once he’d parked the car. “We’re not going into the main restaurant though. They have a private room with a separate entrance and I booked it for the two of tonight,” Alec said tenderly.

Magnus’ gaze swung to Alec immediately. “You what?” he said in shock.

Alec let out a small laugh. “Come on Magnus.”

They walked, side by side, towards the more discreet entrance. The staff had given him specific instructions about where to go, since there were no signs leading there.

Once they entered, Magnus looked around in awe. There were fairy lights hung across the ceiling, in a room with a bar and one table that had been set for them. There was a slim rectangular vase in the middle that had five tealight candles in them.

“Alexander. This is beautiful,” Magnus whispered, a little overcome with emotion.

“You deserve it,” Alec said softly, gently ushering him to his seat. He had chosen this place for so many reasons, one of them that they could be alone and not bother about whether anyone was looking at them. Plus it was gorgeous and he wanted to do something this nice for Magnus. It was perfect for them really and he had a surprise in store for Magnus later.

Unlike the people in the main restaurant, they had a menu to choose the dishes from. They decided to split a few dishes among the two of them, ordering themselves a fruit salad, a rich creamy mushroom soup that came with garlic bread, a rosti with smoked salmon and a pork chop. Their server recommended a white wine which they gladly agreed to after having a sample.

“Thank you for all your effort darling. I don’t think anyone’s bothered so much for me,” Magnus said quietly, with a sincere smile on his face once their waiter left them alone. “And we really need this after the week we’ve had.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it. First Nick and then Lynn. We deserve a reward this week,” Alec commented.

Magnus smiled, agreeing with him. “The thing with Lynn really got to me. I’ve been thinking more about my own mother this week.”

His mother who had died when he was four.

“I see,” Alec said gently. “You can talk to me about her you know?”

Magnus gave Alec a heartfelt smile before thinking about what he could share.

“She was a rather bubbly person, always singing and dancing around the house. I remember dancing and screaming some songs at the top of my lungs. She had a particular liking to ABBA,” Magnus said fondly.

“So you know dancing quuen by heart huh?” Alec teased.

“That and every other classic,” Magnus confirmed, his eyes sparkling in delight.

“She worked as a nurse… but she only did day shifts so I was in day care during those times but she’d always come back and cook such delicious meals for me. She often made what I asked for really. She was a good mother,” Magnus reminisced.

“She sounds like a wonderful woman.”

“Yeah. She was,” Magnus said before sobering. The sadness in his eyes was clear to Alec and he wondered if Magnus actually wanted to talk about how she died.

“Magnus? You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to but you can alright?”

Alec waited until Magnus nodded at him before continuing. “How did she die baby?” he asked gently.

“I’m- I’m not quite sure that’s appropriate date night conversation sweetheart,” Magnus said sadly.

“You sharing things with me? It’s always an appropriate time baby,” he assured.

Magnus looked at him carefully. “She killed herself. And I was four. So I just kept waiting for her to wake up.”

“Oh fuck,” Alec said softly before standing up to get to Magnus, pulling him in for a hard hug. “I’m so sorry Magnus.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said quietly, taking comfort in his hold before letting go, allowing Alec to return to his seat. Alec reached out on the table, silently asking for Magnus’ hand which he held on to, his thumb moving over it in soothing strokes.

“Two days later, I was found by the police. The hospital had contacted them when she didn’t go in and no one could contact her,” he finished.

Alec could only imagine the horror Magnus had faced when he was that young. Not understanding, helpless, probably crying… there was a lot he didn’t say.

“Let’s move on to happier topics shall we? Tell me about how it was for you growing up darling,” Magnus suggested.

Alec allowed the change in topic, knowing it would help Magnus feel better. He tried to make Magnus laugh by moving on to the antics of his siblings, which he thankfully accomplished.

“They seriously thought chilli went into a vanilla sponge cake?!”

“Yeah!” Alec exclaimed.

“They sound wonderful,” Magnus said, laughing.

“They are. I’d love for you to meet them one day.”

“I’d like that,” Magnus agreed, a warm smile on his face just as their food arrived.

Their food was placed in the middle and they each helped to serve one dish, serving the other before themselves.

The meal was lovely, both of them enjoying the food thoroughly and soon enough, it was time for dessert.

“Well. I do have a surprise for you for dessert Magnus,” Alec informed him, trying to contain his eagerness.

“Yeah? Tell me,” Magnus smiled, curious at what his boyfriend had planned next for them.

“They’re going to teach us how to make ice cream!”

“Seriously?!” Magnus said incredulously. That was amazing!

“Yeah! Behind the bar… they do have the equipment for that! They workshops here sometimes too,” he informed Magnus, an excited smile on his face.

“Darling that sounds fantastic,” Magnus praised, standing up with Alec as their instructor came to introduce himself and usher them towards the bar.

“First let’s get the two of you to select a flavour?” he guided, passing a list to both of them.

“You pick baby,” Alec said softly, watching as Magnus’ eyes brightened as he scanned the list.

“Salted speculoos?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec.

“Sounds great.”

At that affirmation, their instructor grabbed the necessary ingredients, guiding them to melt the sugar, cream and milk first. As Magnus stirred, he got Alec to crush some caramel biscuits. It was a quick process of adding a few more ingredients, to get the base for the vanilla ice cream.

Once they were done, they transferred the mixture onto the cold slab, where he showed them how to spread it evenly before add the crushed cookies and mixing it. Both Magnus and Alec took turns to try, enjoying the process of creating their dessert together.

Once done, they were allowed to choose their toppings and they went with kitkat and caramel sauce.

Their instructor bid them goodbye, leaving them alone to enjoy their dessert.

“This has got to be the best date I’ve been on!” Magnus sighed, grinning at Alec.

“Yeah? I’m glad,” Alec replied with a lop-sided smile.

“This ice cream is good!” Magnus commented.

“Yeah. I like it too. If only we had a cold slab at home,” Alec said wistfully.

“Or you know… we could just put it in the freezer,” Magnus teased.

Alec’s eyes widened slightly at his silly comment before he laughed. Of course you put it in the freezer.

Once they were done and Alec had settled the bill, refusing to even let Magnus get a glimpse of it, Alec let Magnus know that he still had one last thing planned for the night. Drinks.

“I’m bringing you to a place to try bespoke cocktails,” Alec informed Magnus, loving the way his whole body seemed to light up. He knew Magnus loved making cocktails at home and this was something he thought he’d enjoy.

“The bartender will talk to you, try and ascertain your tastes and create one just for you,” Alec continued.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, a little overcome. “You’ve put so much thought into this date.”

“I wanted to make sure you had a good time… and a unique experience,” he replied easily, smiling softly at Magnus.

_He loved the man. He did. With everything he had._

_“_ Alexander… I- I lo-“

“We’re here,” Alec said, turning to look at Magnus. “Sorry you were saying something?”

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” he said instead, mentally shaking himself for trying to confess his feelings only on the second date.

“Right back at you baby,” Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss Magnus gently. “Come on. Let’s head in.”

At the bar, they both enjoyed telling the bartender about their likes and dislikes before waiting eagerly for what he created.

They saw the way he artfully picked and mixed ingredients, shaking them and tossing them in the air in style, putting on a mini performance for them as they both watched earnestly. Eventually, he placed two drinks in front of them. Magnus’ one was a layered cocktail with red, orange and then eventually clear at the top, looking very much like a sunset while Alec’s was dark and brooding. It fit them perfectly Alec thought to himself.

After stirring their drinks, they both took a sip as the bartender watched carefully and he almost laughed when he saw both their eyes widen in joy at the same time.

“It’s great!”

“It’s quite lovely!”

Alec turned to Magnus, looking at his drink. “How’s yours?”

“Hmmm. Try it darling. I taste… rum, coconut, something quite citrusy, I think some grenadine as well. And there’s a little fizz,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“Alright. Here. Try mine,” Alec said, happily handing over the glass to Magnus.

Magnus took a careful sip, swirling it in his mouth before he swallowed. Coffee. Whiskey. And another liquer. Baileys?

When he said as much, the bartender tipped an imaginary hat off to Magnus.

“You’re quite on the dot there for both drinks,” he praised and Alec looked at Magnus proudly.

Both of them, enjoyed their own drinks, happily looking around as the music changed to something more upbeat. Magnus saw more people heading to the dance floor and he turned to look beseechingly at Alec.

“Magnus. I can’t dance!”

“Pleaseeeeee. I’ll teach you,” he begged, fluttering his eyes at Alec.

“Oh god,” Alec whispered closing his eyes. He couldn’t say no. He knew. Not to that face.

“Just one dance, I promise,” Magnus said, finishing the last of his drink. He watched Alec gulp down his as well, before he stood up.

“Okay. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Magnus grinned and pulled Alec to the dance floor, getting Alec to follow his movements.

“Just side-to-side darling,” Magnus guided, showing Alec how to move his legs. Magnus of course, had the rest of his body moving way more gracefully as well while Alec managed to keep his feet moving in time with Magnus’.

“See! That’s great Alexander,” he praised, smiling when he saw Alec gain a little more confidence.

“And now for the final part of today’s dance lesson,” he said dramatically. “Let’s add a hip dip.”

“A what now?”

“A hip dip. Like this,” Magnus said, demonstrating to Alec. Well the man sure could move his hips, Alec thought, as he attempted a fumbling try. Magnus moved closer to Alec, placing his hands on his hips to guide him.

“There, you’ve got it!” he praised, looking up at Alec, his hands still on his hip.

The music, the alcohol, and being so close to Magnus… made things intense as they both moved together, Magnus’ body slipping even closer to him. He placed one leg in between Alec’s, pressing their bodies close as they both moved side to side, dipping their hips together.

“Fuck,” he heard the groan from Alec.

Magnus’ eyes blazed as they met Alec’s, dancing with him and feeling him against him. He knew what Alec was talking about. Being aroused.

“You’re not alone,” Magnus assured and reminded and saw Alec swallow hard. Because he’d brought attention to the fact that he was hard too.

Magnus smirked at him for a moment in warning before he turned around, pressing his ass against Alec while doing the same movement. Alec’s hand went to his hips in shock before he missed a step, joining Magnus in this crazy dance. A mating dance that’s what this was.

Magnus was making him crazy, rubbing against him like that, and his neck… was right there, Alec thought for a moment before lowering his mouth to first kiss him softly before turning it harder, and wetter.

He smiled against Magnus when he missed the beat before he turned back around.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said hoarsely, and Alec couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a much longer chapter! Hope you liked it!! Let me know what you thought about everything and what you'd like to see happen next!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, they really do make my day! Decided to take up some of their suggestions about making dessert and dancing (Nafaid, Msmalec105, hope you like it!)
> 
> Do drop me a kudo, or comment if you've enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope everything's good! Thank you all for the support on the last chapter! It meant a lot to me. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Heading to Alec’s car at a rather brisk pace, Magnus didn’t even let Alec open the door for him, choosing instead to slam his boyfriend against the side of the car before his lips found his.

They’d never kissed like this, it was new to them, but it didn’t stop them from smashing their lips against each other, tasting each other with a wildness that seemed to overwhelm them. Magnus had both his hands on Alec’s jacket, while Alec’s gripped his waist fiercely, both bodies pressed tightly against each other. Their lips tried to claim each other, as they danced a different dance from the one that had earlier, both teasing and exploring.

When Magnus gave Alec’s bottom lip a small nip, Alec gasped, opening his mouth slightly before Magnus pulled his lower lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it to soothe it. Fuck. It felt too good.

Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat as he felt Alec’s hands lower, moving slowly over his lower back, and lower still. He didn’t think Alec dared to go that far but he was proven wrong as he felt those big hands cup his ass for a moment before they lifted him.

He broke their kiss with a breathless gasp, his eyes widening as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. God that was hot. He was taking in harsh, deep breaths, his eyes finding Alec’s wildly as his boyfriend sat him down on the hood of his car, reaching to cup Magnus’ face before he resumed kissing him, deeply and passionately.

Alec was going to be the death of him, Magnus realised.

Pleasure was quick and guttural, threatening to scorch the both of them as it ravaged through them. Magnus ran a tongue tentatively over Alec’s lips, seeking permission and entry to deepen the kiss. Alec opened his mouth a little, hesitant but Magnus’ groan reassured him as their tongues met for the first time, igniting frissons of desire where they touched. Where Alec was tentative, Magnus was encouraging and coaxing, inviting him to explore his own mouth while his hands pulled Alec closer.

Letting Alec seize control of the kiss, he moaned, the sound reverberating through Alec as he felt it wherever their bodies touched. Alec’s own tongue, caressed his, with feather-light touches, teasing Magnus. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and his stomach clenched at way Magnus pulled him even closer with his legs.

Slowly, they withdrew, going back to moulding their lips against one another, taking turns to taste and pull one gently into their mouths.

When they finally broke apart, both men were panting. Even in the dim light, Magnus could see how flushed Alec was as they gasped for breath. Their lips were both abused and swollen but Magnus smiled devilishly at Alec, his eyes still heavy with desire.

Alec returned it with a wry smile, both hesitant and a little shy. That had been… the longest make out session he’d had. And kissing Magnus like that was definitely something he could get behind every day. God. He wanted more. If only they didn’t need air so bad.

Leaning forward, Magnus lay his forehead against Alec, still trying to catch his breath. Feeling Alec’s arms enfold him, he sighed affectionately. This certainly had been the best date he’d ever been on. And he hadn’t even had sex.

Kissing Alec… the man was incredible. He knew there were many things that were new to him. But there was no doubt about it, the man certainly knew how to use his mouth.

“Wanna drive me home and make out some more?” Magnus asked cheekily.

“Fuck yes.”

Magnus realised then and there that his perfectly strict English teacher swearing was a new kink he was developing, especially when it came out when he let go enough, when he was so overwhelmed with passion and desire.

* * *

The drive there was mostly silent, with music playing in the background that the both of them couldn’t hear. The palpable tension in the car was so high, you could almost taste it. Both of them were filled with a desperation to explore this side of their relationship, a side they hadn’t had the chance to.

They’d already nailed the getting closer and being there for each other parts, but this? Physical intimacy? They’d been taking it understandably slow. And Magnus knew they’d go as slow as they’d need to. He was in no rush, really and he wanted Alec to be comfortable.

As Alec neared Magnus’ home, he found himself attacked by a sudden bout of nerves. Magnus had clearly made his intentions clear. They were heading to his house to make out. Just the two of them. Alone. He wasn’t sure what was expected really. Did he want something more to happen? He’d been looking forward to it, since the last time he thought about Magnus that way… but now that the reality was there… it was to sudden really, and he didn’t feel prepared enough for it. The time they’d had from dancing to almost reaching Magnus’ place was barely half an hour. And though he did want it, he was still nervous. He wasn’t expecting things to take this turn tonight, he thought he’d have more time to let things naturally build. Or maybe he didn’t think things between them would be this explosive. He felt ready… but he was still getting used to the idea and he needed a little more time with Magnus before that.

And that made him realise he honestly didn’t know what Magnus’ intentions were. Is wasn’t like he’d tried to ask him in for coffee as a ruse. He’d said directly and straightforwardly that it was to make out. Was it an unspoken thing that he’d want more though? They would be alone, with no thoughts of anyone else being around to stop them after all. He felt rather uncertain, especially about what Magnus wanted. He really wished he’d been more… experienced, and more able to read between the lines.

As he pulled up at parked, Magnus turned to look at him, his smile fading slightly as he saw the slightly furrowed brow on Alec and the pensive look on his face.

“Hey…” he said gently, leaning over to cup Alec’s face and turn it towards him. “You’re nervous,” he stated, after looking at him carefully.

Alec gave him a hesitant smile. “Yeah. A little. I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“No darling. You have nothing to be nervous about. You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to,” he assured and Alec immediately cut him off.

“I do want to,” he said quietly, and Magnus suddenly realised what was going on. Of course. He should have known.

“Sweetheart,” he started, licking his dry lips before continuing. “I don’t mean to take things further, I promise. I will never do or urge you to do something you’re not comfortable with. You know that right?” he asked softly.

“I do. I just… This is all so new to me and I was just suddenly thinking what you meant by coming over,” he admitted embarrassedly.

“Alexander. I meant exactly what I said. I did ask you over to spend more time with you and maybe explore a little bit more of what we were doing and make out a little in the privacy of my home. But I wasn’t intending for it to go further. This is really important to me. Us. And I don’t want us to make hasty decisions fuelled by our passions here. I know what you’ve gone through and it’s important to me that we both make careful decisions when it comes to this aspect of our relationship- because I refuse to see you uncomfortable or hurt sweetheart.”

_God. He really loved the man,_ Alec thought.

“Thank you,” he gratefully whispered. “I appreciate that. It means more than you know.”

Magnus leaned in to kiss him gently, a kiss so different from the earlier wild ones. “Always darling.”

“I am ready you know… to take things further. It was all just a little bit too sudden and I wasn’t mentally prepared for that tonight when we’d just started doing something more,” he shyly admitted, seeing the way Magnus’ smile widened.

“I am really glad to hear that. But not tonight okay? Tonight I just want us to explore what we’ve been doing. No clothes are coming off,” he said wryly. “And when you do want to explore more than that… we’ll talk about it more then alright?”

“Okay.”

“Shall we?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. Thanks Magnus,” Alec said with sincerity.

“Anytime darling. Never be afraid to bring up anything that makes you uncomfortable or nervous alright? I’ll always want to know and help.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” he agreed, before getting out of the car.

* * *

Magnus made them both hot tea, so that they could wind down from the rather beautiful date they’d been on. That and also because he knew that too much alcohol when they started exploring each other was not necessarily a good thing.

They made small talk, rather easily since they were so used to each other’s company already. It was rare to have this at only a second date but they seemed to be creating their own rules.

When Alec was done with his tea, he placed it gingerly on the table, turning to look at Magnus with soft eyes. Magnus had already finished his, and he smiled affectionately at the man he loved.

“C’mere darling,” he whispered, encouraging Alec to lean it to kiss him. A pink flush stole over his face but he moved closer to Magnus, slowly reaching to cup his face tenderly before brushing their lips together. He savoured Magnus, and Magnus let him, allowing Alec to lead. His mouth moving slowly against his felt like the gentle waves of the ocean reaching the shore, teasing before pulling away.

Their lips danced their own dance, moving slowly with each other, allowing themselves to be pulled into a deeper dance.

Magnus knew without a doubt, that he wanted to be closer to Alec. Breaking off the kiss, he smiled boyishly at Alec before he pushed Alec back against the sofa before gracefully climbing over him as Alec’s eyes widened.

“This okay?” he asked, his voice deeper and huskier than earlier.

“Y-yeah,” Alec agreed, swallowing hard. He could feel Magnus sitting on him, pressed against right there… and he knew they were both a little aroused. His mind immediately swung to them being naked like this and he had to close his eyes and swallow again because the thought of Magnus riding him like this… was something he’d never imagined and now… he just couldn’t get it out of his head.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered hoarsely, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“I can move off,” Magnus offered, a gentle smile on his face.

“No,” Alec immediately protested, his hands reach to hold Magnus, landing on his ass.

Magnus smiled turned into more of a smirk, feeling where Alec’s hands had landed and Alec blushed deeply, moving his hands up to his back instead.

Magnus leaned forward, close to Alec’s ear before he whispered, causing goosebumps to erupt over Alec arms. “I like where you were holding me darling.” He waited, placing small kisses around his ear and cheek as he slowly felt Alec’s hands lowering to where they were before.

When he leaned back to meet Alec’s eyes again, he saw they way he looked at him, slightly shy at having been this forward. Well it was time he took care of that.

Capturing his lips in a deeper kiss, Magnus cupped his face as he sank even more into Alec, pressing as much of their bodies as he could together. His tongue sought to explore and taste Alec against and he felt Alec’s hand grip him tighter when they met again.

If Alec had thought their earlier passions were wild… it didn’t hold a candle to holding Magnus against him like this, delving into each other’s mouth to taste, savour and play. He learnt to tease Magnus, like how he teased him, and when Magnus sucked on his tongue in retaliation he gasped into his mouth.

He gave as good as he got though, holding Magnus tight against him, feeling his body grind as against him as he nipped as Magnus’ lower lip before sucking on in gently, allowing his tongue to soothe it.

When they broke their kiss, they were breathing heavily against each other, both their foreheads resting against each other, their eyes closed.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered hoarsely, overcome with emotion.

“I know Alexander,” he breathed against him.

“Do you… would you mind… is it okay if we…” Alec stammered, his eyes opening to reveal his nervousness.

“What is it darling?”

“Would you be okay if we removed our shirts? It’s not something new… I mean we have slept like that against each other before,” he rambled quickly. Knowing that Magnus had said no clothes would come off earlier to assure him before they entered and that he didn’t want anything they did to be out of impulse… it did take a lot of courage from Alec to actually say that and once he had, he closed his eyes, afraid to see Magnus expression. Afraid of rejection, or refusal, or just plain afraid that Magnus didn’t want to go there with him.

Or that he didn’t want this with Alec as much as he wanted it.

Magnus was quick to read Alec, understanding his nerves immediately. Alec hadn’t really been the one to push for the next step in their relationship so far and this was the first time he had. And it wasn’t such an unreasonable request. If he’d asked to go all the way… Magnus would have refused gently. But this… this was okay. This was good. A way for both of them to get more comfortable with each other in a way they were used to.

“Alexander,” he said huskily, waiting for him to open his eyes.

When he did, he saw the reassuring smile that Magnus was giving him and he returned it with a small, shy one of his own.

“I’d like that. But our pants are definitely stay on tonight,” he insisted.

“Yeah?” Alec asked, his smile widening.

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, taking Alec’s hands and putting it on the front of his shirt. “Why don’t you get started darling?”

Alec focused immediately on undoing the buttons on the black shirt in front of him, taking care not to have Magnus’ necklaces slow his progress. Even though they’d held each other shirtless when they’d slept… it was very different to be given permission to undress a person. A greater intimacy. When he done it all, he helped Magnus pull the shirt out of his pants before he removed it fully, gazing at the gorgeous man in front of him. From his styled hair, to his beautifully made up eyes to his glowing caramel skin that was toned to perfection, Alec couldn’t believe the sight.

Magnus let Alec look his fill, pleased as his eyes roamed over him in appreciation.

“May I?” he asked softly when Alec’s eyes found his again. Alec gave him an encouraging nod. Slowly, he watched Magnus’ fingers artfully undo his own buttons and felt his nipples hardening and goosebumps hit his skin as his shirt was slowly drawn apart to allow cool air to touch him.

“You’re beautiful Alexander,” Magnus praised, looking from his deeply hooded eyes, his nervous smile and down his body where he yearned to run his fingers through the soft tuffs of hair neatly sprinkled over his chest and which ran down his torso. He wanted to run his tongue over his abs and trace them, feeling each of them. But perhaps that was an exploration for another day.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” Alec stressed, because how could he compare to Magnus really? How could anyone?

Magnus slammed their lips together again, pulling Alec to him so that he could run his hands over Alec’s back. He heard the way Alec’s breath hitched as his fingers trailed lightly over the area.

“You can touch me too sweetheart,” he encouraged and then proceed to gasp as Alec ran his fingers from his lower back.

Magnus began to rain kisses over Alec’s neck, smiling against his neck when Alec cursed.

“Fuck,” he groaned, feeling how sensitive his neck was. He hadn’t known. It wasn’t fair how easily Magnus made him fall apart, he thought before pulling Magnus away so that he could do the same.

“God Alexander,” Magnus moaned, closed his eyes as he ground his body down against Alec’s, feelings the answering hardness in Alec’s groin and his gasp against his neck. Alec let his mouth roam over Magnus’ neck, placing small, wet kisses and letting his tongue tease areas that made Magnus moan even louder.

When Magnus drew back his eyes were stormy, dark with passion, his chest heaving with every breath he took. Alec was a menace. A beautiful one.

Alec’s own eyes met his, emboldened and passionate. He leaned forward to kiss Magnus deeply and messily and Magnus writhed on him as he felt one of Alec’s hands slip down the front of his body, his fingers circling his nipple, leaving a trail of fire behind as they slipped lower to trace his abs. Magnus arched into him, his head thrown back in pleasure as Alec watched, captivated by the sight of him.

After a few minutes, Magnus guided Alec to lay down before straddling his hips before he proceeded to kiss every part of his torso. His mouth traced a line down the middle of his body, earning him a few gasps at particularly sensitive places. Moving back up in a diagonal way, he inched his way slowly towards his nipples, gently pulling them into his mouth.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned, his eyes closed tightly as his hands held on to Magnus’ shoulders. “Fuck,” he whispered, and Magnus smirked against him. Making this man lose enough control to swear… was something he enjoyed.

He moved to the other nipple, not wanting to leave it out, sucking on it slowly before using his tongue to flick it. Alec’s breathed hitched loudly before he clamped his mouth shut, his hands tensing on Magnus as it got more intense. Magnus slowly moved his way up, pausing to lick and nip a little at his sensitive neck, getting another gasp out of Alec as he writhed under him, unable to keep still before he reached his mouth. Magnus kissed him deeply while on top of him, clearly feeling both their arousals. But he knew he needed to slow things down gently so as not to overwhelm his boyfriend, who was experiencing everything this heightened for the first time.

So from deeper, tongue-filled kisses, he turned them into slow and languorous ones, enjoying the feel of Alec under him. Soon, he moved to the side to cuddle against Alec, laying beside him happily.

“I love kissing you,” Alec admitted shyly.

“Kissing you is simply divine,” Magnus agreed, shooting Alec a grin. “Want to stay over darling?” he then asked, knowing it was late.

It wasn’t what he’d planned really, but it was something he wanted. Falling asleep with Magnus in his arms? He’d say yes, every time.

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Come on, let’s head to bed,” Magnus said then, wanting some cuddle time with Alec before they fell asleep.

They took turns to get changed, and when Alec came to bed and got under the covers in his boxers, he let out a laugh, which had Magnus turning to look at him with a question in his eyes.

“Looks like our pants did come off,” he said in reply, and Magnus grinned at him before pulling him close for a soft kiss.

“Don’t go getting any ideas though,” he said warningly, trying to use his teacher voice.

“Me Mr Bane?” Alec looked affronted.

Magnus only laughed before laying his head on Alec and sighing happily.

* * *

When Alec woke up, Magnus wasn’t on the bed anymore, he realised, feeling a little disgruntled. Morning snuggles were the best. Pushing himself up with one arm as he looked around blearily, he heard the faint sounds of someone singing and the slightest waft of something cooking reached him.

Magnus was making him breakfast he realised.

Deciding to wash up quickly, he headed to the bathroom, wanting to get his morning routines out of the way. He most certainly knew where everything was and he already had a toothbrush sitting beside Magnus’ that was marked only for him.

When he came out from the bathroom, he froze, having found Magnus on the bed with a tray in front of him, looking at him cheekily.

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but it seems that I was too late.”

“Nope. Not too late. Especially with breakfast _and you_ on the bed,” Alec affirmed, climbing back onto the bed.

He saw a wide spread of sausages, eggs, waffles and fruit and he’d even decorated the tray with a flower in a small, clear vase that he knew Magnus had to have gotten off his front porch.

“It looks so good baby. Thank you,” Alec murmured, leaning to kiss Magnus softly.

“Mmmmmm,” Magnus hummed in pleasure before looking at Alec tenderly.

It was different really, to stay in bed, both in their underwear as they ate their breakfast. Their smiles were tender, and beaming, genuine ones, both immensely happy and doing nothing to hide it from each other.

When Magnus was done, he just leaned back, letting his body fall back onto the bed.

“I could just go back to sleep like this,” he groaned.

Alec laughed at his dramatic boyfriend, moving to take the tray away.

“Let me clean up, since you made us breakfast,” he cajoled, not even allowing Magnus to protest as he slowly moved off the bed with the tray.

Magnus sighed, and couldn’t help the soft, pleased smile on his face as Alec left, promising to be back. He could get used to this.

* * *

After their morning nap, they decided to move to the couch and this time, they dragged their blanket along and cuddled up in their underwear, with Alec more than comfortable enough to do so, unlike the previous time he’d stayed over.

After watching finishing an episode of Lucifer, Alec decided to bring up the topic they said they’d talk about. Reaching for the remote to hit pause before the next episode played, Alec turned to Magnus who was already raising his eyebrow in question.

“Can we… talk about what we said we would yesterday?” he asked, a little apprehensively.

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus replied gently. “And I assume you mean about taking things to the next level?”

“Y-yeah,” Alec agreed, a small flush appearing on his face. “I am ready you know,” he affirmed, his fingers drawing circles on Magnus’ chest.

“What are you ready for exactly darling?” Magnus asked… not meaning to tease but to clarify.

“To go all the way with you,” Alec tried to say without stammering.

Magnus lifted his chin so that their eyes met. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alexander… when you say all the way… do you mean penetrative sex?” Magnus asked.

Alec’s blush deepened but he nodded.

“Okay,” Magnus said affectionately, moving his hair out of his eyes tenderly. “Can I ask you something though? Previously… when you had asked me about unnatural sex… and you brought up anal… is that something you still associate with being unnatural? Does it make you nervous or uncomfortable?”

He knew Alec was making progress… but they hadn’t really talked about how much and where he stood mentally.

“I…” Alec tried to say… and then realised he didn’t know how to have such a frank and open discussion about this. Did people really do that?

“It’s okay sweetheart. You can tell me anything,” Magnus encouraged softly.

“I don’t feel uncomfortable about it… not anymore. I’ve become more accepting of my desires and what we talked about… what you’ve shared… helped me get to where I am. I have… used the plugs,” he admitted before closing his eyes as his face flamed.

“That’s good darling. There’s absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Not with me. How was it?” Magnus asked.

“It was good. It felt good. I thought about you,” he confessed hoarsely.

“You did?!” Magnus asked incredulously, the admission was one that had shocked him.

“Yeah,” Alec admitted again shyly. “I realised I wanted to experience everything with you and I do feel it in my bones Magnus… that two people who consent to it, giving each other pleasure that way… won’t be wrong.”

“Alexander. It makes me so happy to hear you say that. You’ve come so far… I’m proud of you darling,” Magnus murmured, his smile reaching his eyes.

“So what I’m saying is… the next time things develop naturally in that direction… I’m more than okay to take things further. I really want to experience all that with you,” he affirmed, smiling at Magnus openly and lovingly.

“Alright then,” Magnus agreed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. “I’d love to show you how good it could be.”

* * *

On Monday when Magnus was supposed to have his class with Oliver, he came in early, smiling widely at Magnus.

“Good afternoon Mr Bane!” he greeted cheerfully.

“Good afternoon. Have a good weekend?” Magnus asked politely, smiling at how happy the boy seemed to be.

“Yeah. We went out for dinner together… which is pretty rare,” Oliver admiited. “What did _you_ do over the weekend Mr Bane?”

Oliver was fishing again… but maybe a little bit more subtly this time. He had a feeling if they were dating… that his two favourite teachers must have spent time together. Now he just had to see if he could catch one of them in a lie or get one of them to admit it.

Magnus thought quickly, trying to see what he could say. He didn’t want to veer to far from the truth, in case someone had seen them so he knew he had to tread carefully.

“Oh nothing much. Me and Mr Lightwood did go out for dinner on Friday. But other than that… I spent it at home.” _With Alec,_ he thought to himself.

“Ah that’s nice. Did you have a good time?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah we did. The food was good,” he said lightly.

“Ah. Where did you go?” he then asked, because maybe they did go somewhere romantic. Just the name of the restaurant would tell him.

“We went to Marche. I really enjoyed their rosti and pork chop,” he said.

“Oh I love their rosti too!” Oliver commented, eyeing his teacher carefully. Marche… didn’t seem like a restaurant people went to for dates. And it was a restaurant full of people. So… someone would have seen them.

“Sean was there last weekend,” Oliver continued, and Magnus froze slightly. “He mentioned that he might have seen you,” he tried.

Magnus tried to think fast. They didn’t eat at the restaurant so there was very little chance that a student had seen them. The only time that could have happened was if they’d seen them walking into the private entrance, or coming out from it- either way, it was a dead giveaway. What exactly were two teachers who were friends doing in a private room?

“Hmmm. Maybe…” he tried to say noncommittedly.

“So…” Oliver began, his smile turning into a smirk. “Are the two of you together?”

Magnus was screwed. Screwed. How did he answer that? He was trapped. He tried to recall… had they kissed there? Had they held hands? He wasn’t sure. But seeing them enter a private area together… there was no running away from it.

“Why are you asking Oliver? To announce it to the rest of the student population?” Magnus asked seriously, his eyes narrowing.

“What? No! I just think it would be great if two of my absolute favourite teachers in the world were together. I mean… I ship the two of you really hard. But… no one else knows, I promise. I don’t go around gossiping about the two of you. I wouldn’t do that… after all you’ve done for me. I just… I’ll be happy for the two of you that’s all,” Oliver finished quietly to Magnus’ assessing eyes.

“We are.”

“What are you serious?! YESSSS!” Oliver exclaimed.

“Oliver. Please. Try not to inform the whole school, will you?” Magnus said with exasperation.

“I knew it! I knew it! I only ever suspected because you turned up at my house together,” he informed Magnus

“Oliver. I know you’re excited and everything but could you please refrain from going up to Mr Lightwood with this? Let me tell him first,” Magnus requested because he didn’t know how Alec was going to react to a student finding out. And if he were going to fall apart… he deserved privacy. Because so far… no student knew.

“Okay. I promise I won’t say anything to anyone,” Oliver swore.

As more students started strolling in, Magnus gave him a stern look that was a warning, to which Oliver nodded. Of course. He wouldn’t say anything.

Magnus knew Oliver had promised… but he also knew about teenagers and gossip. And gossip about two teachers… could easily spread like wildfire. He hoped that Oliver kept it to himself… but he knew they had to be prepared for everyone finding out.

* * *

When Magnus saw Alec later in the day, after both their last classes, he that the man had his head in his hands while seated at his desk. He looked… tired. Or dejected.

“Alexander?” he asked, closing the door to the classroom behind him as he wondered what had happened. Shit. Maybe Sean had said something. “You alright darling?”

“Magnussss!” he whined.

Okay that was knew. Alec had never really taken that tone with him before.

“Did something happen?”

“She left! That stupid conniving useless urghghhhh! She left!” Alec fumed.

“Who?” Magnus asked calmly, trying to soothe his riled up boyfriend.

“Geraldine!” he spat.

_Ahhhh. The only other English teacher for the school._

“Okay. Left as in…”

“She quit! In the middle of the school term! She always does this!” Alec denounced, standing up to pace the classroom. “I didn’t say anything to you… because I didn’t want to bad mouth her but every single year she’s been here… she’s taken leave in the middle of the school term. She times it so she skips the most important part- exams!”

“Oh no. And you have to take over I presume,” Magnus asked, walking over to where Alec was standing by the window, his hands reaching to give his shoulders a small squeeze of comfort before he let go.

“Yes. And god. It’s not the first time. This is the third year in a row! Why can’t she just be responsible enough to do her damn job!” Alec said in frustration.

“Does she have… any underlying health conditions?” Magnus decided to ask because why else would a teacher do that right? I mean they taught their kids about being responsible all the time! Surely a teacher wouldn’t do that without a good reason.

“The first year… everyone was worried. The second… people were shocked. The third… I’m just mad. Principal Branwell contacted her previous school. Apparently she does this all the time!!”

“Oh no,” Magnus murmured. “What does that mean for you though?”

“It means… all my time over the next few weekends is going to be taken up to set all the exam papers that she was supposed to set. And then in a couple of weeks, I will have to handle the exam marking _for the whole school!”_ he seethed.

“Oh no. Let me help you. Maybe with the setting of the easier ones? And the marking?” Magnus immediately offered and watched Alec deflate, his anger rushing out of him as he turned to Magnus in protest.

“No Magnus. You don’t have to. You don’t even teach English,” he objected.

“Well I do have a degree in literature. And I have written a few books. Surely that qualifies me to help you a little. Especially with the lower secondary,” Magnus persuaded.

“Magnus…” Alec said reluctantly.

“Alexander. I would love to help you. Seriously. I could come over and we could share the load.”

“I feel bad.”

“Don’t. I get to spend more time with my boyfriend, helping him so that we could both relax together after. Oh! The torture!” he said exaggeratedly.

“Are you sure?”

“I am darling,” he emphasised. “Want to go for ice cream?” he then asked, and Alec most certainly agreed.

Magnus had come in wanting to talk about Oliver… but after all that had already happened to Alec today… perhaps that could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! Hehehe do let me know what you thought! And if you have anything else you'd like to see! Our boys are slowly... working themselves up to more loving hehe! 
> 
> Do drop me a kudo/comment if you liked it! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk, some help and a whole lot of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to get out. It's almost 1am and i am finally done! I really hope you like it!

After their ice cream, Alec felt a lot better. He wondered really, was that because of the ice cream or Magnus’ mere presence. He was inclined towards the latter. Magnus was just a pure burst of happiness and light and just spending a little time with him talking and laughing about silly things… made him forget a little about the bad day he’d had.

Magnus relaxed more when he saw the earlier tension leave Alec and the way his smiles changed from small to more heartfelt, genuine ones. He wondered when he should bring up what had happened with Oliver. Honestly, he didn’t want to. He knew that Alec’s mood would most likely sour. But thinking about it from Alec’s perspective… he came to a honest realisation. If this was something that bothered him so much… he’d want to know. So he knew he had to tell him but he could choose the where and when, and he preferred some privacy for it. Alec’s place maybe?

“Wanna head over to yours and just relax with some brainless show?” he asked when they were done.

Spending more time with Magnus? Of course he wanted that. He always would. “Yes please,” he smiled gratefully at Magnus, his eyes softening with love.

Their ride back was separate, having both driven their own cars to the ice cream parlour. Magnus used that bit of welcomed time to think carefully over what he would say to Alec. He had to admit, he was afraid, of Alec getting angry with him. He wasn’t actually sure how he’d react if he was the cause of it. Knowing that Alec had wanted to keep this from students… and one of them finding out because of Magnus… he worried terribly how the man he loved would react.

As they pulled up into Alec’s driveway, Magnus grabbed just his phone before getting out of the car to meet Alec at his door. Once in, Alec, being the gentleman that he was, helped Magnus with his coat before removing his own.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Alright. What are you having?”

“Hmmm,” Alec thought over it, walking to the fridge. “I have juice, tea, coffee and beer!” he announced from the kitchen. “I’m having juice!”

“Alright! I’ll have whatever you’re having! Unless it’s celery. I abhor the taste of celery!”

He could hear Alec’s muffled laughter as he came back with two glasses of red juice. “Cranberry,” he informed Magnus, before he could ask.

“Great,” he smiled, taking a sip and sighing as Alec put something on the tv. The moment Magnus put his glass down on the coffee table, Alec was quick to grab a pillow and lie on Magnus’ lap, giving him a wry smile much to Magnus’ amusement.

With one hand on his arm, and another playing lightly with Alec’s hair, he relaxed into the sofa and continued watching the episode of ‘How I Met Your Mother.’

They watched two before Magnus decided that it was time to bring it up and he reached out to pause the show before the next episode could play.

“Sweetheart. Can we talk?” Magnus asked, slightly nervously.

“Of course,” Alec replied, sitting up and gazing at Magnus, who was looking down at his hands before he met his eyes apprehensively.

“Hey… you okay?” Alec asked, noticing that something seemed off about Magnus.

“I… need to tell you something. And I’m not sure how you’d react,” he continued.

“Baby, you can tell me anything,” Alec assured. He knew something was wrong… but he didn’t know what exactly. Magnus seemed… nervous?

Magnus took a deep breath, deciding to rip off the bandage quickly. “Oliver knows about us.”

He saw the way Alec’s eyes widened first, before his hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his own palms.

“He _knows_ knows?” he asked, his eloquence leaving him, his voice was barely a whisper.

“Yeah. I told him,” Magnus said slowly, admitting the part that he was the most nervous about. This was it.

“You what?!” Alec barked, resulting in a flinch from Magnus. Alec’s breaths were loud and heavy where he was seated next to Magnus, “Why?”

Magnus shrank back a little, afraid of anger that was sure to come. “I’m sorry. I really am. He was fishing again… and I decided to say something that was somewhat the truth. That we did go for dinner that night. Then he mentioned that a classmate had seen us and I panicked. I realised that I couldn’t remember… if we had done something there. I mean the only time he would have seen us was when he walked to the car from the private room. Did he see us coming out from there? Did we hold hands? Or kiss? I wasn’t sure. I panicked. And I admitted it. And I’m so so sorry darling,” he explained quickly, babbling almost, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Alec stood up and walked away, nearer to the windows where he pinched the bridge of his nose and stood silently. Standing rigidly, he swallowed dryly, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself. He was vividly aware of his hammering heart and the knot he felt deep in his belly. A student knew. God. And only after two dates. He knew they’d eventually find out but still… what did that mean now? Magnus didn’t remember but he did. It was new enough that he had been very aware of his surroundings that night. He knew they hadn’t held hands or kissed at the restaurant. It was only after when they’d gone to the bar so that meant only Oliver knew. Opening his eyes, he turned to look at Magnus, only to find him with his head buried in his hands, looking defeated.

The moment Alec had stormed away, Magnus felt tears sting his eyes and he clamped them shut immediately, his hands subconsciously hiding his face as he tried not to cry. He’d done that. He’d done that to Alec. Whatever Alec was feeling now was because of him.

“Magnus,” he heard the whisper which was followed by the soft footfalls of Alec coming back to him. He felt the sofa dip next to him as Alec sat down again beside him. “Look at me,” Alec requested.

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry,” he croaked and Alec realised then that Magnus was very upset. For Alec. Because of Alec. Because he’d walked away without saying anything and he knew this had the potential to upset Alec in a huge way.

“Baby. Hey…” he said softly, pulling Magnus to him and holding him. “It’s okay. I promise. Look at me?”

When he opened his eyes with Alec’s gentle cajoling, tears slipped out, not encased behind his eyelids anymore.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec said sadly, wiping those tears away before tucking him against his shoulder. “I’m not upset with you,” he whispered, rubbing his back in comfort for a minute.

When Magnus finally withdrew, he met Alec’s eyes with his own, red ones. “I’m sorry,” he said again to his face.

“You don’t have to apologise. I get it. But just so you know… we didn’t hold hands or kiss there. And no one saw us when we came out of the private room. It was probably in the carpark,” he said quietly.

“Shit. I’m so stupid.” He’d thought he had no choice but to admit it. He didn’t have to and their secret would have been safe.

“No. You were caught in a situation. You thought we’d been discovered,” Alec explained.

For a moment, Magnus wanted to laugh. He thought he’d need to comfort Alec. But Alec was comforting him. 

“God. Are _you_ okay?” he decided to ask then.

“I don’t know,” Alec answered honestly. “Tell me the whole thing. What did Oliver say?”

Magnus slowly retold the story, how he’d asked Oliver why he wanted to know, how Oliver had ‘shipped’ them so hard, how he just wanted to be happy for his teachers and how he’d sworn not to share it with anyone, all while Alec held on to his hands.

“I see,” Alec finally said, feeling a little bit of relief.

“Do you think he would? Keep it a secret? I mean teachers dating can be a hot topic. He’d just need to tell one person and make that person swear to keep it to himself and that person another…” Magnus trailed off.

Alec thought over it for a moment. “I… hope he would keep it to himself. But I won’t be surprised if it happened as you said too. Maybe after a while he might? I don’t really know but I guess it’s better to be prepared that students would find out.”

“And how do you feel about that?” Magnus asked. They’d find out he was gay _and_ that they were dating.

“I have to admit… it makes me nervous. But it is also unrealistic of me to assume it would never happen. And I’d probably panic about being teased. Or how they’d react to my sexuality.”

“Well… no one here has ever said anything to me about mine,” Magnus offered. “And even if they did say something to you… I have every faith that you can shut them down. Will we get prejudiced students? Probably. We just have to show them that there is nothing wrong with that.”

“You’re right,” Alec said quietly. He hadn’t actually hidden his sexuality too. They’d just assumed he was straight and he never corrected anyone when they tried to fish about whether or not he had a girlfriend. He’d thought it was a perfect way to get by without them knowing and having to deal with that whole aspect of himself. And for a while it worked. But perhaps it was time for it not to.

“And sure… students would love to tease… but we’ll just have to shut it down as well. Our personal lives are our own business.”

“Yeah. I know. I guess. Maybe it’s a good thing we had this warning… instead of something catching us off guard. I just hate that what we have… would be subject to speculation? That things may not be private,” Alec slowly said.

“Yeah. I know what you mean. But this? It’s serious. I know it and I know you do too? So I guess eventually… it would come out,” Magnus said tentatively and Alec nodded, agreeing with him and reassuring him at the same time because it was serious between them. He loved him, even if he hadn’t said it yet. “And darling… if you ever get nervous or upset… about this… come to me okay?” Magnus requested, leaning to cup Alec’s face gently.

“I will Magnus,” he agreed, before leaning forward to kiss him slowly.

“You know… A couple of months ago… or when we first met… the thought of students knowing I was gay might have terrified me. It doesn’t so much now. Now it’s more like… I just like my privacy with you. And I don’t care who knows I’m gay.”

“Yeah? That’s wonderful to hear sweetheart. I’m proud of you, you know,” Magnus brushed his fingers over his cheek lovingly.

“Thanks. I’m a little proud of me too,” Alec admitted shyly. It was an odd thing to admit for him really.

“You should be,” Magnus affirmed quietly.

* * *

Oliver, after checking with Magnus, decided to talk to Alec about it that Thursday. Magnus thankfully, had typed a quick message to warn Alec of the incoming interrogation.

_Oh god. Wish me luck._

That had been Alec’s reply. After a quick, ‘ _Don’t worry darling. You’ll be fine,’_ Magnus prepared for his next class.

True enough, Oliver walked in about 5 minutes before class started, his smile widening to alarming levels when he saw that they were alone.

“Hi Mr Lightwood,” he said teasingly and Alec looked up comically almost like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hey Oliver. How’s everything with you?” he asked. Was it hot? He wasn’t sure. He suddenly felt like the room was way warmer.

“Good. I heard that things are pretty _excellent_ with you too,” Oliver continued.

Alec looked at him carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly in warning. _Don’t push it Oliver,_ the look said.

“They are,” he agreed slowly.

“I just… wanted to say that I’m really happy for the both of you,” he said earnestly. “I was hoping for it for the longest time and I can’t believe you’re actually dating! My two favourite teachers!” he exclaimed excitedly. “I always thought you guys looked good together but I thought you were straight. But when you turned up at my house together… that’s when I started to think… what if?”

Alec smiled at his exuberance, feeling a little relief at his heartfelt joy at their relationship. Good. Good that he wasn’t there to tease or insinuate anything else because he knew how out of hand students can get.

“Thank you Oliver. We’re happy too,” Alec gave in and the boy cheered before walking to his seat. His joy was contagious as was his smile which Alec caught every now and then during the lesson.

He had to admit, it was hard not to smile back at the kid. But if he had, it would have been a full out grin that said, _hell yeah, we’re dating._

* * *

That Saturday, Magnus arrived at Alec’s house at 9 am, with breakfast in tow. He’d gotten some banana muffins, some smoked salmon and mushroom bruschetta, along with some eggs benedict and sweet potato rosti. He hadn’t been able to resist when he saw the rosti, remembering their date the previous week so he went for it.

Alec opened the door almost immediately, having heard his car pull up and ushered Magnus in. The comforting aroma of coffee filled the air and he realised, from the two steaming mugs on the table, that Alec had made them coffee.

They relaxed a little first, slowly trying each dish and splitting in between the two of them easily. Magnus found out though, that he might have over ordered in his excitement when both he and Alec groaned after finishing their meal.

“God Magnus. I just feel like heading back to bed. Why did you do this to meeee?” Alec whined, and a laugh came out of Magnus.

“I’m so incredibly sorry for feeding you well darling. Drink your coffee my grumpy boyfriend,” he smiled as he pushed the mug towards Alec. He knew Alec wasn’t a morning person, especially before his caffeine.

“Thank you for the food, it was good,” Alec said then, realising how ungrateful he sounded.

Magnus laughed again at that sudden change. “You’re welcome Alexander,” he said huskily, before grabbing his own coffee.

Soon the two teachers had their laptops on and Alec went through with Magnus how to set the easier section. Slowly and with patience, he took him through the formatting before the various sections- grammar editing, writing a letter based on a brochure, and a free writing section where students could choose from a few text types.

“Thanks darling. I think I’ve got it,” Magnus smiled, looking up at Alec warmly. Alec leaned down to kiss him gratefully before walking back to his own seat.

“Want me to play some music?” Alec asked.

“Sure. Put whatever you want on sweetheart.”

Alec decided to pick a playlist off spotify, going with one titled ‘Work from Home,’ which was rather appropriate, he thought. With the soft tunes of Jason Mraz’s ‘I’m Yours’ playing in the background, they both began their work.

In took Alec almost the whole day to set one paper, the comprehension segmet. In that time, Magnus had already helped set two papers and was helping Alec to search for two more texts for another compre paper. The thing was… comprehension papers were the hardest to set. First, he had to look for sources, which involved combing the internet and ebooks for suitable difficult passages, one a narrative and the other a non-fiction text. Then he had to make sure that he had enough questions that could be formed from the passages which ended up in him throwing out one of the earlier ones he’d found and begin a search for another. It was time-consuming work that his students would probably never know about since exams papers magically appeared on their desks on the day of their exam. And of course… he needed answer keys as well which were another pain.

At the end of the day, he’d found that they’d completed three papers together and the last two passages Magnus had found… he’d annotated them with questions that were all really good. So all Alec needed to do was to type it out in the right format, saving him a lot of time.

“Thank you Magnus,” Alec said gratefully, a small and tender smile on his face. “It would have taken me wayyyy longer if I had to do it myself.”

He opened the papers Magnus had sent him and realised that he’d typed in ‘Set by: Mr Alexander Lightwood’ at the bottom of the page.

“Magnus. Why’d you put my name? Put yours! It was your effort!” Alec chided.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind. I know you were the one who was supposed to set it and I’m not even an English teacher. You still have to vet through it and see if it’s okay too. I don’t mind, seriously. Wouldn’t Principal Branwell say something if she saw my name on it?”

Alec wanted to insist but realised Magnus was right. It could cause issues and the safer bet was to have his name there too, especially if it went back to their students’ parents and they questioned why a literature teacher set their papers. But it wasn’t fair to Magnus.

“I don’t mind Alexander,” Magnus said again, softly.

“You’re right. I hate it. I don’t want credit for your work. But I think you should put both our names. I’ll explain to Principal Branwell about the real situation. I want you to have full credit baby. But I know that some parents might find issue with it if they see your name there and you don’t even teach English.”

Alec typed in, quickly changing it.

‘ _Set by: Mr Alexander Lightwood and Mr Magnus Bane.’_

Damn their names looked good together, he thought to himself.

* * *

On Saturday, they’d both secretly thought that that would be the day the take the next step together. But after a whole day of working their brains intensely, they both found themselves mentally drained, slumping against the sofa while they waited for the dinner that Alec ordered. It was pizza this time, something they hadn’t had in a while.

After dinner, Alec whispered gently to Magnus, asking him to stay, and Magnus agreed, glad to not have to make the drive back, and even more glad to be able to sleep in Alec’s arms.

Alec woke up at 8am on Sunday, wide awake and raring to go. He used to be able to sleep until 11… but as he got older he found that it took longer for his body clock to adjust. So, unfortunately he was up at 8 while Magnus still dozed next to him. He felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest from where he was neatly tucked under his arm, with his head laying against Alec’s shoulder.

Magnus looked peaceful and child-like almost with all his barriers down as he slept. Alec’s eyes ran from his eyelids, over his nose, to his thin, kissable lips and then to the lovely arch of his neck, his Adam’s apple the centrepiece of it all. He had the sudden urge to let his mouth roam over it which he tamed down. They’ll get there.

He fingers began subconsciously drawing light circles over Magnus’ back and it was that touch that slowly brought Magnus out of the deep slumber he was in. It was a lovely way to wake up.

“MMmmmmm. Morning,” he rasped.

“Good morning Magnus,” Alec greeted, his voice light and tender.

“Been awake long?” Magnus said hoarsely, shifting a little to meet Alec’s eyes.

“Maybe half an hour,” Alec admitted.

Magnus pushed himself up to get a look at the time and realised it was only 830 in the morning. He groaned loudly, falling back onto Alec.

“Why are you up at this ungodly hour?!” he complained against his chest, feeling a rumble of laughter from Alec.

“Can’t sleep late actually. Only during the holidays.”

He heard another incoherent grumble from Magnus.

“Wanna go for a run with me?” Alec asked then, turning more onto his side to look at Magnus.

“A run?! Alexanderrrrrrr. I don’t even have anything to wear!”

“I could lend you something,” he answered easily.

“Fine. Just cuddle with me a while longer before you make me engage in _strenuous_ activity that I _don’t_ like.”

Alec’s chest shook with laughter before he asked, “Come on… I’m sure you run. Look at you!”

“Look at me?”

“Yeah. You’re all gorgeous and toned and-“ he broke off, flustered and blushing.

“Oh don’t stop now darling,” Magnus cajoled.

Alec shoved him slightly and hit his shoulder lightly as Magnus shot him a grin before sighing and snuggling back into his chest. “Just five more minutes.”

“Why do I feel like you just snoozed me like an alarm clock?”

“Shhhhh.”

Magnus didn’t see the incredulous look Alec sent him.

20 minutes later, after donning a sleeveless black training tank top which was a little big on Magnus together with sweatpants, they both began their jog with Alec setting an easy pace.

Magnus kept up with him easily, glad to have a pace that stretched him- it wasn’t too easy or too hard.

When they returned, Magnus realised then that he’d need to borrow more clothes from Alec. Thankfully, Alec had more sweatpants to share, while he wore a pair of gym shorts to relax in at home. He offered Magnus another sleeveless tank or a t-shirt and Magnus decided to go with the sleeveless option. He’d seen Alec checking out his arms earlier, trying to be subtle about it.

Their day was spent relaxing on the sofa after that, deciding to order in for all of their meals. They decided to start on Lord of the Rings this time, and they knew it was going to be a longggg marathon. They kept discussing the men throughout the show… wondering which one the other thought was good looking. Eventually, they both agreed on Aragorn, having decided that Legolas looked just a little too perfect. It was the ruggedness that had both men drawn in.

When they finally got to the end of the last movie, Magnus sighed happily when Aragorn and Arwen kissed when he became king, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec turned, only to tilt Magnus’ head up to place a soft kiss against his lips. Magnus deepened the kiss, sitting up more so he could press himself more against Alec.

When Alec broke off, Magnus smiled cheekily at him before turning back to the movie. “This is where I usually stop watching. I can’t take watching them leave and go back to the Shire,” he commented.

Alec was all too happy to turn the tv off, before turning back to his boyfriend. He leaned into Magnus this time, pressing his own body against Magnus until he fell backwards, with Alec over him. Magnus widened his legs automatically, giving Alec more space and letting him set the pace. He didn’t expect such forwardness so he let out a startled gasp when he felt Alec let their lower halves meet rather firmly.

Alec’s mouth immediately plastered itself against Magnus after that, his hands bracing themselves slightly next to Magnus while Magnus opened his mouth in invitation, his tongue coming out to tease and tantalise Alec. He felt Alec’s groan more than he heard it, before Alec’s tongue swept into his own mouth, playing and dancing against his. Before long, he withdrew, allowing Magnus to sweep his tongue against his lips before gliding into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Alec rolled his body against Magnus, both of them hard and he heard the way Magnus moaned softly.

“Darling,” Magnus said hoarsely. “You really want to do this?”

“Yeah.”

“Bedroom?” he asked huskily, his eyes hooded with desire.

“Okay,” Alec agreed, dragging Magnus up and towards his room at a brisk, urgent pace. The moment they entered, Alec pulled Magnus’ top off, letting it fall to the floor as his hands roamed over his body, from where his sweatpants started, his hands journeyed upwards.

Magnus reached for Alec’s shirt, pulling it over his head quickly, moaning as their warm bodies met for the first time that night.

When Alec reached for Magnus’ sweatpants, Magnus hesitated, stilling him for a moment.

“You sure?” he asked, knowing Alec’s previous trepidations.

“I am. Are you?” he asked, his voice deep with desire.

“I am darling. Go for it.”

Alec pushed his sweatpants down, his fingers trailing lightly behind it, causing Magnus’ breath to hitch as he helped him step out of it.

“May I?” Magnus asked softly, meeting Alec’s eyes to check that he had no doubts.

“Y-yeah,” Alec whispered, a little shyly and with a small smile.

Magnus quickly removed it, and Alec kicked it off his legs. Magnus gently pulled Alec towards the bed, both dressed in just one last garment that hid them from the other’s gaze.

They faced each other, both meeting the other’s eyes. Alec’s were a little nervous, Magnus’ reassuring.

“Still okay?” Magnus murmured, reaching out to brush his fingers over Alec’s cheek, cupping his face softly as Alec nodded.

“Alexander…” Magnus said slowly, his eyes soft and loving as his thumbs moved over his face. “I know… how hard you fought and how much you’ve overcome just to get here. And I’m so incredibly proud of you and honoured… that you want this with me.”

“I do Magnus. I really do. There’s no one else…” he trailed off, feeling a little exposed.

Magnus’ mouth tilted up, in a lop-sided smile. “After everything you’ve gone through, one thing I want desperately tonight… is to make this good for you. You deserve all that and more. I want to take care of you and just… make you feel good,” Magnus asserted, his eyes meeting Alec’s to convince him.

Alec agreed with a small nod and a shy smile.

“So what I’m really asking is… what do you want tonight darling? What would you like?”

Alec wasn’t expecting that question and his eyes widened slightly before he closed them, taking a deep breath. It was one thing to do what they’d been doing… it was a whole other thing to actually voice his desires.

“You can tell me sweetheart. It’s okay. I just… I don’t want to hurt you at all. I need to know what you want. And I’d like to give it to you.”

Alec’s mind worked hard to be able to give Magnus an answer, going through all the things he could possibly want. He’d given handjobs and blowjobs but he’d never trusted someone enough to receive it. He’d also never fathomed the idea of going all the way. But he realised then that he wanted it desperately with Magnus. All those nights… when he used the plugs… that was what he’d been building up to… to be able to be taken by Magnus. To finally feel that pleasure with someone when just the thought of it… had made him feel depraved before. That. That was what he wanted.

How could he say it though? And what if… Magnus didn’t want it?

An embarrassed flush spread over his face and he didn’t open his eyes.

“What if you… don’t want it?” he whispered nervously.

“Alexander. Look at me,” Magnus requested, and waited until Alec opened his eyes before he offered him a reassuring smile. “Listen to me okay? Whatever you want… I think I’d want it too. But… if I don’t? I’ll tell you and we find a middle ground darling. Something we’re both comfortable with. Your desires… are always safe with me. You can tell me anything. And I will never hold it against you if you, if you suggest something I don’t want. Just like how I hope that in the future… if I ever suggest something you’re not comfortable with… you’d tell me without fearing my reaction. Because I would never force you to do _anything_ you’re not comfortable with. We can always explore ways that we’re both okay with to give each other pleasure,” Magnus stressed, moving forward so that their foreheads met.

He felt Alec take in a shaky breath before he murmured, “I’d like you to take me.”

It was Magnus turn to be shocked, and Alec, reading his reaction, tensed up immediately.

“No darling,” Magnus comforted. “Relax for me. I’m just a little surprised. I know you haven’t… experienced much,” he continued slowly. “And I thought you’d like to start smaller? But I am more than okay with giving you this. In fact, I’d like that very much.”

Alec breathed a little easier then, meeting Magnus’ eyes steadily. “I know… it’s just… for so long I never thought I could have that… and now, I think I can. And I just… I’ve never wanted that more, especially with you,” he admitted, his smile slightly tremulous.

“Okay then,” Magnus whispered. “Stop me if it’s too much okay? Physically or mentally. I want you to feel good. If it doesn’t… tell me,” he asserted and Alec nodded reassuringly.

With that assurance, Magnus began his slow exploration of Alec, his hands lightly drifting over his back, all the way down over his ass before coming up again, causing Alec to gasp softly at the tingling awareness spreading over him. His dick hardened further, and actually reached Magnus by its own accord, and Magnus groaned before pulling him tight against him with his own answering hardness.

Pushing Alec onto his back, Magnus climbed over him, deciding to kiss and lick his way down his body. He took his time, discovering and exploring Alec, loving when Alec’s hands came to grip his back tightly at certain rather sensitive areas. His neck. His nipples. Below his belly button. His hipbone.

The way his body tensed… was acknowledged by another lick and kiss on that area. When Magnus finally reached Alec’s dick, he met Alec’s eyes first, that were blazing with passion.

Once he ascertained that Alec was okay, he let his fingers enfold him, and Alec screwed his eyes shut, arching beautifully into Magnus’ palm with a hoarse gasp. Magnus stroked him gently for a while, experimenting with soft and hard strokes, and brushing his thumb over his head. He ate all of Alec’s reactions up, learning him as thoroughly as he could.

When he felt Alec was ready, he sat up slightly, waiting until Alec met his eyes. “May I stretch you darling?” he asked, wanting Alec to say that he was okay. That he was ready and that he wanted it.

Alec tensed visibly as Magnus’ hands wandered lower, looking at Magnus with panicked eyes. “Wait.”

Magnus froze at once, his eyes searching Alec’s, noting the way his eyes were blown wide, vulnerable and exposed.

“Alexander?” he asked hesitantly.

_He was stupid. So stupid. How could he not have know this would be an issue? Of course it was. How could he tell Magnus?_

“Sweetheart talk to me,” Magnus pleaded.

“Your fingers… there… I can’t,” Alec confessed, closing his eyes in shame.

Magnus immediately tried to reassure Alec. “Alexander. Darling. It’s okay… We don’t have to do this. We can do something else alright?”

“No. I want this. Magnus _please_.”

Magnus didn’t understand. If Alec wanted this… he needed to be stretched. There was no way Magnus was doing this without stretching.

“I don’t understand…” he said softly. “Tell me what you want?” he gently asked.

If he didn’t want Magnus to continue with a desperation, perhaps he might have been more reluctant to say it. But he wanted it, so the words came easily and quickly.

“Magnus. I… I’ve always been made to feel that that part of me is dirty. And your bare fingers… there… I don’t know if I’d have a bad reaction. I don’t want all the pleasure I’d feel because of you… to be tainted by that,” he babbled.

“What do you need from me Alexander?” Magnus pressed.

“I have… um gloves. In my drawer. And lube,” he whispered, embarrassed. He’d closed his eyes again, not wanting to see how Magnus took that request.

“And that would make you feel good? Because you know it doesn’t bother me in the slightest? Sex is messy darling. We’ll clean up after.”

“I need it,” Alec said quietly and Magnus gave him a reassuring smile before coming up to give him a long and slow kiss.

“Okay. Darling? If I wear gloves, do you prefer my fingers? Or are you more comfortable with me stretching you with the plugs?” Magnus offered Alec another option.

“Both are okay with me.”

“Okay. Is it okay if I stretch you up till two fingers with my hand and then I’ll use your biggest plug?”

“Sounds good Magnus.”

Magnus quickly got what he needed from Alec’s drawer, pulling out a condom as well, before he gloved up and lubed his fingers. He started kissing and placing small licks all over Alec again, aiming for those spots he knew he was sensitive, due to his earlier explorations. All too soon, Alec had tensed up under him again in a good way. And that was when Magnus widened Alec’s legs slightly and circled him rim with one finger.

Alec’s breath hitched at that first, cold touch, a touch that for the first time… he didn’t control. He met Magnus’ eyes and nodded, telling him that he was okay.

Gently and patiently, Magnus worked his finger in, taking care to check on Alec. Alec had closed his eyes, gripping his sheets tightly. But the way he gasped… Magnus had never heard a more beautiful sound.

He began thrusting his finger slowly, loving the way his gasps turned into the softest of moans. Another day perhaps, he’d work on encouraging Alec to be loud. But today… he wanted Alec to be comfortable and he didn’t want to push him.

Feeling Alec’s muscles relax more, he withdrew his fingers and prodded at his entrance with two.

“Deep breath darling,” he guided, and waited until he had taken a few of such deep breaths before he slowly entered him again. He paused a few times, letting him get accustomed to the width before gently working him open. With two fingers, there was a lot more Magnus could do. He curled them, aiming for a spot he knew would bring him more pleasure, almost moaning himself when he heard Alec’s breath hitch loudly. He explored scissoring his fingers a little, watching Alec carefully to check that he didn’t hurt him.

“So good Magnus,” Alec said hoarsely.

“That’s it darling. You’re doing wonderfully,” Magnus praised.

Soon enough he reached for the third plug, which slid in with relative ease after all the earlier stretching. When Alec took even that easily, Magnus knew it was time. Pulling out the plug, he met Alec’s eyes as he got onto his knees, stroking his dick a few times before donning a condom. Positioning himself at his entrance, he waited again for Alec to say that he wanted it.

“Please Magnus,” he whispered, nodding at him.

Slowly, Magnus began to push in, pausing once his head had entered. His own breaths were harsh as he felt how tight and beautifully Alec gripped him, welcoming him inside. Alec’s own eyes had clamped shut and he took deep, heaving breaths to get used to Magnus’ size, and the slight burn he felt.

“More baby,” he said hoarsely, and Magnus slowly began to fill him up. With gentle movements, Magnus eased his way into Alec, moaning lowly at how Alec milked him.

”You feel so good Alexander,” he said huskily, once he was balls deep into the man he loved.

Alec’s eyes were wide and open, his vulnerability clear and on display. Magnus was in him. He was doing this. He never thought he would be able to. And now… here they were. The relief and joy brought tears to his eyes and they shone, ever so slightly.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, catching a glimpse of that sheen.

“I love you,” Alec confessed. If he were more experienced, he’d know the taboo of telling someone he loved them while having sex. But it was different for him. He was letting all his barriers fall. Every insecurity, every bit of pain… he was letting it go. And he was wide open for Magnus. And being that exposed and vulnerable… he knew he needed to tell Magnus, the only man he had ever trust to take care of him like this.

“Alexander,” Magnus rasped, his own voice heavy with emotion as he stilled. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, allowing his love to flood his eyes. He wouldn’t have chosen this particular time to profess his love by himself. But with how much trust Alec was showing him, with how vulnerable he was allowing himself to be, offering himself up on a platter like that and hoping Magnus would catch him… he knew he had to. “I love you too,” he stressed.

Alec’s smile was watery and his eyes, they sparkled with a shine Magnus yearned to kiss away.

“Want you close,” Alec pleaded.

“I know sweetheart. Let me just make sure you’re okay first alright?” Magnus asked as he slowly started moving his hips, watching Alec carefully.

Alec nodded vigorously, letting Magnus know without words that he was okay.

When Magnus felt Alec relax more, he moved to cover Alec’s body with his, immediately feeling Alec’s arms wind around him tightly as he buried his head against Magnus’ shoulder.

“God Magnus,” he whimpered softly.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you darling,” Magnus assured, as he began to thrust gently, listening to Alec. Alec was gasping almost into his ear, moving his hips along with Magnus, urging him on. His dick was trapped between them, with the drag of Magnus against it the only friction it received.

Magnus twisted and whirled his hips, listening to Alec gasp sharply before he drove in, his thrust firm and the drag killing the both of them. His mouth devoured Alec’s in a messy, uncoordinated kiss, driving their arousal higher, the sensations threatening to consume the both of them.

“Magnus, I’m so close,” Alec rasped, thrashing slightly on the bed.

Magnus braced himself with one hand, reaching for Alec’s dick with the other.

“Magnus!” Alec cried, feeling like he was about to tumble off a cliff. “Shit. Magnus. So close. It’s going to hit you and go everywhere!” Alec sounded… almost afraid. Panicked.

Even in the haze of desire, Magnus remembered. He remembered that Alec was self-conscious earlier, thinking that he would dirty Magnus if he had touched him there. And now he was afraid of his cum doing the same thing.

“It’s okay Alexander. I promise. I want this. I want you to cum. I don’t care if it hits me, or you or the bed. I just want you to feel good darling. Come for me, my love. Come for me,” he babbled his encouragement.

Alec whimpered more, feeling Magnus kiss him again. “Oh god. Oh god Magnus.”

“That’s it darling. So beautiful. You feel so good. God you’re so tight it’s heavenly. Let go Alexander. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

Alec arched off the bed, his body pressing into Magnus’ and his nails digging into his back as he came, white strings of his release erupting onto Magnus’ hand, hitting both their stomachs. Magnus’ thrusts got wilder and faster as he chased his own orgasm, moaning Alec’s name as he threw his head back when he shook apart, desire scorching through him as he surrendered, collapsing on Alec’s chest.

Their breaths were harsh, both of them panting as they recovered, Alec holding on to Magnus tightly.

Gently, Magnus withdrew from Alec, making his breath hitch again before he fell on his side, snuggling into Alec.

They were silent for a few minutes, basking in their afterglow and just catching their breath. It was Magnus who broke the silence.

“Are you okay?” he asked tenderly.

“Yeah. Magnus… that was everything I could have wished for and more,” Alec admitted, feeling a little emotional after that earth-shattering experience.

“You were incredible my love. Stunning,” he praised.

“So were you.”

Magnus hummed in response, giving Alec a satisfied smile.

“I do love you, you know,” Alec said again, wanting to hear those words from Magnus as well.

“I love you too Alexander. You… broke down my walls so easily. I’m so glad I found you.”

“Magnus. You taught me to love again. Nothing beats that.”

Magnus’ smile reached his eyes as he cupped Alec’s cheek. “You were already there darling. I just encouraged you. You did all the work.”

“Hmmm,” Alec said thoughtfully, not refuting the idea. “Should we clean up?”

“Does it bother you? Or can we cuddle for five more minutes?” Magnus asked, seriously. He knew how Alec felt about it… so if he wanted to clean up, he’d make his way to the bathroom right that instant.

“Five more minutes then,” Alec agreed hesitantly, looking at Magnus carefully for a reaction. When Magnus smiled though… he knew that everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a whole lot of cheesy fluff. Fluffity fluff fluff. 
> 
> Fluff is good right?
> 
> Hahahah
> 
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought. I apologise for any errors! Feel free to point it out to me!
> 
> That chapter definitely deserves a kudo or comment right? Hehe. I really do appreciate them all!
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, a realisation about a student and Alec misses school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad i'm finally done with this chapter. Hope you like it!!

Sleep found them easily that night, both having showered again before snuggling into their bed. Magnus had set his alarm extra early for the next morning, as he needed to head home and get ready for the school day. He had no formal clothes at Alec’s place… and wearing his clothes to school… They might as well scream from the rooftops that they’d slept together.

Alec had actually wanted to set his alarm at the same ungodly hour but he’d insisted that he sleep a little more before heading to school. Magnus would see him there. There was no need for the both of them to be up that early.

When the gentle sounds of his alarm filled the room, he groaned, reaching over to silence it immediately. Even though his mind had awakened from deep slumber, he was quick to realise where he was and that Alec was still sleeping beside him.

His soft footsteps padded around the room as he got dressed, attempting to find all his clothes and put them on in the dark. Once decently dress, is eyes found the beautiful man, still softly snoring and unaware of his movements. He debated silently debated whether he should tell him he was leaving or just leave.

He was unsure about how Alec would feel if he left- much like how a one-night stand sneaks out. He wouldn’t want Alec to ever feel that way and wonder why he hadn’t said goodbye.

Walking slowly towards Alec, he went down on one knee before gently running his fingers over his cheek and cupping his face. “Sweetheart?” he whispered. “I’m heading home now okay?”

Alec stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering before opening slightly, disoriented as he jerked awake.

“Shhh. It’s okay.”

“M-gnus?” he blearily said.

“I’m heading home to shower and change love. I’ll see you in school later alright?”

“Mmmm kay,” Alec murmured, before closing his eyes again, humming when Magnus placed a soft kiss against his cheek and smiled at him endearingly. The man was already asleep, his lips a ghost of a touch.

With one last look at the doorway, Magnus left to drive himself home through empty roads and deserted streets.

____________

Unfortunately, much to Magnus’ despair, he couldn’t seem to get Alec privately in school. Their classes were at opposing times, each of them having had their break when the other was in class. He’d checked Alec’s timetable online and when they finally had a common slot… he hadn’t been able to find Alec.

It was only towards the end of the teaching day, at about 3pm that he worked into his classroom to find Alec seated at his desk.

The moment he knocked and entered, he saw Alec look up before a deep flush overtook his features. He blushed. Terribly. It was just different. At night, in the darkness… it had been different. Being in the bedroom, in their own secluded haven… his inhibitions had fled. But now, in the bright daylight, in their place of work, seeing the man he loved who had taken him last night… he couldn’t help the shyness that overcame him.

“Hello darling,” Magnus said huskily, after he’d closed the door behind him.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec murmured, giving him a small smile.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said softly, before walking close and sitting on his desk, gazing down at him lovingly. “Are you going shy on me?”

“No. Yes. Maybe. I don’t know,” he spluttered.

“Hey… it’s just me love,” Magnus whispered, reaching out to place a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

Alec met his eyes, finding some comfort in them. “Sorry. I just… it’s different… seeing you here today… after all we did last night.”

“Regrets?” Magnus asked, schooling his features.

“None. It was… you were perfect. I love you, Magnus,” he quietly asserted.

“I love you too sweetheart. So… were you avoiding me?” Magnus asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Not intentionally,” Alec admitted.

“Just a happy coincidence?” Magnus continued with his teasing banter, and laughed when he realised he hit the nail on its head. “But honestly and in all seriousness Alexander… how do you feel?”

“I feel good? I’m glad we took that step. I’m so happy it was you. You… made that incredible for me and I enjoyed it. Very much,” he added.

“That’s wonderful to know. It was what I wanted and intended. How do you feel physically? Hurt anywhere?” he asked, causing Alec’s fading blush to deepen again. Magnus was asking if he hurt _there._

“Um no,” he whispered, embarrassed and flustered.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about darling,” Magnus assured. “Not sore?”

“No. I’m really not Magnus.”

“That’s good. I wanted to make sure. Sometimes, a little bit of soreness is to be expected. So it’s good you aren’t. Means I stretched you enough.”

Were they really having this conversation in Alec’s classroom?

Yes. Apparently so.

“I… I know you said yesterday was about me,” Alec began slowly and Magnus nodded at him encouragingly. “But the next time we do this… I’d like to spend time making _you_ feel good.”

“Anything you want darling. We’ll have time to explore. But trust me. I felt amazingly good buried deep inside you as well,” he whispered, his voice deep and gravelly.

“Fuck, Magnus.” Alec wasn’t even sure if he was complaining or urging him on. But one thing was for certain. He would not be able to leave the classroom for a while more.

Magnus shot him a teasing grin, knowing exactly what he’d done to Alec. Teasing him was probably a sin. But it felt decadently good.

Alec swallowed heavily before meeting Magnus’ eyes again, and decided to change the subject. “I have a bit of a favour to ask you,” he then said.

Magnus nodded, and waited for what Alec had to say.

“Usually… you know with exam papers we have vetters? I… don’t have anyone to vet my papers… would you be willing to help me?” Alec asked.

“Of course darling,” Magnus assured.

“Are you sure? You’d have to try doing the whole comprehension paper as you vet…” Alec warned.

“It’s fine Alexander. I like helping you.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“You can repay me with dinner one of these nights,” Magnus teased, fluttering his eyes.

“Of course!”

“I was only kidding sweetheart.”

“And I wasn’t.”

* * *

It was on Thursday that Magnus began to realise something about a student. Chloe. She was generally a rather cheerful student, always happy to talk to her friends, or teachers during a lesson but she was also extremely serious about work. She was one of the most insightful students Magnus had met and she was only 14.

Generally, in class, he tried to call on her at least once, eager to hear some of her analysis of certain characters. Her answers usually enriched the learning of the class, and allowed them to have deeper conversations.

It struck him that recently, she’d taken to wearing hoodies in the classroom, which was generally a rare thing for the students to do in the summer. The heat coupled with the humidity, could make things pretty unbearable. It was a sign that perhaps… she was self-harming.

It was a sensitive issue really. There was no way he could ask her to even remove her sweater. There were many issues that could cause. Number one… he was a male teacher. Number two, girls could be really sensitive about how their body was changing and she could be trying not to call attention to how she was developing. And bringing that to attention could cause more harm than good. Number three, if she was really self-harming, forcing her to admit it… also wouldn’t do them any good. First of course, he needed to ascertain if that were true.

That was what he talked to Alec about over lunch that day.

“You’re right. She has been in her sweaters more than usual,” Alec agreed, his mind recalling all the times he’d seen her.

“What do you think we can do? Refer her to a counsellor?”

“That’s one thing we could do. Another is to ask her Physical Education teacher for help. They usually have to remove their sweaters and all during those lessons,” he pointed out.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll check with Luke then. See what he has planned and whether he could unobtrusively help us check.”

“Yeah. I hope she’s not. She’s a good kid,” Alec said quietly. He hoped that she wasn’t going through something too much. He also knew though, that even if she wasn’t, sometimes the hormonal changes during that age screwed with their emotions too.

After their lunch, Magnus immediately headed to Luke’s office, already having checked that he was free. After knocking on his door, he walked in as Luke looked up and smiled warmly at him.

“Magnus right?”

“Yeah,” Magnus smiled. They hadn’t had much opportunity for interaction as of yet.

“The famous Mr Bane who has won over many hearts. What can I do for you?” he asked with an encouraging smile.

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Magnus said humbly. “I actually need your help with something. Chloe. From 2A?”

“Ah yes. Chloe. Lovely girl,” Luke recalled easily.

“Well… recently… she’s been wearing sweaters quite a bit…” Magnus started and Luke knew exactly where he was going and his expression grew serious.

“I see. Hmmmm. I could make her do some running or play a team game. Or maybe take their height and weight for a BMI check. She’d have to remove it then. I’ll keep you updated?”

“Yeah. That would be great. Thank you Luke. It was nice to finally talk to you,” Magnus said, a small wry smile on his face.

“Yeah. Let’s hope our dear girl is alright,” Luke asserted, before checking his timetable. “I’ve got a lesson with them on Monday. I’ll try to check then.”

“Thanks Luke. I’ll see you around then.”

* * *

The next day, when Magnus’ alarm rang, he saw that he had an unread message from Alec.

_123 am: Hey Magnus. I don’t think I’m heading in to school tomorrow. I’ve got a bad case of food poisoning._

550 am: Oh no darling. That’s horrible. I do hope you’d feel better this morning. Text me when you can and let me know how you’re feeling okay? I love you.

_930 am: Urgh…. Thankfully in the middle of the night things stopped coming out of my two ends. I think the worst is over. I just want to stay in bed the whole day._

10 am: I’m glad it’s getting better Alexander. I’ve missed you. Do remember to drink lots of fluids to replace what you lost alright? And try to eat a little, but something bland so as not to upset your stomach. Can I come over later to check in on you? Or would you rather me not disturb you?

_1010 am: You’d never disturb me. Stay with me?_

Magnus’ heart warmed at that message. Forever? Sure.

1012 am: Ok. I’d love that. Can I make you dinner tonight? A soothing bowl of macaroni chicken soup?

_1015 am: I’d love that. I love you._

1020 am: I love you too sweetheart. Rest well and I’ll see you later.

It was odd being in school that day. In all the months he’d been at the school… it was the first day that Alec hadn’t been there. There was no popping into each other’s classrooms for a chat in the middle of the day, lunch was a rather quiet, lonely affair and he just missed Alec.

He shouldn’t miss Alec this, much right?

He also knew how much it sucked having to settle your own food when unwell. Takeout was sometimes the only option when you lived alone but he firmly believed that a nutritious bowl of his macaroni chicken soup would be healthier and have more vitamins. It was comfort food really, and it wasn’t something packed with flavour that could upset a sensitive stomach again.

* * *

Alec spent most of the day sleeping off the nightmare the previous night. He’d ordered some fried chicken for himself the previous night and barely an hour after consuming it, he had been puking his guts out. He didn’t think he could ever eat the fried chicken from that restaurant again. Food poisoning aside, the taste of that particular fried chicken was now abhorrent to him.

He forced himself to drink water, and was so incredibly grateful that Magnus was coming over that night. He wanted cuddles. And the food he was going to make sounded good. Hopefully he could eat more.

He’d only managed two slices of bread for brunch, with the slightest amount of butter and sugar on it. That and water… had been the only things he’d managed to keep down, that didn’t make his stomach churn at the very thought of it. He’d driven himself to a clinic to get some medication from the doctor and that had drained him terribly. So after that quick visit, he was back in bed and was looking forward to being able to snuggle with Magnus.

It felt nice to be looked after. To have someone concerned about him and checking on his well-being. That was one of the worse parts about being in another country. When you were sick… you didn’t have family around to help you or check in with you. It had been something rather depressing, especially when you already felt horrible because of an illness.

Even though he mostly felt weak and drained… Magnus’ presence through text or asking to come over later had been like a warm balm for his soul.

* * *

Once Magnus was done for the day, he drove home first to pack a bag. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stay with Alec but based on previous occasions, he knew it might be the whole weekend. They loved spending time with each other. Just to be safe, he packed enough for the weekend, and even had clothes for work Monday morning, if he stayed that long.

Then he headed for the supermarket, having already prepared a list of groceries he needed to cook for Alec. He was hoping to get some chicken breast, macaroni and a few vegetables that he could add in that would give him more strength. He’d also grabbed isotonic drinks, knowing that one lost a lot of salt during such an episode and it would be could to replenish them. And some ginger tea to soothe his stomach.

When he arrived at Alec’s place, he grabbed his duffel bag and the bag of groceries before he rang the bell. He had to ring it twice before a sleep-rumpled Alec opened the door.

“Sorry for waking you darling,” Magnus said softly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against his cheek before he walked it, seeing the small smile that appeared on Alec’s face at that gesture. After putting down his bags, he turned to look at Alec carefully, assessing his well-being as far as he could.

He did look slightly pale and he was clearly tired, Magnus saw.

“How are you feeling Alexander?”

“Better I think,” he answered. “Haven’t you know… had to go to the toilet like last night,” he admitted, rather embarrassed to actually go into the specifics of puking and having diarrhoea.

“Was it bad?” Magnus asked, reaching out to hold his arms and sweep his thumb over him.

“Yeah. I’m so glad it’s over though.”

“Me too. Did you have to go many times?” he continued, wanting to know how bad it had gotten. He saw though, the embarrassed flush that spread over Alec.

“It’s alright. You can tell me. I know what happens when you have food poisoning love. Puking and having diarrhoea? It’s normal and you can actually tell me about it. I don’t mind,” Magnus assured.

Alec look at him carefully before he decided to tell Magnus. “Yeah. Both. It was bad in the first hour. I had to puke multiple times. Just when I thought I was done… I had to go again. It was awful. And it slowly lessened in frequency but I feel like I was in the toilet more than my bed.”

“Oh no… And did you manage to eat anything today?” Magnus asked, concerned about his nutrition if it was that bad.

“Two slices of toast with butter and sugar,” Alec admitted sheepishly. “Didn’t have the appetite for more.”

“Oh darling. Okay. I’m going to make you some food and you’re going to eat as much as possible. Got to get you looking less pale and get more strength in you. You want to go back to bed? I’ll come wake you when it’s done. Or do you want some ginger tea? It helps soothe the stomach.”

“Sleep sounds good. But maybe I’ll drink the tea and have a few plain biscuits before resting for a bit.”

“Okay. Go take a seat love. I’ll bring it to you.”

Alec smiled gratefully at the man he loved, appreciating his very presence in his home. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had bothered to take care of him when he was sick and the comfort and love he was getting from Magnus now made his eyes sting. He wanted this. With Magnus. To be taken care of and to take care of him.

He walked to his sofa and lay down before he did something stupid like cry over his boyfriend making him tea and he’d almost drifted off to sleep when Magnus placed the cup of tea along with some biscuits next to it. He gently ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, smiling tenderly at him.

“Your tea and biscuits is served Mr Lightwood,” he teased.

“Thank you baby. I’ve never had this you know. Someone to take care of me when I was sick. Not for a very long time,” he murmured.

Magnus’ heart clenched slightly at that. How alone he must have been. He… didn’t have his parents with him and yet… when he’d been sick, his friends (who were his family really) often turned up. How lonely must it have been not to have anyone do that for so many years? How heart wrenching?

“You have me now Alexander,” he quietly affirmed.

“I love you,” he whispered vulnerably, and Magnus knelt down to look him in the eyes while cupping his cheek. “I love you too.”

Alec smiled gratefully at him, and Magnus grabbed the cup of tea, blowing on it first before handing it over and watching as Alec took slow careful sips before reaching for a biscuit.

“It’s good,” he commented.

“I’m glad. Finish as much as you can and head back to bed love. I’ll get started on preparing our meal.” Placing a gentle kiss against his forehead, Magnus squeezed his arm and headed back to the kitchen.

Alec did as he was told, finishing up the tea and three biscuits. The need to sleep was there again after he got a little bit of substance into him so he went to bed and let it overcome him.

Magnus began chopping his vegetables before making the soup while he left the macaroni separately. He was done in an hour and that was when he decided to go check on Alec.

He sat down on his bed before gently stroking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. “Sweetheart,” he murmured. “Dinner’s ready. Would you like to eat now? Or later?”

Alec stirred slightly before looking at Magnus blearily. “What time is it?”

“630.”

“Oh. Now then. You eating with me right?”

“Of course.”

Alec followed Magnus to the kitchen where Magnus helped to add the macaroni to a bowl first before he poured the broth over it. “Eat as much as you can darling,” he encouraged, handing the bowl over and proceeding to serve himself. He remembered to bring Alec a glass of the isotonic drink he had brought and had just a glass of water himself. Alec was touched at that gesture as well because Magnus had not only decided to cook for him but he’d gotten him drinks to help him recover too. It was something that warmed his heart immensely.

Once they were both seated at the table, he watched as Alec took the first sip of the soup tentatively, hoping that he could eat it. It was the most flavourful thing he was eating that day after all.

“It’s good Magnus. Thank you,” he whispered with a soft smile.

“Good,” Magnus murmured before helping himself to his own bowl.

Alec ate slowly, trying the various ingredients in the soup but before long, he was full with about half the portion still left.

“I don’t think I can eat anymore,” he said, a little guiltily.

“Don’t worry darling. I’m glad you managed to get some into you at least. I’ll put the rest in the fridge and if you want we can eat it tomorrow.”

“I’d like that.”

“You want to go back to bed? Or watch some tv?”

“Hmmm. You mind if I head back to bed?” Alec asked, feeling bad for Magnus. He’d come all the way, cooked for him and he hadn’t even spent much time with him.

“Of course not darling. I’ll clear up, take a shower and join you there.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to. It’s still early. You could watch some tv if you want and come in later. You don’t have to just because I’m there.”

“I don’t mind Alexander. I’d love to hold you. I don’t think I can sleep yet but I can hold you and read a book on my phone.”

Alec’s smile was affectionate and reached his eyes. “Thank you. I’d really like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. What a week. School just opened again here after about two months and we're back at it full swing. Teaching with a mask is insane. And the kids are so excited to be back, they won't stop talking haha. They've forgotten a lot of routines and it's been so draining. I've been so exhausted everyday and i didn't have much time to write. But yes. i finally finished and hopefully next week will be better. 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know and send me some love!
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!
> 
> To my friends in the US, sending you a lot of love. I admire the courage you have at standing up for the marginalised. I'm horrified at some of the things that has happened but i hope things get better. Let's all pledge to listen, to love, and to not discriminate. Let's educate ourselves and seek to understand. Let's support each other and keep fighting. No one deserves to be attacked because of the colour of their skin. Love yall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec recovers + explorations with Magnus. Chloe developments and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So glad I managed to finish this chapter this week! I hope you like it!! Hope that all of you guys are staying safe and well. Enjoy this chapter!

That Friday night, Alec had fallen into a deep sleep as Magnus held him while reading a book as he had promised. He couldn’t help the way his fingers softly grazed his shoulders before gently running through his hair. It was soothing and relaxing and Alec gave no indication that it bothered his sleep as his chest rose and fell rhythmically.

Saturday was better for Alec. He had more of an appetite and craved for food with more flavour but Magnus advised him to keep it light and healthy so that it would be easy on his stomach. They didn’t want to aggravate it again. So for lunch, Magnus made grilled fish and baked some mixed vegetables he found in the fridge with the lightest dust of salt and pepper. Magnus had made him drink more ginger tea as well, to make sure his stomach stayed better even with the infusion of more flavours.

Alec moaned when he had tasted the fish, the flavour burst awakening his senses. He hadn’t eaten as much as he normally would, but he thoroughly enjoyed his meal. For dinner, it was roasted potatoes and chicken, along with some sweet potatoes that Magnus got on a quick grocery run.

By the time Sunday came, Alec felt mostly like himself, wanting to eat a burger to satisfy his taste buds. Magnus couldn’t stand the endearing look Alec had pleaded with so he’d given in.

It was the best experience he’d ever had being sick. To have someone care and take care of you… was a privilege, he recognised and appreciated. Cuddling with someone, having them make you tea, and think about what you should or shouldn’t eat… it was a weight off his shoulders. Alec hadn’t needed to think about what he needed to order for lunch and wait for the delivery. All he had to do was rest and Magnus took care of everything else.

And he was immensely grateful he’d met him.

Sunday, though, with Alec feeling much better, they resumed work, vetting the papers set up the other carefully. Mistakes were underlined and corrected, suggestions were made and thankfully, they were done by lunch. Lunch was a treat and they both decided they deserved a nap after that.

When Alec awoke earlier than Magnus, he unobtrusively checked the time, realising that they’d been napping for almost two hours. He’d woken with Magnus’ back against his chest, holding him close and all too soon, he was incredibly aware of the deliciously tone ass nestled against his dick.

Deciding to wake Magnus up, he allowed his hand to trail over his warm, half-naked body. Light touches over his arms, circles over his chest, gentle sweeps with his fingers trailing over his thighs. it was meant to be soft and teasing, touching everywhere and yet… staying away from those important zones. Alec, taking the courage to initiate something, was also mindful that this was new to them. And perhaps Magnus might not want it so he told himself not to go too far, at least until Magnus awoke. Then, he was all in, with Magnus’ approval of course.

Slow kisses over his hair and down his neck, was what Magnus woke up to. Gentle brushes of the lips that seemed to reach him and pull him out of his sleep, waking up in the most wondrous way.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed.

“Good afternoon,” Alec murmured, his kisses turning hard and a little more wet.

“I must admit this is a wonderful way to wake up Alexander,” Magnus rasped, arching his neck to allow Alec more room. His breath hitched when he felt a small suck against his neck, not hard enough to leave a mark. Alec’s hands were still roaming his body and his hardening member clearly showed that he was loving it, not that Alec could see.

“Want to give you more,” Alec whispered, stating his intention and wanting approval from Magnus. This… with them… was still new but what Alec wanted to do, was something he had tried before. So that gave him more confidence. What was different between those times had been his trauma which he’d worked on and now… the thought of getting intimate that way with Magnus… didn’t scare him. He was a little nervous but more because he wanted it to be good for him.

Magnus turned over onto his back, smiling at Alec. The tent in his pants was a lot more obvious now and Alec felt a burst of pleasure in him. He’d caused that.

“You can explore darling. Anything you want,” Magnus breathed, earning a bright smile from Alec.

Alec climbed over him, and began to kiss his ear, pulling it into his mouth and letting his lips enfold it. Magnus gasped, the touch shocking him and too sensitive. But it was so good. Alec’s tongue came out to tease it with one small lick before he whispered hoarse and breathily, straight into Magnus’ ear. “Want to you my mouth on you baby.”

Magnus moaned softly, his eyes closing tightly as he took in those words. He imagined the vision that was Alexander Lightwood, taking his dick into his mouth and meeting those gorgeous eyes. Fuck. He swallowed hard. And then… against all the arousal he was feeling, another thought entered his mind.

“I need to ask you something first,” Magnus said carefully.

“Anything,” Alec answered easily, his mouth beginning to wander over Magnus’ neck again, and Magnus could almost feel all his thoughts combust. Almost.

“Sweetheart. The other time we did this… and you didn’t feel comfortable having me touch you there… Going with the same train of thought… are you sure you’d be okay having your mouth on me? If you’re not… we can try with a condom even. Or maybe we should. We should be safe? Diseases can spread.”

The moment Magnus had brought up how he’d been uncomfortable, Alec had paused what he’d been doing, understanding that this was serious. “I… don’t mind it without a condom. I know logically, what you’re saying would make sense. Considering that I was uncomfortable then… this should make me uncomfortable too. But it doesn’t Magnus. I want to know how you feel. And taste. I have never once thought that it might be… bad. All those apprehensions… were more about me. I know it doesn’t make sense. But…”

“Hey. It’s okay. It doesn’t have to… As long as we cater to each other’s comfort,” Magnus assured and felt glad that Alec was really okay with this. He would never push him of course, if he wasn’t comfortable. But knowing he was… made more blood travel south.

Alec smiled tenderly at him. “And regarding what you said about safe sex… you’re right. I got tested during the conversion therapy. I wasn’t careful before that… because I didn’t think oral sex could spread diseases as well. But I’m clean. You?” he asked.

“I’m clean too. I got tested after Camille. After I found out she’d been with multiple people and I haven’t been with anyone else since.”

“That’s good to know,” Alec said with a quick smirk before he kissed Magnus deeply, fusing their lips together. Their mouths took turns to ravage and their tongues teased and played, until Magnus broke the kiss with a gasp when he felt Alec roll his hips against his, their hard dicks brushing against each other.

Alec began his journey down, taking time to tease Magnus’ sensitive neck before kissing and sucking his way down his chest. His tongue swirled around his nipples, and Magnus’ hands flew to his head, burying themselves in his hair as he moaned at the sparks of pleasure created my Alec’s sinful mouth.

Alec took his time, worshipping Magnus’ body with a slow perusal of his mouth. When he reached his happy trail, his tongue traced the way down, until his silk pants that sat low on his hips. He kissed all around its edge, spurred on by his moans and gasps, and experimented with little nips. Magnus almost arched off the bed.

“Alexander. _Please_ ,” Magnus begged. There was already a wet spot on his pants, and he was desperate for more.

Alec finally drew down both his pants and underwear together, and sat back on his heels to appreciate the gorgeous, flushed man in front of him.

Magnus’ eyes were hooded, arousal filling them and his legs had spread automatically to allow Alec space. His gaze full of pleasure and heat, urged Alec on.

Alec lowered his mouth slowly, meeting Magnus’ eyes. Softly, he kissed the tip of his dick, and Magnus’ breath hitched. He traced his hardness with his lips, slowly moving his mouth down and memorising every ridge and vein.

“You’re killing me darling,” Magnus groaned, his head tossing on the bed and his eyes clenched shut.

Finally, Alec closed his mouth over the head and pulled slightly. “Yessss,” Magnus hissed, his hands actually slamming down onto the bed. Alec only covered his head, letting the slightly salty and musky taste of Magnus fill his mouth, learning his taste. His tongue laved over the tip, sweeping away any precum he had.

Taking his time, he slowly sank down, taking his full length into his mouth. Drawing up quickly before he could choke, he did a few shallow bobs, giving his undivided attention to his head. When he felt his breaths become normal, he reminded himself to relax and breath through his nose. He knew how to do this. It had just been a while. Once again, he sank deeply, and his time it was easier. Magnus had gripped the sheets tightly in his fists and had thrown his head back in a loud moan at the feeling of his whole dick being enveloped by Alec’s warm mouth.

With his hand, Alec gently reached for his balls, playing with them and rolling them a little.

“Yes. God! So good darling,” Magnus gasped. His rod throbbed and more precum spilled into Alec’s mouth which he happily swallowed. Magnus’ body was trembling with a tingling awareness that consumed him. The frisson of desire was intense, and growing still. When he opened his eyes, he marvelled at the sight of Alec, meeting his eyes straight on as he sucked his dick, his lips sinfully closed around him as he lowered and withdrew.

“God. I’m getting close love,” Magnus whimpered, especially after he felt Alec’s tongue swirl around his head again.

Alec moved faster, and his lips were tighter as he sank deep. And then he tried to swallow around Magnus’ dick. He managed one before he came up for air, letting himself breath through his gag reflex before he did it again. Magnus, whimpering incoherently on the bed, gripped the sheets tighter as he felt himself get so close to the peak.

The next time Alec withdrew and sucked on his head, he whined loudly. “God! I’m going to come!” he warned, but Alec didn’t pull off. He sucked harder and Magnus seed spurted into Alec’s welcoming mouth. He surrendered fully to the explosion, letting it burn through him. Alec has eased his strength a little, now lovingly sucking him softly to get every drop of his essence.

Releasing his dick with a small pop, he licked his lips before climbing up the bed next to a panting Magnus. Throwing an arm over his waist, he held him as he waited for him to catch his breath.

When Magnus opened his eyes again, it was with a look of awe and incredulity. He leaned forward to kiss Alec slowly, languorously on his lips, tasting a little of himself. “That. Was. So. Good,” he rasped, punctuating each word with a peck.

“Yeah?” Alec asked shyly.

“God Alexander. Your mouth. Your fucking mouth,” Magnus groaned and then sighed, lost in his bliss. A slow grin formed on his face as Alec kissed Magnus again, proud of himself for having brought pleasure to him.

After a few more moments of cuddling and catching his breath, Magnus turned to Alec and phrased his question thoughtfully. He knew that Alec might not be comfortable or might be too self-conscious with Magnus’ mouth on him. So he wanted the decision left to Alec. “How would you like me to return the favour Alexander?” he whispered huskily.

“You don’t have to. I wanted to make you feel good,” Alec immediately said, a blush beginning to stain his cheeks. It was unbelievable really, how he could flush even after he’d had Magnus’ dick in his mouth. Even after swallowing.

“Well….” Magnus began teasingly. “Making you feel good, makes me feel good. And we all want me to feel good right?”

Mirth appeared in Alec’s eyes as he looked at Magnus with slightly lowered lids. “Maybe your hand?” he suggested.

“It would be my pleasure love.”

Magnus sat up and decided that he’d remove Alec’s pants first, before exploring him and learning his body. Before he pulled it off, he looked at Alec for confirmation and only did so after he nodded.

Then he leaned over him, letting their naked bodies press against each other. Their dicks, slid against each other, Magnus’ a little soft now while Alec remained hard. Magnus’ hands cupped Alec’s face, before he slammed their mouths together in a steaming, fierce kiss. Their mouths opened immediately, giving the other entry and their tongues dashed towards the other like a long lost lover.

Like how Alec had explored him, Magnus learnt Alec’s body, spending more attention on areas where he gasped and moaned softly. His ears. His neck. The sides of his ribs. His nipples. His pelvis. Nips, licks and kisses were given and Magnus noted that Alec was more comfortable with his pleasure this time, his gasps and moans definitely louder than previously. It pleased him that he was getting more comfortable and he vowed to have Alec moaning unabashedly eventually.

Throughout this, his body was pressed against Alec’s dick, dragging against it and fuelling his arousal. When he felt that Alec was ready, he climbed up beside Alec, laying close next to him. He took a moment to run his fingers tenderly over his cheek, meeting eyes that were full of pleasure.

“You okay?” he checked, still careful about Alec.

“Y-yeah. Please Magnus. I need you,” Alec whispered hoarsely.

Magnus kissed him with passion, pouring his love into the kiss before pulling back, watching Alec intently as he wrapped his hands around his dick.

“Magnus!” Alec gasped, breathing deeply. It was so different from his own hands. He felt way more sensitive. Opening his eyes, he saw Magnus’ navy nails enveloping him and the sight… made him harder as pleasure coursed through him.

Slowly, Magnus began to stroke him, with gentle strokes at first, allowing Alec time to get used to the sensation. Alec’s breath hitched as he experienced the movement, a shudder running through his body. He closed his eyes and turned his head, pressing his forehead against Magnus’.

“More Magnus, please. I… I’m so worked up already. I won’t last,” Alec whimpered.

“That’s okay love. Just enjoy and come whenever you want to,” he assured, his grip turning firmer. Suddenly, he released Alec’s dick and trailed his fingers from the base all the way to the tip and Alec arched into his hands with a shocked cry. It was like electricity sparked from Magnus’ fingertips and over his body. Panting loudly, his chest heaved as Magnus moved faster, making sure to swipe his thumb over his head, spreading the precum over his dick.

“Magnus. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Fuck Magnus,” Alec whined.

“That’s it darling. So beautiful. Let it happen love. I’ll take care of you,” Magnus praised and encouraged.

Soft, desperate whimpers filled the room with Magnus moving as close as he could to Alec, the press of his body reassuring him.

“Magnus. Magnus!” Alec cried before he came hard, his body trembling as his pleasure swelled to its peak before overwhelming him in a burst of light.

Moans turned to gasps as Magnus slowly brought him back down before pulling him against him and closing his arms around him. He longed to taste Alec but he knew that Alec may not be ready for that intimacy yet so he waited.

“Magnus. Fuck,” Alec breathed, his voice raspy and hoarse.

“Alright?” Magnus asked, his tone light and gentle.

“That was amazing. So different. I never thought it would be that intense,” Alec confessed, a blush once again staining his cheeks and he buried his face against Magnus.

“You’re adorable Alexander. Blushing still after all that.”

“Stop it.”

Magnus laughed softly, stroking Alec’s back. Placing a soft kiss into his hair, he held him as he recovered, knowing that they’d head to the shower to clean up in a bit.

* * *

That Monday, Luke confirmed that he’d seen the scars on Chloe’s wrists. The school worked fast after that, with Magnus and Luke making a referral to a counsellor for Chloe.

As Magnus had the last lesson with her, it was him that walked her towards the counselling room. Inside, the calming Ms Blackthorn waited for them.

They’d decided that Magnus would sit in for a bit, just to share how worried he was about her and how they wanted to help her before he would leave them alone.

“Hi Chloe,” Helen greeted, a warm smile on her face.

“Hi,” came the quick, nervous reply as she nervously played with the edges of her sweater.

Helen gave Magnus a discreet nod.

“Chloe… you’re a brilliant student and recently… I’ve become a little more worried about you. I noticed you’re wearing more sweaters to school and usually… that’s an indication of a bigger problem like… self-harm. Are you okay?” he asked gently.

It was the tone he used that did it. She was usually left alone, and didn’t have anyone to talk to. And now she was here in a room with people who cared about her well-being and were worried about her.

Her eyes started filling almost immediately and she covered her face with her hands as sobs wracked her small body. Okay. It seems they’d gotten their answer.

Helen reached for some tissue and Magnus patted her shoulder in comfort, allowing her time to cry it out. When her sobs reduced to sniffles, she reached for a tissue to wipe the hot tears that were streaming down her face.

“I’m s-sorry,” she choked.

“It’s alright Chloe. We’re just… concerned about your safety and we want to help you,” Helen said softly.

“I don’t want to cut. But… it’s just so hard.”

Magnus glanced at Helen quickly, wondering if he should leave. It seemed as though she was just opening up and they didn’t know if his presence would harm or help. They didn’t know why she was cutting. It could have been assault that had triggered her.

“Would you like some help?” Helen offered. The question was asked on purpose. It was a question that gave ownership back to Chloe, and if she agreed, it meant that she wanted to stop and was willing to listen and try out some strategies. If they just started explaining without getting her more involved in the decision… she might not be so open to what they were suggesting.

Chloe nodded, looking at them helplessly. Wanting to accept help was a win. They’d had students who hadn’t wanted to, and who hadn’t seen anything wrong with it. So this so far was good.

“And would you like Mr Bane to leave while we talk?” Helen asked.

Magnus kept his expression open and had a kind smile on his face, letting her know that he’d be okay whatever her decision.

“N-no. It’s okay.”

“Okay then. Would you like to tell us more? Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Helen encouraged.

“I think I get anxiety. Whenever someone raises their voice. My mother does it all the time,” she admitted.

“I see,” Helen said, and Magnus sent Chloe an encouraging smile.

“She get stressed about work and she has a lot of pain in her body too. She’s had spinal injuries before so when she’s tired… like every day after work… she shouts about anything and everything. And it seems like I can’t do anything right,” she said brokenly and decided to take a sip of water.

When she had calmed a little, she continued. “Cutting helps me feel less worthless. The pain… help,” she whispered, full of shame.

“I understand,” Helen assured her. “It helps take away the pain inside, helping you focus on the more physical want.”

Chloe’s eyes shot to hers at once, and they both knew that she’d hit the nail on its head.

“At first… it was only when she shouted… when it was directed at me. For not putting things away, for not doing the dishes. But now sometimes, I hear her voice in my head.”

“Does anyone in your family know?” Magnus asked.

“N-no.”

“Chloe… I know you’ve been through a lot. It’s not easy to face that every day. But you do have people who care about you okay? Your teachers and friends… you don’t have to go through all this alone,” Magnus comforted.

The kind words made her eyes sting again. “T-thank you.”

Helen took over then, suggesting some strategies that she could try instead. Listening to a happy playlist on spotify, one that makes a dance, calling a friend, going for a run, and if she really needed the pain… she could try snapping a rubber band on her wrist first.

Chloe asked if she could take out her phone to record it down and it pleased both her teachers.

They knew though that it was an uphill battle and she may slip-up here and there. But as long as she was open to getting help perhaps they could help her. Somewhere along the way… Helen would also need to speak to her mother. But first, they’d work on Chloe.

* * *

Magnus was telling Alec about what had happened with Chloe in Alec’s classroom when he saw the way Alec closed his eyes. Was he nervous? Ashamed?

“Magnus. I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, leaning his leg against Alec’s while sitting on his table. Alec reached up to take his hand, appearing to be gathering his strength.

“I… did that too. For a time. After the conversion therapy,” he confessed, looking down at his hands and not at Magnus. “I scratched myself till I bled.”

“Oh darling,” Magnus whispered, leaning down to cup his cheek and raise his face.

“I don’t anymore… But it was tough to stop and that was what a lot of my earlier years of therapy entailed… I- I hope you don’t think any less of me,” he finished quietly.

Magnus pulled him into a hug, sensing they both needed that.

“Sweetheart. No. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. And that was how you coped. But I’m so so proud of you and how far you’ve come. Remember Alexander. How many didn’t make it. You did. You brave, courageous man.”

Alec trembled slightly and tightened his grip on Magnus. It was a part of his life he’d been ashamed about. How he’d coped badly. He didn’t really talk about it and hadn’t wanted to. But now that the topic had come up with Magnus… he wanted to. He wanted Magnus to know all aspects of his past, even the ugly ones.

When they broke apart, Magnus made Alec drink some water before opening his hand again and Alec reached for it at once.

It was then that Oliver barged in, frantic and panting.

“Mr Bane! Mr Lightwood!” Oliver said hoarsely. His eyes looked haunted and his face stricken.

“Oliver? Everything okay?”

“Lynn just texted me. Her father died,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I took you on a bit of a rollercoaster there. And if you can't tell... the next one is going to be sad. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you! And if you would like to see anything more, feel free to let me know! I'm always opening to ideas. 
> 
> To my US friends, I do hope that some major systemic changes happen for you. I think for many people around the world, the topic of racism, privilege and discrimination has been the centre of many conversations. And i think it's a wonderful step in the right direction. I hope that people continue to listen and learn. Hugs!! 
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know what's coming and this chapter is depressing as hell. Warning you in advance!

Oliver and her teachers taught about what to do about Lynn. As much as Oliver wanted to rush down to the hospital straight away, the teachers advised him not to.

Grief was intense and personal for those first few hours. Though Lynn had texted him, the teachers knew that the family, including the extended ones, had many things to do and they had to be there for each other. It was only polite that everyone else waited for the wake, which was mostly likely going to be the next day.

All three of them dropped messages to Lynn though.

Oliver:

_😭 Oh no Lynn. I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I can do. Do you need me there? Tell me if you do. I’ll come. Hugs!_

Magnus:

_Hi Lynn. It’s Mr Bane. I’m deeply sorry for your loss. We are all hear for you and we wish you healing in this difficult time. Do let us know the details once you are aware. We’ll be there._

Alec:

_Lynn, my deepest condolences to you and your family. Do keep us updated, and drop us a text if you need to talk. We are here for you and will be here for you. Take care._

An hour later, they received replies.

To Oliver:

Thank you. I wish you could be here but it’s crazy right now. I’m not sure where I’ll be and what we have to do. Maybe tmr?

To Mr Lightwood and Mr Bane.

I will. Thank you.

Oliver had made his teachers promise to bring him to the wake the next day, knowing that they were definitely going there. They weren’t sure how many people she’d told and they agreed if Oliver’s mother said it was alright. After they told Oliver to head home to his family, Alec turned to Magnus.

“Stay with me tonight? Or I can come over?” he asked. The pit in his stomach didn’t seem like it would dissipate tonight and he knew he just wanted to be with Magnus.

“Come over? You have less stuff to grab,” Magnus murmured, a small smile appearing on his face though it didn’t reach his eyes which had lost their spark.

Magnus headed home first, while waiting for Alec to do the same and grab the things he needed. When Alec went home, he decided to pack a luggage. Throwing in some work clothes, and some things to wear at home, he also made sure to get his suit. He hoped Magnus wouldn’t mind though, knowing it was going to be a difficult few days for all of them, he just wanted to be with him. In fact, he couldn’t thing of a single reason why they should be living apart.

They were so busy waiting for the right time, thinking whether they’d been together long enough when they should be just seizing the moment. They were ready. They loved each other. They stayed over often enough. They needed to embrace each moment. Because there were some who couldn’t.

His mind began to drift to Lynn’s dad before he caught himself. No. He couldn’t go there yet.

Packing as much essentials as he could, he begin the lonely drive back to Magnus’ place.

* * *

The moment Magnus reached home, he poured himself a drink. A stiff, hard shot of whiskey. Gulping it down, he poured another, this time sitting to sip it slowly.

He felt agonised really, that he couldn’t do anything to help Lynn. He knew it was a journey she had to take alone.

To have had a loving dad for so long, only to lose him before you graduated, before you became had adult was anguishing. He thought about all the moments he’d miss and all the moments her dad would have dreamed of seeing… all of them were gone. They’d never have that.

Her mother… losing a partner like that… how did you move on? How did you live in a home where you built a life together and just see how empty its become?

Both kids would now be forced to grow up. Forced to deal with more pain than they should.

He grieved for them, and with them, the tears spilling out of his eyes and running down his face without any end in sight.

His thoughts were disjointed and heart wrenching, jumping now to his own mother. He only remembered her songs and the food she had cooked. But perhaps… losing her that young was easier. He didn’t understand a lot and he got used to it.

Oh god. What was he even thinking? Losing someone is never easy. He recalled waiting for her to wake up. Calling out for her. Trying desperately to nudge her.

Losing someone was never easy.

He knew that the new and exciting events that happened, the ones where everyone was happy about, celebrating them with their families… those would be the most painful now. He brushed away some of his tears but what was the use when more spilled?

He didn’t know how long he was lost in his thoughts but as he heard Alec’s car pull up, he grabbed a tissue and tried to wipe his tears properly before walking to open the door for him.

When he opened the door, Alec saw his red, swollen eyes, and dropped his luggage, pulling him in for a tight hug. Magnus trembled slightly as his eyes began to sting again.

“I know baby. I know,” Alec whispered, his own voice a little broken, pressing his own eyes shut. For a few long moments, they just held each other, both comforting and taking comfort in the other.

When they finally broke apart, Magnus noticed the luggage that Alec had brought him with and his eyes widened in surprise as his gaze swung from the luggage to Alec.

Alec looked a little sheepish. “I’m sorry. I didn’t ask. But I packed enough for the week. It’s going to be a tough one I know and I just… wanted to be with you,” he confessed, looking at Magnus carefully for any signs that he may not want that.

But when the light returned to Magnus’ eyes a little, he knew he’d made the right call.

“I’d really like that Alexander. I don’t want to be away from you too,” he admitted, before reaching down and grabbing Alec’s bag.

* * *

The next day, Alec and Magnus decided to drive in together. It didn’t make sense for them to use different cars and they decided to head in earlier, so students may not see them coming in together. The only one who did was the security guard. Alec drove this time and there could be a multitude of reasons why Magnus was with him.

Perhaps his car had broken down?

And though the reason they started driving in together was dark, there was something intimate in getting ready together in the morning and having a quick breakfast before getting into the same car. They were both dressed in black today, a norm for Alec but not for Magnus. Yet, even with the seemingly sombre colour, Magnus had a belt that looked like a chain on, along with a couple of necklaces around his neck. His makeup was more natural and neutral that day, no glitter or wild eyeliner.

With his mother’s approval, they did have a plan to bring Oliver along when they went to the wake, after his mother had made arrangements for her younger children to stay longer in their schools. But the kind teachers had offered to pick up the kids and drop them home with Oliver since they would have needed to drop him anyway. A student getting into a car with their teacher… was not usually permitted. But both of them had informed and asked for permission from their principal and had consent from his parent so that was okay. It was extenuating circumstances after all.

After school, Alec slipped into the driver’s seat and Magnus was beside him as Oliver climbed into the back. Since Oliver already knew about them, Alec had no issues reaching out to hold Magnus’ hand while driving. He shot a quick glance at Magnus, noting how his eyes had widened in shock first before turning soft and Alec felt his fingers grip his own hand a little tighter before relaxing.

Oliver, was smiling at the back, grinning really and Alec caught that look when he checked the rearview mirror. He narrowed his eyes at Oliver, glaring at him but the boy’s grin only widened. It was fun to actually see a glimpse of their relationship.

After a while, he sobered a little. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“Of course Oliver. We know how much she means to you,” Magnus assured.

“Yeah. But I don’t expect my teachers to bring me really. And then offer to pick up my siblings and drop us all home. I really really appreciate it.”

“You’re most welcome,” Alec said softly, meeting his eyes for a moment in the mirror.

“I… don’t exactly know what to do at a wake,” he then said, uneasily.

No one felt comfortable at one. No one knew what to do really. But adults generally knew more. How to pay your respects, what to talk about…

“Well,” Magnus began. “The first thing is that we offer our respects. Depending on her religion, she may guide us. It’s about offering a prayer for that person, especially that you hope they’re in a better place, that they rest in peace.”

“Then we usually sit at a table and talk for a bit,” Alec continued, picking up from where Magnus had stopped.

“Yeah. But what do we say? I don’t want to hurt her… but I can’t exactly be talking about school or like the happy moments we had you know?”

“Well. Usually we ask her what happened, how the family got things arranged, and we ask more details about the funeral,” Magnus explained.

“But… wont’ that make her more sad?”

“Death… is difficult. And talking about it does help. She may cry or be upset, but we’ll support her. But the more she talks about it and lets it out, the better it’ll get for her. We just need to offer support and love.”

“Okay,” Oliver murmured, thinking quietly.

When they pulled up, they slowly got out of the car. Alec held Magnus’ hand as they walked up to the funeral parlour and Oliver trailed behind them nervously.

Just before they entered, they let go of each other and Magnus turned to ask Oliver to walk up with them, not leaving him alone or behind.

They were shown to the room where Lynn’s Dad’s wake was happening. Searching for Lynn, they spotted her sitting alone. Her brother was talking to some adults, and so was their mother. Friends or colleagues or even family perhaps.

Lynn stood up the moment she saw them approaching her. They took turns to offer their condolences, the teachers both shaking her hand before Oliver hugged her hard. He felt the light tremble in her body, as if she gave in for just a moment before she collected herself.

Bringing them over to the coffin, she waited as they bowed their heads in front of it, each of them offering up a prayer for her dad and the loved ones he left behind. It was only after that that Lynn brought them to the table she was sitting at while she went to get them a drink which had been provided by the funeral parlour.

“Let me help,” Oliver immediately said, and accompanied her after she gave him a grateful smile.

Once they came back and settled on the chairs, it was Alec who spoke up first. “How are you doing Lynn?” he asked gently.

Oliver drew his chair a little closer to her and looked at her carefully.

She weighed her words, taking a deep breath before answering honestly. “It doesn’t seem real. I feel like I’m dreaming half the time and the other half, I just feel like breaking down.”

“Have you?” Magnus asked. “It is okay to cry and break down. It’s normal.”

“I… only when it happened. At the hospital.”

“Okay,” Magnus said softly. “How were his last few days?” he asked, as Oliver remained quiet.

“They were difficult. He was mostly asleep because they gave him pain meds. When he woke up, it was difficult for him to speak. He told us he loved us,” she whispered hoarsely, tears filling her eyes quickly.

Oliver reached for a tissue and passed her one. After wiping her eyes, she continued. “We talked about our happy moments with him. The nurses said that he could hear us… so we tried to do that. We played his favourite songs. But we saw the way his pressure dropped and his heart slowed before eventually it stopped,” she finished, her voice shaky and trembling. The sound of that final long beep from the machine was something she might never forget. The three of them had been together but they had aunts and uncles who’d been waiting outside.

The sobs had been gut wrenching and they had been inconsolable even as they held on to each other. Their mother’s cries hurt the most even as she sobbed that he wasn’t supposed to leave her alone yet. They were supposed to do this together. She had to bring up the kids alone now.

“How has your family been?” Alec then asked, after things felt quiet for a bit.

“Um… Mom hasn’t had much time to herself. She’s busy here. But when we go home… she sleeps in my room. My brother been doing a lot. I think he feels like he has more responsibilities now? As the only man of the house,” she explained slowly.

“I see. Is he okay?” Magnus asked, knowing how boys sometimes buried things deep and didn’t think they could be open with their emotions.

“I… he doesn’t talk about it.”

“Maybe you could check in on him at night. Without your mother. Perhaps he might be willing to talk,” Magnus suggested.

“I think I will,” she agreed before turning to Oliver. “How’s things in school?” she asked and Oliver looked at her teachers warily. He didn’t know it this was okay but he got two reassuring and encouraging nods from them.

“Schools okay. We missed you,” he said softly and she gave him a small smile.

“I kind of miss school too.”

At that admission, Oliver began to go into detail about their various classes, friends, and teachers and tried to recall as many details as he could while the two teachers relaxed and listened to him.

They wondered if he could tell, how different he was with her. Everything he said, he watched for a reaction from Lynn, and he kept trying to make her smile. And he did.

As they listened, Lynn’s brother came over and asked if he could speak to the teachers privately at another table, which of course they agreed.

“I just wanted to thank you both for what you’ve done for Lynn. Especially since our dad was… not able to… the two of you were like father figures in her life. Your advice, support and comfort… were just like a father’s and they meant a lot to her.”

They were both stunned and dumbfounded by that unexpected statement from a boy who looked like he’d aged 20 years. Him telling them they were like fathers to her when her father had died? It was too much. Magnus’ eyes began to sting and he closed them tightly. When he opened them, they swam with emotion. Alec gripped his leg tightly, and they both didn’t know what to do with that.

“No one can replace him. But we care about her,” Alec began.

“Y-yeah. Thank you for that high praise, but I’ll have to disagree,” Magnus sniffled. The words somehow had really gotten to him. “Your father was amazing. And no one would be able to hold a candle to that. We’re just two teachers who love and care for our students,” he finished softly, his voice turning hoarse at the effort not to cry.

Alec reached over and took his hand, squeezing it in comfort.

“In a time when she was losing her father… she had no other adult to talk to. The two of you were there for her, looked out for her, supported her and made sure she was okay. So yes, I stand by my words, you were like fathers to her during that time.”

“I… don’t know what to say,” Alec said softly. The boy was killing them by telling them this at his own father’s funeral. They didn’t see themselves that way. But to know that these kids did… it was an emotion they hadn’t experienced before. It was an honour… and yet it was uncomfortable. But no matter what, they’d still look out for the kids.

Magnus decided to change the topic, and move the focus back to her brother. “And how are you doing?”

“I… try to be strong for my mother and sister… and do more things around,” he admitted.

“That’s good. But you need to let your emotions out too. Don’t keep it in. If you have someone you trust that you can talk to… please do,” Alec encouraged. “And your sister would like to talk to you about that too.”

“I… okay. I’ll try talking to her,” he said slowly.

“Good,” Magnus said, giving him a small smile. His eyes still shone and he knew he’d need to process what the kid had told them. But not here and not now.

Once they managed to offer their condolences to Lynn’s mother as well, they decided to head to the car first, giving Oliver another 5 minutes with Lynn.

It was there that they reached for each other, both considering the boys words.

“I can’t believe he said that,” Magnus whispered hoarsely.

“Me too.”

“I mean… we were just being concerned and caring for her.”

“Yeah. I do disagree with us being like her father. But perhaps… we were there for her when her father couldn’t be. And that meant a lot,” Alec answered.

“Yeah. God I was so ready to cry right there. And it would have been the silliest thing if that boy tried to comfort me at his own dad’s wake.”

* * *

That night, was a night they needed love and comfort. So naturally, they had ice cream and a hot soak in the tub together. They spent their time mostly being quiet, but they never left each other. They never strayed far from the other, both needing the presence of the other. 

They turned on the tv, laying on the couch, with Alec behind and Magnus in front. It was a random programme they tried to watch, but it wasn’t understood by their drifting minds. Eventually, Magnus turned to Alec, and buried his head against his chest and just breathed. Alec pulled him closer and they didn’t know how long they lay like that, not speaking, not watching or talking, just both with their eyes closed and taking comfort from the other.

Eventually they moved to the bed, and the emotional exhaustion of the day took them under its wing and they both fell deeply asleep.

* * *

The next day, after school, was the funeral. Based on the number of students who wanted to attend and since some of their parents were working, Alec and Magnus had spoken to the principal and decided to hire a bus. They paid for it themselves since the school didn’t exactly had a fund that said expenses when you need to attend a funeral.

Many of the kids who didn’t have suits had borrowed or rented one. And Lynn’s class that day were made up of students in black dresses and white shirts and pants. The boys had their jacket hanging behind their checks and it was a rather sombre mood.

After school, they piled onto the bus, with Alec and Magnus and a few other teachers agreeing to chaperone the students.

It brought them to a church, where the funeral service was going to be held. The students piled into the church, and seated themselves neatly at the back, behind Lynn’s family who occupied the first three rows. Alec and Magnus, went ahead to greet her family, and shook their hands just as the minister appeared.

The service was quick but meaningful. The verses read by the minister were chosen to bring comfort to the family and they did.

But then it was time for eulogies. Their mom went first, sharing some funny anecdotes, but when she started sharing about the moments he’d miss… there was no dry eye in sight. She ended her eulogy thanking people for their support and even specifically mentioned Alec and Magnus.

Already, they were trying to rail in their emotions, but at that mentioned, Alec reached for Magnus’ hand and gripped it tightly, uncaring about the students around the while Magnus discreetly tried to wipe his eyes.

And then his brother did the same thing. And Lynn. Lynn had said that they were the only two she talked to and cried to during the whole ordeal. By then, they both had red eyes, both from hearing the heartfelt eulogies for her dad, and hearing how grateful they were.

When it was time to pay their last respects and place a white rose in side the coffin, they asked for guests to go first.

Magnus, knowing he couldn’t hold it in much longer, stood up, pulling Alec up with him. Oliver was quick to follow them as well, starting the stream of students who did as such.

Once Magnus had placed the rose inside and said a quick prayer, he swiftly walked outside. Alec wasn’t far behind him, and followed him to the garden on the edge of the property, near the entrance of the church.

“Magnus,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Magnus turned around and his body slammed against Alec. Alec held him tightly as well, and they both let their tears fall then. Magnus’ body shook against Alec, only prompting him to grip him tighter.

When Oliver came out and saw his teachers in an embrace, comforting each other, he paused at the doorway, preventing the students who were behind him from coming out, so as to give them a little privacy. It was intimate that moment and not one that students should witness. Plus it was also very clear that they meant something more to each other, than just mere colleagues.

But there was only so much he could do as a few students went around him to get out, catching a glimpse of their teachers.

“Mr Lightwood,” Oliver warned as he walked towards them. Alec turned, took in the scene quickly but he didn’t let go of Magnus yet. Suddenly, the thought of others knowing about them seemed inconsequential.

Leaning forward, he whispered to Magnus. “The kids are coming out.”

His tall frame blocked Magnus from view as he wiped his tears again before they both turned and walked towards the students.

They remained close still, and the students automatically flocked towards them, not knowing where else to go.

Soon, it was time to board the bus back to school, on which Alec held Magnus’ hand tightly. “You can lean on me baby,” he whispered and after a quick check to see if Alec was really sure, Magnus placed his head against Alec’s shoulder. They were hidden from view of the students, who were all seated nearer the back, but not from the other teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise. I teared up quite a bit writing this chapter. I actually had some of this happen to me in school. So feelings yall. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days following the funeral. Important conversations and lighthearted moments plus a whole lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something that will make you a little more happy than the previous one!

The next day, they drove in to school together again, with Magnus insisting that he drive this time. Even though they’d advised her not to, Lynn was coming back to school that day and had lessons with both of them.

Magnus had class with her first, and found her walking in early.

“Hey Lynn. How are you?” he asked gently.

“I’m… as okay as I can be. I really didn’t want to stay home. Too much… memories. I think school helps,” she voiced out.

“Of course. Just take it slow today alright? And when you’re ready for it, the teachers have volunteered to stay back with you and get you up to speed on what you’ve missed,” Magnus shared.

“Thank you. I’d like that.”

“You’re really early today,” Magnus stated, but the hidden question could be heard.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to come in later and have everyone stop and look at me. I thought this would be better.”

“Hey… if anyone does that Lynn, think of it as concern alright? Everyone has missed you and they care about you.”

“Yeah. I’ll try. Thank you Mr Bane. For everything,” she said gratefully, offering him a small smile.

“Anytime,” Magnus said softly, smiling at her warmly.

* * *

Over lunch, there was one other colleague, Maia, sitting with Alec in the staff lounge when Magnus walked in to have his lunch. Alec had already gotten out and heated up his food, a simple pasta that he’d thrown together quickly the night before.

Magnus, grinned happily before taking his seat next to Alec, both opening up their lunch boxes at the same time.

“How was Lynn in your class?” he asked, wanting to find out how her day was going.

“She was okay. She smiled a little and talked to some of her classmates. They were teaching her a little about how to write a good intro so I was happy to see that,” Alec updated them both, seeing that Maia was also interested in that answer.

“That’s great. She finds it easier to be in school than home,” Magnus explained, artfully twirling a spoonful of pasta onto a fork before eating it.

“That’s understandable,” Maia commented. “That’s where the loss would be most evident.”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed.

Maia then look at both their lunchboxes. Noticing that they were the same lunch and even the same box. She thought back to the previous day, in the bus, where she’d noticed Magnus laying his head down on Alec’s shoulder and they’d had their hands clasped.

It all made sense now.

“So… are the two of you seeing each other?” she asked pointedly, staring from one box to the other.

The abrupt question and sudden change in topic caused both of them to freeze in a similar fashion, eyes widening like deer caught in headlight.

Magnus turned to look at Alec, allowing him to answer the question. He didn’t have an issue with anything he said really. It was up to him.

“Y-yeah,” Alec admitted.

“That explains a lot Lightwood,” Maia smirked, and the tension eased from both of them. “No wonder there was no… reciprocation from you whenever some of the staff tried to flirt with you. Oh wait… are you bisexual as well?” she suddenly caught herself, realising that she was making an assumption.

“No. I’m gay,” Alec said quickly.

“Alright. I’m happy for the both of you. You look good together. Oh god. Shit is going to hit the fan when the students find out!” she exclaimed.

“Well. Honestly… eventually they would,” Alec confessed, and Magnus turned to look at him. That meant that they’d find out because this didn’t seem like it was ever going to end. Or that perhaps they would have to find out if… they got married? Was that what Alec was insinuating?

“But can you imagine? The shit eating grins, the knowing looks. Oh god. The teasing,” Maia smirked.

“Yeah. Especially since both of us are here and it’s not just Mr Lightwood has a boyfriend. Or that Mr Bane has one. But the fact that we’re together,” Magnus said to Alec.

“I know. It would get crazy. But… we knew that going in,” Alec agreed. _And maybe, I’m done hiding._

 _We’d get married. Then they’d have to know right?_ Because that was where he was almost sure they were heading towards.

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed softly, reaching under the table to grab Alec’s hand, a tender smile thrown in his direction as Maia beamed at them.

* * *

That evening, as they drove back to Magnus’ Alec decided that he really wanted to talk to Magnus. It was the right time, he thought, to bring up the matter of moving in together. The funeral was over and the feeling that he should be cherishing every moment and living each day to its fullest remained.

And doing that… involved being with Magnus. He was pretty certain they’d end up with a deeper commitment to each other. But they had to take it step by step and the next one was navigating the whole new world of living together.

After dinner, as they relaxed on their sofa, that was when Alec decided to bring it up.

“Magnus? Can I talk to you about something?” Alec asked, the nerves hitting him suddenly as the importance of the next few minutes struck him.

“Of course darling,” Magnus murmured, turning to face him, his eyes searching Alec’s. He realised that with his seriousness that this was going to be an important conversation. It wasn’t some random musing that he wanted to know Magnus’ opinion on.

“I’ve been thinking… that a lot of times in life… we take things really slowly, we fear many things and that… keeps us from moving forward. That was essentially my life for the last 10 years at least. And then I found you,” he said softly.

Magnus gave him a tender smile, his eyes crinkling as he nodded encouragingly.

“And I don’t want that. I don’t want to live in fear. I just… want to move forward with you by my side. I want to seize every moment with you and just be happy. Make you happy,” Alec murmured, moving in to cup Magnus’ cheek.

“I’d like that too darling,” Magnus assured.

“Do you think it’s too soon for us to move in together?” Alec then asked apprehensively. He was really nervous now that he had actually said it, trying to be okay with whatever Magnus would say but also knowing that if he didn’t want to, he’d be really disappointed.

Magnus felt a flutter in his chest, realising that they were about to take a big step. It was a step he hadn’t taken in such a long time. But he knew it was the right one with Alec. They were close and their relationship had progressed so much more that year that many of his previous ones. It wasn’t just about physical intimacy but the emotional one was well. Alec hadn’t let him down. And he knew just how wonderful of a person Alec was. He was ready for this. It would be a beautiful journey, staying together and learning about the other that way. It was another type of intimacy, to see the other with their walls down all the time, but it was one that he was ready for.

“Alexander. I feel the same way,” Magnus whispered, deciding to go all in as well.

“Yeah?” Alec asked softly, his smile widening to a million watts.

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, his own smile matching Alec’s.

“We’re moving in together,” Alec said in disbelief almost.

“We are,” Magnus murmured as their lips met in the softest assurance that this was actually happening. They had a few more details to iron out… but it was happening.

“Do you think… you’d like to stay at mine? Or have me at yours? Or do you think you want to find a new place together?” Alec asked.

“Honestly darling, I just need you. We can always look around, see if there is something nicer than both our spaces, perhaps more room for a gym or a study?” Magnus suggested, and Alec was already nodding his head.

“Mean time, we take turns staying with each other? Or I can stay here if its easier?” Alec offered, knowing it was way easier for him to come over than for Magnus to do so.

“Sounds wonderful Alexander,” Magnus whispered, climbing over Alec to take his lips in a deep kiss. Alec’s hands automatically found his lower back, before sliding down and being filled by two round globes that fit perfectly in his palms.

Magnus moaned softly, his hands cupping Alec’s face as he pressed his body close to Alec and pulled Alec’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently before he released it to Alec’s groan. Alec had closed his eyes, his grip firm on Magnus’ ass.

When he opened them, they burned with emotion and arousal and he slammed their mouths together, devouring Magnus with small nips and a sweep of his tongue. Their bodies bucked and writhed, trying to press even closer but their clothes prevented them from getting the full skin-on-skin contact that they wanted and craved.

His teeth began to graze Magnus’ lip before they travelled over his sensitive neck, pulling gasps and moans from his boyfriend who ground down against him. Magnus’ hands slipped into Alec’s hair, tugging and pulling on them slightly as their mouths met messily again and their kisses turned wildly passionate.

A loud gasp escaped Magnus when he felt himself being lifted and his legs tightened around Alec instinctively. Alec carried him easily towards the bedroom, laying Magnus on the bed and climbing over him. Magnus didn’t let him go, his legs still gripping him firmly.

Even as their lips met again, hot and hungry as they devoured each other, Alec’s hands moved to unbutton Magnus’ shirt, his fingers trailing down slowly over the exposed skin. Magnus arched up when he felt the featherlight caress, his body erupting in goosebumps. Soon he wrestled Alec’s own shirt and it became a race to undress each other.

Naked and throbbing, both of them hard with arousal and panting, they took in the sight of the other. Alec took in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. All the other times they’d done this, Magnus had taken care of him so wonderfully. This time… he wanted to give Magnus more.

“What do you want baby?” he murmured huskily, before nibbling on his ear lightly. A hoarse gasp escaped his boyfriend before it turned into a moan. Alec’s tongue traced the grooves of his ear and all rational thought seemed to leave Magnus.

“Magnus,” he smirked, looking at his dazed and dishevelled boyfriend.

“I. Um,” Magnus began, unsure suddenly about voicing out his desires. It struck him again, how not a long time ago, Alec had been dealing with so much. What if he said something and Alec wasn’t ready for it?

“I remember you telling me and we’ll always discuss this. And any of us can admit that we’re not ready for something. And we’ll compromise,” Alec reminded, and Magnus gave him a wry smile. Because yes he’d said that. Not word for word but he’d meant that.

“I… would you… I’d like to feel you,” he murmured, his eyes closing a little as he peered up at Alec, nerves and hope both appearing in his eyes.

“Hey…” Alec whispered, his gaze softening to reassure Magnus. “I can do that. Just… you know I haven’t done that before right?” he asked slowly.

Magnus nodded sharply; his movements still affected by what they’d been doing.

“Teach me okay?” Alec requested.

“I can do that,” he assured, smiling gently at Alec. “Mr Bane right here at your service,” he couldn’t help but add, causing a small laugh to burst from Alec.

Their hands began to tease and wander over every crease and dip, starting slowly first before turning firmer and desperate. Their mouths met to coax more sounds from each other and Magnus noticed that Alec was a lot freer with his pleasure now and they both moaned unabashedly.

Magnus decided to flip them over, and hovered over Alec before bending to take his nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it before he gently sucked.

“Oh god Magnus,” Alec groaned, eyes pressing shut as he gave it to the pleasure. Magnus switched to the other nipple, drawing out another gasp from his lover. Desire swamped the both of them but they took their time, driving up its intensity.

Magnus slowly moved lower, kissing and licking his way down the centre of Alec’s body, moving towards one direction- the hardness that he’d felt against his body earlier.

Meeting Alec’s eyes, he bent to take his dick in his mouth, sinking down all the way. A hoarse shout escaped Alec as he cursed, the pleasure blinding him for an instant. That mouth, that sinful mouth did magic. His tongue laved and swirled, his lips dragging and gliding over his throbbing cock.

“Fuck. So good. So damn _good_. Your _mouth_ Magnus. Oh my _god_ ,” Alec babbled, free and unashamed.

When he couldn’t take it, he flipped them over again, before attacked Magnus. His lips roamed all over, nipping, sucking and his tongue came out to entice with small licks. His mouth traced every line of muscle on his torso, earning him gasp after gasp from Magnus.

When Alec decided that it was time to stretch Magnus and moved off him to get the lube, Magnus opened his eyes and almost whined at the lost of Alec but calmed when he saw what he was doing.

Alec saw his box of condoms and turned to Magnus. Sure they’d sucked each other off without condoms but this was different. “Condoms?” was all he said, waiting for Magnus to reply.

“I’m okay without. But if you prefer it… please,” he assured.

“Let’s do without it then,” Alec murmured, meeting Magnus’ eyes shyly. He couldn’t wait to feel Magnus clenching on him without any barrier.

He poured some lube on his fingers, spreading it all over before bending towards Magnus.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, waiting until their eyes met. “It’s been a while for me. Go slow alright?”

“Of course,” Alec assured, placing a gentle kiss on his thigh first before he approached his entrance with one finger.

A sharp gasp escaped Magnus when he felt the cool touch for the first time, and Alec slowly drew circles around the area, making sure there was lube and getting him used to the sensation at the same time.

Watching Magnus carefully, he slowly slipped the tip of his finger into him, breaching him gently. Magnus had shut his eyes and braced his feet on the bed, spreading his legs wide to give Alec more space. The open and vulnerable position was not something he had always been comfortable with… but with Alec? It was easy. That vulnerability seemed to skyrocket all the sensations he was feeling and it was that type of intimacy that he had yearned for desperately.

He felt Alec’s finger move in deeper and he nodded, not even aware that he was encouraging Alec to do so. Once in, Alec spoke again.

“You okay?” he asked softly, his earlier passion now replaced with tenderness.

“Y-yeah,” Magnus said huskily.

His breath hitched as Alec began to move, pulling out and pushing back in in slow increments.

“Yes darling. Just like that,” Magnus groaned, his hips moving together with Alec. It lasted perhaps a minute before Magnus was asking for more.

“Two now Alexander. God I can’t wait for you to fill me up,” he confessed, voice hoarse with passion.

“Patience Mr Bane. You’ll get what you want,” Alec said teasingly and more blood rushed down south for Magnus, the teasing lilt getting to him immediately. He loved this side of Alec- the more that was gaining more confidence. It made him excited to know how much they’d get to explore together.

Two fingers breaching Magnus earned a sharper moan and Alec made sure to move slowly, feeling how tight Magnus was around him. Magnus fought to relax his muscles, letting go and putting his faith in Alec as he took in deep breaths. Slowly, his tense muscles allowed Alec in, who used small thrusts to open him up.

He gave Magnus a few moments to catch his breath once he was in.

“You can move darling. Just slow…” Magnus guided before gasping at the drag of his fingers. They took their time, stretching him that way first before Magnus asked Alec to twist and scissor his fingers, moaning as spikes of pleasure began to soar through him.

Soon, Alec was repeating the same with three fingers, and though the burn intensified at first, Magnus began to relax after a few slow thrusts.

“I’m ready Alexander,” he moaned. “Please.”

“Not yet. Just a little more baby. Don’t want to hurt you,” Alec murmured, his voice deep and husky. The refusal resulted in a pleading whine from Magnus but he didn’t give in until he was satisfied that Magnus was well-stretched.

When he finally withdrew his fingers, Magnus opened his eyes, silently urging Alec to hurry. Alec knelt between his legs, lubing himself up quickly before guiding Magnus to put his legs over his thighs. The position had Magnus grabbing a pillow to place under him so that he would be more open for Alec.

Alec leaned forward, guiding his dick to Magnus before pushing in slowly. Magnus gasped when his head slipped in, squeezing Alec immediately.

“Fuck,” Alec groaned. “You feel so good. So tight.”

“Oh god darling. So big. God,” Magnus moaned.

Alec’s muscles strained as he struggled to go slow, refusing to hurt Magnus. He could see that Magnus had tensed, and knew that it might have hurt.

“You okay? Am I hurting you baby?”

“Burns. Stings a little. Don’t stop,” Magnus gasped, unable to form full sentences. He was panting now, his breaths turning to sharp hitches.

Alec watched him carefully as he slowly pushed in, pausing at various times to allow Magnus to get used to him. Soon, he was balls deep inside of him and he moved to cover Magnus’ body with his. Magnus’ arms and legs immediately wrapped around him, holding on to him tightly. The warmth of his breath hit Alec’s neck and he tried to take in deep breaths to relax.

“Move Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “I’m okay,” he added.

Alec began to jerk his hips, his movements small and uncoordinated as he learnt the rhythm of thrusting into someone for the first time. That plus the tightness of Magnus… drove him mad with passion. Slow and tentative were his movements and he was unsure of what Magnus needed. His boyfriend knew and did what he promised earlier. He guided Alec, using his hands to move his hips and moaning when Alec began to gain confidence in his movements, allowing his hands to fall to the sheets.

“You can go harder if you want. I won’t break,” Magnus gasped.

“Tell me if I hurt you okay?” Alec said hoarsely, trying very hard not to let it end too soon. The way Magnus was gripping him was making him get close really quick and he needed to calm down.

As Alec continued thrusting, Magnus’ hips met his, bucking and moving in time with his thrusts. His body arched into Alec and his hands grabbed at his back, and he moaned and gasped, clenching on Alec. Alec himself was allowing his moans to escape, and together they created their own symphony of their lovemaking.

“Getting close,” Magnus whined, reaching down to grab his dick and stroke himself firmly.

“Me too. Fuck. So good Magnus. You feel so good,” Alec whimpered, his thrusts turning wild.

“Yes. Yes Alexander! Just like that,” Magnus cried, feeling his arousal engulf him and he surrendered to it, his cries filling the room as he came, his release hitting both of them.

Alec couldn’t help but let go as well, when Magnus tightened around him. With his head thrown back and his eyes clenched, he shot white ropes of his seed inside Magnus, before slumping against him, both panting in exertion.

“Holy shit,” Alec murmured a few moments later.

“MMmmmm,” Magnus hummed, smiling like a cat that ate the canary. “You were amazing,” he said huskily, moaning again when Alec slowly slipped out of him.

They lay beside each other, passion now tender and Alec began to smile at how satisfied Magnus looked. He’d put that look there. Soon, they were both grinning and Alec laughed at the giddy feeling, the pure joy of that moment wrapping itself around the both of them like a warm blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such an exhausting week for me as more things go back to normal in school and with our lives. After not having to visit others, and not have many activities in school, now that my country is moving on to the next stage of opening up, things are so tiring. I struggled to write this week so i hope you like it! Wanted something easier on the heart this week hehe. Hope all of yall are good!
> 
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations, exams, and school camps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooooo! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the last chapter!! I appreciate it so much!!
> 
> Hope yall like this chapter. It's... kinda fluffy and cute?

When Magnus opened his eyes the next morning, he found Alec already awake, gazing lovingly at him.

“Hey…” he whispered huskily.

“Good morning,” Alec murmured.

A lazy, well-satiated smile appeared on Magnus’ face as he stretched, feeling how used his body felt.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked, knowing that it had been a long time for Magnus.

“I think I’m good. Really, really good,” Magnus whispered, smiling again as Alec kissed his forehead softly. “And you darling? You okay with everything? We didn’t use condoms or gloves last night.”

Alec’s gaze softened even more at the concern in Magnus’ eyes.

“Yeah,” he answered, and Magnus turned to lie on his stomach, his arms pillowing his head as he looked at Alec, urging him to continue.

“You remember that I didn’t mind the blowjob without a condom, right? It’s kind of like the same thing? I am more self-conscious about myself. I know logically it doesn’t make sense-“

“No sweetheart. After a trauma… it’s not always about logic. It’s about what feels right and sometimes we’re just uncomfortable with something. Healing is messy and a process and you’re in the midst of it… so I get it. You’re okay with some things and not with others. I’m proud of you though. You’ve come far,” Magnus said slowly, with a gentle, affirming smile.

“Yeah. You’re right. Whenever they talked about how dirty anal was and all… I always related it to me? Like someone else will think that part of me is dirty. And I thought of myself that way too. But with you… I just don’t? I don’t feel that way about you… I love you. And I’m just so focused on making sure you feel good. And the logical part of my brain knows that I can just… wash my hands later. But if our tables were turned… and you did that to me… I might slip into that negative headspace think those horrible things about myself,” he tried to explain his thoughts.

“Hey. I understand. I do. And we can use gloves and condoms forever for you, if you want. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest.”

“Thanks Magnus,” Alec said quietly, the gratefulness shining out of his eyes.

* * *

They had come to a mutual agreement that they’d stay at Magnus’ during the week, and over the weekend, they’d crash at Alec’s place. Both excited about choosing an apartment together, they made it their weekend project. With both of their budgets combined, they could easily get a house with three to four rooms.

“Alexander. How many rooms would you like? At the very least?” Magnus asked as he browsed through some listings.

“Um… A room for us. A study? Since we’d both need to mark quite a bit. You mentioned a gym so that sounds good. And… maybe another?” Alec added, seeming to get nervous all of a sudden. “For kids?” he said apprehensively.

Magnus had been staring intently at his laptop but at those words, his gaze swung to Alec’s. “You want to have kids?” he asked stupidly. Yes of course that was what he meant. And Alec was amazing with them. Why wouldn’t he want to have kids? The question was… did Alec want to have kids with him? An image of Alec tossing a child into the air as they squealed in delight as Magnus grinned at them while sitting on a picnic mat suddenly appeared in Magnus’ mind.

He wanted that. With Alec. More than anything.

“Y-yeah?” Alec said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “You?”

Magnus got up from his seat and walked over to Alec, and moved to sit on his lap. Alec quickly let go of his own computer and caught the man, wrapping his arms around him loosely. “I’d love to have kids with you Alexander,” Magnus murmured, pressing his forehead against Alec’s.

A relieved breath escaped Alec and his smile started slow but turned euphoric. A family. His own family with the man he loved. At one point in his life… he’d thought that was impossible.

“I didn’t t think I’d ever have this,” he admitted, his voice small and vulnerable. “For so long, I thought I needed to spend it alone, and that I’d never have a family of my own. I… I love you Magnus. And I can’t wait to start a family with you,” he whispered before kissing him leisurely, and yet it was full of emotion.

“I love you too Alexander. Before I met you… I questioned whether I’d ever have that. I’d failed at relationships so much. And then I met you. And everything was just so easy.”

For a few moments, they stayed like that, with Magnus on Alec’s lap, and both their foreheads pressed together. Just breathing the other in and absorbing the words that had just been said.

“So…” Magnus eventually said. “Four rooms? Five?” he asked.

“Four minimum?” Alec suggested. “Let’s look at the house and our budget. If one with four really stands out… we could always convert the gym into another room for our kids in the future.”

Our kids. Magnus liked the sound of that.

“Okay then,” he agreed, giving Alec another quick, hard kiss before heading back to his laptop with a renewed focus. They had a home to find.

By the end of the day, they had narrowed it down to a few options. Most had four bedrooms but there was one with five that appeared to need a little more renovation while the ones with four which seemed more well-kept.

They’d definitely need to view the places before coming to a decision and that was something they could arrange for the following weekends.

* * *

Exams began soon enough and they’d decided to put their viewings on hold for the moment. Alec was still covering for the English teacher who’d left suddenly and had double the marking load, as if the marking load of an English teacher wasn’t bad enough. Magnus had 234 scripts and Alec had a whopping 576 scripts, a record for the entire staff.

Magnus was handling many literature essays too and they both had to submit their scripts within three weeks. Luckily enough for the two of them, their papers were the earliest since admin knew that they’d need the longest time to get through them.

Magnus of course, offered to help Alec with the easier ones, especially the short answer comprehension questions. They’d had to seek approval of course and the Principal had allowed it as long as Magnus stuck to the answer scheme and asked Alec about any answers he had doubts about.

Alec of course, was really grateful and appreciative though he’d tried to insist that Magnus didn’t need to help him. It wasn’t his job after all.

Since they both knew how they’d be spending their time during the weekends, they first made a trip to the grocery store to get all their comfort food to get them through the mundane task of reading script after script where they students droned on and on about the same thing.

Magnus grabbed some fruits for the two of them that were easy to eat while marking. Strawberries and cherries made the cut quickly and he decided to add some seedless grapes as well. Alec meanwhile, headed to the snacks section to grab them some nachos, which they both enjoyed. As he perused the aisle, he saw Magnus’ favourite- cassava chips and added them to the cart as well.

They both met up in the chocolate aisle, with Magnus having gotten them some M&Ms and Alec having grabbed some gummies and a huge packet of sour sweets to keep them alert. They got themselves some spicy peanuts and sugar peanuts as well, knowing it would also help them keep on task.

As they walked to the cashier, armed for battle, they knew they were ready.

The next day, Alec made them both breakfast, to comfort and motivate them to get a head start on their marking.

With a huge mug of coffee in hand, they both began their marking after finishing their pancakes and gathering their snacks on Alec’s dining table.

“Alexander!!!!!” Magnus soon complained, he’d decided to start with his secondary one literature papers, and they had some short answer questions. “Have you read charlotte’s web before?”

“Um… I don’t think so? Maybe? I can’t remember really,” Alec said sheepishly.

“Okay. And yet I still think you can answer one of these giveaway questions. What animal do you think Charlotte is?”

“A spider?”

“Yessssssss!” Magnus whined. “And the kid who has been learning this book the whole year wrote piggggggg! Urgh!”

Alec burst out laughing at that, and attempted to control himself after Magnus shot daggers in his direction.

“I should just resign. I’ve failed as a teacher,” Magnus complained, but Alec knew he was joking.

“It’s not your fault the kid didn’t pay attention. Or like understand that spiders make webs.”

Magnus sighed heavily before he resumed marking.

A few minutes later, it was Alec who broke the silence this time.

“Kill. Me. Now.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked as Alec covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“You remember one of the essay questions was about describing what they think is the best invention?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded immediately. He’d helped vet the papers after all.

“Well. One of them wrote about Tik Tok. Can you imagine Magnus? Of all the wonderful inventions in the world… this kid think Tik Tok is the best. Whyyyyy?! My god Magnus. Are these the leaders of tomorrow?!” Alec complained.

“Gimme!” Magnus said, stretching his hand out for Alec to pass him the essay. He scanned through the essay quickly and didn’t know whether to laugh or groan. The former won and an incredulous smile lit his face.

“I mean he could have talked about the television. Or computers. Or the internet. Hell, even lightbulbs and he’d have a stronger essay!” Alec continued with exasperation.

“I just realised you might have a few like Instagram and Mobile Legends or something like that too,” he commented, trying to think about what else they’d talk about.

“Noooooooooooooooo,” Alec whined. “I’m failing all of them!”

“Come now Mr Lightwood. Penalise, for sure. Let’s not get over dramatic,” Magnus teased.

Alec grumbled to himself and snatched his essay back, proceeding to actually mark it. Alec had sorted out the essays based on the questions they’d attempted and true enough, there was a student who wrote about Instagram.

When he moved on to the next set of essays, he started flipping through them groaning as he did and that caught Magnus’ attention immediately and he raised his brow in question.

“The most precious thing in all their lives… is their handphones,” he groaned. “All of them chose their handphones. Theirs like 50 of them!” Alec moaned.

“I’m not surprised really. They do seem to struggle with putting it away,” Magnus pointed out.

“I thought maybe they’d talk about a gift or something of more emotional significance you know?”

“Kids will be kids,” Magnus said wisely.

“I think I’ll try the other topic first,” Alec decided, taking the stack of essays that argued whether teachers could be replaced by technology.

After marking the first essay, Alec began to scan the rest before his head dropped on the table again.

“What did they say now?” Magnus asked.

“Teachers can be replaced by technology. We can learn our lessons online using our computers. Who do they think design those lessons online? ALIENS?” Alec cursed.

It wasn’t supposed to be funny but Magnus began to laugh at Alec’s frustration. He was adorable really and soon, his laughter turned contagious and Alec himself cracked up.

“You know,” Alec finally said. “I think I’m going to take pictures of all these funny ideas and spend a day just being sarcastic in class.”

“Oh that’s brilliant. Can I sit in?” Magnus asked. He could just imagine Alec dryly going through some of these points and rolling his eyes or just looking at them in exasperation, giving them the ‘what the hell were you thinking’ look.

They took a quick break, grabbing some of their happy food before they resumed marking again. Two more hours and they could call it a day.

It was Magnus who cursed next and pushed a paper towards Alec. “Question 5.”

“Explain what the writer meant when he said….” Alec began reading and his eyes widened when he saw the student’s response. “YOLO?!”

“Why Alec. Why. What did I do wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing. Yolo? Seriously?” he groaned, handing Magnus back the paper.

Thankfully, after all of that, the rest of their time passed easily, without any more incidents.

* * *

Post exams came with a range of activities for the students to develop them in a holistic manner. One of the biggest ones was the Adventure Camp for the students in Secondary Two. It was supposed to help them overcome their fears and also help them learn how to encourage and help each other. All the teachers were involved and to save their budget, many of them had been trained as Outdoor Instructors, including Alec. But Magnus, having joined that year, had not been trained yet, but that was something he had expressed interest in.

That weekend, they’d gone to Magnus’ place first, for him to pack before they headed to Alec’s so that he could pack as well. They could have slept separately, it would have been easier, but they decided that they’d rather have it be inconvenient and stay with each other, than apart. They both had different duties when they started the following day. Alec was part of the advance team and to head to the campsite earlier to set things up. Magnus on the other hand, had to head to school and he would be one of the teacher’s bringing the students over once everything had been settled. Sleeping arrangements were going to be according to gender for both students and teachers. Based on what Alec had told him, the teachers’ room had many bunk beds. They’d both decided to take one, with Magnus sleeping on top but if everyone had slept, Magnus asked Alec if he could move down.

Alec had an earlier start than the other teachers so he would wake up before anyone else would. That was the plan at least, and it would be great if they could pull it off. Already, they would need to refrain from physical affection but at night? In their own teacher’s quarters? They could push it a little. Maia knew about them yes, but she’d be sleeping in a room for female teachers.

Also, they did realise that after Lynn’s father’s funeral, there could be more teachers who suspected anyway.

They next morning, they loaded up their cars and Alec dropped Magnus off in school before heading straight for the campsite.

The first thing Magnus needed to do was mark attendance of the class he was in-charge off. All the teachers stood in front of their classes with their bags while the students sat in neat rows.

Once that was done, they needed to do a bag check. They were looking for cigarettes mainly, knowing that some students would try to sneak it in. Thankfully, none had done that, though Magnus had to make sure he maintained his poker face when he found a stuffed monkey in a boys bag.

He didn’t say anything though because he understood the need for something familiar and the security it provided. Many of these kids were staying away from their families for the first time after all.

Soon, they were headed onto the bus to head to the campsite.

“Mr Bane! Where’s your bag?” a student asked, catching the attention of Maia who raised an eyebrow as well.

Magnus stuttered for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse because of course, he was the only one without. He should have thought of it earlier.

“Oh. Um. Mr Lightwood was in school earlier before he drove off. I decided to put mine in his car so I won’t need to carry it,” he tried to say nonchalantly but he caught Maia’s smirk as she walked off with her class.

“Oh ok,” the student accepted easily, lugging his own bag with him.

When they arrived at the camp site, they found Alec and Luke waiting for them. They were the Camp commanders, with Luke being in charge and Alec being the Assistant Camp Commander.

Magnus took in Alec in his tights, over which he had on shorts, and on top he was wearing a dry fit polo tee. But it was the bandana he tied around his head and the outdoor sunglasses that did him in. Alec looked hot. And in-charge. And that did things to him. Things that it shouldn’t have especially when there were other teachers and students around.

He forced himself to walk around and manage the students, getting them to sit down and stop talking. That switch in focus helped. But soon, Alec and Luke began briefing the students and he found his attention drawn to his boyfriend again.

He briefed them about their groupings and the rules of the campsite, before adding on the sleeping arrangements and rules for the night as well. As he was briefing the students, Alec’s eye caught Magnus’ at one point and he saw the way the corner of his lips lifted ever-so-slightly in his direction.

Magnus let his own smile takeover his face, not caring since all the students were looking at Alec anyway. Though he didn’t expect that Maia turned to look at him before she nudged him with her elbow.

“You two are adorable. I can’t believe you’re flirting while Alec is briefing the kids,” she murmured.

“Oh hush,” Magnus whispered back, grinning at her.

Soon, both the kids and the adults were given a 15-minute break to head to their sleeping quarters and place their bags and use the washroom before coming back to assemble. When Magnus headed to the room, he was quick to find his bag on the top bunk and Alec’s bag below. He didn’t know why but the thought of Alec carrying both their bags into the room made him feel a warm glow in his heart.

When Alec came in, he shot Magnus a quick smile before giving instructions to the staff. They’d already had their briefing a few days ago, so it was just quick reminders. Each teacher was in-charge of a small group of students who had some Secondary three seniors as their camp facilitators. The facilitators would run the camp really, but the teachers had to look out for safety and make sure they were on task and disciplined.

Magnus’ group had rock climbing and abseiling lined up for that day, along with one of the high element stations.

Alec, as an instructor, was trained in the high elements along with some other older students who were doing the belaying. All of them had to attend a course and be certified.

What that meant was that Magnus wouldn’t get to see Alec much until he went to the high element station that Alec was in-charge.

The kids with him managed pretty well throughout the day. Though reserved at the start, with Magnus’ encouragement they began to cheer their friends through the various activities and that was something they always wanted to see at camps- supporting people from diverse backgrounds, whether you were close to them or not.

When it was finally time for the high elements, that was the first glimpse Magnus got of Alec. He was stationed high up and was in-charge of pulling the students in after they gingerly tried to walk across a rope. There was one rope at the bottom where they had to balance and two higher up which they had to hold on to. The difficulty camp from the fact that they had to do all these while two storeys up in the air.

“Alright come on everybody! Let’s greet all the teachers here!” Magnus exclaimed, bringing the kids through the greeting cheer they’d come up with as he looked up and grinned at his boyfriend. To others, it would look like Alec was smiling down at them but Magnus knew that smile, the one that was reserved for him. it was softer than most of his smiles.

Alec had rolled up his sleeves, had a bandana and a helmet on himself with his Oakley sunglasses and wasn’t that an alluring sight?

The next hour, Magnus spent his time shouting encouragements from below. A couple of students froze when they stepped onto the rope and need that desperately. He also admired the way Alec guided them and held his hands out to bring them in safely at the last segment while he praised them. It made a difference really, Magnus noticed. The way the kids stared at him with all their trust and gained confidence in themselves… it was a beautiful sight.

Unlike other groups, their group seemed to finish earlier, with lesser people freezing and getting stuck than the others.

“Hey Mr Bane! Since we’re done… why don’t you give it a go?” one boy suggested. And immediately after, a chorus of “Mr Bane! Mr Bane! Mr Bane!” began to ring out and Magnus looked up at Alec helplessly.

He saw the way Alec’s eyebrows raised before he nodded, saying that it was okay. “Come on Mr Bane! Aren’t afraid of heights, are you?” Alec teasingly shouted and the students shouted louder in encouragement until Magnus agreed.

Magnus reluctantly geared up, wearing a harness and a helmet before getting hooked up to the safety ropes. Slowly, he began to climb to the first platform which was the starting point of this activity.

After some guidance from the instructor over there, Magnus gingerly took his first step, gripping the two ropes above him in a vice grip. His body bent slightly as it tried to find balance and he slowly moved forward, drowning out the cheers from the students below. He saw Alec though, watching him intently and carefully, his expression serious as he watched out for his boyfriend.

It was it the middle that Magnus froze for a moment as his legs shook. The rope wasn’t as tight as it was near the ends and with the slight wind and his nerves, his legs and the rope shook and he closed his eyes tightly.

“Shit,” he whispered to himself, clenching his fists.

“Magnus you’re doing great. Just keep still, wait for the swaying to stop and keep moving slowly to me,” he heard Alec call out and his voice was a comfort to him.

When the rope stopped swaying, Magnus was still frozen, afraid to move in fear that it would start again.

“Magnus? Come to me,” Alec guided.

When he still didn’t move, Alec spoke again.

“Baby, open your eyes,” he said softly, his voice reaching Magnus but not the students below. As Magnus listened and their eyes met, they both didn’t notice Alec’s slip in using an endearment and how the student who had been standing behind Alec and helping him widened his eyes.

“That’s it. Slow shuffle or small steps Magnus. You can do this. Come to me,” Alec instructed, smiling encouragingly. He nodded when he saw Magnus do exactly that, and reached out to drag him in when he could, holding him for an instant against him before he let him go.

“Good job baby,” a whisper reached Magnus.

“T-thank you. God that was harder than it looked!” Magnus commented and Alec smirked at him but he couldn’t say anything about that innuendo with a student around. But he saw the realisation in Magnus’ eyes and he grinned stupidly at Alec.

“Go on, head on down,” Alec instructed, knowing they needed to head for dinner soon.

* * *

That night after washing up, all the teachers slowly began to head back to their bunks. They were finally off duty after a long, tiring day. Magnus crawled into the top bunk and lay there, waiting for Alec. Alec had night duty, meaning he had to inspect the boys sleeping area about half an hour after lights off before he could come to bed.

By the time Alec came in, the rest of the teachers were asleep, except for Magnus. As he opened the door, he saw Magnus’ head lift up from the bed and he smiled at him immediately. He’d been waiting up.

He slowly climbed down and joined Alec in the bottom bunk and they both fell asleep, wrapped around each other. They knew Alec had to get up earlier than everyone else so no one would know really, that they slept in the same bed.

* * *

When Alec woke up in the morning as his phone buzzed, he quickly turned it off, turned to place a soft kiss in Magnus’ hair before climbing out of bed. He saw Magnus open his eyes slightly as he left the room.

When Luke’s alarm went off, and he turned the lights on for the teachers, they slowly awoke groggily, knowing they were in for another long day.

Luke looked at all the teachers waking up before his eyes focused on Magnus. “Magnus? Didn’t you sleep in the top bunk?”

Magnus froze, realising that he’d fallen back asleep when Alec had left instead of climbing back up.

“I- Um. I-,” Magnus tried to come up with an excuse but the red flush on his face was enough of an answer. That plus how flustered he was. “Urgh!” he grumbled, lying back down and hiding his face under the covers.

“Wait are they together?”

“Yeah on the bus on the way back from the funeral… I had a feeling.”

“Holy Shit!” he heard whispers and he knew their secret was out now. Very out. He’d need to tell Alec just to give him a heads up.

He finally moved the covers away and grabbed his things to wash up, not really making any eye contact with any of them. “Shut up,” he complained as one teacher raised his eyebrows comically. He left to the laughter of the others behind him. He was probably in for a day of teasing.

* * *

Magnus managed to catch Alec at breakfast and draw him to one side.

“Alexander. Everyone knowssssss,” he whined softly.

“Huh? Knows what?”

“I fell asleep after you left and woke up in your bed. Luke commented on it,” he explained.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“It doesn’t really bother me? I mean Maia knows. And at the funeral… and after on the bus… I’m sure others saw too,” he reminded.

“Oh. Okay. Yeah. I just wanted to warn you in case they teased you or something. I can handle them usually. But when I just woke up and was still groggy? My brain didn’t work fast enough.”

“Hah. Wish I’d been there to see you getting teased,” Alec smiled.

“Shut up.”

* * *

That night since everyone knew anyway, Magnus didn’t even bother to climb to the top bunk. He grabbed his pillow and he and Alec just climbed onto the same bed and his eyes just dared someone to say something.

“I’m happy for the both of you,” Luke commented, his smile genuine.

“Thanks,” they both said in unison.

“Just no… funny business okay?”

“I promise Mr Garroway,” Magnus said, imitating a student and the rest of the male teachers laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter haha. Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> I know we're really close to the end but depending on how the next chapter goes, i may choose to extend it by one or two chapters?
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-camp interactions with the students + visiting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is a fun one! Enjoy!

The next week was their final week in school before they had their school holidays which the teachers especially, were looking forward to. It had been a tiring year after all, and the break really helped them to recharge and come back the next year.

They’d planned fun, light activities for the students to do that week and also decided to get them to reflect on their camping experiences.

When Magnus was in class, a boy raised his hand and Magnus nodded at him to ask his question.

“Mr Bane? Is it true that you panicked on the high elements and cried and Mr Lightwood had to come carry you?”

_Oh my god. The rumour mills. Working at full speed apparently._

Magnus sighed, facepalming himself dramatically as the students giggled.

“I do admit I froze. The wind was strong and my legs and the ropes were shaking. Mr Lightwood did talk to me and keep me calm but no. He didn’t come and _carry me._ I finished the course.”

“Oh. Ok.”

Another hand shot up.

“Is it true he called you baby?” a girl asked and more eyes widened in the class.

Magnus thought he did. He wasn’t too sure when he was away from solid ground and panicking. Perhaps the rumour mills had some facts?

“Did he? I don’t know. I was panicking remember?” he said lightly, though he felt like he was about to perspire like a man undergoing an interrogation.

“Why did he call you baby?” a boy then asked with a smirk and a round of “oooooooooooooooh” echoed in the class.

Magnus fought against the blush that tried to appear on his face. It was difficult when he was trying to lie and evade and that was when it would be the hardest not to blush.

“Hmmm. I don’t know that he did. Even if he did… sometimes we use endearments lightly. I call my friends darling all the time,” he rolled his eyes, trying to pacify the kids and convince them. He could see that some of them accepted his words but there was a glint in some of their eyes saying that they didn’t.

“Are you dating?” another asked and the students began to squeal and giggle again.

”What just because someone uses an endearment they’re dating? Man, I think I used some on like 6 different people last week. Am I dating six people?” he dodged.

Most accepted that answer and let the topic go but his teacher-trained senses heard the whisper of one boy.

“He didn’t answer the question.”

* * *

Alec faced similar issues with his own students. They nudged each other, trying to get someone to actually ask Alec a question.

“What is it?” Alec asked in exasperation.

Finally, one brave boy raised his hand and Alec nodded in his direction.

“Is it true that you told Mr Bane you loved him on the high elements rope course?” he asked before looking nervous. The class had gone silent as they waited for him to respond.

_Oh god. How had it come to this?_

_“Mr Lightwood called Mr Bane baby.”_

_“Mr Lightwood hugged Mr Bane.”_

_“Mr Lightwood kissed Mr Bane.”_

_“Mr Lightwood said he loved Mr Bane.”_

Okay. He knew how rumours spread like wildfire among students.

“No I didn’t.” I did when we were alone though.

Another hand shot up.

“Mr Lightwood? Are you… gay?” she whispered but the whole class heard her.

Alec gazed at her for a few long moments, realising the immensity of the step he was about to take.

“I am.”

“How come we didn’t know?” one student said without thinking.

“What am I supposed to do? Wear a sign? Maybe a t-shirt? Guess what kids, I’m gay!” he joked and a burst of laughter erupted around the class but his point got through. You couldn’t assume a person’s identity.

“Are you and Mr Bane…” a student trailed off, afraid to say anything more when faced with Alec’s full attention and eyes boring into him.

“And you are asking that based on…” Alec asked instead and the class fell silent.

“Elijah said you called him baby!” one found the courage to scream.

He did. He knew he did. Magnus was scared and he’d wanted to comfort and reassure him and it slipped out. He didn’t care. He wasn’t going to take it back. For one, he wasn’t ashamed of it. And, taking it back wasn’t setting a good example for his students because Elijah had been telling the truth. Not everyone could keep a secret like Oliver.

“I did. Sometimes adults use endearments like that. Mr Bane for example, calls many adult darling including myself. It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Alec explained but his face began to flush slightly.

He knew it would give him away. But before it did, he began coughing and then drank some water. If anyone commented now… he could just attribute it to his fake cough.

“Would you date Mr Bane?” another one asked and saw a small upturn of Alec’s lips.

“Are you asking me if whether I should date him is on my mind?” Alec asked, choosing his words his care. He was an English teacher after all. He could play this game.

“Yes,” the student answered, not realising how Alec had twisted the statement.

“No. I haven’t,” he stated easily for the class and they could see that he was serious.

Whether he should date Magnus was not on his mind because they were already dating.

Perhaps in the future he’d use this as an example to teach why learning English and understanding meaning was important.

* * *

As the school holidays were approaching, both Alec and Magnus had decided to go back and visit their families. Alec’s siblings and Cat and Ragnor for Magnus.

The thing was, even though his siblings could tell that he’d been better and happier recently, they’d thought it was because he had been exploring and learning more about his desires and was finally accepting himself. He hadn’t really told them about Magnus. He spoke mainly of his therapy sessions and also about his work but he carefully veered off talking about Magnus.

He wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed of him really. It’s just that… he knew it would shock them. After what happened with the previous person he’d been close to…. they’d worry tremendously about him and it was hard, being away from him and not being able to do anything.

He had also wanted to be sure about Magnus before doing any introductions and it would be way better to do it in person. But… he needed to warn them first though.

So on a Skype call with them, he made the decision to rip off the bandaid.

“Hey. So I have something I need to tell you both,” he started, nervously fidgeting. Magnus had left the room to give him some privacy and he wished for a moment that he could be there with him. But they’d both agreed that they’d make all introductions in person.

Izzy and Jace immediately sobered up as they watched Alec, watching how anxious he was.

“Alec?” Izzy said hesitantly. “What is it?”

“I am dating someone. I have been dating someone. For about 10 months?” he said sheepishly as a warm flush began to appear on his face.

Izzy blinding smile before she squealed happily over the mic and Jace’s “Holy shit!” made him grin too.

“Tell us everything!” Izzy shouted.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I just… didn’t want to worry you both… after everything you went through with me before you know­-“

“Alec no. You’re our brother. It’s our job,” Jace corrected him at once.

“I know. And I wanted to be sure before introducing him to the family,” Alec said quietly.

“OOooh we have to give him the talk!” Izzy exclaimed.

“No. You really don’t. I really love him Iz,” Alec confessed and Izzy’s hands immediately went to her heart and Jace smiled gently. This was what they’d always wanted for him. “And um. We’re moving in together.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah,” Alec said sheepishly, waiting for them to say anything else.

“Well this is really a surprise big brother. We’re happy for you of course. Tell us about him. Is he treating you okay? He didn’t pressure you to do anything right? You know you don’t have to. Is he there? Let me speak to him,” Izzy said sternly and both her and Jace sat up straighter on their chairs.

“Izzy. You’ll meet him when we come back. We planned to come back in two weeks to see our families.”

“You’re coming home?! This is the best news ever!” Izzy squealed. “Max will be so excited!”

“I know.”

“But Alec. Is he treating you okay?” Jace asked seriously.

“Yes. He really is. He’s always so patient and understanding with me. Reassuring me and talking to me about my insecurities. Hell, he was the one I asked about unnatural sex! We weren’t even together then and he talked to me about it seriously and never once made fun of me you know?” Alec shared.

“That’s good. That’s what you deserve. And sex Alec? Do you need to talk about it? You can totally talk to me if you have any questions okay? Did he pressure you in any way?” Izzy asked.

Alec flushed, embarrassed that his baby sister was offering to have the sex talk with him. “We’re good Izzy. He has never pressured me. He’s always been the one assuring me that it’s about making each other feel good and that we always need to talk and compromise if the other person is not comfortable.”

“That’s great brother. That’s how it should be. Wait. Are you saying that you have had sex already?!” Izzy asked.

“Ummmmm. Yes?”

“Oh. My. God.”

“Holy fuck!”

“Alec. First of all, we’re really proud of you. Second of all, how was it?” Izzy asked with a grin she couldn’t quite control.

“It was good. Really really good,” Alec said with a laugh as Jace wiggled his eyebrows.

Both Izzy and Jace and the look of proud parents, watching their kid grow up and in a way… it was a little like that.

“We’re still going to talk to him though. But he sounds like a great guy. Tell us all the details of when you’ll be back and we’ll try to pick you okay?” Jace said and Alec promised to send them their way.

* * *

When Alec and Magnus arrived at New York, after a gruelling 12-hour flight, Izzy and Jace were waiting for them.

Their wide grins when they saw their brother caused an equally beaming one to grace Alec’s face as he walked up to them, dropped his luggage and drew them both in for a tight hug. Magnus walked up behind Alec, smiling as he watched the siblings reunite.

“I’ve miss yall so much,” Alec murmured.

“We miss you too,” they echoed, before letting go of each other.

Still grinning, Alec turned to look at Magnus who was smiling softly at them.

“This is Magnus, my boyfriend. Magnus, Izzy and Jace,” he introduced them.

“It’s wonderful to meet you both,” Magnus said, extending a hand towards Jace. Jace shook it firmly, tightening his grip a little but Magnus held his own. Izzy, instead of shaking his hand, pulled him in for a hug.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she assured before pulling away.

They each helped to take a luggage and headed briskly towards the car. They had planned to let Alec and Magnus get adjusted to the time difference first, before meeting the family for dinner the next night. It was late after all, and when Alec and Magnus had left, it had been 8pm. Now, after their flight, their body clock was at 8am, though it was actually 8pm there as well.

During their car ride, Alec updated his siblings about what had happened at school recently, roping Magnus into the conversation as well. All too soon though, they bade farewell, leaving Alec and Magnus to check into their hotel. Though they have loved to spend more time with them, they knew the jetlag must be hitting them both hard.

They’d have enough time the next day anyway.

* * *

The next day when they were supposed to head over to Izzy and Jace’s place, Magnus was notably nervous. There wasn’t that much of a need to be when they were arriving off a long flight, knowing that they had a short journey to their hotel.

This was a long dinner and he knew that there would be questions.

When they’d knocked on the door, it was Max who opened the door.

“Aleccccc!” he screamed before throwing himself at his brother. Alec caught him and spun him around before placing him back down.

“I’ve missed you Max,” he said softly.

“I missed you too!” he exclaimed.

“This is Magnus, my boyfriend.”

“Whoaaaaaa…. You have a boyfriend? You’re gay?” he asked and that was when Magnus realised that Max didn’t know. He’d probably have been too young to know what had happened to Alec.

“Yes Max. I am,” Alec said quietly, watching his brother intently. He felt slightly nervous all of a sudden, wondering how his brother would react. And then he felt a warm palm on his back, offering reassurance.

“Cool. Hi Magnus. I’m Max!” he introduced himself before extending his hand in a very adult-like move.

“Hi Max. It’s great to meet Alec’s youngest brother. He’s said a lot of good things about you.”

Max smiled at him before looking at the bag Magnus was holding. “Did you bring food?”

“Yes. We have meat,” Magnus answered easily. They’d made a stop at one of Alec’s favourite restaurants, getting pork ribs, a roasted chicken and even some roasted beef.

Max turned to walk back in and called out to his siblings.

“They’re here! They have meat!”

Izzy and Jace came out of the kitchen and Jace raised an eyebrow at them. “They have meat alright,” he said with a smirk and Alec shoved him back into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was a smooth affair and the conversation was light, with all of his siblings wanting to know more about how they met and more about Magnus himself.

Alec delighted in telling the story of how Magnus had almost tripped while holding his box of items he needed for the first day.

“Of course, your very handsome brother was the one to catch me and make sure my laptop and all didn’t go flying in the foyer. That would have been disastrous,” Magnus sighed happily, smiling widely at Alec who gazed back at his boyfriend with his own giddy smile.

It was after dinner that they moved to the sofa and the older siblings tried to get Magnus alone. It fell into place nicely when Magnus helped them to clear up. Izzy immediately suggested to Max to tell Alec his recent science project in school and Jace and her quickly followed Magnus into the kitchen.

Magnus placed some of the dishes into the sink, finding the two of them eyeing him carefully when he turned around.

“We’ll make this quick,” Izzy started and Magnus nodded at them, understanding where they were coming from.

“Has Alec told you everything that has happened to him?” she asked.

“I believe so,” Magnus replied seriously.

“If you ever hurt him… or force him,” Jace began, and Magnus held up his hand.

“I understand where the both of you are coming from. Really. He’s told me about how much you helped him after he came out of that place. I would never hurt him or make him do anything he is not comfortable with. Everything we do… he asks for it. If he doesn’t… I always check in with him. I love your brother with everything I have. He means the world to me and I will spend the rest of my life showing him that,” Magnus said quietly as both siblings stared him down and eventually nodded when they realised he meant every word he said.

“Good. Because he deserves exactly that,” Jace stated.

“And… I also wanted to say that I’ve never seen him this light and happy. He’s unguarded and that’s… rare. So thank you Magnus, for bringing that out in him,” Izzy said quietly, her eyes shining with gratefulness.

_Did he really do that? He wasn’t sure. But he knew that their love made them happy like that so perhaps it was because of him too?_

“Your brother fought hard to get to where he is. I might have nudged and helped the tiniest bit,” he gave in.

“Hey! Where are you guys!” Alec called out.

“Coming!” they chorused before laughing and heading out, with a newfound understanding of each other.

Alec looked at Magnus in question when he realised he’d been along with Jace and Izzy. Magnus didn’t say anything but he gave him a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze on his arm as he took his seat beside him.

Max watched the two of them intertwine their fingers and Magnus lean against Alec a little.

“Are you going to get married? And have kids? How will you have kids? In class we learnt that a male has to ejaculate in a female and when-“

“Max!” Alec shouted, his face turning furiously red.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” he asked innocently, watching how Magnus had hid his grin behind his hand but Izzy and Jace were cackling almost.

Alec, still blushing, turned to look at Magnus for help, too stunned by the development to even try and answer it himself.

“Yes Max. I’d love to marry your brother but after we’ve been together for a while longer. And after we do, I’d love to have kids with him. There are many ways we can have kids. Of course the conventional way is like what you said. But between men, we can adopt or they could opt for surrogacy as well,” Magnus explained as Alec calmed down.

“Oh. Okay,” Max said easily not understanding the sudden way all three siblings were now look at Magnus softly. Alec’s gaze held a more tenderness as he absorbed Magnus’ reply and he pressed a soft kiss into his hair and whispered, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write! Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Also, decided to add another two chapters for now! 
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets his answers from his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're back! Hope all of you are doing good and are safe and healthy!!
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments on the previous chapter! This take a more serious turn here!

Alec knew that he needed some answers from his parents. He knew. It started when he was helping Nick and his mother. When it struck him that maybe his parents had the same reasons as Nick’s mother for wanting to send him to conversion therapy. As he did research… he began to think about that decision came from a good place.

Did they send him to conversion therapy because they wanted grandkids?

Because they wanted the “best” for him?

Maybe they had been worried about how Alec would get treated by others and thought that the problem could be solved by just… not being gay.

He didn’t know. And he needed answers.

When he was in Pamani though… he knew that he wanted to find out when he went back. But now that he was back and was struck with the reality of that meeting… he was anxious. And a little scared.

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Magnus said quietly when he saw Alec deep in thought. They’d spoken about it to his siblings and ever since then, Alec would go quiet and he knew that he was thinking about how the meeting with his parents would go.

“I know. But I need answers. I deserve them. It’s just…” he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

“Hey. I’m here,” Magnus whispered, reaching out to take his hand in his.

“I know,” Alec smiled, resting his head against Magnus’ shoulder as he slumped down on the sofa. “After everything I went through because of what they did… I’m scared to know the truth now. I’m afraid of how they’d react when they see me. If they’d say anything to him regarding being gay.

Alec was quiet for a few moments, and Magnus gave him space, but reassured him with his presence.

“I don’t think I can ever forgive them for getting someone to take a video of me and send it to them. I still feel violated when I think about that.”

“It was done without your consent. By people who were supposed to take care of you. I don’t think that’s something easily gotten over love,” Magnus agreed.

“I keep thinking about why they sent me there. And whether in their own twisted ignorant ways, they had my well-being in mind. What should I do if they did? And if I explain to them the consequences of conversion therapy would they regret that decision? Or would they still have sent me there if they’d known? And if they do regret it… what do I do now?” he finished softly as Magnus’ grip tightened on his hand.

“There’s no right or wrong answer here darling. And it’s not something you need to make a decision on now. Even when they explain… you don’t even need to make a decision then. Tell them you need some time and think over it. I’ll always listen to you and hear you out and I’ll help you when the time comes… but the decision is yours.”

Alec let the words sink into him for a while. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Magnus said teasingly before he turned serious. “When you meet your parents… are your siblings going to be there?”

“No. I didn’t want them there. I wanted to judge for myself how my parents react. I don’t know if they really admit their thoughts or feelings with so many of us you know?”

“I get it. Alexander. I’m going to make you an offer which you can refuse and I won’t be upset okay? Do you want me there?”

Alec turned to meet Magnus’ soft and unassuming eyes, his own ones a little exposed.

“Honestly? I’d like that. I feel like I can handle anything they throw at me if you’re there. But at the same time… knowing how they feel about it… it might all go to shit really fast once they realise all their plans failed and I am now very happily in love and in a committed relationship.”

“Then I’ll come with you. You… don’t have to introduce me as your boyfriend though,” Magnus said quietly and a little nervously as Alec’s eyes shot to his. “You can if you want… like after we talk or something? Or if that is something you don’t ever want them to know… it’s okay too,” he offered.

Alec swallowed heavily. “I… don’t want to hide you. And I do think it’d be pretty obvious if you turn up with me. But you’re right… maybe they’ll be able to handle the situation better if I introduce you as just my friend. Who I share everything with and whom I wanted to support me in a difficult meeting?”

“Sounds good Alexander. Whatever you feel comfortable with okay?” he asked with a gentle smile.

“Okay. Thank you. For everything,” Alec said gratefully. He was thanking him for everything from helping him get to where is was now, and also for agreeing to go with him.

“Have you made the appointment with them?”

“No. Is tomorrow okay? I want to get it over and done with.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll let Jace and Izzy know.”

“Why?” Magnus asked. It was a little odd since they weren’t coming.

“Oh. They’re helping to arrange it since they don’t have my number and since I cancelled my previous one and happily got a new one because of them too. I don’t know if I want them to have my number yet.”

“Ah of course. I understand.”

Alec reached for his phone and dropped a quick text to Izzy, telling her that Magnus would be coming to him but he wasn’t sure if he’d tell them he was his boyfriend and also to see if they were able to make it for dinner the next day.

While waiting for confirmation, Magnus put on a show on the tv but he could see from Alec’s lack of reactions and his glazed look that his mind was elsewhere. Since he was sitting against the headboard of the bed in their hotel room, he gently drew Alec down onto his lap and ran his fingers through his hair softly, tugging on them a little in an effort to relax him.

Slowly, he felt some of the tension leave him only to come back when the chime from his phone was heard.

“They agreed,” he informed Magnus, feeling him lay his hand in comfort against his shoulder.

* * *

Alec gripped Magnus’ hand tightly has they neared the restaurant, only letting go when they went through the doors. He saw that his parents were already seated and walked briskly towards them, feeling the rigidity in his whole body. Magnus followed behind him unobtrusively assessing his parents.

“Mom. Dad,” Alec got their attention.

Both of them looked up and warm smiles graced their features. “Alec!” his mom greeted happily and pulled him in for a quick hug before his dad extended a hand and shook it firmly, beaming at him. They hadn’t noticed Magnus yet.

Alec turned though, and indicated Magnus. “This is Magnus, one of my closest friends. We both work at the same school and came back here for break together,” he explained, watching them carefully.

He saw the way their smiles dimmed slightly when they saw Magnus and could only imagine the thoughts that were going through their heads.

_Was he his boyfriend?_

_Why did he come for a family dinner?_

_Was he trying to intrude?_

_Did they fail?_

Magnus extended his hand and greeted them both before he told them that their son was a wonderful person.

They smiled at that looking at Alec proudly but Alec knew they weren’t sure about Magnus, and that they doubted his relationship but honestly, he didn’t care really.

“He’s here for moral support,” Alec decided to say and both set of eyes shot to him.

“Why?” his mother asked.

Did she really have to? After everything he’d been through? After everything they’d put him through?

He knew he sounded snide and defensive. But he didn’t care. “After how well our last encounters have gone, I didn’t feel comfortable meeting you alone.”

”Why?” his dad asked.

Seriously? They were honestly going there? Did they forget all that they did to him? That they violated him by getting someone to take a video of him during their most intimate moments? And then sending him away for conversion therapy?

He began to feel his eyes sting, overwhelmed by memories and their lack of awareness.

He felt Magnus place a calming, reassuring hand on his thigh, rubbing him gently and Alec felt that touch soothe his very being. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breath and his own hand found Magnus’ under the table and held it. He was going to need his strength to get through this.

“You violated me. You made someone film me. I felt betrayed and hurt and that my own parents would do that to me…” he trailed off.

“We wanted to know. And help you. It was necessary. We thought after… you’d understand,” his dad said slowly.

A bitter laugh escaped him, the sound grating even his own ears.

“How would you feel if someone you trusted, made another person you trusted take a video of you while you were having sex? You think you’d ever forgive them?” Alec scoffed. He drew in another deep breath, focusing on the way Magnus’ thumb was gently running over his hand, reminding him that he wasn’t alone.

They didn’t say anything to that, and when Alec finally looked at them again, he hoped what he saw was regret and shame. It looked like it.

“We wanted to help you,” his dad began.

“Well you didn’t,” Alec said sharply and the table fell silent again.

“If you… can’t forgive us or hate what we did so much… why did you ask to meet Alec?” his mother then said.

Oh right. He needed answers.

“I wanted to ask you a few questions. And depending on how dinner goes, I’ll decide if I want to continue a relationship with you.”

His parents looked a little taken aback by that, already having assumed that Alec wanted a relationship with them, ergo this dinner.

“Maybe we should order our food first,” his mother decided to say.

Alec pointed to something random in the menu, not even caring about what he chose. Honestly, food was the last thing on his mind. He felt numb. He didn’t feel like anything ate would even taste good really and he wasn’t sure exactly when he lost his appetite.

“Why did you send me for conversion therapy?” Alec then asked quietly, as soon as the waiter had left.

“We… didn’t want you to be gay. We thought that life would be so much easier for you if you were straight. And we saw that they could do that and we wanted that for you,” his mother explained.

Alec let himself absorb those words. So in their own warped way, it was because they cared. He didn’t know what to do with that piece of information yet but he remembered Magnus telling him that he didn’t need to make any decisions that day.

“Easier in what way?” Alec asked.

“Well… getting married, having kids, being accepted my society…”

“Gay men can get married and have kids mom. I don’t need to be accepted by society. I need to be accepted by my family,” he argued.

Heavy silence filled the table again. Alec knew they’d come from a good place but… it was misguided and ignorant and it had almost cost him his sanity. It wasn’t something he could take lightly or forgive easily.

“Did you know that in conversion therapy, they tear a person down? They make them feel like there’s something wrong with them because they aren’t straight? You can’t change your sexual orientation. If they told you that… they’re lying. What it does it make you feel so horrible about yourself and hate yourself so much that you’d rather die before _being gay_ again. All I got was… there is something wrong with my body. My desires. Loving someone is wrong. My thoughts and feelings… all wrong. And that meant that I would never, ever be happy. Is that what you wanted for me?” he asked bluntly, his eyes shining with emotion and his voice shaking slightly.

“But it worked,” his dad said in denial.

A humourless laugh escaped him. He wanted to blurt out that Magnus was his boyfriend so clearly it didn’t work. But he held himself back. 

“Do you know… how many people I met there killed themselves?” Alec then asked and he saw the way his parent’s eyes widened.

“But you didn’t,” his Mom spluttered.

“No. But I was self-harming. And if my siblings didn’t get me help… who knows… it might have happened.”

“No,” his father disagreed. “You’re strong Alec. You’ve always been.”

“No. I wasn’t for the longest time. You two saw to that,” he disagreed quietly, squeezing Magnus’ hand.

The table fell quiet again and their food was delivered during that deafening silence. Once their server left, Alec looked at his parents carefully again. He needed his next question answered if there was even a chance of him eating the food.

“Knowing all that… would you have made that same decision if you had to make it again?”

“But you turned out fine. You’re alive and you’re not gay,” his mother tried to say and Alec realised that even though he’d said a lot… the words hadn’t really sunk in.

“If it meant you not being gay and being alive… yes,” his father said.

“So you’d rather me be alive but unhappy and not have love for the rest of my life?” he asked indignantly, his eyes filling with emotion. Was that all they cared about? Did they even love him?

The silence was his answer once again. They didn’t disagree.

“If this is how you as parents love your child… I don’t need it. Guess what? I’m still gay. Even after going through all that shit. Magnus is the love of my life. And the man that I WILL marry. If he wants that,” he said fiercely.

“So we failed? Our money just wasted? You couldn’t even do that right?” his father said furiously.

“That’s what bothers you? You know what? We’re leaving. I can’t do this,” he broke off, trembling slightly and standing up and pulling Magnus to his feet as well.

They walked off, hand-in-hand, with Alec’s nails biting into Magnus’ hand but he didn’t care. He held on firmly.

Alec took long strides, desperately trying to get as far away as possible from the people who birthed him. Magnus tried matched his long strides, but he definitely had to speed walk to stay beside him. When they were some distance away, Magnus tugged on Alec’s arm and pulled him into a hard, crushing hug.

“I’m sorry darling,” he whispered, and felt Alec’s rigid posture in his arms. He’d never really been like that before. He usually sank into the hug, and his body relaxed.

“I- I can’t do this here. I n-need to get back,” Alec whispered brokenly, his grip on Magnus’ shirt tight.

“Okay sweetheart. Let’s take a cab to the hotel k?” Magnus gently guided him towards the road and flagged down a cab.

The ride was quiet. Alec had let his head fall back against the headrest and he pressed his eyes shut. But his hand remained in Magnus’ and Magnus continued to let his thumb move gently over his hand.

He was nervous and scared about how Alec would take it. He had his answers now. But it was bad. Previously… there was hope. He’d been hoping that like Nick’s mom, if they knew how bad it could get… they wouldn’t want that for him.

But now… they’d given him an answer. They didn’t care. They just didn’t want him to be gay and now they think they wasted their money. There was some deep prejudice there, he realised. But they probably didn’t even know it was there.

And now that man he loved was trying to cope with the fact that his parents would have been okay with him not being happy for the rest of his life. As long as he didn’t act on his desires. And as long as he didn’t kill himself.

All they wanted was him alive and not gay.

God how could anyone’s child deal with that?

A tear trickled down Alec’s face and Magnus reached over to slowly wipe it away. At his touch, Alec jerked and for a moment, Magnus thought he was moving away from him. But then he stilled and allowed the gesture.

Soon enough they alighted and Magnus had an arm around him guiding him quickly inside. Alec… was about to break, he knew and he was struggling to keep it together.

It body began to tremble in the elevator and Magnus pressed his against him, comforting him even when there were others in the lift. When they were the last two, his trembles got worse and Magnus wrapped both arms around him.

“We’re almost back darling. Just a little more,” Magnus whispered, his heart breaking as well.

With one arm braced around Alec, he used his other to get the key card out of his pocket as they reached their door, tapping on it quickly and opening it.

Bringing Alec to the bed, he made him sit and helped him remove his shoes as his body began to shake, heaving with sobs. Toeing off his own shoes, Magnus pulled Alec up the bed before drawing him into his arms.

Finally, he felt Alec let himself crumble. Painful, ugly sobs wracked his body as his tears dampened Magnus’ shirt. His body quivered violently in Magnus’ tight hold.

“I’ve got you Alexander. I’m here. Let it all out,” Magnus encouraged softly, allowing the man he loved to feel safe when he was that vulnerable though his sobs were like a dagger to his heart.

He felt Alec’s phone buzz against his thigh but he didn’t let go of him as of yet, not while he still cried.

Eventually though, his sobs changed to harsh sniffles as he began to calm slightly. “Would you like some water?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec nodded against him, and only then did he release him to get him a bottle. His hand shook slightly as he took in huge gulp before he began to cough.

“Slow sips darling,” Magnus chided gently before smiling at him as he did as asked.

Alec felt his phone buzz again and he took it out of his pocket, seeing that it was Izzy.

He knew she wanted to talk to him but he couldn’t, not yet.

“I-I can’t talk to her,” Alec whispered hoarsely, his voice raspy and deep.

“Let me?” Magnus asked and Alec handed it over.

“Alec!” Izzy shouted.

“It’s Magnus.”

“Oh. I was so worried. How did it go?”

“Bad Isabelle. Your parents…” he trailed off.

“Shit. Damn it. Is he… Is he okay?” she then asked tentatively.

“No, not really. But I’ll take care of him, I promise.”

“Thank you. You need to go then. I’ll call again tomorrow okay? What’s your number Magnus?” she then asked.

Magnus rattled it off and after she promised to text him her number, they hung up.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked as he looked at Alec’s blotched face and red nose. His eyes were also swollen after having cried that much.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly. There was so much to think about. So much to absorb.

“That’s okay darling. I’m going to be here with you every step of the way okay? You’re not alone with this. When you want to talk… tell me.”

Alec gave him a small nod. Soon. But not yet.

“Are you hungry? We didn’t eat dinner.”

He felt a little bad when he realised Magnus hadn’t eaten as well. “Yeah. Order something for us?”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed, watching as Alec slowly lay back and closed his eyes again. He got off the bed and when to order something quickly from the room service menu. Pasta and fish and chips. Alec could have his pick and he’d take the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! How do you think this would develop?
> 
> I'm not sure when i'll end the story but as of now, it seems like it would end in two chapters. At least... that's about all the plot i have left. If there's something you'd like to see, let me know!
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comforts Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've decided to add one more chapter to wrap things up before an epilogue! Hope you like this one. I did want to end another scene but i decided to split it into another chapter instead. Yay? haha.

Alec was quiet throughout his meal, not wanting to eat much at all. Magnus encouraged him to eat more and he did, for Magnus’ sake. Once he couldn’t eat more, he shook his head again and leaned back, signalling to Magnus that he was really done this time.

“Alright darling. Let’s go to bed okay?” Magnus asked softly. Alec gave him a resigned nod, wanting the day to just be over. He wished they were back in Pamani, far away from his parents. He wished his parents cared more about him. He wished…

He stopped his train of thought, knowing that he would probably end up in tears again and he’d already cried so much.

Magnus gently helped him stand and began to help him undress until he was only wearing his striped boxers before helping him get onto the bed.

“Let me just… wash my face okay?” he asked carefully, unsure if he should even leave Alec alone.

“Yeah. I’m okay Magnus,” Alec assured. He wasn’t. But he could handle it until Magnus came back.

Magnus stripped and walked into the bathroom in his own briefs, using both his facial wash and makeup remover quickly and efficiently before he rinsed his hair off quickly in the sink, letting the gel he used wash away. He was done in three minutes, walking back to Alec while towelling his hair dry. He didn’t care that his hair still remained wet, he got into bed and mimicked Alec’s position, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

“Why don’t they love me Magnus?” Alec whispered hoarsely.

“Oh sweetheart,” Magnus said softly, “Come here.” He pulled Alec gently towards him, pressing his head against his chest while he enveloped him in his arms.

“I don’t know Alexander. In their own way… I believe they do. But it’s horribly warped,” he said quietly.

“But they don’t even want me to be happy. They just wanted me alive and not gay. Why is being gay so bad? What parent doesn’t want their child happy? I don’t get it,” Alec said brokenly.

“I don’t know darling. Some people are just so stuck in their beliefs and the society they grew up in that they can’t even begin to understand how things have changed. When they grew up… maybe being gay was the end of the world. But it isn’t. Especially now. I wish… I wish they bothered to learn. It doesn’t excuse what they are trying to do now. You deserve to be happy. Not just alive. But happy.”

“Do you think they love me Magnus?” he asked vulnerably. He didn’t bother to hide what he was feeling, alone on the bed with Magnus. He was safe with him. Every insecurity was safe with him.

“I know it doesn’t seem like that. I think they do. They just… don’t know how to deal with everything and they’re concerned more about what people will say or like about the minority of people who would be against it. They just can’t seem to accept… and they should. Above all, they should accept you for who you are.”

“My dad cared more about money. And it didn’t seem to bother them when I listed out all those negative effects of conversion therapy. How I struggled… only to know that they didn’t care about all of that at all.”

Magnus sighed heavily. He was trying to defend them really… but he wanted to comfort Alec. It wasn’t fair to this man. He was so giving and compassionate. 

“Their prejudice… seems to have no bounds. It is horrible. You don’t deserve that at all. I’m so proud of you. You have come so far. And you still remained so beautiful inside and out. You still trust. You didn’t let it destroy you. So much strength Alexander. It’s their loss if they can’t see that. Not being in your life, not trying to understand you… it would be their biggest loss Alexander. And they may not even know how big a loss it is.”

Alec lifted his eyes, his wet and shiny eyes, to meet Magnus’. “I love you,” he murmured huskily, voice thick with emotion.

Magnus smiled tenderly at him. “I love you too darling.”

Alec leaned closer to press his lips against Magnus’, imbuing all that he was feeling into that kiss. Gratefulness, love, appreciation and maybe a little plea.

His lips moved slowly, but they encouraged Magnus to respond, letting them pull and tug each other’s lips gently.

When they broke apart, Magnus reached up and cupped his face, seeing him more relaxed than he first was, but ghosts of his parents’ words were still there.

Magnus pressed a soft kiss against his forehead, wishing that he could erase Alec’s pain. But all that he could do was assure him.

“You know you’re absolutely perfect right? There’s nothing wrong with you,” Magnus murmured, placing small kisses all over his face.

“You make me feel that way,” Alec admitted. “Today was the first day I felt like there was something wrong with me. And I haven’t felt that way in so long. I hate my parents for making me feel like that.”

“I’m sorry they brought up those feelings. And you should hate that. No parent should ever make their child feel like there is something wrong with them. Not unless their like murderers or something. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Alexander. Not in my eyes. You’re perfect. Every inch of you, every desire you have, how you are as a person… there is absolutely nothing wrong with you.”

“Magnus? Would you… would you make love to me?” Alec asked, his eyes wide and vulnerable. He felt like it was what he needed. He’d always felt so loved, so protected and cherished when Magnus loved him. And after what he’d been through… he needed that. He wanted to feel that again.

“Are you sure? After everything that you’ve been through today?” Magnus asked carefully, searching Alec’s eyes. If he had felt like something was wrong with him…. perhaps this wasn't the road they should go down tonight. He may be in a bad headspace for them to try that and it might bring back those memories.

“I’m okay. I just… want to feel you loving me. You always make me feel so… treasured when you do that.”

“You are treasured,” Magnus whispered, leaning up to take his lips in a firm kiss as he flipped them over.

Alec gasped at the sudden change in position but he opened his mouth to allow Magnus to deepen their kiss. It was slow and languorous, and it felt like it would remain that way. Magnus cupped his face gently, his fingers slipping into his hair and his body surrounded Alec. It made him feel… safe. Magnus always did.

Magnus sat up, straddling Alec, and gazed at him lovingly, checking to see if he was alright. His soft ‘please’ only affirmed that he was.

“You’re beautiful like this. So open and trusting, allowing me to please you. You have no idea how much that means to me. How grateful I feel that you decided I was worth your time,” Magnus said huskily, leaning in to kiss him gently again.

“Your eyes,” Magnus began, placing small kisses over his lids as Alec closed them. “They can be fierce when the kids do something wrong but there is always understanding in them. They can turn soft so fast when you deal with their problems and when you look at me, they’re beautifully tender, a softness that only I know,” Magnus praised, watching Alec smile vulnerably up at him as he accepted the way Magnus saw him.

“Your mouth… You have a smile… reserved only for me. You could be smiling at someone else and when your gaze turns to me… you smile softens. It always pulls my heartstrings to see that. Not once have I seen you lose your temper, aside from tonight and that was well-deserved. Sure, your words can be firm with the kids but they can be so kind as well. You’re always thinking about helping others. And with me? Not once did you make me feel bad about myself. You always let me be me and encouraged me to take as long as I need to get ready and you’ve never said that anything I wore was too much. You let me shine. And I love you for that,” Magnus whispered, and Alec’s eyes began to shine again. it was too much. Hearing how Magnus saw him… saw nothing wrong in him, especially after learning that his parents saw such a major part of him as wrong, saying that he was emotional would be an understatement.

He kissed him, gently and appreciatively, taking his time and allowing his words to sink into Alec. They had all the time in the world. Their lips savoured and danced, an outpouring of their tenderness and love.

Magnus sat back slowly, taking Alec’s hands in both of his and bringing it to his mouth to place two soft kisses against them as he held on to them firmly.

“These hands Alexander. You touched me with so much tenderness and love- not once have I feared them. You’ve comforted me, drawn me into your arms with them and wiped away my tears. In your arms… I’ve always felt safe. When you wrap them around me… it’s the best place in the world. You’re perfect Alexander. So perfect. Every part of you, and how you express your thoughts and feelings through your body… so perfect,” Magnus praised, and Alec’s watery eyes finally let a tear spill over.

This was how Magnus saw him? This was how he made him feel?

“When you told me about what you went through… I hurt so much for you. But when I realised how much you must have fought to get to where you were… I was so immensely proud of you. You took risks and you actually put yourself out there again and trusted… I will forever be glad you did. So no darling. Don’t let anyone let you feel bad about yourself. There’s nothing I would change about you. Nothing,” he finished fiercely before bending forward to kiss his tears away.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec whispered. “You… God I love you.”

“I love you too darling,” Magnus affirmed, and he began to grind his hips against him. “How could I not? You’re perfect for me,” he asserted.

Alec closed his eyes, letting the words fill his soul, letting it reach every part of him. There was nothing wrong with him. He was perfect to Magnus.

Magnus slowly got off, and got out a bag from his luggage. Lube, gloves and condoms. They’d gone without either when Alec had done this to him but for Alec… Magnus would have done anything for him to be comfortable. If he needed this… he would gladly give it to him.

When Alec saw that, his eyes widened slightly. “M-magnus?” he stammered.

“What is it darling,” Magnus asked, climbing over him and dropping the bag next to him.

“That’s the gloves and condoms right?” he asked and Magnus nodded reassuringly.

“Can we… with the gloves but without the condom?” Alec asked bashfully, peering up at Magnus.

“Are you sure? It’s not an issue you know… it never has been.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay. If that’s the case… may I ask why one and not the other?”

Alec’s blush got redder but he didn’t shy away from his boyfriend. “I-um. Your fingers… it just seems more intimate compared to…” he trailed off.

It made sense Magnus realised. Your hands… touched everything else. Your dick certainly didn’t.

“Okay. If you change your mind at any time… let me know,” Magnus said gently, resulting in a grateful smile from Alec. “May I?” Magnus asked, gesturing towards his boxers.

Alec nodded immediately, helping to lift his hips so that Magnus could easily remove it. Magnus donned a glove straightaway, so that he didn’t need to break away to put in on later.

He trailed his hands lightly over Alec’s body, watching as goosebumps erupted all over him as he shivered slightly, the sensation electrifying.

Magnus leaned forward again, his lips finding Alec’s ear as he tugged it into his mouth. From there, he trailed his mouth down along Alec’s neck as gasp after gasp left his mouth.

Magnus slowly made his way down his body, favouring Alec’s spots where he knew he’d moan. And moan he did. By the time he reached his dick, Alec was hard and leaking.

Magnus avoided touching his dick for now, choosing instead to stretch him. Adding lube to his fingers, he used his middle finger to gently touch Alec there, giving him time to get used to that touch first before he began to insert his finger.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned, feeling the stretch as his finger began to breech him.

“Shh. You’re okay. I’ve got you,” Magnus assured softly, giving him a calming smile. “Just breathe. Your body knows me.”

Alec tried to smile back but it turned into a gasp as Magnus began to thrust his finger slowly, getting him used to that movement and helping his muscles relax.

Soon, his index and middle finger sought entry and Alec’s chest was heaving as he tried to take in deep breaths and relax.

“That’s it darling. You’re doing so well for me. You look beautiful with your legs open like this, just for me, and allowing me to do this. Your trust and the way you let go… is always a sight to behold Alexander.”

“Magnus,” Alec whimpered, the stretch definitely more intense than one. That combined with his words… he almost felt like he was flying. It was intense both emotionally and physically.

Magnus took his time here, moving slowly from gentle thrusts to quicker ones, to scissoring his fingers slightly to get him ready as praises spilled from his mouth. Alec whined his name when Magnus curled his fingers, hitting his prostrate straight on with each thrust.

“So good. Magnus oh my god,” Alec moaned, his head thrashing on the bed.

“You’re gorgeous Alexander. And all mine. You’re mine, aren’t you?” Magnus asked.

“Yes. All yours. I’m all yours Magnus,” Alec babbled, having no filter as Magnus continued to wring gasps and moans from him.

“I think you’re ready for me,” he finally murmured, withdrawing his fingers slowly as Alec opened his eyes. His eyes blazed with passion and emotion, all for Magnus.

Magnus straddled him and leaned forward to drop a kiss against his soft lips and it soon turned messy and hungry as he ground against Alec. With one hand, he decided to reach for Alec’s dick and swallowed his gasp as soon as he gripped him.

“Magnus. Magnus please,” Alec cried as he stroked him firmly. He needed Magnus now. Right this instant. He was ready.

“You sure about the condom?” Magnus asked one last time and once Alec nodded, he added lube to his dick.

“Yes. Get in me,” Alec all but ordered.

“So authoritative. I like it,” Magnus murmured as he began to enter Alec carefully, always watching his reactions to see if it was too much or too fast.

Alec gasped loudly before he began to pant, his body trembling slightly as he began to take Magnus in.

“Oh god Magnus,” he whispered hoarsely, the burn intense but not unbearable. It was a sensation he associated with being close to Magnus and he would have it any time.

“I’ve got you. You’re taking me so well darling,” Magnus rasped. The way Alec clenched and tightened around his dick… he was certain he was going to come in two thrusts. It was definitely more intense this time too.

Once he was fully seated, he moved to kiss Alec again. “Just breathe love,” he encouraged. Slowly, the tension in Alec’s thighs began to leave as the burn lessened.

“I’m good,” Alec said with a hitch.

Magnus began to rock his hips, slipping his hands under Alec’s shoulders to hold him. Slow and gentle movements. He listened carefully to every sound Alec made even as he whispered praises against his ear before he pulled it into his mouth.

“Magnus fuck!” Alec whimpered as he began to thrust a little harder. “Yes!”

They were close. He knew it. So he pulled one hand away from Alec’s shoulder and used it to stroke his dick as he rotated his hips and thrusted against Alec.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Alec whined.

“That’s it Alexander. That’s it. You’re fucking gorgeous. The sounds you make… god. I’m close,” Magnus rasped straight into his ear.

“Me too,” Alec whimpered.

“Come for me darling. Let go. Let me see how perfect you are when you allow yourself this pleasure,” Magnus encouraged huskily.

“Magnusss!” Alec wailed, his whole body shaking as he let that powerful orgasm sweep through and envelop him.

“God. Yes!” Magnus cried, throwing his head back as he came with Alec, not able to stop himself once he felt Alec clench hard on him. He fell against Alec, panting and perspiring with exertion but they both didn’t care. Alec’s hands slowly came up to hold Magnus, his own breaths short and loud.

After a couple of minutes, Magnus pulled out of Alec gently before he turned them both to their sides, still remaining close to Alec as he tenderly brushed his hair away from his eyes.

Alec’s eyes fluttered before they opened a little to gaze softly at Magnus.

“You okay?” Magnus asked, the question not as simple as whether he was okay after their lovemaking. It was more. Especially after everything Alec had felt that night. He was hoping that Alec was feeling better emotionally as well.

“Yeah. Thank you. That was… I have no words. I don’t know how you knew I needed that. But I did. I love you Magnus,” he said quietly, earning him a small kiss against his forehead. He remembered Magnus’ tender words he’d sprinkled throughout their lovin. He hadn’t been feeling good about himself after meeting his parents. It wasn’t that he believed them but it was just a sour feeling he was left with. He hadn’t felt good in his own skin and it was an uncomfortable feeling. One that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Magnus had reminded him though. That he was perfect. In all the ways that mattered. And to Magnus. He was perfect to Magnus. And wasn’t that a wonderful thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤧🤧🤧🤧
> 
> How the babies have grown! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Hehe. And if you have any requests do hit me up!
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the families, continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert?

Alec slept surprisingly deeply that night, after Magnus’ gentle lovemaking imbued with praises. It was a healing type of sleep, no disturbing nightmares, just a peaceful and well-rested one. His eyes began to flutter open earlier than expected, only to open to Magnus sleeping in his arms, his hair gently brushing his cheek, a presence that was always a welcomed comfort.

He squeezed him imperceptibly tighter, the weight in his arms soothing him. It was a sign of love and trust, to have another person be willing to be held by you as they were vulnerably asleep and though he’d gone many years without it, it wasn’t something he thought he could live without again.

His fingers began to brush lightly through Magnus’ hair, allowing his affection for the sleeping man to shine through. “Mmmmm,” Magnus murmured deeply, snuggling further into Alec as his lips began to tilt upwards into a small smile that he wasn’t aware of.

The hypnotic touches were what slowly brought him out of his deep slumber, one that he’d only given in to after he was sure that Alec had fallen asleep the previous night. “G-Morning,” he mumbled, his blinking eyes realising that Alec looked like he’d been awake for a while.

“Good morning baby,” Alec said huskily, his voice unused and deeper than usual. Placing a soft kiss against Magnus’ forehead, he continued running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, earning him a contented sigh.

They lay like that, relaxed and warm, just enjoying each other’s presence. The silence that filled the room wasn’t awkward or oppressing. It was calming and there was a sureness to it, both of them confident about how the other felt and not worrying about anything at the moment.

“How are you feeling today Alexander?” Magnus broke the silence, moving in Alec’s hold to peer up at him tenderly.

“I… I feel okay. Good. Thank you… you know. For everything you did for me. I might have gone into an even bigger downward spiral if you hadn’t been with me and done all that you did,” Alec admitted quietly.

“It is my job, my utmost pleasure to take care of you darling,” Magnus said seriously, reaching out to cup his cheek softly, his thumb brushing across his cheekbones.

Alec’s smile was grateful and fond, his eyes crinkling to match Magnus’. Leaning forward, he placed a small, loving kiss against Magnus’ lips, morning breath be damned. They traded slow and warm kisses, until Alec broke off with a apologetic smile.

“I need to use the…” he trailed off, indicating the bathroom. Magnus pouted adorably but allowed Alec’s arms to be unwound from him, feeling the cool air hit him immediately as the warmth of Alec abandoned him. He snuggled further into Alec’s spot, moving to lay almost diagonally across the bed.

When Alec came back, he affectionately smiled at his boyfriend, shaking his head wryly. Where was he supposed to sit and lie down if Magnus was sprawled across the bed?

Well I guess he could always get on top of Magnus.

Magnus peeked out from under the covers to find Alec looking at him exasperatedly and moved before Alec could do something to him.

As Alec got back under the covers, he reached for his phone, noticing all the messages that had been accumulated from Izzy.

_Alec answer your phone._

_Alec. Please I’m worried. Jace is with me too._

_Alec just tell us how it went. You don’t have to say anything more. Should Jace and I come over?_

_Hey. I spoke to Magnus. I hope you’re okay. Magnus said he’ll take care of you but we’re here too if you need us. If you feel up to it, text me if you’re okay to meet for breakfast? Let me know if you’re okay the moment you wake up. I’m worried for you big brother. And until I see you… I’ll keep worrying._

Alec’s heart clenched as he read the messages and he quickly surmised that he had to meet them for breakfast. He hadn’t been in a good headspace the night before… but he was doing a lot better this morning and he felt that he should show them that he was fine and maybe also let them know what had happened with his parents. He’d leave soon and head back with Magnus but Izzy and Jace had to interact with them more regularly and if they bring something up… they should know the whole story.

“You okay to meet my siblings for breakfast?” Alec asked Magnus carefully.

“Of course darling,” he immediately reassured, reaching out to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Okay then,” Alec answered easily, before typing in a quick message to Izzy.

_I’m sorry. I’m better today. Shall we meet at 9 at Pancake Paradise?  
  
_

_Yes! See you! <3 _ _❤_

* * *

Izzy and Jace watched Alec carefully as Magnus fell silent, allowing Alec to lead this conversation.

“You remember they filmed me?” he asked quietly. It was something he’d only admitted to them after a long time, ashamed and almost in tears.

“Yeah,” Jace said quietly, reassuring Alec with his eyes. _It’s okay._

“They weren’t sorry about that. They insisted that it was okay because they were trying to ‘help.’ Can you imagine?” Alec said incredulously and Magnus reached for his hand, comforting him with a firm grip. He knew it was only to get harder.

“What?!” Jace exclaimed.

“Seriously? They feel it is justified? What is wrong with them?!” Izzy complained.

“It gets worse,” Magnus muttered and they fell silent immediately, waiting for Alec to continue.

“Well. I finally got my answers. At first, I asked them why they actually sent me for conversion therapy. There was a kid in my school… his mother wanted to do the same and after we talked to her about its effects and risks… she didn’t. So I thought… maybe if they knew… perhaps they wouldn’t have made the same decision as well?” he began explaining, though his hurt began to bleed through.

“They said because they thought life would be easier if I wasn’t gay. Especially when it comes to getting married, having kids and being accepted by society. But I told them I needed to be accepted my family and they didn’t say anything.”

Jace shook his head like he didn’t believe they did that and Izzy looked at him with pain in her eyes.

“Then I told them exactly how bad conversion therapy was. The tearing and breaking down a person, the emotional trauma. Not being able to be happy. The suicide rates. Everything. And you know what they essentially said? They didn’t care as long as I wasn’t gay anymore. They would have done it again as long as I was alive and wasn’t gay. They didn’t care if I wasn’t happy. And when I blurted out that I was still gay and that Magnus was my boyfriend… all they cared about was having wasted their money!” Alec spat, feeling the slight burn of tears behind his eyes.

He shut them and took deep breaths, leaning in towards Magnus.

“I’ve got you. You deserve to be happy. So happy. I will always love you and care about you Alec. Fuck people who don’t see that. Your happiness will be the most important thing to me. And your siblings,” he murmured into his ear. “You’re absolutely perfect,” he reminded, an echo of the day before.

Izzy herself had tears in her eyes which she reached up to angrily wipe away while Jace fumed in his seat. How dare they? That was the thought that ran through their minds as they tried to collect themselves.

Jace’s eyes blazed murderously as he eyed Alec and Magnus. “I’m going to kill them,” he raged.

“I don’t get it. What is wrong with them? How could a parent not care about their happiness of their child? I can’t believe they gave birth to us! And money?! Seriosly?! I should call them now and give them a piece if my mind!” she fumed.

“Don’t Izzy. Listen. I don’t care. It was for me to decide if I wanted them and if they deserved to be in my life. They don’t. So you don’t have to fight these battles for me. I just wanted the both of you to know my side of the story if it ever comes up,” Alec explained and both their gazes softened.

“How are you?” Izzy then asked.

“I’m okay Iz. I’m okay,” he affirmed again looking at Jace as well. “Magnus has helped me through so much. He reminds me of who I am and what I’m worth.”

A small tender and proud smile appeared on Magnus’ face. “You should have seen Alec give it to them though. It was brilliant,” he praised and Alec felt a burn spread over his face in embarrassment.

“Yeah? What did you say Alec?” Jace asked.

Alec kept silent, not wanting to say anything and turned to glare and Magnus but he was having none of it.

“Oh he proudly proclaimed that he was still gay- you should have seen their face- and that I was the love of his life,” he finished softly. Of course, there had been another part to that, a part where Alec had announced that he would proudly marry him- but that was just for them.

“Go Alec!” Izzy cheered, an exuberant smile widening across her face.

“They looked like they swallowed something bitter,” Magnus added.

“That is fantastic,” Jace said, an evil grin on his face. “Maybe one night we all should bring someone of the same gender and pretend we’re dating them. Can you imagine the looks on their faces? _We have no children! Get out all of you!”_ he imitated.

Laughter filled the table and the conversation moved on to more pleasant topics.

* * *

That evening, after having met the entirety of Alec’s family, both the good and the bad, it was time to meet Magnus’. Magnus had asked Alec if he’d like to reschedule, after the very emotionally draining night he’d had but he’d insisted he was fine. And that he’d love to meet them.

Alec was nervous of course. This was a big deal. Magnus had admitted that he didn’t introduce many people to his friends… so the fact that he was doing it now…. it made the stakes even higher.

They’d met at an Italian restaurant that had been picked out by his friend Catarina. It was something new that had cropped up after he’d left and he was excited to try it.

“God this place smells amazing,” Magnus commented as they waltzed in through the doors. He sighed happily before his eyes searched for his friends.

“There they are!” he chirped, striding quickly towards the table and pulling Alec along. His excitement was beautiful to watch and his smile… exuberant. For that alone, Alec would have done anything.

“Magnus!” Catarina greeted enthusiastically and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Catarina!” he agreed, his smile turning soft as he gazed at her before turning to Ragnor.

“My old friend,” Ragnor started, reaching out to shake Magnus’ hand which he totally ignored, pulling the man in for a hug. He was stiff for a moment before he relaxed, resigned to his fate.

“I’ve miss you too!” Magnus exclaimed.

“Me as well. It’s good to see you.”

Alec who’d been standing by and watching the exchange, stood straighter as Magnus turned to him.

“This is Alexander. My boyfriend,” he continued redundantly. They both knew he was his boyfriend. Magnus had told them everything he could about him.

“Ah. So this is the famous Alexander…” Cat drawled.

“Hi, it’s great to meet the both of you,” Alec said formally, extending a hand to shake.

“So tell us about yourself Alexander,” Ragnor began.

“It’s Alec actually. Magnus is the only one who…” he trailed off sheepishly.

“Ah. That’s Magnus for you. He still insists on calling me Catarina instead of Cat,” she added, winking at Alec.

Alec returned her smile easily. “Well. I have three siblings. They live here too. And I moved to Pamani many years ago. I teach English,” he succinctly said as the waiter came to their table. Ragnor and Cat began to make their orders while Alec and Magnus quickly glanced at the menu and made theirs too.

“Ah. What made you decide to go there?” Cat asked and Alec fell silent, collecting his thoughts.

Magnus was shaking his head at Cat as he took Alec’s hand, and was about to tell him that he didn’t have to say anything.

“When my parents found out I was gay… it went horribly. I couldn’t stay here and I needed someplace else to get over it,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry Alec… if I overstepped,” Cat immediately said, her expression turning serious.

“It’s fine. It is what it is.”

“And that let to the two of you meeting,” Ragnor added, smiling at the way they both exchanged soft smiles.

“Alec opened the door for me and caught me after that when I fell forward,” Magnus began and Alec’s eyes lit up in mirth.

“Oh yes!” he recalled, remembering that moment perfectly.

“It was disastrous,” Magnus complained, hiding his face. “But a wonderful way to not find myself sprawled across the floor.”

“Oh come on. Being in my arms wasn’t so bad,” Alec teased and Magnus’ smile widened.

“Technically, there was a box between us.”

“So you’d rather I have caught you with nothing in your arms?”

“Of course. Then I would have fallen against your chest,” Magnus continued, his eyes roaming all over his chest suggestively.

Alec blushed at once, not used to be teased like that especially with people he didn’t know. But he didn’t mind really. It was something new. But a good something new.

Their food arrived and that drew their focus as they each tried their food. Alec saw the way Magnus grimaced after trying his cream-based pasta and he swapped their dishes. His was a fried Gnocchi with broad beans, parma ham, ricotta and sage, a dish he knew Magnus would like.

“Darling no,” Magnus tried to refuse the gesture.

“You don’t like it,” Alec stated.

“Yes but you should have what you ordered,” he refuted as he tried to push back Alec’s food at him.

“Magnus I don’t mind really. Have mine. You’ll like it,” Alec persuaded, his voice falling to a low murmur.

Magnus looked at him for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Eat.”

Cat and Ragnor were grinning as they watched the exchange, already having decided that they like Alec, and the way he was looking out for Magnus.

When Alec wasn’t looking, Cat raised her eyebrows at Magnus. _I’m impressed,_ the look said. _I know right?_ Magnus looked beamingly proud.

“You know,” Ragnor began. “Magnus has been gushing about you to us. He’s always going on about how perfect his Alexander is,” he continued and smiled evilly as he watched Magnus’ face flame.

“Ragnor! You’re supposed to be my friend!” Magnus said accusingly.

“I am. Which is why my next question is this. Will you hurt him? You better not. I’ll fly down there myself if I have to. Does he know about Camille?” Ragnor asked, threatening Alec and looking out for Magnus at the same time.

Alec’s expression turned serious, and he stared at them, collecting his thoughts before he answered. He meant every word.

“Magnus is my world. I would never hurt him. I love him. And I’ll look after him. You don’t have to worry,” he assured. “And yes. I do know about that bitch.”

That statement lightened the mood even as Magnus turned to look at Alec apologetically. Alec squeezed his hand reassuringly. It was to be expected after all. This talk was a right of passage when things were serious and they were introduced to family.

“So… tell us what’s wrong with you. What are your flaws?” Ragnor continued. “We’ve heard nothing but good things about you but I want to know that…”

“Ragnor!!”

“What. I promised no mercy the next time we met one of your love interests.”

“Alec you don’t have to say anything,” Magnus came to his defence.

It was a little too soon, that question, especially after all that he’d went through the previous night, the feelings of inadequacy and not being good enough that had surfaced with his parents. But Magnus had assured him over and over. And those were the words that still stuck with him.

_There’s nothing I would change about you, Alexander. You’re perfect._

“I’m perfect,” Alec said, a blush forming on his face as he turned to look at Magnus. “I’m perfect for him,” he clarified, not wanting to sound like too much of an ass. “Of course there’s room for improvement… but in all the ways that matters, I want you to know that I will treasure the hell out of Magnus and I will always strive to make sure he’s happy. So… I’m perfect for him.”

Magnus crashed his mouth on Alec’s, his hands heaving Alec towards him for a bruising kiss.

“You are darling. There’s no one else more suited for me,” he said quietly.

“Likewise.”

Ragnor began to finally smile then, having decided that Alec had passed all his tests.

“My turn,” Alec began, turning to look at Magnus’ friends. “Tell me about Magnus growing up.”

Cat’s smile turned devilish as she shot Magnus look that said you’re in for it now.

“There was once… Magnus got really drunk and decided that he was going to put on a solo dance performance for us. I remember that it was mostly good. He was singing and dancing but it started to get worrying when he began leaping off things. Long story short, he landed on a soft sofa, sprained his ankle and blamed us!”

Alec was laughing hard as he heard the story while Magnus glared at her. He’d had enough of his friends tonight really. Alec had his arm around Magnus and pulled him close. “I’d like a solo dance performance,” he murmured only for his ears and Magnus’ gaze swung towards him and his smile slowly widened into a full out grin. Oh he was on.

“Oh that was the night he made his martinis?” Ragnor asked, since they had many of those nights.

“Yes!”

“Ah. Has he made his drinks for you Alec? Does he have his own bar? He used to have his own bar set-up in his apartment before he left,” Ragnor explained.

“Oh I’ve had some. His martinis, margaritas, and a few others,” he answered before turning to Magnus. “You had your own bar?”

“Yeah… but once I left, I gave it up. It’s expensive to start and I was drinking mainly alone.”

“You want one at our place? We can build you one,” Alec said softly and Magnus’ heart melted.

“I’d like that.”

“Wait. Your place? As in together?” Cat asked.

“Y-yeah,” Magnus answered sheepishly. “Surprise?” He was going to tell them that night but it had come up before he could.

“Magnussss!” she complained, annoyed at her friend for not giving them vital pieces of information.

“Sorry. I was going to tell you I swear!” he added quickly.

Ragnor sighed. “So tell us about _your_ place,” he emphasised, glaring at his friend as well.

They spent the remainder of the night telling them the story of how they decided to move in together and how their hunt for a place went. They’d decided on one apartment already and the move was going to happen once they went back since it was their school holidays and they could take as long as they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe. Let me know what you thought? Meeting Cat and Ragnor plus some Lightwood sibling moments!
> 
> Awww we're so close to the end. How did 27 weeks past like this? 🤧🤧🤧
> 
> Well if you have any requests for the last chapter, let me know!
> 
> Love yall! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come find me on [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peeks!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys. I can't believe we're here. 🤧🤧🤧 It's been such a wonderful journey and I thank you so much for all the kudos, the comments and everything you've done to show your appreciation. It has truly meant a lot to me and kept me going. I love yall. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

After moving in together, it was a matter of time before more students found out.

For one, they’d stopped driving in in different cars altogether. They always came to school in the same car, though they took turns to drive. Of course, that led to a lot of guesses. They’d played it off easily at first.

“What teachers can’t be environmentally friendly and pick each other up if it’s on the way?” they’d both asked with a slight variance.

That had been their masterplan. Never answer a question and always sound incredulous. And it worked… for a time.

More and more students had spotted them having dinner together and the rumours spread like wildfire soon after that, not just within the level that they’d had the camp with. They weren’t obvious or anything, preferring to have some semblance of privacy when outside but intimacy took on many forms.

Like the endearing smiles that came out only for the other.

And the soft eye crinkles.

The way they always found their way to each other.

They’d always sat next to each other in any school event. They never held hands or anything like that, of course not.

But their thighs always pressed against each other. If you weren’t looking for it… you might not realise it. But the students, oh the students definitely were.

They noticed how their gazes swung to each other with a stupid grin on their faces, not needing to say anything to communicate. They knew what the other was thinking and could make their own inside jokes all day.

Among all the other signs. It was an open secret really. The relationship that they didn’t share but everyone knew about.

Alec had even started picking on students who tried to ask probing questions in class. They learnt quick though.

“Oh let’s see… who shall I pick to answer this question. Raj how about you?”

“Alright let’s be fair. I’ll call an index number. 19. Oh what a surprise it’s Raj again!”

“Okay someone born in the last week of August. Raj? Again? How was I supposed to know you were born then?”

The class was roaring with rambunctious laughter by the time he was done, having learnt one thing: Do not bring up Mr Bane in Mr Lightwood’s classroom.

Magnus employed similar tactics except he kept getting students to run errands for him, only having forgotten the exact place they were supposed to go or where the person they were supposed to look for was. That resulted in students running all over the school before they learnt their lesson.

So, they were good really, the two of them. Living together, having gotten a handle on the kids’ inquisitive questions in school. Everything felt right. Really.

* * *

Until it didn’t about a year later.

But Alec, being the analytical one, knew exactly how to solve the problem.

It was the final day of the third term, a day where they all celebrated teacher’s day. A day that was full of gift-giving and gratitude really. It was a day that energised teachers before they had a short break and came back for the final stretch of the last term. Alec had always wondered if the break was a good thing. After feeling so energised and hyped up… wouldn’t it be good to put that into work before getting a holiday? Perhaps teacher’s day should be celebrated in the middle of the term.

But then again, he knew, without a doubt that they deserved the holiday. So he took what he could get really.

This year, Alec had really great ideas about that day, and usually it was run by the graduating students. But there was always one teacher overseeing it and Alec had gone to Principal Branwell to request that it be him. After hearing some of his ideas, she couldn’t say no, not that she would have of course.

While Alec had spent so many weeks preparing for it after school, Magnus had also stayed behind to clear his work so that they could head back home together. He had no clue what Alec had planned really and Alec had insisted on keeping things a secret, telling Magnus that being surprised was good. That was the whole idea of the celebration anyway. If you knew what was going to happen, it might not have such an impact and he wanted Magnus to feel the full brunt of love and appreciation that day.

So, there were secrets. Many of them.

When the day finally came, for once, Magnus sat with his other colleagues at the back of the school hall without Alec. He’d hardly seen Alec that day- he had been running around making sure all the preparations for the day were done and that everything was running smoothly.

Throughout the programme, he’d parked himself backstage to help ensure that any technical difficulties were solved quickly and to give the performers their cues.

Magnus truly enjoyed the programme. It was so different from being a university lecturer where appreciation was hardly ever given. Throughout the day, he’d been receiving cards, small gifts, chocolates and flowers and all these small tokens of appreciation… how often did you get them in other jobs? It reminded him what he liked about teaching- making a difference in the young one’s lives. He’d certainly felt that today.

They’d had a couple of dance performances from the students and even song dedications from a couple of them. Magnus had almost teared up when he heard them dedicate a song to him. How often do you get that honestly?

And then came time for the ‘Teach. Love. Inspire’ Award which was given to outstanding teachers in the school. Students had to write in and explain why they chose a certain teacher and a committee consisting of the Principal and other leaders/administrative staff in the school chose the final recipients. Alec had taken himself out of the running, since he was part of the organising committee anyway, but he’d also made it very clear that any decision concerning Magnus would be made by the others. He was exceptionally biased there so he stayed silent on that one.

When it was time to give out the awards, this year, Alec had decided to start a new initiative by getting some students and even some family members to speak about the prestigious award.

Alec walked up confidently on stage before taking the microphone. “Alright. Good afternoon everyone. I’m here to announce the recipients of the Teach. Love. Inspire Award. This award goes to teachers who have demonstrated outstanding and innovative lessons, have shown utmost care to their students and to teacher who are an inspiration to students. All of you have written in and even if the teachers you wrote for didn’t win, it doesn’t mean they’re not caring. We know that all your teachers do their best for you whether it comes to teaching or caring about you.”

Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the room, finding Magnus’ eyes and his smile brightened just a little. He was running on adrenaline here and perspiring slightly but he was also brimming with excitement.

“First up, let’s watch a video to find out who the first recipient his!” Alec announced and students, colleagues and even Luke’s daughter and wife began speaking about him.

“Let’s welcome Mr Luke Garroway up on stage to receive the award!” Alec chirped and the round of applause erupted in the hall and Luke ran up on stage to shake Principal Branwell’s hand and accept his award.

The next recipient was Ms Maia Roberts and she also had a special video prepared for her before she received the award amidst loud cheers.

Alec announced two more recipients, before he came to the final one.

“Now for the last recipient, I must admit… I might be a little biased here. Let’s take a look, shall we?”

Oliver’s face appeared on the screen and he smiled nervously at the camera. He took a deep, steadying breath before he began to speak.

“When Mr Bane first came here, if I’m being very honest, I hated him. He kept bothering me in class and he didn’t let me get away with sh- things. I was awful. But he didn’t give up on me. Slowly, I began to realise how much he cared and how much effort he put into us and his lessons. He talked to me kindly, found out about some of my problems and then went out of his way to find solutions for them. One night when I couldn’t get my mother and my sibling was really sick… I didn’t know what to do and I called him. He came. And got us to a doctor. And I will never forget the relief I felt once I saw them.”

Oliver slipped up at the last bit, using the word them when he was only supposed to talk about Magnus but not many realised. Or those who did, thought it was just a grammatical error. As Magnus listened to Oliver finish up his speech, he felt his eyes blur slightly because of the impact of his words. The moisture stung, and he really really hoped that he could get control of his emotions. _Shit how was he going to get through the rest without sobbing like a fool?_

The next face that appeared was Lynn’s. _Oh fuck,_ Magnus realised.

“Many of those in the same year as me would know what I went through this year. But for those that don’t, my father died of cancer this year,” she began quietly and seriously.

Magnus felt his eyes widen and the burn intensify behind his lids. If people turned to look at him now, they’d realise how red his eyes already were.

“To say that Mr Bane helped me would have been an understatement. When I first talked to him, he comforted me and talked to me until I calmed. That was when I found out he had months to live. Throughout that time… he constantly checked up on me and enquired after everyone in my family. He was my listening ear, and my outlet and he gave me a lot of advice.”

She took a deep breath before continuing.

“When my dad’s condition worsened and he was in the hospital, it tore me up inside to see him like that. But I couldn’t do anything there with my family. I had to be strong for them. Mr Bane visited. He listened. He cared. He let me cry,” she said hoarsely as her voice broke.

The catch in her voice had Magnus’ own tears spilling and trailing down his face. Maia, who had been watching him with a smile, pressed a tissue into his hands which he used to dab at his eyelids. God. He had a feeling he was going to need to blow his nose in a very unglamorous fashion _. Like an elephant. He was going to be the worse award recipient ever._

“He came for the wake and that helped bring me a lot of comfort _and_ he helped arrange and liase with the school to bring all my friends and teachers for the funeral. Everything meant the world to me. He went all out for me and I felt almost like I had another father looking out for me. And I will never forget that for the rest of my life. Congratulations Mr Bane. There’s _no one_ who deserves this award more.”

By the end of that, Magnus was a mess with red, swollen eyes, and a trembling chin. His tears were running down his face without pause and it wasn’t even over yet.

Nick’s face appeared next and Magnus knew where it was going to go.

“When I was faced with one of the biggest problems in my life so far, Mr Bane and Mr Lightwood both helped me to talk to my mother. I was struggling and the solution she had… was not the right one. If both of them hadn’t agreed to talk to her… the life I might be leading would have changed so drastically. I will always remember how that kindness and concern changed my life.”

Magnus’ breath stuttered as he took in a wavering breath, his body shaking slightly. He wanted to close his eyes and hide but at the same time, he knew he needed to watch the video.

“In class, Mr Bane always tried to find the best ways to make us learn. He listened to what we liked and always put in so much effort. I think I can safely say that any student in Mr Bane’s lessons enjoys his class. You have certainly inspired a passion for literature and reading in me and it has become such a solace when things get difficult. Thank you for being a wonderful role model.”

When Ragnor and Catarina appeared on the screen, he let out a shocked gasp even as more tears filled his eyes. “Oh no,” he complained with a watery smile.

“We’ve known Magnus for most of our lives and we are his family, and he is ours. Magnus has been through so much but he has never stopped caring for those around him. He shines in every room he goes into and you will never meet a more genuine person. We have seen him and his skills taken advantage of and not appreciated and we were so happy to find out that that wasn’t the case went he went to Pamani. He gushes about his students and lessons, and he even calls me up to ask me about medical related things- because I’m a nurse. He’s asked for advice for so many things. And I know it’s because of his students. He is a wonderful teacher,” Cat finished, offering the camera a soft smile.

Ragnor then cleared his throat and began to talk. By now, Magnus had Maia’s arm around him as she was patting his back while he sniffled non-stop. He searched for Alec but didn’t see Alec on stage and he decided that he was going to _murder_ his boyfriend for giving him absolutely no heads up about this. It was pure chance that he’d decided to go with waterproof eyeliner that morning deciding that he might tear up reading a heartfelt note from a student. He hadn’t expected this.

“Magnus, if I’m being honest, has been a pain in my backside sometimes,” Ragnor began and Cat shoved him slightly.

“What? I can say backside! Alec if I can’t, please just edit it out,” he continued as the students roared with laughter.

“I’ve had to pick him up when he was down so many times. And most of the times, I’ve had to do that because he loves unconditionally. It is both a heart wrenching and wonderful thing because he’s been hurt and not appreciated. And yet, the inspiring and delightful thing about him is that he still continues to love just as deeply. I know he loves all of his students and does his best for them no matter what, even if they don’t appreciate it, and that is something I admire most about him. Congratulations, my friend, from the people who love you the most-“ -Cat shoved him again- “from some of the people who love you the most,” Ragnor finished. Because well… Alec loved him the most really.

Alec came back on stage and took the mic, his gaze full of tenderness as his eyes found Magnus’.

“Without further ado, can I invite Mr Magnus Bane, our final and most popular recipient up on stage please!”

Magnus froze in his seat, realising that he needed to stop tearing and actually get his legs to work to get to the stage where Principal Branwell waited for him. Maia gave him an encouraging nudge which spurred him to get up.

After getting his award, Alec began to speak again.

“I know we didn’t have the colleagues segment for Magnus, I thought that since I’m here, I could speak about him,” Alec began.

Magnus’ eyes turned comically wide this time as he turned to stare pleadingly at Alec and shake his head. He couldn’t do this. Not on the stage, in front of the whole school and have _Alec_ speak about him. Nope. Not possible. Could he just leave? Could lightning strike him? Maybe spontaneous combustion.

“I met Magnus on his very first day of work here, where he practically fell into my arms after he tripped,” Alec began and the students began to shout a very loud, “Oooooooooooooooh!” teasingly.

“Oh hush,” Alec scolded them and met Magnus’ eyes. Magnus was still shaking his head at Alec, and he could begin to feel the tell-tale signs of waterworks again.

“I was supposed to be his guide and get him acquainted with the school and all our procedures. But it was he who became my guide,” Alec continued, looking at Magnus softly. The students were pushing each other and grinning at the teachers. This display of affection was exactly what they’d been hoping for for the longest time, and they were finally getting it, albeit not in the way they wanted since Alec was giving a speech about Magnus winning an award.

In a large congregation though, even though they’d manage to handle teasing in class, the teachers couldn’t help the cheers and whistles when they gained courage through their sheer numbers.

“There were a lot of things I couldn’t accept and I was in a very dark place in my personal life. But Mr Bane,” Alec said softly, his eyes twinkling, “he was like a beacon that guided me out of the darkness. I cannot begin to describe to you the difference he has made in my life.”

“Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him,” the students began to chant.

Alec turned to look exasperatedly at them. “Can you not…” he began and they erupted into giggles. He waited for that to die down, turning his gaze to Magnus, whose eyes had filled again. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand as Lydia placed a hand on his back in comfort.

“Magnus brings a light with him wherever he goes. He shines, and he enables those around him to shine as well. He has encouraged me, been patient and kind with me and he taught be how to be confident again. He taught me to love myself again and he has taken care of me with all of his heart,” his voice turned husky as the room well silent. Rivulets of tears were running down his face down and Magnus had given up wiping them, looking at Alec with all the love he could muster in his eyes.

“I love you baby,” Alec murmured, causing Magnus’ eyes to widen in astonishment.

_What? Why? What was Alec doing? Did he just…. Huh? Why?_ His mind fogged up and he couldn’t think and do anything besides stand there, rooted to the spot and swallow the lump in his throat.

The students, had they really been silent just a few seconds earlier? No one would have thought that has shrieks and screams erupted in every part of the room as the sound of loud cheers, applause and thumps filled the air.

Alec raised his hand to quieten the room and it took them a full minute to do that. They finally, finally, had confirmation that two of their favourite teachers were dating. He walked towards Magnus briskly and stood near him, offering him a heartfelt smile.

“So… that’s why I think you deserve this award and I’m also hoping that you feel like I deserve to have you in my life… as my husband,” Alec entreated with a tender murmur.

He dropped to a knee then, reaching for something in his pocket and the crowd went wild. It was deafening, the roaring screams that came from the teenagers.

Magnus had brought his hand up to cover his mouth in shock as he realised what Alec had done. He’d planned this. All of this. Volunteering for this, doing up the videos, speaking… it had all been building up to this.

Oh god. Oh fuck.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec began and the cheers cut off abruptly, the kids wanting to hear what Alec was going to say. “You are the love of my life. Would you do be the absolute honour of being my husband?” Alec asked lovingly as he opened the box to show Magnus the beautiful ring he’d personally chose online and gotten shipped.

“Y-yes,” Magnus finally said with a watery laugh. “Yes, Alexander,” he rasped.

Alec grinned, standing to slide the ring slowly up his finger, letting out a relieved sigh when it fit perfectly. And Magnus crashed into him, body trembling with emotion as he buried his face in Alec’s neck for a moment. Alec’s arms embraced him tightly, and both of them ignored the shrieks that had erupted again. The ears had no fury like the shouts of students whose teachers just got engaged.

Gently, Alec guided Magnus to lift his gaze and tenderly wiped his tears to no avail, as new ones just came out.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he murmured before their lips met in a firm, earth-shattering kiss, their first as an engaged couple in front of their whole school. Magnus’ hands bunched up Alec’s shirt slightly in his tight grip and Alec had lovingly cupped his cheek as he told one last kiss, before they broke apart.

Drawing Magnus’ into his body with an arm still around him, Alec took the mic again, pointing out their families at the back of the hall as Magnus gasped next to him, getting emotional again.

“Now if everyone could just excuse us, my fiancé and I need a little privacy,” he said with a grin before happily guiding Magnus off the stage and towards a meeting room where their families were headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭😭😭🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧
> 
> The end. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and do drop me a follow [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) if you like my writing. 
> 
> Check out my other work 'Always' and 'Let me in' if you haven't too. 
> 
> I'm going to take a little break from writing but i do have an idea for my next fic. Can't wait to share that idea with you. 
> 
> Take care and stay safe everyone. Love yall!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you have any requests you'd like to see in this teacher AU, let me know! I have a rough outline but i'm trying to think of more ideas! 
> 
> To all of you who kept telling me you miss my writing, this one's for you! 😘😘😘❤❤❤❤


End file.
